Under Cover in Black
by BlueSkies13
Summary: So I am now the resident spy for the Order, a job that includes fancy balls and not so fancy crawling around dirty ministry tunnels.I had high hopes for this summer.That wasnt one of them.Wud it be slaggy if i sed Sirius was on the list? yes? well, IDC!
1. Owls party

**To those of you who haven't read Sirius Changes, I don't think it matters yet. If a time comes when there's going to be some confusing stuff for you, then you'll probably have to read Sirius Changes to understand. And of course, if you want to, read Sirius Changes aswell! :) xx**

'Lily, stop fretting,' I laugh.

'I just know I messed up the last question! The one about the Gryndylows. What did you say?' she asks worriedly.

'I said that they're water demons that like to drown people. Now calm down!' I say again.

'Lily, we all know you did great,' Tessie says as we get carried towards the door out of the Great Hall. The OWL's are nearly over.

'Better than Mary Robinson anyway,' I say. 'She wrote on the sheet, 'I was absent when we studied Gryndylows!'' We all burst out laughing.

'She's such a fool!' Maddie gasps.

'She doesn't have a bit of cop on!' Jelly says, shaking her head. I spot the small red haired girl across the hall, talking anxiously with her friends. She is proof that people with glasses are not always smart.

'Come on outside before the next test,' I say, leading the way towards the big double oak doors.

'It's roasting out,' Maddie says happily as we walk towards the lake, behind dozens of other fifth years, eager to enjoy the nice weather after their OWL's.

'I know. It's brilliant,' Tessie says dreamily. She plops down in the grass by the edge of the lake and we follow her lead.

I pull my jumper over my head, and then drape it over Jelly's head. 'Put your tongue back in your mouth, Green,' I laugh. She snatches it off her head and hits my arm, but laughs.

'I was not staring,' she says.

'Nooo,' we all chorus.

'I think you should just ask Michael out,' Lily says logically.

'Lily, look at him,' Jelly instructs. We all look across the grass at Michael Hudson, lying there in all his top-less glory.

'That boy is fit,' Maddie says appreciatively.

'Definitely lush,' I agree.

'If I were you, I'd ask him out quick, before Amy does. Ye are both single now, and Michael Hudson has a cute butt,' Maddie grins.

Jelly sighs. 'He'd never go for me.'

'Of course he would!' I say, surprised. Jelly is gorgeous, how can she not see it?

'You're much prettier than me Amy. I won't be sour if you ask him out, promise,' Jelly says in her Scottish accent, lying back in the grass, using my jumper as a pillow.

I roll my eyes. 'I don't want to ask him out. If I'd wanted to, I'd have done it in February,' I say. I open the top three buttons of my shirt, in the hope of getting a tan.

'You'd need to open a couple more buttons before anything happens to you,' Maddie says knowingly.

I stick my tongue out at her. Sometimes I wonder why she is one of my best friends. I'm sure I could find someone nicer. But then, Maddie Ashton is one of the smartest, most loyal, truthful girls in the world. Same for Tessie McKenzie, Jelly Green and Lily Evans.

'Summer at last, eh? Holidays tomorrow,' I say dreamily.

'I know. I can't wait to see your dog Amy,' Lily grins.

'She's big,' I warn.

'I know what retrievers look like,' Lily rolls her eyes.

Lily, Tessie, Maddie and Jelly are coming to my house for the first few weeks of summer.

'I've never been to Ireland,' she says thoughtfully. 'Does everyone speak the way you do?'

I roll my eyes. 'It's a good thing I don't get offended by these things,' I mutter.

Maddie pulls off her socks and dips her feet cautiously in the water of the lake. Then she sighs. 'This feels so good. Won't you join me ladies?'

I pull off my own socks and stick a toe into the water, followed by my feet. 'Ah.' I let my head fall back and relax.

'Sirius is watching you,' Tessie says.

'Where is he?' I ask.

'Over there, by the big oak tree.'

'I don't want to look,' I mutter.

'Amy, just look,' Tessie says, rolling her eyes,

'No,' I say stubbornly.

'I wish you'd just admit it,' Tessie says quietly, as the others splash eachother and laugh.

'Admit what?' I close my eyes again, more to look casual and like I don't even know Sirius Black is near me.

'Admit that this whole 'Let's be friends' thing is not working out. It's awkward and it's strained, and quite frankly,' she pauses and then says, 'it's sort of sad.'

'Is that what you think?' I ask pleasantly, looking at her.

'Yes. Answer me this. Do you still like him?'

I sigh deeply and drag my foot around on the surface of the water. Jelly looks away hastily, hands flying to her hair, as Shawn Windsor, her ex boyfriend, strolls past. The two broke up in April and things have been very awkward indeed. 'We're friends. Of course I like him.'

She gives me a despairing look. 'I bet he still likes you.'

'He doesn't. He's going out with Cathy Heinz.'

'But she'll be gone next year, won't she?' Tessie says slyly. 'She's doing her NEWT's. She won't be here.'

'I don't care, Tessie. I'm happy being friends and I'm happy being single,' I say sternly.

'Ok.'

'And, what's more, my lesbian club would be lost without Amy,' Lily chips in unexpectedly.

I laugh. 'See Tessie, I could never go back to the couple's life.' Never mind I'm not actually a lesbian. I'll tell you what I am. I am Amy Summers. I'm fifteen years old. My birthday is the 14th of February. Yes, I do know what day that is. Yes, it is cheesy. I used to be freakishly tall, but now I'm not so much freakishly as just tall. Everyone around me has finally started growing.

I'm a Gryffindor. I used to be a Ravenclaw, up to third year, when Tessie, Jelly, Maddie and I ran away from school and searched the world for Tessie's dad, who was accused of being a death eater but was really innocent. We helped him break out of Azkaban, with some help from his friend, Vladimir Tchaikovsky. Then we helped him hide. Then we returned to school, where I was sorted into Gryffindor, met Lily Evans, became best friends, and then I started going out with Sirius Black, but my friend, Matthew Jones wasn't happy. Eventually, we broke up - after I thought he was cheating on me- though he wasn't really- and agreed to be friends.

All that happened three months ago, in February. On my birthday, too.

'Look at Potter, with that stupid snitch,' Lily says venomously. 'He's such a show-off.'

'Just ignore him,' I say vaguely, digging in my bag for a hair band.

'He'd do anything for attention,' she rants, but she turns her back to him and opens her transfiguration book.

We all sit around, testing eachother on Transfiguration, when we're interrupted by a shout. My head snaps around and I see Severus Snape, lying on the ground. Sirius and James stand a few feet away, wands raised and laughing. I sigh deeply. Here we go again.

I can hear them guffawing like idiots and shouting. I shake my head. 'Why do they always have to be so loud?' I ask of no one in particular.

'They're going to hurt him!' Lily whispers.

'No they won't Lily- Lily! Come back!' But she doesn't listen. She marches over to them, her back straight, hands in fists, ready to defend her Slytherin friend. 'Lily!' I call again, rising to my knees to see her around the crowd of people gathered around to watch Snape being humiliated.

'Leave him ALONE!'

I get to my feet and hurry over to the tree, followed by Tessie. I have to watch her.

'Alright Evans?' James asks pleasantly, with a lazy smile.

'Leave him alone,' she says again coldly. She's standing a few feet in front of me. 'What's he ever done to you?'

'Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…'

I can see Lily swelling with anger as the surrounding students laugh. I hear a sigh near my legs and look down to see Remus Lupin sitting down, seemingly immersed in his book. I lean against the tree.

'Remus, do something,' I appeal to him.

He fidgets uncomfortably. Lily's voice drifts to us, telling James he's not funny, he's arrogant, leave Snape alone.

'Why don't you do something?' he asks, trying for casualness.

'I will if you got out with me Evans. Go on…go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.'

'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!' That's a new one…quite clever, too.

'Bad luck prongs.'

Sirius, why?

'OI!'

Snape flicks his wand, and for a terrible moment I think he's aiming at Sirius. My foot makes its way forward; ready to tackle Sirius to safety, but Tessie catches my arm and shakes her head at me. I stay where I am reluctantly. It wouldn't do if I went charging over to save one of Lily's arch-nemis'.

He isn't aiming at Sirius anyway. His curse hits James. A gash appears along his cheek, splattering his clean white shirt with blood. James swears, whirls around and then Snape is hanging upside down in the air by his ankle.

Ah, the impedimenta jinx. I was victim to it a couple of weeks ago, when Henry Abbott thought it would be hilarious to hit me with it as I was coming back from the loo. I got revenge though. I don't think his RainCollector broomstick will ever smell the same again.

The crowd roars with laughter as Snape's robes fall over his head, revealing his greying underwear and skinny legs. I can't help it; I let out a snort. The Gryffindors all cheer. James and Sirius are howling with laughter, Peter behind them.

Lily, in front of me, looks like she desperately wants to smile. But that passes as quick as it comes and she's left angrier than before. 'Let him down!'

'Certainly,' James says courteously. He flicks his wand and Snape falls in a heap on the ground. He tries to get to his feet, but is stopped when Sirius shouts 'Petrificus Totalus!'

Lily spins around quickly and looks expectantly at me. She wants me to help her, wants me to do something about my ex, because she thinks he'll listen to me. He probably might.

Why, why, why? Why did you have to get involved Sirius? Why do you have to be mean? Why do you have to put me in this situation? I'm about to step forward, and lily can see that, a grateful smile forming on her lips-

The crowd cheers and she spins around again. 'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' she shouts. She pulls out her own wand, and now it's serious.

'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,' James says earnestly.

'Take the curse off him then.'

James heaves a long-suffering sigh. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-'

'I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!'

Oh no he didn't!

I step forward angrily, ignoring Tessie's outstretched hand. I stand behind Lily, ignoring the looks I get from the gathered students, hoping I'll join the scruff.

'Fine, I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants, if I were you, _Snivellus._'

I think I'm going to burst with pride. No tears from my Lily.

'Apologise to Evans!' James points his wand at Snivellus.

'I don't want _you _to make him apologise!' she shouts. 'You're as bad as he is!'

'WHAT?' he yelps. 'I'd never call you a- a you-know-what!'

And then James gets a nice fat helping of Lily's finest bitching.

Finally she turns on her heel and hurries back to where Jelly and Maddie are waiting, faces masks of resentment. She snatches her schoolbag up and they follow her to the castle. She ignores him when he calls her.

'What is it with her?'

'Reading between the lines, mate, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited,' Sirius grins.

'Right,' James says furiously. 'Right!' There's a flash and Snape is in the air again.

'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?' he asks the crowd magnificently.

The crowd cheers. I want to cheer, because I saw the hurt in Lily's eyes as she hurried away. But she'd never forgive me if I let him do this to Snivellus.

'I don't,' I say clearly.

'What?' James looks at me as if only just noticing me.

'I said, I don't want to see you take off Snivellus' pants,' I repeat slowly.

'Really? You don't?' James studies me. 'Well, what if I said, I'm going to anyway?' James asks cockily. I'm used to his arrogance, after spending so much time around him when I was Sirius' girlfriend. But, right now, he's hurt my friend, and it doesn't matter if I do like him, because Lily is much more important.

'I would say…_Expelliarmus!' _James' wand flies out of his unprepared hand, onto the ground at my feet.

'Amy,' Tessie hisses warningly.

'Summers!' James shouts accusingly.

I turn to Sirius. 'Let him down.'

'Amy…' He doesn't want me to cause an argument over Snivellus. He doesn't want me to defend him, side with him over my fellow Gryffindors.

'Now.'

The one word is enough, and Snivellus drops to the ground. He looks up at me. There is no sign of gratitude or a thank you on his face, not that I was expecting one, nor do I want one.

'Don't,' I say dangerously, 'come to Lily with an apology. Or it'll be my wand that's jinxing you, not James'.' With that I turn and join Tessie at the lake, grabbing my bag. We walk quickly up to the castle, to join Lily in the library where we know she will be, with the other two, studying needlessly for transfiguration.

I can feel Sirius' eyes all the way.

!

'Well, that's it girls! Our OWL's are finished!' Maddie announces as all the fifth years flood out of the Great Hall for the second time today.

'I know! Can you see this?' I take a deep, exaggerated gulp of air. 'I can breathe again!'

They all laugh.

'What did you think of the test, Lil?' I ask.

She shrugs and nods. 'Good. Things were making sense.'

'Which means you got everything wrong!' Jelly teases.

'Don't jinx me!' Lily laughs.

Our study period before the test wasn't used to study. It was used to console Lily. She assured us she was fine, that she was expecting her and Snivellus' friendship to come to an end soon anyway. After all, she'd said, why would she want to be friends with a death eater? I think I'd die if one of my friends was, or was going to be, a death eater.

'Amy!'

I turn and grin. I weave through the crowd, making my way towards the boy that had called me. A boy with toffee coloured hair that curls slightly at the ends, caramel coloured skin, the result of having a black mother and white father, and eyes the colour of chocolate. I hug him.

'We're finished! At last!' I laugh.

'Easy for you to say that! You're not going out into the big bad world now!' Matthew Jones grins.

I roll my eyes. 'How was your potions test?' I ask.

'Fail. How was your transfiguration?'

'Outstanding,' I grin.

'Cocky,' he accuses playfully.

I laugh and we continue trying to fight our way towards the staircase that leads to Gryffindor dorms and common rooms. Matthew is a Ravenclaw, but also a gentleman, one that insists on walking me to my common room.

'Are you going to Hogsmeade?' I ask.

A look of dread passes over his face, then he seems to realise he's not alone and quickly rearranges his features. 'Maybe. Are you?' he asks, something hidden in his eyes that leads me to believe the question is important.

'Naturally,' I reply, confused at his behaviour. All fifth and seventh years are allowed go into Hogsmeade today after the last exam, for dinner and a dance to celebrate. My friends and I wouldn't miss out on a chance to dress up.

'I might see you there.' He leaves me at the Gryffindor portrait hole. I watch my friend walk away with a fond, if not a little confused, smile.

Matthew was the one that led me to believe Sirius had been cheating on me. He was jealous of Sirius, because he liked me. After we broke up, I expected him to try and move in on me, but I actually haven't seen very much of him. So, therefore, I don't know if he still likes me or not. My friends didn't expect me to forgive Matthew, but, as I'd told them, I was about to experience lots of new changes, and I didn't want to be weighed down by a grudge. But it seems Matthew has been experiencing some changes too, ones that have left him mysterious and secretive.

I walk up the stairs to the girls' dorm. Quickly, I take off my robes, and put on the short little pale turquoise eyelet dress I'm wearing tonight. Lily comes in from the bathroom, wearing the light material, green dress that comes above her knee and has spaghetti straps. The green makes her eyes stand out even more, and sets her red hair on fire.

'You look brilliant,' I tell her.

'You too. Hurry and do your hair.'

I slip my feet into my white ballet pumps, and then brush my hair. I gather all the long blonde wavy curls and tie then into a high ponytail. The shorter bits from the front escape and fall around my face. I exhale irritably.

'They look nice like that,' Maddie says, coming into the room, wearing her own short, light material purple dress. She's followed by Jelly in an orange dress and Tessie in a very pale green dress.

I leave my hair alone. 'Are you ready?' I ask.

'Yeah, and we have to go now. The carriages are already outside,' Jelly informs us after looking out the window by my bed.

We all leave the Gryffindor Headquarters, people not caring that three Ravenclaws have been in the Gryffindor living space. They've long since stopped wondering how these three Ravenclaws always manage to get in. They've long since stopped caring that Lily and I give them the passwords so they can come and go as they please.

We file into a carriage outside and sit back as it takes us down to the village.

'D'you ever wonder how they move without any horses or other animals pulling them?' Tessie asks.

'Enchantments,' Lily shrugs.

We get out when we reach Hogsmeade. We follow the other students to the Three Broomsticks. The inside has been transformed into a big, bright room with tables around the walls and a dance floor filling the middle.

'Wicked,' I say.

'Sit down now, and we'll get ye fed,' Rosmerta, the barmaid, shouts. We all follow her orders, out of pure hunger.

We sit at a table with Conor Davis, Maddie's boyfriend and Andrew Collins, Tessie's boyfriend. When everyone is seated, Rosmerta claps her hands and food appears on the tables. We all tuck in. The food is nothing compared to Hogwarts, of course, but it's still good.

After dinner, music comes on, and Tessie and Maddie are led away by their boyfriends to dance. I watch Tessie laughing as she dances with Andrew. He's really nice, and I like him. He's brave too, because he didn't run away when Tessie's father, Matt (the accused death eater) was found dead on Christmas Day. It was really hard for Tessie.

I see the people I know, and the people I don't, talking and dancing. I don't see Snape anywhere, or Matthew.

'Care to dance?' I look up at the boy. It's Finn Wood, a handsome Gryffindor in my year.

'Err…ok,' I say, letting him help me to my feet. Why not? It's boring just watching others anyway. He twirls me around and we sway in time to the music.

'You look really nice Amy,' he says.

I smile at him. 'Thanks.'

'How did you find the tests?' he asks.

I feel like sighing. He's trying to be friendly, and I'm barely even listening. Does this make me mean?

'They were good. How did you find them?' I ask back politely.

'Not too bad. Wish I'd spent more time studying for Transfiguration though. McGonagall will probably send a howler home to my mother,' he says with a wince.

I pat his shoulder absently. 'You'll be fine.'

'Mind if I cut in?'

Please say no! Come on, Finn, show some courage and tell him no way! Don't- no- please-

'Yeah, sure,' Finn says, letting go of me and allowing Sirius to take his place. I exhale and with a resigned wince, I put my arms around Sirius' neck. He holds my waist and we start to move around the floor. He doesn't say anything, just guides me over to an empty corner, still dancing expertly.

'You really hurt James' pride today,' Sirius says conversationally.

'Really?'

'Mm. He thought it was totally ridiculous, and swore he would have been able to block your spell, had he not been overcome with Hay-fever at that moment.'

'He didn't sneeze once.'

He grins. 'I know.' There's a silence and then he says, 'Amy, are you mad at me?'

I sigh and look at him seriously. 'You were mean,' I tell him.

He sighs. 'You're always so truthful.'

'You need to hear the truth,' I say.

'I definitely do. Cathy doesn't tell me the truth that often,' he says thoughtfully.

I look at him sharply. 'Cathy Heinz is a nice girl.'

'I know.' Something unsaid hangs in the air.

I sigh and realise we've stopped dancing. We're just swaying back and forth now.

'What are you doing for the summer?' I ask.

'I'm going to James'. What are you doing?'

'I'm going home and the girls are coming.'

'That'll be nice for you. You haven't been home in ages, have you?'

I look up at him, surprised. 'No…'

'I can see the excitement on your face when you talk about your home. I can tell you can't wait to get back,' he smiles.

'I forgot how-'

There's a loud bang and the door of the Three Broomsticks is blasted off its hinges. Hooded figures flood into the room. They raise their wands and start firing spells everywhere. Tables are sent soaring across the room and all the lights go out with pops. And, of course, as they always do when they're left in the dark and being attacked, people start screaming.

'Sirius,' I say, gripping his hand.

'Stay behind me and take out your wand,' he tells me. Then he starts to move toward where James is standing with Remus, Peter and, surprisingly, Lily.

'No, Sirius, I need to find Tessie, Maddie and jelly,' I object, tugging on his arm.

'Amy, you need to stay safe. Come on,' he says, annoyed.

'No-'

A flash of light soars past my arm, close to hitting me. I let Sirius pull me towards him. But then our path is blocked by two of the hooded figures.

'Expelliarmus!' Sirius shouts, aiming at the taller of the two.

He deflects it and retaliates with a jinx of his own. I raise my own wand to help Sirius, when the other person grabs my arm and starts hauling me to the door.

'Amy!' Sirius shouts, but he's so busy in his duel he can't get away. Then he is joined by Maddie, who helps him take on the hooded man.

'Come on,' the person says in my ear. That voice…

He drags me outside and starts to bring me toward one of the carriages. The cool wind makes me shiver in my light summer dress.

'Let me go!' I scream. My wand fell somewhere inside.

'Have to get you back to the castle,' the hooded person mutters to himself.

'Let me go NOW!' I lash out at him, and my fist connects with his head. His hood falls back to reveal-

'JONES!' Another hooded man appears on the other side of the carriage. He is holding Jelly, who is struggling madly.

The man holding me- Jones?- reaches up quickly and secures his hood. In that moment his grip on me loosens, and I break free. You'd think I'd run and get Dumbledore, but no. I throw myself on the other man, clawing at his hands, trying to loosen his grip on Jelly.

'Stop it!' he roars. 'Jones, do something!'

'Will you-OW!' He backs off, clutching his hidden nose after my fist connected with it, hard.

'_IMPEDIMENTA!_'

Our captors are thrown backwards, and then, as if being dragged by an invisible rope, are hoisted into the air. They hang upside down as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall come running towards us. The two men are gripping their hoods, holding them over their faces.

'Where is your master?' Dumbledore booms.

There is silence from them. Jelly hurries over to me and hugs me. I hold her hand as McGonagall comes over to stand in front of us.

'Ah, boys, what did I say? No distractions,' a soft voice says from the side of the Three Broomsticks. It's close to me, and I whirl around, frightened. I see a figure in a long cloak standing in the shadows.

'Mr. Riddle,' Dumbledore says politely.

'Dumbledore,' the man responds. Who is Mr. Riddle?

'Well Tom, we must speak about all this,' Dumbledore says, still light and airy.

'Oh, yes Dumbledore,' Mr. Riddle says. 'Just…not tonight.' And with that he disappears, along with the two men in the air. As they poof out of sight, their hoods fall back, revealing-

Matthew Jones and Shawn Windsor.

**Chapter 1 of the sequel to Sirius Changes. Hope it lives up to your expectations :) Welcome back ;)**

**Please review :) xxxx**


	2. Acceptance or Belief?

This is not real. I am dreaming. In a second I'm going to wake up and realise I'm not finished my OWL's, and I'm still freakishly tall, making everyone around me look like gnomes.

But in a dream, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to feel like this; betrayed, shocked, and stupid. I mean, aren't dreams supposed to be full of fluffy clouds and all you-can-eat buffets? Maybe that's just my idea of a dream…

'Ms Summers, please keep up!' McGonagall snaps, looking over her shoulder at me. I pick up the pace, trying not to step on Jelly's heels. The portraits stare at us as we hurry past, conversing with eachother in hushed, scandalised tones. They've no doubt heard what happened.

'That's the Summers girl,' one picture-monk whispers loudly. 'The one who's friends with the death eater.'

I give him a glare over my shoulder and they all shuffle in their frame, putting their backs to me.

McGonagall doesn't knock on Dumbledore's door, just goes straight in. What's the point in politeness when the students are under attack, eh? _Were_ under attack.

The office is packed with aurors. I run over to May and Paul. May hugs me, and then holds me at arms length.

'Are you ok? Were you hurt?' she asks, not giving me a chance to respond. She spins me around and surveys me quickly.

'I'm fine,' I say.

'She has a cut on her cheek. Paul, heal it!' May commands.

'It's fine,' I say impatiently, dodging her hands.

'I always told you about that Windsor boy didn't I?' Angie Green says wisely as she puts her arm around her daughter.

Jelly rolls her eyes. 'Mom you loved him when you met him,' she accuses.

'Oh, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that he was going to be trouble,' Angie swears. I swallow a snort. Thank God my mother isn't here to give me the 'I told you so' speech-

'Amy!'

And then my mother, after climbing out of the fireplace, throws her arms around me. Is this God's way of telling me to be compassionate? Dad appears out of the fireplace next, dusting soot off his deep blue cloak. He winks at me and then makes his way into a group of Aurors, immediately demanding their attention with his presence alone. My dad is a leader.

'Paul, get over here!' Dad commands. Paul hurries over and joins the circle.

'What happened? All I heard was that the school was attacked,' mom says. 'And then I was so worried you were hurt, because you do tend to attract trouble- which reminds me, by the way, we are going to be having a very serious chat about a certain _werewolf_ incident.' She gives me a raised eyebrow look, designed to warn me. 'And now it looks like you were in a bit of a scruff. What on earth happened to your cheek?' she demands.

'It's just a scratch,' I say, rolling my eyes.

'It's a bit bigger than the average scratch. Here, let me-' she licks her thumb, and then tries to rub my cheek.

'Mo-o-m!' I protest. 'No!' I back away from her and stand beside Jelly, sending her a 'Can you be anymore embarrassing?' glare.

'All you got was a little spit? I thought my mother would never shut up,' Jelly grumbles.

I smile sweetly at her. 'She didn't get me. My reflexes are too great.'

'Quiet!'

Everyone immediately shuts their gobs, because when Dumbledore tells you to shut up, you do.

'This is a very serious matter. It confirms our fears of young recruitments. You-Know-Who is indeed bringing young wizards into his ranks. But,' Dumbledore pauses and his gaze falls on me, 'Now is not the time to discuss this. We will meet in Robert Summers' home at midnight, sharp. All members are required.' He turns to dad.

Dad gives a nod and steps forward. 'An Teach Ban should be enough to say for anyone travelling by flu network. If you're apparating or port-keying, the closest you'll get to the house is a field about five miles away, because of wards. One of us will pick you up, just shoot sparks.' Dad waits for questions, which there are. People put their hands up and dad answers them all.

'What's a An choc bawn?' Jelly asks, confused.

I roll my eyes in a _you puny mortal_ way. '_An Teach Ban_,' I correct her, pronouncing it clearly and slowly. 'It means 'the white house' in Gaelige,' I tell her.

'I never knew your house was called that. Though it makes sense, since your house is white. But I thought only cottages were named,' she says.

I shrug. 'In Ireland, you can name just about anything. People, houses, cows, tractors, roads- I once found a tree named Wilbur,' I say.

'Who'd name a tree Wilbur?'

'May. It was in her garden.'

'Oh. Where do you think the others are?' Jelly asks.

'In the dorms probably. Everything must be safe now, or Dumbledore wouldn't be leaving things unsupervised, would he?'

'You're right,' she agrees.

'I wish we were going home tonight, and then we'd get to hear what's going on at the meeting,' I say eagerly.

Jelly looks at me. 'You honestly think we'd get anywhere _near_ where the meetings going on? They'd put us in the stables if they thought it'd stop us from hearing.'

'No because we don't have horses. And if we did, mommy wouldn't let them leave us there all night,' I say confidently.

'I can't believe it,' Jelly murmurs. 'Shawn, a death eater. It just doesn't make sense.' She shakes her head.

'Yeah,' I agree.

'Do you think it was our break up that drove him to it?' she asks me.

'Err…no.'

'But it could have been,' she persists.

'No, Jelly, I don't think so. I mean, Sirius and I broke up around the same time and he didn't join You-Know-Who. It's not your fault, it's his,' I say sternly.

'I still like him,' she admits confidingly, her big brown eyes tearing up.

'That's ok,' I say soothingly, rubbing her back.

'Do you still like Sirius?' she asks. Do I still like Sirius? Well! It's so confusing. I'm happy now, single and with my friends. I like having no one to commit to at such a young age. And I like feeling empowered and independent.

But when Sirius looks at me, I like that too. And I like the tingles I get when he touches me. And when we danced earlier, I liked that, despite it starting out a bit awkward. I like when he kisses me, how he presses his lips once against mine, and then decides he wants more and tries to get his tongue into my mouth by wiggling it like a worm. And when we're at Quidditch practise, and he's holding his beaters bat, and I _somehow _end up hovering next to him, and he always warns me when the bludger's coming, even though I can see it myself. The pep talks he gives me before a match, the quill he always lets me borrow in Divination, the top four unbuttoned buttons of his thin school shirt-

'Do you?'

'What? Oh, err…I don't know- I mean, no- or, yes- maybe- no?'

'Amy Summers is stuttering. Folks, get your cameras out!' Jelly smiles understandingly. 'I feel the same way.'

'You two best be on your way,' McGonagall says sternly.

'Yes, Professor,' we mumble.

'Straight to your common rooms-'

'Actually, Minerva, we'd like to talk to them for a minute first.' Dedalus Diggle, a wizard from the ministry that specializes in unknown threats, interrupts McGonagall respectfully.

'Now?' she asks speculatively.

'It's only half seven,' Diggle says innocently.

'But I'm sure the ladies are tired.'

'I wouldn't blame them, Minerva, nor do I mean to deny them their rest, but its Dumbledore's orders.' he shrugs.

'Where is he?' I ask without thinking, glancing around the room. He's disappeared.

'Alright, Dedalus?' Angie asks, coming up with parchment, a quill and a briefcase. 'Nearly ready?'

'You're going to be interrogating us?' Jelly blurts out.

'Yes, Jeletha, I am,' she says calmly.

'Oh,' she says, her voice barely more than a whisper. She blushes.

'Dumbledore said we could use his office, as soon as everyone is gone,' Angie says smoothly to Diggle.

'Perfect. Well then…' he looks pointedly at McGonagall.

'I shall be in my office,' she says neutrally, before leaving.

'Alright kids, lets get down to business- OI! Everyone out!' Angie shouts, her Scottish accent becoming more pronounced.

'Bye mum!' I call.

She waves in a very dignified way. 'See you tomorrow!' May calls back.

'Alright Green, no need to burst our eardrums,' one young enough wizard mutters as he passes Angie.

'So sorry Alfred,' Angie says sweetly.

'You, I'll forgive,' Alfred grins. Jelly makes puking noises behind her mother's back.

'Old people should not flirt. It's disgusting,' Jelly complains quietly to me as Angie says goodbye to Alfred and Rebecca McKenzie, Tessie's mother. Rebecca is looking much better than the last time I saw her, in December, at her husband's funeral. She smiles at Jelly and me and waves.

'Your mother isn't that old. Early thirties,' I point out. 'And,' I add, 'she's pretty cute.' As I speak, Angie gathers all her light brown hair, longer than Jelly's, into an elegant bun in the middle of her head.

'Ew,' Jelly says disgustedly.

'Yeah, well, you look like your mother,' I mutter before sitting down in front of Dumbledore's desk. She follows and sits next to me.

'Right girls. We're just going to ask some questions to help our case. Things like appearances, behaviour- Amy, you know the drill,' Angie says.

'Yeah, I think remember last time,' I mutter. In December, on the day of Matt's funeral (Tessie's dad), two death eaters were snooping around John Ashton's study. John, Maddie's father, is an active member of the Order of the Phoenix. I was the only person who saw the two men and so I was questioned to get their identities.

'So, first off, who did you see that you can definitely recognise?' Angie starts casually and comfortably. She was laid-back last time too, not bothering with formalities when she knows us so well.

'Matthew Jones and Shawn Windsor,' I say.

'And,' Tessie adds hesitatingly, 'Jonathon Gibbon and Peter Wilkes, two sixth year Slytherins. And Augustus Rookwood, a seventh year…I don't know what house he belongs to.'

'Slytherin,' I supply.

'Right,' she says gratefully.

'Ok, we'll run searches on both of their homes,' Angie mutters as she quickly takes note of the names.

'Anyone else?' Diggle asks eagerly.

'I didn't see anyone else,' I say, looking to Jelly. She shakes her head.

'Jones and Windsor. How old are they?'

'Shawn- I mean, Windsor, is seventeen since April.'

'Matthew Jones is seventeen since September,' I say.

'Physical descriptions,' Angie probes, dipping her quill in ink and readying her parchment, while Diggle looks expertly through a stack of files.

'Shawn has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He's really, really tall and kind of skinny,' Jelly says, her voice breaking.

Angie looks to me. 'And Jones?'

'Really tall, mixed race, light brown hair and brown eyes,' I say stiffly. Brown eyes that are like chocolate and used to be honest and open-

'Behaviour?'

Jelly looks at me like _you've been here before, I haven't a clue._ I frown at her, not liking being left to do all the talking. And my shoulder aches from when the death eater- _Matthew!_ - was hauling me out of the Three Broomsticks and I bashed my right side off the door.

'Unprofessional and…young, really,' I shrug. 'They acted inexperienced and- Oh! And a guy- Mr. Riddle, Dumbledore called him- said they weren't supposed to get distracted. He was their supervisor, the person in charge.'

'Yeah, that's right,' Jelly chimes in.

'Mr Riddle,' Angie sigh, looking exhausted. 'Great.'

'These the boys you're talking about?' Diggle asks, handing us papers. I go through them. Rookwood looks at me from one picture, his long nose crooked from when Sirius hit him with a bludger during an April Quidditch match. He produced some pretty creative catch-phrases during his medical examination, which involved a lot of poking and prodding. I've never heard so many different uses of the word 'bollocks'.

From another page is Wilkes, looking like his usual stooped, hunched over, creepy self. He's not the sort you'd like to be caught in a dark alley with. He screams 'pervert'.

'That's Rookwood and Wilkes,' I confirm, handing the sheets to Jelly. She scans them and nods.

'Great. We don't have records of the others, Jones, Windsor and Gibbon. And now that it's summer, I can't see how we can track them effectively while remaining inconspicuous,' Angie says to Diggle.

'Not our job, Green. Let's just get these confirmations to Dumbledore.' He tips his hat to us all and then disappears in a puff of green flames that fill the fireplace.

'That's it?' Jelly asks.

'Yup. Thanks girls, that's really important. Now, unprofessionally, as a mother, how are you both?' She sweeps us both into a hug. 'I know it's tough when a boy disappoints you. You think he's one way and he turns out to be completely different. I've been there- what do you think happened to Jelly's dad?'

'Mom!' Jelly protests.

'But it's important to remember that he's not worth your time. You're better off without him,' she says forcefully.

'But Shawn really isn't bad,' Jelly says, sounding very confused.

'Sweetie, as a boy grows into a man, he has to make decisions. It's looking more and more like he's made the wrong one. But of course, we don't have any proof. There were no actual aurors or official, on-duty ministry workers there to see the boys under the hoods. None of them were caught,' Angie sighs, freeing us and packing up her briefcase.

'So how will you prove they're new recruits to the official ministry workers?' I ask.

'We'll have to tag them. Follow them secretly, get tabs on them, a bit of polyjuice potion will probably come into it. It's going to be very tricky.' She sighs deeply. Then she brightens. 'But you girls have nothing to worry about. Have a good night sleep, and I'll see you both soon, along with the rest of the hooligans- I mean,_ girls_!' She winks.

'Goodnight mum, I'll see in a couple of weeks,' Jelly says, kissing her on the cheek.

'Goodnight sweetheart, have a lovely time. Don't forget to where sunscreen and eat everything Siobhan puts in front of you.'

I give her a one-armed hug. 'Goodnight Angie.'

'Goodnight Amy. See you later.'

We leave the office and take the stairs three at a time, eager to get back to our dorms and relay everything to the girls. We part outside the portrait of the fat Lady.

'I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Get up when Maddie tells you like a good little girl,' I tease.

She halts in her ascend of the stairs. 'Amy…'

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry about Matthew. I know ye were friends.'

I smile at her tightly and nod. 'Sorry about Shawn,' I say in return.

'There might be some hope though. Mum said they didn't have any solid proof and they didn't have records of Shawn and Matthew- that's good, isn't it?' she asks eagerly.

'I suppose,' I mumble hoarsely.

'Well, it's what's keeping me going,' she shrugs. 'And you're being really brave too Amy,' she says sincerely.

'Me? I haven't done anything,' I say weakly.

'The way you took charge in Dumbledore's office was really strong. Oh, and thanks for not leaving me when you shook Matthew off earlier. Even though I don't think Shawn would have hurt me.'

'You don't?' I ask, surprised.

'No.' She looks at me like I'm stupid. 'You think Matthew would have hurt you?'

'I don't know. He's a death eater, isn't he?' I say, feeling hopeless.

'Where's the proof?'

'It was pretty obvious Jelly.' I roll my eyes.

'I'm not going to lose hope,' she says determinedly. She starts up the stairs and I watch her until she's taken out of my view. Then I give the fat lady the password and duck through the portrait hole.

I angle my body towards the girl dorms stairs. I pause before starting up them, wondering why the common room is empty.

A hand clamps down on my arm and I spin, lashing out. Where the hell is my wand? If I've lost it, I am going to be very pissed off!

'Take it easy, will you?' Sirius exclaims, shielding his face from my flailing arms. 'Jesus.'

'Well why are you molesting me?' I demand indignantly, but I don't fight against his hand anymore. Not now that I know it's his.

'Are you ok? That death eater took you away and I couldn't shake the other one, then Maddie came and helped me out. What did you do?' he asks.

'My reaction to Matthew was pretty much my reaction to you, just much more aggressive,' I say.

'_Jones?'_

'I didn't know it was him when I punched him,' I say, pretending to not know why he's shocked.

'He's a death eater? What? How? Since when? Who-? Wait!' He pauses and regards me thoughtfully first, then impressively. 'You punched him?'

I roll my eyes. 'Not the most important question, but yes- reflexively,' I add when he starts to grin.

'I wish I could have seen his face!' He turns sombre again. 'Are you ok? What happened?' I tell him about outside, the office and the interrogation. 'Whoa. They need to get proof,' he says determinedly.

I scowl at him. 'You'd like that wouldn't you?'

He blinks at me. 'What?'

'Seeing Matthew put in Azkaban,' I say coldly.

'I'd like to see another death eater caught and punished Amy. And if that is Matthew Jones, then yes. I would like to see it,' he says seriously, looking into my eyes. 'You feel the same.'

I exhale and look away hastily. I flop onto a couch, letting my head fall back. He sits beside me. I close my eyes and try to ignore his closeness. Something cool and rough touches my right temple, and starts to dig in, moving in circles. Slowly, cautiously, I turn my head to the side and open my eyes. I stare at Sirius as his hand hastily springs back to his lap.

'Whaaaaaat are you doing?' I ask, my cheeks darkening.

He clears his throat and speaks to my neck. 'I was just…err…massaging you,' he admits flippantly.

'Oh. Right. Why?' I ask casually.

'You looked tense,' he says, as if it's the most normal thing in the world. I don't say anything, just shift in the couch so I'm sitting up straight.

'I should, eh, go. I have to talk to Lily,' I say at last, in a very lame way.

'Uh huh,' he nods.

'I'll- erm- yeah. Bye.' I stand awkwardly and hurry to the stairs. I trip over Frank Longbottom's toad, but catch myself on a table, passing it off for tying my shoe. I think I hear Sirius snort, but I'm too embarrassed to look back. I reach the door of the fifth year dorms without injury and pause to right myself before going in.

'Amy!' all the girls chorus, bouncing up from their beds and rushing to the door in a tide of nighties and slippers. The questions flood me, threatening to drown me.

'Is it true you were kidnapped?'

'How did you get away?'

'Did Dumbledore really hang Jelly Green from a tree after catching her and Shawn Windsor shagging in Rosmerta's bedroom?' That one is ridiculous. I ignore them all and go to my bed, which is situated by the window looking out onto the Whomping Willow and Lake. I take my nightdress from under my pillow and put it on. Then, I hook a finger at Lily. She sits on my bed and I pull the curtains around us. I hear disappointed exclamations and moans. No bitching, which is how us Gryffindors usually act. House unity! Except for earlier when I sided with a Slytherin over Potter-

'What happened?' she asks eagerly.

'Shh!' I put my finger to my lips.

'Sorry. I saw you dragged off. You're obviously ok,' she says, looking me over. 'Except for that cut on your cheek.' How did no one else notice that actually? I suppose it wasn't the most important thing. 'Want me to fix it?' She pulls her wand out of her dressing gown pocket.

'Where is my wand?' I demand, starting to panic.

'Here, relax.' She pulls it out of her other pocket. 'I found it on the floor. I knew it was yours because of the bite marks on it.' She hands it over. 'Hold still so I can heal the cut.'

'Yeah. Thanks,' I say grudgingly, not appreciating her bringing up the results of my moment of panic. We'd been in the dorm in March and I was complaining about how my period was lasting so long. She suggested a shortening spell. I tried it out. It turned my ass blue. And it stung. Lily didn't want me to scream, so she shoved my wand into my mouth. I bit down on it. Hard.

My tooth is still a little wobbly.

'So, spill.' I tell her everything, lying back on the bed. I'm suddenly very tired.

'_Matthew?'_

'SHH!' I clamp my hand over her mouth and drag her down onto the pillow. 'Shut up,' I hiss in her ear.

'Sorry. But…wow.'

'Who do you think is right? Jelly for believing they're innocent or me for accepting the obvious truth?' I ask.

'I can see where both of you are coming, and kind of both of you.'

'I feel so useless,' I tell her. 'I can't think of anything I can do.'

'If he needs you, will you be there?'

I sit up and look at her, uncomprehending. 'He's a death eater,' is all I can say.

'He's your friend. If he needs your help, will you give it to him? If there's any possible way to help or convince him, will you do it?' she asks intently.

'Of course,' I say without hesitation.

'I believe you. Because he's your friend, and you don't leave anyone behind. Now, get to sleep. Early start tomorrow,' she says, yawning and stretching. She climbs into her own bed across from mine. 'Wouldn't want to miss the train.'

'Goodnight,' she says sleepily, closing her eyes.

'Thanks Lily,' I whisper.

'For what?' she murmurs back.

'For reminding me of my duties,' I say with a small smile she can't see.

'Hmm.'

I roll onto my back and stare at the red canopy that used to make me feel homesick. Seven months ago, I was convinced I would never fit in as a Gryffindor. Now look at me.

Matthew is still my friend, and if there's a role I can play to help him, I'll do it. What was it I thought earlier though in the library?

_I'd die if one of my friends was a death eater._

Oh the irony!

**Thank you so much to my _11 REVIEWERS!_ On 1 chapter! Ye are all amazing! I am so glad and greatful of the positive response I got to UCIB! Without, I'd be peeing myself with worry! I'd like to say welcome to all the new readers! They had some hard work to do to catch up, but sure, they're so amazing, it was no problem to them, was it? ;)**

**PLease review this chapter! :) xxxxxx**

**Blue xx**


	3. 6 Sickles

**Chapter 3: 6 Sickles. R&R Please xx**

'I-**pant** hate-**pant-**you!' Maddie gasps out.

'I said I was sorry,' Jelly pants back as we sprint down the path to Hogsmeade Station.

'And I told you to get up!' she snaps back.

My foot catches in a loose stone on the path and I stumble, grabbing onto Lily. 'Will you both just shut up and _run!' _I shout over my shoulder at them.

'Let your anger be fuel to your speed,' Tessie advises breathlessly.

'Shut up you, Teresa! You're no better!' Maddie snaps, jumping over overgrown bushes spilling out onto the path.

'I got up,' Tessie defends.

'I see the carriages,' Lily says. 'If we hurry up, the Troll Troop will never know we missed them,' she says between heavy breathes.

'Ok. Girls, time to push it!' I crow, pushing my legs harder, picking up the pace even more. They all groan. My feet, clad in my red trainers that were a birthday present in February, slap against the ground and kick up dust. The sun's heat on my exposed skin is uncomfortable. Lily and I reach the platform just as the doors to the train open and the Hogwarts students begin to board. We're in luck; nobody seems to have noticed we missed the carriages.

'How many times is this?' Jelly demands as she staggers onto the platform after us, Maddie in tow, supported by Tessie, whose red face and white blonde hair makes an interesting combination.

I smooth down my mussed hair and say stiffly, 'I believe this is my fourth time. How many times is it for you, Teresa?'

'Second.'

'I had never once missed the carriages before I met you lot,' Lily says. 'This would be my second time aswell.'

'How have you missed the carriages _four_ times?' Maddie asks disbelievingly.

'I missed the Christmas carriages, the Valentine's day carriages, the Easter carriages and today, the Summer carriages,' I say.

'We all missed Valentine's,' Jelly says. 'So this would be all of our second- except for you, of course. Easter was hilarious!' She laughs.

'Easy for you to say,' I mutter darkly. She didn't have to sprint down the hill in the pouring rain. I fell in mud at the bottom and the Slytherins had a field day. 'Let's just get on the damn train.'

We board behind a group of fourth year Hufflepuff girls. They move slowly and every word is accompanied by a giggle. Lovely. We follow them down the hall and peek in the windows of the compartments. The first three are occupied by groups of boys, the next two filled with girls, and the three following are housed by snogging couples. I do hope Lillis White's being careful.

'In here is empty,' Lily says. We file into the compartment and sit down gratefully.

'That trolley better be around fairly soon, or I'll pass out from dehydration,' Jelly says.

I look out the window. The platform is fairly crowded. More so than usual. Then I recognise a woman leaning against a pillar and scanning the train swiftly. Then she turns her eyes on the rest of the platform, taking in different people.

'Maddie, your mother is here!' I say.

'Where?' Maddie demands, scrambling over Lily's lap to press her nose against the window. She gasps. 'Mummy!' she shouts, raising her hand to bang on the glass. I catch her hand and shake my head, then push her back onto the seat.

'She's obviously here for the Order. If you draw attention to her, you'll make her obvious. You'll blow her cover, dipwad,' I say.

'I wonder if my dad is here,' she says, ignoring me. She scans outside again, though more subtly this time. I look out too.

'I don't see him. But that man Diggle is there,' Jelly says.

'I see him.' He stands examining a timetable, but every few seconds he glances around.

'Is he from the Order?' Tessie asks.

'Yeah. He works with my mum. They must have been told to keep a lookout for the guys from yesterday.'

'Dumbledore must have told them last night,' I say in agreement.

'Do you think they really are death eaters?' Tessie asks quietly.

'We'll soon find out,' I say confidently, settling into my seat as the whistle blows and the train begins to move.

'How?'

I look lazily at them all. 'My house is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix,' I say simply.

!

The trolley comes around about a half hour later. I buy a bottle of orange juice and then remember I owe Mary MacDonald 6 sickles from the last trip into Hogsmeade.

'I'll be back in a minute. I have to go pay Mary,' I say, standing up.

'For what?' Tessie asks.

'A liquorice wand she bought me two weeks ago. She's been harping me about it for a fortnight and I finally have the change. It won't take long,' I say.

'See ya,' Lily says, not looking up from her game of chess with Maddie.

I go out into the hall and pause. Our compartment is in the middle of the hall, and I can't decide if I should go left or right. If I was a Mary, where would I sit? Left, I decide.

Turns out Mary's don't sit on the left-or top- end of the train. I stalk back up the hall towards the bottom of the train irritably. All this, just for 6 sickles.

Someone steps out of a compartment suddenly and walks straight into me. I fall back against side of the train and he stumbles against me.

'I'm so sorry!' he says. He pulls back and looks at me. 'Oh it's you. I don't feel quite so bad anymore,' Gordon Joyce, Matthew's best friend, says lightly.

'Nice,' I say sarcastically. 'Have you seen Mary MacDonald anywhere?' I ask.

'Compartment near the toilets, I think.'

'_Thank _you,' I say gratefully, glad to put an end to my 6 Sickle Search. Then a thought occurs to me. Gordon is one of Matthew's best mates. _He'd_ know if he was a death eater, surely.

'Do you know where Matthew is, Gordon?' I ask casually.

Gordon's face grows closed and he shrugs. 'No.' I wait for him to elaborate. He doesn't.

'Have you seen him around lately?' I press.

'Nope.'

I exhale irritably. 'You're his friend. You've had to have been talking to him!'

'Matthew has new friends lately, Amy. You haven't noticed?' he asks coldly.

I blink. 'So…you're not friends anymore? Did you have a fight?' I ask.

He gives me a look. 'No. He's just…never mind.'

'Go on,' I urge, hoping to look open and trustworthy. It must be working.

'He's been acting so weird lately; wanting to beat everyone at everything, wanting to be listened to, wanting respect from everyone.'

'Doesn't everyone to be listened to and respected?' I ask, my mind whirring.

'He was going way overboard. He was scaring the younger kids in the house. All of a sudden, blood mattered to him. Everything came back to kids' families. You'd swear he was a pure blood himself,' Gordon says angrily.

'Really?' I murmur. Sounds like a definite Death eater attitude. 'But…he never _did _anything, did he?' I ask, looking at him intently.

'No. But he talked about stuff like-'

'Gordon!' Sarah Stewart pops her head out the door of the compartment Gordon walked out of. 'What are you doing? You're taking ages,' she complains.

'I'm coming,' he says to her. Then he runs a hand over his already neat brown hair and angles his body away from me. 'I have to go Amy. I'll talk to you later.' He reaches out to push the door of his compartment open.

'But Gordon, what about Matthew?' I protest.

His hand rests on the door and he looks at me, suddenly looking older. 'I'm finished school now Amy. I'm looking for a job in the ministry. I don't have time to chase after him. You shouldn't waste your time on it either,' he says seriously.

'Can you just-'

'Have a nice summer,' he says. Then he crooks me a smile. 'Write to me with your OWL results, and I'll write you with my NEWT's.'

I can see that's the end of our conversation, so I nod, smile at him and say, 'You have a nice summer too.'

He goes back into his girlfriend and I sigh, turning and leaning on the windowsill of the train's window. The countryside passes in a blur of green. It adds to my headache. I take a drink of my orange juice and sigh. Everything seems to be pointing in the direction of Matthew being a death eater.

'What's up Summers? Missed the carriages again, I see,' Sarah Vane sneers as she passes me.

'No,' I snap. 'I did not.'

'Sure,' she says knowingly.

'Don't you have some poor boy to shag?' I ask sweetly.

'Don't you? Oh wait, you don't!' she laughs.

'Go back to your troop of troll slags,' I say under my breath.

'What did you say?' she demands.

I look at her static-y hair and bright red nose. Ha ha. The sun is not good for her. I smile sweetly at her. 'Enjoy the nice weather.'

She narrows her eyes and turns her back on me, wiggling her way down the hall and disappearing into a compartment.

Another figure appears way down the train, a tall boy with messy black hair and a strong beater build. Eek! I turn and hurry back to my compartment, ducking in the door just as he passes by. Ha, no Sirius interaction for me today! No sir.

'You took ages,' Tessie accuses. She's lying on the right seat, an arm draped over her forehead. Jelly is looking equally bored, only half paying attention to Maddie and Lily's game of chess.

'I met Gordon Joyce,' I tell them. 'Matthew's friend.'

'What did he say?' Jelly asks.

'Him and Matthew aren't friends aren't anymore and-'

'Checkmate,' Lily announces.

'_No. _You cheated,' Maddie protests.

'I didn't. My knight's allowed to do that,' Lily insists.

'Jelly! You're supposed to be referee!' Maddie accuses. 'Is her knight allowed to do that?' she demands.

'I- I don't know,' Jelly says, flustered.

'You should!'

'Well, I don't!'

'Well then you shouldn't have volunteered yourself as referee,' Maddie says angrily.

'I didn't volunteer! You forced me!'

I ignore their bickering and kick Tessie's feet off the seat so I can sit down. 'This journey is going to be very long,' I sigh.

'Just wait,' Tessie mutters back. 'They're going to round on you next. What did Mary say when you gave her the money?'

I freeze and then let my head fall back against the wall. 'I didn't.'

!

I step off the train in London, along with every other Hogwarts student. The sky is beginning to darken a bit, from brilliant light blue to a darker blue with an orange-y tint. The platform is packed to suffocating point. I crane my neck and look for my dad. I can't see him anywhere. He mustn't be here yet. My dad is _tall._ If he's here, I won't miss him.

'Let's get our luggage,' Tessie suggests.

We dodge the kids running around and try to duck around parents hugging their children. When we get to the end of the train where all the luggage is, it's not as packed.

'S,' I mutter to myself. 'Where are the S's?'

'This is actually the A to O end,' a voice says from beside me. 'S is the opposite end.' Sirius points down the line of trunks.

I swallow and nod. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

I walk down to the right end of the line and easily pick out my bright green trunk. It's green because of a charm Lily cast on it last week. Her charms work is wicked. I feel someone's presence behind me and turn, ending up face to shoulders with Sirius.

'B is that end,' I say, pointing.

He smiles at me. 'I'm getting James' trunk.'

'He can't get it himself?' I ask.

'He's busy trying to seduce Evans,' he smirks, jerking his head down the line. James is yapping away while Lily scowls and tries to pick out her trunk. James is looking kind of…nah, it can't be…sincere? Lily grabs the handle of her trunk and tries to haul it out from behind a much bigger one. She stumbles backwards, into James who catches her. She scowls even harder.

I laugh at her stormy expression. 'She'll kill him yet.'

'Nah. Remember what we used to say? James is cocky, Lily is stubborn. God help the world when their child is born,' he sings the rhyme we made up.

Despite my awkwardness and confusion over him, I laugh wholeheartedly. 'That is such a stupid rhyme.'

'You started it,' he shrugs.

'You encouraged it,' I retort lightly.

'You seemed so proud of yourself. I didn't want rain on your happiness.'

I roll my eyes and start to tell him he hoped he'd soften me up when he praised that rhyme, but I'm interrupted.

'Amy Summers, you get more beautiful every time I see you.'

I turn and when I see my dad, coming down the line towards me, his arms around Tessie and Maddie, I really want to hide, pretend he's not talking to me. They smile and laugh at my embarrassed expression. I'm not usually ashamed of my dad, but right now, when I'm with Sirius, I _so_ don't want him talking about how I got his genes.

'Is that your dad?' Sirius asks.

'No,' I lie.

'But he said-'

'I have a cousin with the same name as me. A big mix-up. Causes a lot of confusion,' I say.

Then dad reaches us and tousles my hair. 'Looking more like me everyday,' he says fondly. Oh. My God. How did I know? He really needs to change his patterns, because he's becoming predictable. 'And who is this?' he asks, turning his deep blue eyes on Sirius. Dad has brilliant eyes. He says I have his eyes, and I wish I did. My eyes are closer to his than my mother's brown, but they're not as eye-catching as dad's.

'Sirius Black, sir.' Sirius puts out his hand confidently.

'Pleasure,' Dad says, catching his hand and shaking it. Is it just me, or is Sirius' hand turning red? 'You're Orion's son?' he asks.

'Yes sir.'

'You a Gryffindor?'

'Yes sir.'

'Call me Robert. So you're one of Amy's new friends. Haven't met any of the newbies yet. Just this lot,' he jerks his head to my friends. 'How long have you been friends?' Dad asks. Is Sirius' hand turning purple?

'Err…'

'Since November,' I say in Sirius' moment of hesitation. 'Is mum here?'

'No, but Paul is on the muggle side,' dad says. 'Why don't you go and give him your trunks?' Dad suggests.

'Are you coming?' I ask as the girls start for the wall that leads to Muggle London.

'I'll be right around. Just want to talk to Rebecca for a minute,' he says innocently.

'My mum's here? Where?' Tessie looks around excitedly.

'She's on du- I mean, she's busy right now,' dad says, the double meaning clear in his voice. 'But you'll see her tonight.' Tessie opens her mouth but I catch her elbow, wink at her and give her a push toward to the wall. Before I follow her, I look at Sirius.

'Bye Amy,' he grins. 'I'll see you soon. Be careful, yeah?'

I nod. 'See you,' I say lamely. As I turn around, I mentally kick myself. I feel like there's so much I need to say to him for some reason, and now I'm not going to see him for three months.

I pass through the wall and stumble into Lily. 'Sorry,' I say, catching her arm and steadying her.

'Where's-?'

'Pauline!' I exclaim, running and banging into his shoulder. 'Long time no see.'

'You're such a man,' he says, but he laughs and hugs me. 'I've missed your strange, twisted, man-charm,' he says. Then he turns to Jelly and Maddie. 'And I have missed you two,' he says with a winning smile. I roll my eyes as he gathers them into a hug. He takes advantage of their crush on him. And I think he enjoys it too much. Pervert. They're fifteen. He's nineteen. Oh, actually not a huge difference.

'And who are you Red?' he asks, looking at Lily.

She blushes slightly and smiles shyly. 'I- I'm Lily,' she says.

'Lovely to meet you,' Paul says with a winning smile. Lily giggles. Well, there go my expectations that Lily wouldn't fall for Paul's good looks and clever charm.

'Where's your girlfriend?' I ask Paul.

He smiles a secretive smile and winks at me. 'My _girlfriend_,' he says the word strangely, 'Is at home with mam.'

'Well then let's get going,' I say impatiently. 'I didn't get to talk to them properly last night. And I want to see my pooch,' I add. I dump my trunk at his feet, as do the girls, and he performs a spell to transport them home.

'How are we getting there?' Maddie asks, glancing around.

'My dears, we are apparating,' dad says as he appears from the wall, looking immensely pleased with himself.

'You mean, across water?' Lily asks, eyes going wide.

'Yes.'

'But what if we-'

'Crash?' I suggest with a laugh. She glares at me.

'Don't worry, we'll be fine,' dad assures her. 'And if you're worried, you can side along apparate with me instead of Paul.'

Lily looks at me. 'Well, I know for sure who I'm going with,' I say, linking dad. She follows me and hesitatingly links his other arm.

'That leaves you three with me. You lucky things,' Paul says brusquely, rolling his shoulders. He does know there's no actual physical work in apparition, doesn't he? Showing off his toned shoulders, I suspect. 'Now, how are we going to get all of you in the right position?' he mutters to himself.

'See you in a few,' dad says. Then he turns on the spot and we apparate. I feel my brain twist in my skull, and my stomach fights to stay on the London platform. I can't scream because I'm afraid I'll swallow a fly or something. I feel something fly toward my face, and instinctually, my hands fly up to protect me.

I hit the ground hard. The smell of muck and grass fills my nose. My hands sting because they were first to hit the ground. Rather them than my face. I hear a loud 'moo'. I lift myself up to my knees and look around. Oh my God!

I'm kneeling in the middle of a field filled with fucking cows!

And I'm on my own.

'What the hell?' I say aloud. I stand up and brush the dirt off my exposed knees and elbows. Then realisation hits. 'Oh for fuck sake!' I exclaim. When I threw my hands up to protect my face, I let go of dad. Ergo; I let go of the apparater. _Ergo_; I was apparated to a different place. Which in this case, is the middle of nowhere.

'Just fucking great,' I mutter, kicking out at the low stone wall of the field. 'I'm out in the fucking wilderness on my own. I'm going to get eaten by a Goddamn bear.' I pause and look around. 'Or a cow.'

Well, no sense in standing around and waiting for them to eat me. I step over the crumbling stone wall that separates the cow field from another one that is, thankfully, empty. I land in a bush of thorns on the other side. With an admirable curse word, I start to trek across the empty field, careful not to step in any poop left over from its last inhabitants. This really is just great. Of all the things… well, at least I don't have my period. And- this really does make me happy! - I have my wand stuck into the pocket of cardigan. Which is tied around my waist, I think.

I look down and my heart loosens with relief. Yep, right there, jerking out, is my Birch wood wand, 12 inches, with the Runespoor Fang core- excellent for dealing with dark magic, according to Olivander.

'Very sturdy, but light, great for the old swish and flick,' he'd said when I held it. 'I think we could have an auror on our hands here, Mr. Summers'.

'Well, it's in her blood,' dad had said proudly.

I take it out, hold it in my hand and look around again. I am definitely in Ireland. In the distance I can see the ocean, so I'm at the coast. I just hope it's the west coast. I raise my wand and with a flick of my wrist, bright blue sparks soar into the sky. All I can now is wait.

I lay my cardigan down on a relatively clean patch of ground, and sit down on it, cross-legged. I idly examine my leg. The skin is torn from the thorns and blood runs down my leg in thick, sticky lines. I'm no good at healing charms, so I just leave it, careful not to let the cut get dirty. The sky is pink and orange with the sunset. I hope it's a long one and I'm not stuck outside in the dark.

'Orchideous,' I say. Beautiful white and blue flowers burst from the tip of my wand. I smile and move my wand lightly through the air, watching the flowers appear and float to the ground. After a minute though, my flower trick stops being entertaining.

'Amy!' My ears prick up and I straighten up.

'Amy!' I scramble to my feet, still gripping my wand.

'Amy!'

'Paul!' I shout back, seeing the figure a couple fields down.

'Amy!' His call is no longer searching, but confirmation. 'Dad, I've found her. Go back in!' he shouts over his shoulder.

I snatch up my cardigan and hop the wall, ignoring the pain in my leg. I hobble towards him. He runs to me and when he reaches me, he smacks the back of my head.

'Idiot!' he says angrily. 'Don't you know you never let go when you're apparating? Have I thought you nothing?'

'I didn't mean to!'

'It doesn't matter now. Come on, you're a state. Let's go home,' he says.

'Is everyone out looking for me? Were they worried?' I ask, following him. I imagine everyone out, wands alight, calling my name. Maybe even a couple of hounds, too.

'Just me, dad and Arthur Weasley,' he says, hopping a wall. I follow him.

'Who's Arthur Weasley?'

'New member of the order. He's doing an apprenticeship in the ministry.'

'What's he doing at our house?' I ask, swatting branches out of my face. 'And how the hell did we end up in the woods?'

'You really need to pay more attention to your surroundings. We came in through the gap in the west wall. Arthur Weasley is at our house because there's an Order Meeting about to start,' he says.

'Really?' I clear my throat. 'I mean, really?' I ask again, this time an octave lower.

He turns and looks at me pityingly. 'Forget it blondie. There's absolutely no way you'll get in,' he says.

'But I could help!' I say. 'I know Matthew Jones. We're friends.'

He turns around again and pays attention to the trail we're following. 'You couldn't have known him all that well.'

'I did too,' I insist. 'He liked me,' I add.

Matthew sighs. 'Don't want to know,' he decides. 'You're not going to get in.'

'I think I should be a member of the Order. In fact, I'm going to make it my mission to become a member,' I say.

'Yeah, and you can use your winning charm and witty humour,' he snorts.

'I'll make you a bet. I will be involved in the order by the end of the summer.'

'How much?'

I consider my money. 'Six sickles.'

He snorts. 'You're on.'

We emerge from the woods and I see my big white house a little ways away. I can make out the front door, painted yellow with red and blue flowers painted around its edges. The windows of the first floor, blinds closed. Two windows of the dining room, two windows of the sitting room, the big window that stretches vertically from the first floor to the second and shows the stairs. I can see Lily, her red hair flaming, ascending the stairs.

Home.

!

'The back door?' I fold my arms and look at him speculatively.

'Have you seen yourself? You're a disgrace. We don't want our guests to see you,' Paul says. He indicates to the door impatiently. 'Now go. I'm missing the meeting.'

'Fine,' I huff. I enter the house. I stand in the utility room and glance around. I can hear voices from another room. Cloaks hang from hooks everywhere and hats of all sorts litter the counters. A couple umbrellas line the wall. I reach out to touch the delicate handle of a pink parasol.

'Don't touch that,' Paul whispers. 'It's Tessie's aunt Margret's. She goes mental when anyone touches her stuff.' He shrugs off his jumper and opens the door to the kitchen. I step in and am attacked by a big bear.

Just kidding. It's only Cailin. She jumps up on me and licks my neck. Her paws scratch my shoulders but I don't care. I laugh and kneel down so we're the same height. She sniffs my ear, her breath blowing my hair and tickling my skin. She barks when she recognises me.

'Hello Cailin. Hi babe,' I coon. 'I've missed you.' She barks again.

The door of the dining room opens and the hum of voices grows louder. I can hear dad and Angie Green. They sound angry. May slips out the door and shuts it quickly.

'You better go in,' she says to Paul, biting her lip.

'What are they bickering about now?' Paul sighs.

'You'll see,' she says. He nods and slips in the door quickly, but not before tousling my hair and squeezing her shoulder. May stands frowning.

'Well, I'm starving,' I say. I move from the kitchen doorway and into the middle of the big, bright kitchen. The table, made from a wood that I don't know, sits by one of the big windows. Four chairs are pushed under it. Wooden cupboards are on the walls and the big fridge sits in the corner near the cooker. The walls are white and the floor is light blue tiles. The setting sun sets a warm glow on the room.

'Oh, of course. Sorry,' May says. She bustles over to the fridge. 'You're mum left you this. She's in the meeting.' She hands me a plate of chocolate cake and a fork.

'Thanks.' I sit at the table and dig in. Cailin lies under the table and she sits opposite me, eyes on the dining room door. I look out the window at the beach down the lane, feeling at peace and safe.

'How were your OWL's?'

I swallow. 'Good,' I nod. 'Don't think I did too bad anything.'

'What was the hardest?'

'Nothing was too hard really,' I say. 'Just Herbology, but I'm rubbish at that anyway.' She's still watching the door.

'Mm.'

I take another bite of cake. 'Potions was pretty hard too.'

'Uh huh.'

'In the middle of transfiguration someone turned their cup into an elephant.'

'That's nice.'

I raise an eyebrow. 'It talked and asked me to accompany him to the Ball of Trunks.'

'Really?'

I roll my eyes. 'May, just go. It's ok, really,' I say.

She looks at me. 'I'm not supposed to leave you,' she admits.

'I'm going up to my friends anyway.'

'Oh, they're in your room. I met them. Lily is lovely. And those lads are really handsome.'

I pause in cutting off some more cake. 'Who?'

'The four boys that came with Adrian and Jane Potter,' she says. 'Their son and his friends. That Sirius boy is hilarious, reminds me of your brother-'

I choke on my cake. She pats my back. 'You alright?'

'Yes. Fine.' I blink and rub my forehead. 'I'm going upstairs.'

She nods gratefully and stands as I do. 'I'll just go in here then,' she says.

I nod and wave. 'Bye then.' She waves back, her hand sparkling. I shake my head and hurry down the hall and up the stairs.

May was mistaken. Sirius, in my bedroom? No.

I take the stairs past the second floor with the five bedrooms and two bathrooms, to the next floor, the one with just room. The room that gets cold in the winter because it's at the back of the house. The one with the unintended balcony and the view of the beach. The one with the pale blue walls and white furniture.

My room.

I open the door and there they all are. Tessie, Lily and Maddie on my bed, Jelly and James on my beanbags, Remus and Peter on my floor. And Sirius on my window seat, nestled into the fat, fuzzy cushions.

'What the hell?' I demand.

Then, through the open window, a mini flying aeroplane zooms in and hits me in the eye. I clutch my injured eye and rip open the envelope angrily.

Guess what! It's a howler!

'Amy, I've been patient, and I've waited. But I need my six sickles. Please send them to me. Seriously. Or I'm going to end up having to charge you 12 sickles. It's not personal. Mary.'

What is wrong with my life?

**Hope ye like it. Tell me in a review. :) xxx**


	4. Recruited

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter! It was my birthday on Sunday :) Ive been very busy so the update wait has been a bit longer than usual. sorry about that. **

**Oh, and me being irish and all...**

**HAPPY PADDY'S DAY! :Dxxx**

I stare at the howler in my hand for a few seconds more, then I explode.

'Who does she think she is? Threatening me because I didn't give her six bloody sickles. It's not like she's going to go poor without them! And it's not as if she'll never see them again! I'm not a thief! I'll send them to her with a bloody owl tomorrow. I'll feckin' gift wrap them if that's what she bloody wants! It's not as if she should trust me. It's not as if she knows me. I'm in her House. We sleep in the same bloody room! She knows where I _live!_' I exclaim.

I look at each one of them, waiting for contradiction. Lily bites her lip, and Jelly coughs into her hand. Maddie bites down on her fist for some reason. The boys stare at me warily. And Tessie bursts out laughing.

'You're so crazy!' she says. 'Ranting and raving there like a mad woman. Jesus!' she cries between guffaws. Soon everyone else in the room can't contain their laughter anymore either.

'Fine,' I sniff, stalking toward my wardrobe. 'Peter Pettigrew get your bloody feet off my pillow! I have to sleep on that, for Christ Sake!' I yank open the doors and my hands go straight for the bottom of it, where I know my mother hides my tracksuits.

'Amy!' my mother calls from downstairs. I sigh and trudge over to the bedroom door, ignoring my chortling friends. How rude! First the boys come inside my room uninvited, without my permission, and now they're laughing at me. They're getting tears all over my bedcovers.

I open the door and stick my head around it. 'Hi mammy!' I shout down.

'Come here, love!'

With another other-worldly huff, I drag myself down the two flights of stairs. It could be worse; I could be on the third floor. I stop on the fifth step from the bottom and lean down to hug her.

'Mam, I love you, but seriously, 60 steps? And the six footsteps of the landing in between? Was it necessary? I'm exhausted!' I complain.

She pats my cheek, her smile looking strained. 'Sorry darling,' she says hoarsely. She clears her throat. 'But our…guests, want to speak with you and Jelly,' she says.

I take in her pale skin, tired brown eyes, and brown hair that looks like she's been repeatedly running a hand through it. 'Am I in trouble?' I ask.

'No,' she assures me, shaking her head. Then she pauses, reconsidering. 'You didn't do anything,' she rephrases.

Oh great. 'Should I, you know, clean up a bit?' I ask, gesturing to my knotty ponytail and cut legs. And my shorts and T-shirt are probably filthy.

Mam smiles a bit and nods. 'Probably wise. You've had a very adventurous day, haven't you? Make sure to hurry up.'

'I will,' I say, turning and starting back up the stairs.

'Put something nice on, won't you?'

I roll my eyes, glad she can't see my face. 'If I must.'

When I reach my bedroom again-finally! -They've all calmed down. I leave the door open. 'Jelly, the order members want to talk to you and me. Probably about yesterday,' I say. Wow, only yesterday? Today really has been a long day! 'Boys, out,' I command.

'Where are we supposed to go?' Peter whines.

'How am I supposed to know? Go play with my dog or something,' I mutter, resuming my search of my wardrobe.

'We'll go with you,' Tessie says. 'Give Amy some privacy, yeah?'

'Thanks,' I say gratefully, rolling my shoulders. My muscles and joints ache something fierce. I pull out two dresses and lay them out on my bed, comparing them. Then I notice a shadow and turn my head. I raise my eyebrows at Sirius, who has lingered. 'I'm planning on changing.'

'An invitation? Goodie!' he rolls his eyes. 'You want me to heal your leg?' he asks.

'Err…' I hesitate. Sirius, performing a healing charm on me? I'm sure he'd make one sexy nurse -

Amy!

'I'm not sure if that'd be a good idea…'

He smiles at me. 'Trust me.'

I bite my lip and glance down at my leg. It is pretty messy, but I think it's stopped bleeding. 'Ok,' I consent. 'Should I change first though?' I ask. I immediately feel stupid. Why am I asking him?

'Nah, you might get blood on your dress.' He sits on the bed and gestures for me to sit beside me. 'Put your leg on my lap,' he instructs.

I raise an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Do you want me to mess up?' he asks. I sigh and lift my leg onto his lap. 'Relax it,' he says. 'If it's tense, the spell might go whack and your leg could be amputated.'

'You're lying,' I accuse.

'Yeah, I am. But it will be easier if you relax.'

'I can't, I don't think you know what you're doing,' I admit.

He laughs. 'Your faith is astonishing. Really, I'm not going to hurt you.' His fingers touch my leg softly, then press deeper and rub clockwise in little circles. I let my head fall back and sigh.

'Are you a masseuse now?' I smile.

He laughs. 'No, I just know what you need,' he says. 'If you remember, it was my job for quite a while.'

'When were you ever my lady in waiting?' I ask lightly, but inside my heart is pounding. We're going into the relationship territory! Highly dangerous and scary terrain.

'Boyfriend, lady in waiting, not much of a difference,' he retorts.

'Are you saying I treated you like a servant?' I ask.

'No! Not at all. You were great,' he says.

'Oh. Err…so were yuh- yummy dinner last night, huh?' I blurt out, saving myself. If I'd said he was great too, things could get very awkward. It's not fair! Why is it acceptable for him to say these things, but not for me? The universe is so sexist!

He snorts. 'Yeah, it was great. Until the party crashers came,' he says darkly. 'Jones,' he mutters.

'When are you going to perform the spell? I need to go,' I say abruptly and maybe even a little sharply. But I don't care. I'm not talking about Matthew with Sirius.

He frowns at me, then takes his wand out of his pocket and grasps my ankle. He mutters the spell. My leg tingles, heats up a bit, and then cools. I look down warily, half scared of what I might see. The skin is clear, a little red, but not gaping open or blasted off the bone. That's good.

'I'm impressed Padfoot,' I say. 'Didn't know you had it in you.'

He rolls his eyes, but grins. He doesn't take his hand off my leg. 'Remus taught me.'

'He must be a very good teacher,' I say, running my fingers over the skin.

'Ah, I had a good patient,' he shrugs.

I laugh. 'Alright doctor Black. I need you to do one more thing for me,' I say.

'You got a sore back?' he asks innocently.

I ignore his comment and take my leg off his lap. Straight away, I lose the warm, tingle-y feeling. Hmm… maybe that wasn't from the spell. But what else could it have been?

I hold up the first dress, a dark green sundress that makes my hair look lighter. I flick my wand to suspend it in midair. Then I do the same to the other blue spaghetti strap dress.

'Which one do you like?' I ask.

He looks at them both, then at me. 'The blue one,' he decides.

I frown. 'Why?'

'Because I think it'll look nicer with your skin,' he says.

'But the green one makes my hair blonder,' I argue.

'If you like the green one so much, wear it,' he shrugs. 'I'm just answering your question.'

I hold the green one up against me. It makes my hair seem paler, a sweeter gentler blonde. I hold the blue one up against me. My skin doesn't look that great.

'Are you sure you don't like this one because it has a lower neckline?' I ask suspiciously.

He stands up and walks to the door, rolling his eyes at the same time. 'No I'm do not.'

'Well it makes my skin look like crap, so why would you like it?' I demand, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

'It makes your eyes look good,' he tells me.

'Oh please no! We are not back to matching my clothes to my eyes! I thought everyone moved past this!'

He shrugs and looks at me, something deep in his eyes. 'I like your eyes,' he says quietly. 'But where what you want.' He leaves my room, closing the door after him.

I slip on the blue dress and brush my hair, my cheeks pink.

!

'A-meeeeeee!'

'I am coming!' I snap. 'Shut up.' I bound down the last step and Jelly's frown softens up into a smile.

'Love the dress! It makes your hair look great,' she says approvingly.

'Really?' I ask.

She looks at me knowingly and nods. 'Yeah. Come on, they're getting restless.' She heads down the hall and stops outside the closed dining room door. She hesitates and then knocks politely.

The door opens and we step in. The dining room is a huge room, scarcely used in my house save for the rare party. We eat in the kitchen, outside, or not at all in this family. I half fear there'll be cobwebs everywhere and the windows will be cracked. I should know better. This is my mother's house.

The windows are wide and stretch high and they let in a lot of light, though right now the curtains are drawn. A fire is lit at the top of the room and the room is lit up by invisible light. The only furniture in the room is the fireplace, the table and the chairs. They crowd all around the table, which is placed in the centre of the room. There must me about thirty people occupying chairs. Dumbledore sits at the head of the table, dad to his left and John Ashton to his right. It looks a bit like the Last Supper, but without food. There are goblets on the table. All the wizards look serious.

'Take a seat ladies,' Dumbledore says, gesturing to two chairs at the opposite end of the long, polished table. Only a few steps are needed for us to get to the chairs and sit. I hold back a wince as the chair scrapes against the ground when I pull it out. I can feel the attention on us.

'You have acknowledged that you are close to Shawn Windsor and Matthew Jones. Do you deny it?' Dumbledore speaks clearly.

'No,' Jelly says. I shake my head, not sure where this is going.

'Do you feel they trust you?'

Jelly swallows and says, 'Yes, I think Shawn trusts me.'

'And you Miss Summers?' he turns his steady blue gaze on me.

I take an uncomfortable breath. 'Maybe before. Now I'm not sure,' I say.

'Well Miss Summers, you will have to gain that trust back very soon, as we need it,' he says gravely.

'Albus-'

Dumbledore waves away my fathers protests. 'Do you think you could do that?'

I shrug. 'I'm not going to see Matthew again.'

There's a short silence. I lock eyes with Paul, sitting halfway down the table. His expression is pained, his eyes filled with worry and pity.

'I'll say this plainly,' Dumbledore says at last. 'No point in beating around the bush. The Order of the Phoenix, defenders of good, knights of the light, are recruiting Ametha Summers and Jeletha Green. Do you accept?' He stares at us, his eyes unwavering and stern, but also kind.

'I don't understand-'

'What do you want us to do?' I ask at the same time as Jelly.

'You will, for lack of a simpler word, be spies, undercover as friends. Go to them, assure them of your feelings, gain their trust, and _find out. _Names, places, things, plans, anything to do with Voldemort and his followers. Fit into their society, and get information, and then pass that along to us.'

Whoa! Spies?

'I thought there was no chance in hell of us joining the Order? I thought we were too young?' I ask coolly, even though my blood is beginning to boil.

'Well, recent events have made it necessary. I assure you, we take no pleasure in asking you to do this dangerous job. But, as you will see, none of us are suitable,' Dumbledore says coolly.

'So you just want us as a second option. Second best, right?'

'I assure you, that is not the case,' Dumbledore says calmly. 'But you can always refuse. It is a choice.'

I say nothing. My eyes meet dads and I see pride in them. I meet mom's eyes, still worried like before, but a certain light in them now. May's green eyes are compassionate, and when she runs her hand through her blonde-brown hair, her finger sparkles.

'Mum?' Jelly's voice breaks.

Angie's eyes are watering. She clears her throat and shrugs with a sad half-smile. 'It's your decision sweetheart,' she says.

'We know it is dangerous, and you will need some training, but we have the best working here.' Dumbledore clasps his hands as he speaks.

If I do this, if I can get to Matthew, there's a chance I'll be able to save him. I could bring him back to our side. I could make him see. And, if I can bring down a few death eaters too, that's good. But then, I could be a crap spy and blow everything up, and everything could be ruined and-

I sigh and put my face in my hands, trying to block out my splitting head ache. 'I'll do it,' I say resignedly.

'Excellent! Ms. Green?'

Jelly exhales in a half-snort. I look up at her and as our eyes meet, I know we're thinking the exact same thing.

'I'll do it.'

_Why us?_

!

I clamber up the stairs to my third floor bedroom on my own after leaving Jelly on the last floor. I skip the fifth step, remembering the creak it makes. Self-satisfaction warms my tummy. I didn't think I'd remember that trick step, inserted by dad in the early days of Paul and May's dating. They've been going out for four years. You think he'd move in with her by now. Or get a puppy or something.

I open my bedroom door gently and close it carefully behind me. I stand against my closed painted white wooden door, leaning my head back against it. I take in the bedroom I haven't been in two years properly for the first time. A little twinge of guilt pokes my heart for not having appreciated my home-coming more, being too absorbed in a boy.

The big circle window, set deep into the wall opposite the door, looking out onto the back garden and the beach further away. If you lean out when sitting in the window seat, your tummy gives a flip and you feel like you're going to fall out of the window. To the left of the door is my big, double white bed, with blue sheets and fat pillows. Settled on the foot of my bed is Cailin. She wags her tail at me. I put my finger to my lips, urging her to keep quiet. Mum hates it when Cailin is inside, she thinks she smells. She'd kill us both if she caught her up here.

A white bedside table with a lamp on it and a small Harpies clock is to the right of my bed. The left wall has another window, smaller than the window seat window. Beside that, where it gets good light is my dressing table- white aswell. All the furniture in my room is a washed out white, and the floors are faded wood, the walls very light blue. It gives a relaxed feel, my beach-themed room.

To the right side of my door are my big wardrobe and the door leading to my bathroom. In the far right corner, stacked in their usual place again, are my beanbags. Thank you Tessie for returning order.

I sigh in exhaustion and flop down onto my bed. I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. My tummy grumbles with hunger.

'I am a fifteen year old spy for the order of the Phoenix. My job is to get evidence on Death Eaters. My target; Matthew Jones. Advantages: I know him well. He has a soft spot for me. I am the last person you'd expect to be a spy. I'm a good liar. Disadvantages: I'm fifteen. I'm clumsy. I'm the last person who should _be_ a spy, because I am clumsy. And I'm always hungry and I do stupid things and maybe even because I ran away and missed two years of my education!' I sigh and roll onto my stomach, then press my face into the bed.

There's a very quiet knock on the door. I turn my head to the side so I can be heard. 'If you have food, you may come in.'

The door handle turns down and the door opens into the room quickly and quietly. A tall, slim figure with wiry muscles steps swiftly into the room and closes the door behind him. He turns and is about to take a step before he pauses. His head turns as he surveys the room. I am about to freak out. It's been a long day, I don't need this boy in here for a midnight gallivant.

'What Sirius?' I sigh, sitting up on the bed and crossing my legs under me.

He turns to me and even in the dark I can see his big grin. 'You know Amy; you never told me you were rich.'

I roll my eyes. 'I'm not rich,' I say.

'Eh, yes, you are. You're house is huge. And your room is pretty regal. How much did you pay for that bed?' he teases.

'Enough that I'm not letting you on it with your shoes on,' I respond.

He snorts and kicks off his shoes, then flops down onto my bed, lying back and snuggling right into my pillows. I nudge his foot off my lap, looking out the window. I really hope I'm not blushing. He's just so gorgeous. His grey t-shirt sets off his eyes, making them grab attention first. And his arms are so fit. Lily thinks he takes steroids, but that's not true.

A hand brushes my arm. 'Why don't you relax? You look tired,' he says.

I raise my eyebrows. 'Don't you think you lying in bed with another girl will arouse suspicion with Cathy?'

He smiles a bit then sighs. 'Ah, Cathy,' he sighs again.

'Hey, don't remember your glorious girlfriend's butt on my bed. You'll contaminate it,' I snap. Cathy is just great. With her light brown hair and tan and perfectly peachy bum-

'Glorious? I wouldn't use that word,' he mutters darkly.

'Huh?'

'She's cool but…you know…she's not…I mean…ugh.'

I frown and poke his neck. 'Have you got something stuck in your voice box? You're talking gibberish,' I say.

He laughs and grabs my arm, pulling me down beside him and holding me there. 'Is that a fact, doctor?' His fingers start to tickle my neck and I laugh.

'Stop, Sirius,' I laugh, placing my hand on his fingers to get them to stop their attack. His hands are warm on my throat and spread over it lightly. I stare at them and then at him. Our eyes meet and my throat tightens, my heart speeding up. 'What were you saying?' I ask, only a little squeakily.

'I can't remember,' he says, shaking his head.

I roll my eyes. 'That's cheesy,' I say breathlessly. I fight the urge to grind my teeth at the give-away in my voice.

'You distracted me,' he whispers.

'Blame me,' I tease weakly.

'It's your eyes,' he continues. 'They're like perfect sapphires,' he says lowly.

'You have a girlfriend,' I mumble.

He looks away and then back to me with a smile. 'True. But she doesn't have tickles,' he says, taking his hand away casually and flicking my nose. 'Though she has a rocking body,' he adds to himself as a very quiet afterthought.

I glare at him. 'Give me my pillow,' I snap, pulling it out from under his head. His head smacks the headrest with a satisfying plonk.

'What is wrong with you?' he demands, rubbing the back if his skull.

'What? Would your super hot girlfriend not do that?' I ask sweetly.

'No, she wouldn't,' he glares back at me.

'Probably because she doesn't have the brain power for more than blowjobs,' I say haughtily.

'Don't-'

'You never brought me food,' I interrupt. 'So you might as well get out,' I say coldly.

'I was leaving anyway. The Potters are going at one. I'm going with them,' he says coolly, getting up.

'Obviously,' I say, coating my words with icy sarcasm. I glance at the clock. 'W ell, hurry on. It's ten to. And if you miss your portkey, you're not sleeping in my room,' I say bitingly.

'Why would I want to? Like you seem so fond of saying, I have a girlfriend,' he says haughtily as he stands by the door. 'What do you do in your spare time Amy? You and Evans are probably real busy,' he says meanly.

'Well,' I say flatly, 'From tomorrow on my spare time will be spent trying to catch out death eaters.'

He frowns, hand resting on handle. 'What?'

'Oh, you didn't hear? I've been recruited.' I smile, open the door, shove him out and then bang it behind him.

'Tell that to Cathy Heinz, fucking prick,' I snarl under my breath as I pull off my blue dress, throw it on the ground and stamp toward my window seat. I settle into it wearing nothing but my vest top and knickers. The door is locked, why bother with clothes. If I can't go to the beach, I go to my window seat where I can see the beach to think.

Does seething count as thinking?

**R&R PLEASE! xxxx**


	5. Step 1

'Get up.'

I sigh and snuggle further into my pillow. I breathe in and relax as the smell of vanilla and a deep aftershave fills my nose. Mm-mm, this pillow smells good. It must have gotten this way when Sirius rubbed his glorious head off it…

'No! He's not glorious,' I protest, my eyes still shut against the bright, bright morning light. 'Not glorious,' I repeat sleepily. 'Fat head,' I mumble as I drift off. 'Steroids…'

'Who takes steroids?' A shadow falls over my face, blocking out the light.

'Stay right there,' I say, voice thick with sleep.

'Get up; we have a meeting.'

I open my eyes and watch Jelly open my curtains. 'NO! The light! It burns,' I moan, ducking under my covers. Please, turn it off,' I whimper.

'Sunshine is natural, Ametha, we can't control it.'

'Don't call me that!' I pop my head out of my lair and give Jelly a deadly glare.

'It's your name,' she says.

'Only in baptism. In the real world, I am Amy.' I kick back the sheets and stretch. 'Amy the Great, if you like,' I add as I stand up.

She rolls her eyes and says, 'Breakfast is ready in twenty minutes. Your mother says to be ready, or be hungry, because she's not waiting for you and she's not keeping you any.'

That's my mom; tough love.

Wait! 'Did you say we have _a meeting?_ As in _seriousness?'_ I ask, hoping I heard wrong.

'Yep,' she nods calmly.

'But it's summer,' I complain disbelievingly.

'And we are now spies for the order. You think they're just going to let us waltz into the death eaters knitting club and wing it? We need to know what's going on and what the deal is,' she says with in a very _duh_ tone.

I smirk at her. 'Do death eaters _have _knitting clubs?' I ask.

'You know what I mean smart-ass,' she snaps. 'Get showered and hurry up.'

She stands and waits while I make my bed and then head into my blue-tiled bathroom. I turn and give her a look. 'Jelly, you waiting for me out there is creepy. Go away,' I say.

'Just making sure,' she says smoothly. She gives me a swishy wave. 'Wash now, my precious. I shall go and eat.'

'Yeah, ok pumpkin.' I shut the door and lock it, just in case. Now I go and open my bathroom window. It's about to get steamy in here. I step out of my pyjamas and into the bath. My bath and shower are kind of one, sadly. On the wall is the shower unit thing-y and I have to stand in the bath to get under it.

'Please let there be shampoo,' I mutter as I turn the water on. On the shelf by the mirror, there are indeed several bottles of shampoo and such. Pity that's on the other side of the room and not within stretching distance.

If only I had some easy, effortless way of getting those bottles to come to me. How could I do that? Oh wait! I'm a wizard. A kick-ass spy wizard! Well, ok, I don't kick so many asses now. Not yet. But I will. There will be a whole lot of ass-kicking after today's lessons.

I reach over the edge of the tub and pick my wand out of the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. 'Accio Shampoo,' I say, pointing it at the shelf. The bottles all fly toward me and smack into my body. 'Oh, nice,' I say sarcastically. 'I meant one fricking bottle! Put them back,' I command. The bottles all fly back across the room onto the shelf, save for the blue one in my hand. I check the label. It's some fancy-dancy expensive one, full of hints of lavender and shavings of coconuts. I shrug and squirt some out into my cupped hand. It figures mom would buy the one with the longest ingredients list. She's big on natural goodness and all that.

I turn the shower off after I've rinsed all the shampoo out, not bothering too much with 'pampering' myself and just scrubbing myself with a facecloth saturated in lavender scented soap.

I step out into my room wrapped in a towel, feeling way better than before. Being apparated into the wilderness and having your life threatened by cows will make you tense. So will being recruited by the order of the phoenix and having a bitch-fight with your ex-boyfriend.

A look out my open bedroom window tells me to dress lightly because it's going to be warm today. I wonder who our teacher will be. If I'm going to be having a class in butt-kicking, I'll need to dress appropriately. So I put on a pair of loose gray jogging pants with bands around the ankles. Then I throw on a dark purple tank top and my exercise runners, the ones I wear when Jonathon Bell, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, makes us run laps. He doesn't seem to realise one small detail of Quidditch. We play sitting on brooms! No running involved.

I pull my wet hair into a high ponytail and then leave my bedroom, skipping down the stairs, (all _seventy three _of them, because I'm just that happy). I can hear the chattering of many voices. I can't wait to start my training. Because I am a spy. I'm going to need some training. We can't just rely on my raw talent. Butt-kicking 101, and How To Bust A Death Eater, and maybe even, Sneaking for Beginners. Because to be a spy, I have to be able to sneak. Duh.

'Good morning, my fellow Summers,' I chirp as I come in to the kitchen, to find only Maddie there, rooting in the fridge. 'Where is everyone?' I ask.

'Dining room,' she answers, butt wiggling from side to side as she paws through my fridge.

'Why the hell are they in there?' I ask, confused.

'Because I don't think your kitchen table can accommodate the whole order,' Maddie says.

'The whole order?' I repeat disbelievingly. 'Why is the whole order here?' I thought we were just having a family meeting.

'Because there's so much work to be done,' she says, and even without seeing her face I know she's rolling her pretty light green eyes. She too, I see, has adopted a ponytail. I know I look scruffy next to her. 'People were here super early this morning,' she goes on. 'And there's a load of food, so that should make you happy.'

'I am happy,' I tell her. 'It's a beautiful day, the birds are chirping, me and my best friends are spies and- shit! The Potters aren't here, are they?'

She straightens up and smirks at me. 'No they're not.'

'Really?' The whole world brightens around me.

She snorts. 'No. Of course they're here, they're members. I bet Sirius is in there talking Quidditch tactics with Paul. Or maybe he's admiring your mother's decorating tastes. Who knows?'

I groan and bang my head off the wall beside the fridge. 'Why? Why? Why?' I enunciate each plea with a bang.

She shrugs. 'Don't ask me; I'm not God.'

I groan again and glance toward the dining room door. 'I don't think I can do it,' I whisper.

'Why? What happened?' Maddie asks, peeling the top off her yoghurt and licking it.

'We had a fight,' I tell her, hopping onto the counter. I stare at my dangling feet.

'About?' she probes.

'I'm not completely sure. About how much better Cathy Heinz is than me, I guess,' I mumble. 'And maybe because I caused him to hurt his head,' I admit.

She sighs and leans on the counter next to me. 'Me and Conor have fights too,' Maddie says.

'You and Conor are in love though,' I tease.

'I don't know about that,' she says, but her cheeks take on a light, pinky tinge.

'You're like each other's perfect match. You balance each other out so perfectly,' I say. Maddie with her laid-back, sarcastic and firm nature, and Conor, who's shy but enthusiastic and easy-going.

'Thanks,' she smiles. 'I'm glad you like him. You know I wouldn't date him if you didn't like him,' she says seriously.

I blink. I never expected that to come from Maddie. Maybe Tessie, because me and Tessie have been best friends since we were ten. But I didn't think Maddie, who is always so set in her ways and independent, would ever admit that she values my opinions. Anyone's opinions, really.

'Thanks Maddie. That means a lot,' I say sincerely.

'Yeah ok.' She snaps back into normal Maddie. 'Now get your butt in there and face your fears. We've got spy training soon.'

As I slide down from the counter I say, 'So who's your charge?'

'Huh?'

'Well, I've been placed on Matthew, Jelly's been placed on Shawn. Who are you placed on? Who've you got to go undercover for?'

'Oh, no one really. Me, Tessie and Lily are kind of just getting trained along with ye because they might need us someday. They suspect Snivellus,' she says.

I nod thoughtfully. 'Makes sense.'

Maddie opens the door and I follow her into the loud room. The table is crowded again, but not every chair is occupied. I sit in a chair as far away from Sirius as I can. He doesn't even look up when I come in. He just keeps talking to Remus and Jelly. I try not to sulk and scan the table. Breakfast? It's more like a feast!

'What's with all the damn food?' I ask Paul quietly, who sits on my left.

'Language,' Mom says sternly from the seat across from mine. The woman hears and sees everything! She says its part of her Mother Nature. I think she's just nosy.

'You'll find out later, when everyone is here,' Paul says.

'Who are we waiting for?' I ask.

'Our friends,' he tells me, reaching for a plate of toast.

'I'm your friend. Tell me,' I urge, dumping a spoon of sugar on top of my cornflakes.

'Patience,' is all Paul says.

I notice Dumbledore isn't here. I feel relieved, and I don't know why. None of the higher-up Order members are here. Even dad is absent.

'Where's dad?' I ask Paul.

'He has business,' he says calmly.

'What kind?'

He gives me a look. 'Mind your own beeswax.' I glare at him half-heartedly. Sirius keeps nabbing my attention. Little things like when he rubs the back of his neck or uses his right arm to scratch his left shoulder blade make me swallow hard and bite my lip.

It must be my resentment of those annoying habits.

A few minutes later mum stands up. 'Jelly, Amy, they're waiting for you out in the garden, if you're ready…' She inclines her head to the door. The two of us stand awkwardly and step away from the table. I wonder if Sirius is looking at me now. 'Go out through the patio doors, won't you Amy?' mum adds as I close the dining room door after us.

Jelly leads us out into the big back garden through the patio doors. I'm glad I dressed for the sun, because it's a warm morning, the kind that let's you know the day is going to be long and hot. Seated around the patio table is dad, John Ashton, Angie Greene, Dedalus Diggle, Rebecca McKenzie and -_gulp! -_ Mad-eye Moody. That guy is so seriously creep! I met him once before when dad took me to work with him. He's higher up than dad, head of the auror department.

'Sit girls,' John says. We hesitate for a second, then I take the lead and sit in the chair beside dad. Jelly sits beside Angie.

'So you're here for your facts. Let's start with you Ametha,' Diggle says pleasantly while I glare at him for using that name. 'You're port-keying to Jones' house in the English countryside today at-'

'Today?' I ask disbelievingly.

'Is that a problem?'

'No, I just didn't expect it to be so soon,' I mumble.

'Here is the address.' He slides over a folder. 'Also in there is background information on the subject,' he continues.

I flick it open and finger through the pages. A picture of Matthew surrounded by the rest of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, standing in Captain's position and holding a quaffle. A physical description and recent photo. And a couple pages on his early life, Hogwarts career and future.

'And here's yours,' Diggle says, handing a similar folder to Jelly. A slight crease appears between her eyebrows as she flicks through it all. I spot the picture of Shawn, surrounded by last year's prefects. Matthew is there too, his Head Boy badge pinned to his chest.

'So we just appear at their houses and act like nothing's wrong?' Jelly asks sceptically.

'Well, only you know how to act around your subject; you're the ones with the relationship,' Angie says. 'But do be aware of the danger you're in. It'd be best if you didn't make accusations. Try to act naturally and stay calm. You need to be yourselves because that's who they'll be expecting and that's who they trust. If you act strangely they'll get suspicious. But remember; you need to get in with them. At all costs, you must be trusted by them and close to them. Otherwise, we'll get nowhere.'

I nod, deciding what she's saying makes sense. 'So; don't act suspicious, don't make them mad and don't mess up,' I summarise.

'Pretty much,' she nods.

'We can't really plan where this mission will take you yet,' dad says. 'Right now, we just hope they'll take the bait. Once you get comfortable and settle into their lives, then we can start planning things as you tell us information.'

I nod again. 'Sounds good. When are we going?' I ask, eager to get started. I want to get to the excitement and the ass-kicking.

'At two, so eat, dress nice and go to the toilet,' Mad Eye grunts.

'Yes sir,' we both stutter. I catch Jelly's eye as we stand and have to disguise a giggle as a cough. This isn't funny. It's very serious and important. That's why I'm finding it so hilarious. They've asked _us_ to do it.

'Oh, and girls? One more thing,' Diggle says. I look at him. 'No one knows Jones and Windsor are suspected. Not their friends, not their family and not them. So, eh, keep that quiet, won't you?'

We stare at him incredulously. He can't be serious. 'No one knows?'

'Just the aurors and the Order. So, like we said, don't let it slip.'

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Yes, that was my plan all along. To tell Matthew right out that I am an Order spy sent to get evidence to put him in Azkaban. By the way Matthew, did I tell you I feel betrayed by you? Yeah, right.

We slip back inside and lean against the counter. 'This is crazy,' Jelly says.

'I know,' I agree.

'Are you afraid?'

'No,' I scoff. _Liar._

'I wish I could say the same,' she sighs.

'This'll be easy.' _Liar._

'How are you always so confident?' she laughs.

'I was born this way,' I shrug. _When will the lying stop?_

'Nice,' she rolls her eyes. 'Better get changed into something more civilised, I guess. We've only got a half hour,' she says, already heading for the stairs.

'Civilised,' I mutter disgustingly. 'I hate looking acceptable.'

!

'Gather round,' Diggle squeaks. 'Please, we don't have much time! If you could all just-'

'Shut up and grab onto your bloody portkeys!' dad shouts over everyone. 'That means you Amy!' he barks. I hook a finger around the glowing dog collar and look over at Jelly, who's holding onto a soup bowl with three other adults Order members. 'Good luck,' I mouth. She smiles at me and then disappears with her portkey.

'Three, two- Paul!- One!'

'Oof!' I land on my butt. Nice. I stand and smooth down my white eyelet dress. 'Is it grass-stained?' I ask May, pointing to my bum.

'It's grand. Hurry up!' she urges, pointing to where Paul is already making his way down the hill.

'Shit- I mean, _suicra_,' I amend, for May's benefit, not dads. 'Wish me luck,' I say excitedly, ruffling May's hair and pounding dad's fist.

'See you at dinner!' May calls as I run down the hill after Paul.

I wave over my shoulder. 'Bye!'

I reach the bottom of the hill and run into Paul's still back. He's stopped at a crossroads. 'Move!' I snap.

'Wait!' he snaps back. He looks around slowly. 'I can't remember…'

'What?'

'Is it left or right?' he asks.

'I don't know,' I say.

'You were supposed to have read over the information!' he accuses.

'And you, as my guide, were supposed to know where we're bloody going!' I say angrily.

'I do know. I'm just-'

'Are you ok?'

Paul and I freeze. I know that voice. I fix my face so it looks casual and not insanely pleased to see Matthew's brother here, then turn. Paul composes his face too and turns around, a charming smile in place.

'We're looking for the Fitzpatrick's; can you tell us if it's a left or a right we take?' he asks pleasantly.

Matthew's brother- what's his name? Sam? Shane?- doesn't recognise me, of course. I only know him because he was in the folder. He's thirteen years old, I think. Or twelve? He looks like Matthew, the same mixed-race tan skin and brown eyes, though his straight hair is the colour of dark chocolate, instead of Matthew's toffee curls. He's holding a football and his clothes are muddy.

'Um, I don't know any Fitzpatrick's. Are you sure that's the name?' he asks.

'That's what's on the invitation,' I smoothly.

'Oh, well, if it's on your invitation,' Sam/Shane looks puzzled. 'Maybe if you come up to my house, my mum might know who you're looking for. I'm not so good with names,' he says with a cute, self-teasing smile.

'Are you sure your mum won't mind us bothering her?' I ask, feigning reluctance, though I'm super glad inside. He's bringing us straight to his house; I don't need an excuse or anything.

'No, she loves visitors. It's this way,' he says, taking the left road. We glance at eachother, then Paul shrugs and follows him. We keep close in to the walls and I watch my footing on the stone-y country road.

'So you play football?' Paul asks, catching up to him. I walk on his other side.

'Yeah, only during the summers though,' he says.

'Oh?'

'I'm away at school during the year,' Sam/Shane says.

'What school do you go to?' I ask conversationally.

'Erm…you wouldn't know it. It's up in Scotland,' he says hastily. Aw, he thinks we're Muggles. How cute! 'Where do you guys go? You look like you're still in school,' he quickly changes the subject.

'Amy here is. I'm done for a while now,' Paul says smugly.

I roll my eyes. 'Three years Paul.'

'How many years do you still have left Amy? Two? Ha ha,' Paul teases.

Sam/Shane laughs. 'My brother just finished his last year of school,' he says.

Yes! 'Really? What what's his name?' I ask casually.

'Matthew. He's home, so you'll see him. There's our house right there.' He points to a pretty two story, peach coloured house with a big front garden. He picks up his pace to a light jog and opens the gate, letting it fall closed again behind him. He runs up the drive and opens the front door, then closes it behind him again.

'Guess we'll wait here then,' I mutter.

Paul sits casually on the wall, though his arms are tensely folded. 'There's probably some magic going on in there. He thinks we're Muggles,' he points out.

'Yeah, I got that,' I say.

'Is that definitely the house?' Paul asks.

'Well Pauline, that's definitely the kid, so…' I shrug. 'And Matthew horse rides, so if there are stables anywhere around here…' I cast a glance around. 'Oh, there they are,' I say happily. 'Right down there, you see? There's a path leading to them and everything.' I settle onto the wall beside him.

'You seem awfully cheerful, considering we're outside a death eater's house,' Paul mutters.

'Shh,' I murmur, seeing the door open again. This time a small, slim woman with skin the colour of milky coffee steps out. She has dark eyes and a gentle smile.

'I am so sorry! I don't know where Shay's manners have gone, leaving you out here! Come in,' she says, gesturing us inside. We rise from the wall and Paul lets me lead the way up the drive and to the porch, though he keeps his hand in his pocket and curled around his wand. I elbow him as we reach the door.

'We don't want to intrude, we're just looking for directions,' I say politely.

'Yes, Shay said,' she nods. Shay! That's his name! I was close with Shane. 'You two look awfully young to be wandering around on your own. What are your names? Where are your parents?' she asks worriedly.

'I'm Amy and this is Paul, my brother.' I shake her hand, putting a charming smile on my face, then letting it change to a slightly embarrassed one. 'They're already at the party. Paul here insisted we apparate on our own- you know what boys are like,' I roll my eyes. 'Well, we ended up here somehow.' I shrug, adopting the embarrassed stupidity again.

Mrs. Green laughs. 'I understand completely. I live with three of them,' she says, patting my arm. I laugh along with her.

'Do you know the Fitzpatrick's?' I ask in a hopeful tone.

She purses her lips thoughtfully. 'I might…they sound familiar, but I'm not completely sure. Come in and I'll ask my son, I think he knows their son…' she ushers us into the house and immediately both Paul and I are on high alert. Underneath my pretty, delicate white dress is wand, tucked in the waistband of my panties.

We follow her down the hall into the kitchen. The kitchen is a big, bright room with a conservatory attached. And there, lounging on the couch that gets the most sun, book in hand, is Matthew Jones. I hide behind the doorframe, suddenly nervous. Am I mad at him? Is he mad at me? Or, most importantly, does he know I know?

'Matthew, do you know the Fitzpatrick's?' Mrs. Jones asks him.

Matthew puts his book down and stretches. 'My second cousins that live in Brighton?' he asks.

'No, ones that live around here,' Mrs. Jones says.

'Nope, I don't know any Fitzpatrick's,' Matthew shrugs. 'Why?'

'These kids are looking for them.' Mrs. Jones rests a hand on my shoulder.

Matthew's eyes turn on Paul, who's standing in the doorway, doesn't know him, and then flick down to me. His chocolate eyes widen and he blinks, focuses in on me, and his mouth drops open.

'Amy?'

I step out of the shadow and put a shocked look on my face. 'Matthew?'

'What are you doing here?' he demands.

'Matthew, manners,' Mrs. Jones scolds. 'Do you know Amy, Matthew?' she asks.

'We went to school together. Mum, this is AmySummers,' Matthew says.

Mrs. Jones looks at me for a second, then gasps. 'Oh my goodness! You're _the_ Amy? Oh my God! I've heard so much about you! Sit down Amy! Paul, grab a chair. Get comfy, both of you,' she says. She herds me to the couch to sit beside Matthew and I smile thankfully at her while my insides clench hard.

'Actually, Miss, we should probably go. We're really late as it is,' Paul says, following the plan.

'Oh, are you sure? I've heard so much about Amy, and I've been dying to meet her,' Mrs. Jones says, looking disappointed.

'Well, if you want to Amy…no, actually, it'd be rude,' Paul fakes hesitation. He looks at Mrs. Jones intently.

Mrs. Jones gasps. 'Why doesn't Amy stay here while you find these Fitzpatrick's?' she asks.

'Do you mind?' Paul asks, concerned. He gives me a pointed look.

I swallow past the lump in my throat and follow the damn plan. 'I wouldn't want to put you out or anything.'

'It's settled. Paul, come back whenever you're ready, take your time,' Mrs Jones says. 'I'll walk you out darling.'

'Great stuff. Amy, I'll see you later. Behave yourself,' he says, the double meaning clear in his eyes.

I force a smile and nod, holding his gaze. I try to hide my sudden fright, but he sees it. He smiles at me tensely, then follows Mrs. Jones out.

It's just me and Matthew. I breathe in deeply and fold my arms, trying to keep my nervousness to myself.

'I can't believe you're here,' Matthew mutters. He doesn't sound happy.

'We got lost,' I say back.

'Yeah, I heard,' he says tightly.

'Yeah…' Oh my God.

'How are you?' he asks in a forced voice.

I shrug. 'Fine. I'm looking forward to the three months off. I can guarantee I won't once miss school,' I say. There, that's acceptable.

He laughs, his shoulders not loosening. 'That's because you know you're going back.'

'Sadly,' I sigh. We sit in silence again for a minute. 'I, erm, met your brother,' I say. _Great Amy! No crap! Of course you met him, he brought you here!_

'Yeah, I guessed,' he says, nodding his head slowly.

'He's nice. Is he, twelve?' I ask.

'Fourteen.'

'Really?'

'He's going into fifth year,' Matthew says.

'How did I miss him when he's only a year behind me?' I wonder. Am I really that un-observing? Am I really that caught up in myself? Matthew shrugs. He stands and looks out the window, crossing his arms. The window reveals the large, open back garden and the trail down to the stables.

'Why are you here Amy?'

I swallow hard. 'I got lost.'

'Did you think that'd work?' He sounds honestly curious.

I narrow my eyes at his back. 'I don't understand,' I lie.

'I'm not stupid! You're not looking for any Fitzpatrick's! You're here on purpose and I wish you'd just admit it!' he says angrily, spinning around and glaring fiercely.

I stay in my seat, equally angry but hiding it. 'Why do you always have to ruin everything? We were having a lovely conversation there, and you killed it,' I say coolly.

'You could cut the tension with a knife, so shut up,' he says.

'Don't tell me to shut up, you giant ass-tart!' I snap. They want me to be myself? I'll be my-feckin-self!  
He grabs my arm and pulls me from the couch. He holds my shoulders and stares at me. His grip is surprisingly gentle.

'Just tell me why you're here,' he says quietly.

I swallow and stare behind his shoulder. This is the make it or break it moment. I swallow again and meet his eyes. 'I wanted to see you,' I say. Not a lie. 'I wanted to help you.' Not a lie. 'I want you to see that…you don't have to do this. You can back out,' I say forcefully. Not a lie either.

'Of what?' he asks, eyes tightening.

'Of…whatever bad crap you're in.'

He laughs. 'I'm not in any bad crap. I'm in a good position right now. You'll see, you're worry and concern isn't necessary,' he promises.

I step away from him and lean my forehead against the window, going into a lonely position. So this is how it's gotta be. I have to play on sympathy. This sucks royally!

'Hey,' his voice changes, softer and gentler, 'I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm glad to see you.'

I snort. 'Yeah, you're so happy,' I say sarcastically.

He stands behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder. 'I am,' he whispers. I feel his breath on my neck and resist the urge to roll my shoulders uncomfortably. 'I was…worried,' he admits.

'About?' I ask.

'I thought you'd be mad. But it wasn't what you thought…it's not what it looked like…there's more to it….'

I turn around and look him in the eyes. He stops struggling for words. I know that if I want to get my place here secure, I have to smooth everything over.

'I don't care,' I say strongly, the lie not slipping in. 'I just want to make sure we stay friends.'

He smiles hugely and hugs me tightly. 'I'm glad,' he says. 'So will you be around for the summer?'

I pull away and smile easily. 'I think we'll be seeing eachother. Now that I know where you live, there'll be no getting rid of me until I'm on the train on the 1st of September,' I tease lightly.

'Cool. I'll need a partner in crime,' he laughs.

I smile too. Too bad he doesn't know that I'm trying to bust him for crime. Why ruin the moment? Oh yeah, because this isn't real. Even though…it feels real. Matthew seems real standing there and asking do I want a drink.

_I hope he hasn't poisoned this, _I think as I accept a glass of water. Step one, complete.

**update wait was long because my fanfic account was acting strangely and not letting me access my stories... anyone else have that problem? :(**

**Review please! xoxo**


	6. Owls Results

**Hi everyone! :) This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. That's what happens when there's no death eaters and risking your life involved! It is also what happens when you have the flu. Which i do :(**

**Read and Review and Enjoy!**

'Are you sure you have to go Amy?'

'I wish I could stay Mrs. Jones, but my brother sent an owl. Everyone's wondering where I am,' I say.

'I suppose it would be selfish to keep you to ourselves,' Mrs. Jones grins.

I grin back at her. 'You'll be seeing me again,' I promise.

She laughs and nods. 'Ok, Matthew walk Amy out. It was lovely to meet you,' she says.

'Lovely to meet you too,' I say. My heart loosens as I walk down the hall to the front door. Hallelujah, hallelujah! Thank you God in heaven for getting me out of here alive!

Matthew opens the door and I step out into the fresh air. I breathe in deeply, relief pulsing around my body.

'Well, goodbye,' I say.

'Hey, wait! When are you going to be back?' Matthew asks.

Oh, come on boy! 'I don't know. I have family visiting soon, so I'll be pretty busy…'

He looks disappointed. 'Ok, I get it.'

'I'll send you an owl when I can, ok?' I rock on the balls of my feet.

'Cool. Thanks for…eh…'

'Yeah, no problem,' I shrug, having no clue what he's saying.

'So…goodbye, I guess,' he says, giving me a little wave.

'Goodbye,' I reply with a fake warm smile. Then I turn and force myself to keep a slow pace as I walk down the path out of the garden.

Step one complete, and now I can breathe.

!

'I'm in, step one complete.' I address Dumbledore, seated at the head of the table. The order members seated in the other chairs clap and whoop.

'Excellent! Ms. Green, Ms. Summers, well done. You have completed your task and now, I should think it is time for some celebration,' Dumbledore says cheerfully.

Paul stands up. 'I'd like to make a toast to Amy and Jelly. For their bravery,' he says, holding up his glass. I can almost imagine Jelly's internal organs melting inside her as he flashes us a bright smile.

'To the girls,' the table choruses. They all clank glasses and laugh.

'And, I have an announcement. Well, May and I have an announcement. We're…getting married.'

Mum gasps and dad freezes, his goblet halfway to his lips. Everyone is quiet, clearly waiting to see if this is good news or bad news to the family. I can see May swallow but she holds her confident posture in her chair across from mine. Paul glances down at her, and they hold each other's eyes. Paul's gaze is steady and unwavering, telling her with his eyes that, either way, with or without their blessing, this is happening. Because he loves her.

And that's enough for me.

Mustering up all my courage and dignity, I stand. Everyone looks at me. I clear my throat and pick up my goblet.

'Another toast then,' I say clearly. 'To Paul and May.'

'To Paul and May,' dad and mum repeat, smiling at me.

'To Paul and May!' everyone else shouts.

Paul grins and drops me a wink. He sits and hugs May, who looks at me over his shoulder. Her eyes are watering. 'Thank you,' she mouths. Then she inclines her head to the door of the dining room. She pulls away from Paul, telling him she needs to use the loo. A couple minutes later, I follow her out of the room.

I open the patio doors and step out into the cool evening. The sun is just beginning to set. I sit on a patio chair beside May.

'Wow, engaged,' I say.

'I know,' she says back.

'That's big. Not that it was absolutely unexpected,' I say. 'I kind of knew some kind of commitment was around the corner. I mean, you've been going out for nearly six years. Though, I thought it was going to be something like getting a puppy, not lifetime commitment,' I babble.

'Don't scare me,' she laughs.

'Don't marry him if you're not serious,' I retort. Then I add, 'You _are_ serious, aren't you?'

She rolls her eyes. 'Yes, Amy.'

I grin. 'We're going to be sisters.'

'In-laws,' she corrects me.

'No. In-laws rarely like eachother. I already kind of think of you as my sister. But once we have the same last name, it's going to be official!' I say, not able to keep the excitement out of my voice.

She laughs freely. 'I am so totally scared right now!'

'You should be! Knowing my family, the wedding will be huge! Every cousin will be flooed in, every great-aunt notified. Hell, uncle Mark will probably bring his new girlfriend!' I say.

'Is his new girlfriend nice?' she asks.

I shrug. 'It's Uncle Mark; she'll probably only be his girlfriend for a couple days. That's how he usually is. But there's a lot to be done, and invitations are only the tip of the iceberg. I feel bad for you! It's going to be hectic. Mum will be stressed, nana will be stressed, the bridesmaids will be stressed. _You_'ll be stressed. But don't worry; I'll stay out of the way,' I promise cheerfully.

'Oh, you're not going to be getting off that easily! You think you're going to be laying in luxury while I rip my hair out? No way! You're the Maid of Honour,' she says smugly.

'What?'

She nods in a very self-satisfied way.

'I don't know whether to feel touched or resentful. Although, once I have the dress sorted, I'll just be real quiet and fade into the background. Problem solved!'

'Maids of honour need to help the bride. They have to be there for everything,' May says.

'_Ev_erything?'

'_Every_thing.'

'Great,' I say feebly.

May laughs. 'It's all about self-sacrifice, kid.' She looks over my shoulder. 'And I guess I should practise what I preach and leave you alone now. Looks like someone wants to talk to you.'

I turn in my chair and see Sirius standing in the kitchen, clearly waiting for his chance to bask in my presence.

'Well I don't want to talk to him,' I mutter, folding my arms.

May smirks. 'Don't be a baby. Relationships are all about communication.'

'We are not in a relationship!' I protest.

She gets up and pats my head, then goes inside. I slump in my chair sulkily. It's my right to sulk. I've had a long day! And now this ass-tart is going to come over here and be all 'Ooh, Amy, how does it feel to be losing your brother?' and I'll be all 'How does it feel to lose your manliness?' and he'll be like, 'Wha-a-t?' and I'll be like, 'BAM!' Punch him in the balls.

At least, that's what happens in my head. In real life, Sirius eases himself down into May's vacated chair and just looks out onto the fields surrounding my house. I stay quiet and avoid peeking at him. I will not be weak!

'So how did it go?' he asks eventually.

'I told everyone already. I'm in,' I grumble.

'Yeah, but what happened? Was it difficult? Dangerous?' he asks.

I shrug. 'It was fine,' I mutter.

Sirius groans. 'Why are you being so cold?'

Shock makes me sit up straight and my jaw drop. 'Excuse me?'

'You're acting like a spoilt brat, get over yourself and talk to me!' he says, frustrated.

'And you're acting like an obnoxious ass-tart! Get over yourself and kiss my ass!' I snap back angrily.

'Ass-tart? Who says things like that?' he asks, scrunching his eyebrows together.

'Obviously not Cathy Heinz,' I mutter under my breath. He doesn't hear me. I'm sort of glad, because that was petty. And it would make him think I care. And I don't. Ish.

'Look, let's just put aside our bad feelings for a second and talk normally. We haven't done it in ages,' he says.

'That's because you keep being an idiot,' I say.

He frowns and breathes in. 'I'm sorry.'

I hide a surprised frown. 'Good.' He looks at me expectantly. 'What?'

'We both have to make an effort,' he says.

I sigh. 'Fine. I'm sorry you're an idiot aswell, because dealing with your idiocy really drains me of energy.'

He rolls his eyes but lets it go. 'So,' he prods. 'How did you get to his house?'

'Paul and I port-keyed. Then we met Matthew's brother and he brought us to his house because we told him we were lost. That's how we got in,' I say.

'What did you tell Jones?' Sirius asks.

'I never mentioned death eaters and I never accused him. I just said I want us to stay friends.'

Sirius settles back in his chair and props his feet up on the patio table. 'And he believed that?'

'Why wouldn't he?'

'He hauled you out like a sack and God knows where he was planning to take you.'

'Surprisingly, that issue didn't come up,' I say.

Sirius laughs. 'At least you got in, did it and got out safely,' he says. 'Were you afraid?'

'Naw,' I lie easily.

'Why not?'

I look over at him and shrug. 'Guess I'm a true Gryffindor.' Sirius laughs once and we lapse into silence. I rest my head back against the chair and look at the sky, a collage of flaming orange and pink.

'You know, this could be romantic,' Sirius says casually.

'Sitting on deck chairs?'

'Watching the sunset.'

'I guess,' I say. Here it comes, the 'I wish Cathy were here' monologue. Someone get me a bucket, I'm going to throw up!

'Do you want it to be romantic?' Sirius asks hesitantly.

I put my hand under my chin to stop it from dropping. Wha-a-t? What is he doing? Why is he doing whatever it is he is doing? Why does he have to confuse me so much all the time?

'I don't really care if it's romantic or not. It's just you and me here,' I say, trying to sound confident and cool and _so what?_

'Yeah,' he says quietly. 'You and me…'

'We better go in. Its cold,' I mutter, standing up and offering him my hand. He takes it and I haul him to his feet. My hand heats up in his and I wish he would lace our fingers together and twirl me around, or at least explain to me why my heart is doing this. _Bum, bum-bum, Bum, bum-bum, bum-bum-bum-bum-_

He drops my hand and leads the way inside. And now my heart goes _Peeeeeeeew-thwap. _FYI; that's the sound of my heart plummeting from my chest to my toes. With a dejected huff, I follow him inside.

!

'Where have you two been? Getting medals for the great service you're doing the Wizarding world?' Maddie looks up from a magazine as Jelly and I come into my room.

'We were getting de-briefed for our next mission,' Jelly says.

'I'm party-crashing,' I announce with a wiggle of my hips. 'On Saturday, Matthew is having a family barbeque. Who's going to call and act all shamefully, embarrassingly sorry for interrupting? Moi!'

'And you?' Tessie asks of Jelly.

'I'll be knocking on Shawn's door bright and early, eyes watering, lip quivering, with the news of a dead pet. '_Will you help me, Shawn? No one else is home. I can't burry Fluffy on my own! Wah, wah, wah!_'

We all burst into giggles and I swat Jelly with a cushion from the window seat. It feels so good and right inside to be back with my best friends, acting goofy and gossiping, talking about boys and teasing. Even if all the jokes come from a very serious matter; my messed up love life. Which we discuss in a circle on my bed.

'Why would Sirius ask me if I wanted the sunset to be romantic?' I ask. 'It doesn't make any sense!' I groan, my torso collapsing forward into Tessie's lap. She pats my head soothingly.

'You owe me three galleons!' Maddie exclaims happily.

'Not until the words come out of his mouth, Madeline,' Lily retorts shiftily.

'What are you talking about?' I ask dejectedly, my question muffled by Tessie's thigh.

'We made a bet; Sirius will try and get you back before sixth year. It's only two days into the summer and already he's hinting at it. Lily here, though, thinks Black is a player and won't try to get you back, only try to make you jealous and/or get you in a cramped space somewhere for a half hour.'

'Ye made a bet on my love life?' I ask, appalled.

'Don't sound so betrayed; yours is by far the most interesting of all of ours. You've got two boys, one of them is a death eater, and the other is a reluctant aristocrat that is the most wanted male in our humble school. They are both in a mad competition to win your hand. And all the while, you're at an emotional crossroads in your life, finding it difficult to choose. You're also risking your life for peace. _Of course_ we're betting on you!'

'It isn't _that_ complicated and tragic. Is it?' I look around for an answer. Maddie gives me a raised eyebrow look, like _you tell me. IS IT?_ Jelly shrugs apologetically. Lily bites her lip and avoids my eyes. And Tessie shifts uncomfortably and scratches her back.

'Well,' I huff.

!

Three days later, on Wednesday, I get up at half bloody eight and trudge angrily down the stairs in my pyjamas and bare feet. Things quieted down on Tuesday. The whole order has stopped coming for meals and meetings that continue into the early hours of the morning. Instead, once or twice a day an order member might pop in with news, or dad might have to go meet someone for a special, important reason.

Of course, in another way, things also began to get crazy on Tuesday.

Paul and May are getting married on the first of July. That's three weeks. And, as I fore-told, everyone is going mad. Mum is trying to find out where Cousin Alice's new house is (somewhere in Cork, she suspects- 'she's always loved the Corkians'). May can't decide if she wants lilies or orchids to decorate the church pews (I voted orchids because it would cause too much confusion, given that we already have a Lily around).

When I enter the kitchen I see the source of all the racket. Mum and May are trying to detach an envelope from a handsome owl's foot, but he's having none of it.

'Will someone tell dad to tell his Order friends there's no need to send-' pause- 'five bloody owls all at once! Get the timing right people! Honestly!' I rage as I open the window and allow the four owls lined up on the sill to enter the kitchen, one at a time. I hurry over to the other window on the other side of the kitchen and fling it open, then duck to avoid being hit by the exiting birds.

When all five owls are gone, five neat envelopes sit on the counter. The addresses are written in official black ink. Somehow, the envelopes manage to look serious and imposing, just sitting there inanimately.

'Well, you know what those are!' May says into the quiet.

'Amy, get the other girls,' mum says. 'I'm sure you'd like to open them together.'

Then it clicks and I am frozen to the spot. Those five envelopes hold our OWL results! Dread washes over me. I've failed all of them, I just know it! I leave the kitchen and climb the stairs woodenly. I sneak past dad's room, because he's still asleep. He was out late last night, raiding a house in Cornwall.

I open the door to Tessie and Lily's room. Tessie, already awake, looks up from her book. 'Good morning,' she smiles.

'Get up,' I say tonelessly. 'They're here.'

Terror dawns on my best friend's face and she kicks her covers back and shakes Lily. I leave the room and fling open Maddie and Jelly's door. It hits the wall with a bang and Maddie shoots up, rubbing her eyes and grabbing her wand.

'They're here,' I tell her tragically.

She looks like she might faint, so I take it upon myself to kick Jelly awake. 'They're here,' I tell her.

The five of us meet in the landing, all still in our pyjamas and barefoot.

'I'm not ready for this,' Lily says. 'I just know I've done dreadfully.'

'Come off it, you did fine! But me, I'm doomed at potions!' Jelly moans.

'Professor McGonagall has had it in for me since I walked in the door of Transfiguration,' Tessie wails.

Seeing my friends so worried and hopeless wakes me up from my own terrified stupor. They shouldn't be worried like this!

'Guys, I bet we all did fine! And anyway, the OWL's aren't that important,' I say. They all nod slowly. 'So let's go and open those letters!' I say.

Please let me not have failed DADA!

!

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

_Pass grades: Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Ametha Felicity Summers has achieved:_

_Astronomy: __E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: A_

_History of Magic: E_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

I knew God loved me!


	7. Like the Star

**A very Amy/Sirius chapter :)x Hope you like it :) xoxo Read and REVIEW! Please :) xoxo**

'What are you _doing?_' Maddie asks, horrified.

'I can't find my denim pedal-pushers anywhere, and I know I didn't throw them out!' I say as I kneel among all the clothes on my floor. I pull at something denim. It's only a skirt. 'Ew, I should have thrown this out,' I say, disgusted at the frilly little number.

'Amy, you're mother says if you're not down in ten minutes, you can stay behind.'

'Like I want to go to their stupid little party anyway,' I mutter.

'Don't be so childish,' she says. 'The Potters have a swimming pool! And a Quidditch pitch! I wish I was invited! We have to say home with Paul and May. Except Lily, of course. I wonder why she was invited,' she snorts sarcastically.

'That's why I want my pedal pushers!' I exclaim. 'Mum insists I wear a dress to dinner, but afterward I'm changing into my denims to play Quidditch!'

'What dress are you wearing?' she asks, kneeling next to me.

'The white and purple one on the bed,' I mutter distractedly, still digging through all the clothes.

'That's hot,' she says appreciatively. 'Pick it out with someone special in mind?' she teases.

'Yeah, Conor,' I retort.

She glares. 'Stay away from Conor,' she warns, but I'm not paying attention because her outfit has caught my attention.

'And you stay out of my room! Give me them!' I tug on my peddle pushers, which she is wearing!

'Aw, please let me wear them,' she pleads.

'You knew I was looking for them and said nothing! You are so devious,' I say unbelievingly.

'They look so nice on me though…'

'They look nicer on me,' I say unpityingly.

'They make my hips look great…'

'You're hips will look splendid in your own pants.'

'Peh-leeeeeeese! We're going into town and I might see some fit Irish lads- but of course Conor is still my guy-'

'Fine,' I huff to shut her up. 'BUT- you have to give me your denim shorts,' I order.

'What ones?' she asks.

'The ones with the white lace trim.'

She gasps. 'I forgot all about those! They make my thighs look so skinny!'

'So true! Now _give me them!_'

!

'Whoa,' I breathe. Now _this _is a big house!

The Potter's house is made out rough greyish-red bricks. It has a grand oak front door and a winding drive up to it. On the left wing of the house is a high tower with a window set into the top. All the windows are wide and designed to let in a lot of light. There are two floors and windows set into the roof that suggests a converted attic. It looks very much like a mini castle!

I look around for the Quidditch pitch eagerly. It must be around the back. I smooth down my dress as the front door opens. The dress I'm wearing is strapless and comes above the knee. It's white with a purple band around the waist and yellow, turquoise and purple flowers around the bottom. I actually kind of like this dress. I'm wearing turquoise sandals and my hair is in a loose side plait.

Mrs. Potter steps out of the house and waves. She hugs mum as we reach her and then dad. Mr Potter follows her lead. Then she turns to me and Lily with a bright smile.

'The boys are around the back, swimming, darlings. Go around to them.'

The adults head inside, chatting animatedly. I look at lily. She shrugs.

'I suppose we better do what she says,' I say.

'I don't like the swimsuit I have on. It's too clingy.' She pulls at her dress.

'Don't worry, we don't have to actually go into the water,' I assure her. I glance at my bag. 'No way am I changing in a house resident to Sirius Black. You never know where he might be hiding,' I mutter.

'Not even for Quidditch?' she smirks.

'For that, I will find a way,' I say gravely.

We walk around the side of the house, following the sound of deep laughter and boy chants. A high arc of water interrupts our path, and I stop warily. I scan the scene, using my ninja-spy skills. The garden is huge. An area about the size of the average kitchen has been cobble-stoned and a patio table and chairs have been set up on it. Steps lead down from the patio area to the rest of the garden, which has been divided in two by a cobble-stoned path. The left side the grass is covered in flowers and a couple of deck chairs sit in the sunniest patch. Thrown on one of the chairs are a couple of Quidditch magazines. The garden ends in a wall of tall trees, and set into them is a gate I can only hope leads to a Quidditch Pitch.

And on the right side is the swimming pool. It takes up the whole right side. It is built into the earth, the sides smoothed rock. Around it, on the walkway, are a few lounge chairs. There's a miniature waterfall and two dark haired boys in the middle of the pool. They're trying to dunk each other, and as Lily and I watch in girl-horror, James pushes Sirius' head under the water and holds him there.

Lily and I exchange a look of fright. Is this our faith too? Sirius explodes out of the water and causes a load to plummet onto the ground at our feet. Lily squeals when it lands on her foot and the sound alerts the boys to our presence.

'Lily!' James climbs out of the pool and jogs over to us. Sirius drags himself from the water, but doesn't greet us. 'I didn't think you'd come,' James says.

'I told you I would in the letter,' Lily says awkwardly.

'Yeah, but I thought you were just trying to get me to sod off,' James grins. 'Do you want to swim?'

'Em…I'm not really dressed…'

'I told you to bring a swimsuit.'

'I thought you didn't think I was coming,' she says suspiciously.

'Well, I'm a hopeful chap and-'

I leave them to their strange conversation and walk carefully to the edge of the pool. Sirius is sitting on a lounge chair, his body soaked and his hair plastered to his forehead. He looks up at me and smirks.

'Fancy a swim Summers?'

'Maybe later,' I say as I kick off my sandals and sit on the edge of a chair opposite him. The water rolls down his shoulders and chest and I look away. Damn, the boy has a washboard stomach!

'Yeah, wouldn't want to get your pretty dress wet- I bet it'd be utterly see-through,' he grins.

'I actually have a swimsuit on underneath, so it's ok,' I retort.

'Then why don't you come in?' he asks, standing up and offering me his hand. I really want to take his hand! In this moment, I want to be his girlfriend and play with him in the water and jump on his back and snuggle into his washboard tummy and-

'No, my mum would kill me if I sat at the dinner table smelling like chlorine,' I say feebly.

'You can blame me,' he winks.

'What's with your desperation to get me in the water Black?' I smile.

He grins. 'Just want to see you wet, Summers.' He sits on my chair in front of me, legs either side of the seat.

I look at him suspiciously. 'Sirius,' I warn.

'Yes?'

'If you're planning on throwing me in, know that I will hate you forever if you do.'

He raises his eyebrows. 'Forever is an awfully long time, and with all the history we have, it'd be awfully hard to keep with it,' he purrs.

'You really need to stop thinking our history pops into my head every time you're near me,' I say.

'But you do admit we have history,' he grins, leaning forward.

I roll my eyes. 'Have you ever heard of a towel? You're dripping all over me. This isn't the way to my good books,' I say, scooting back.

'How did I get in your bad books?' he asks, scooting forward to close the space between us again.

'By being a stalker,' I say, scooting back again. What is he doing? How dare he just invade my space like this!

'I just want you to go swimming,' he says reasonably.

I glance over his shoulder at Lily, who is, unbelievably, stepping out of her dress and dipping a toe in the water. Well, if she's doing it with Potter, I can do it with Black, I guess.

'Alright, but only because it's hot,' I say, standing up. Sirius stands at the same time with a triumphant whoop, and I find myself pressed up against him. I clear my throat and step over the chair, so I'm standing on the opposite side as him.

I pull my dress over my head from the hem and drape it over the back of the lounge chair. I glance up and find Sirius staring at me. I resist the urge to fidget or snatch my dress back up. Boy lust is all over his face and I feel a sudden surge of power. Not only am I a kick-ass spy, I'm also sexy. Well, ha, not really. Maybe I've got a bug on my shoulder.

I glance down at myself to make sure I look ok. My aqua swimsuit is clingy and low cut, showing a fair bit of cleavage. The back is a wide 'v' shape. I shrug my shoulders and head to the water, seeing as Sirius isn't about to move any time soon.

I poke a toe into the water. 'Did you pee in the pool or something? It's warm.'

'It's the sun,' James says from the water. Lily is in the water beside him, looking like she doesn't quite know what to do. I slide in along with Sirius and immediately clutch the edge of the pool.

'Jesus, it's deep,' I exclaim.

'You ok?' Sirius asks, holding my elbow. The water comes to his collarbones, so where must it come to on me? I let go experimentally and find that it's ok.

'I'm fine, I just…'

'What's up?' Sirius asks, coming closer and sliding his hand from my elbow to my hand.

I peek up at him and then splash as much water as I can at him. He shouts and laughs and flicks water back at me. Oh yeah, payback time asshole! This splash is for when you said me and Lily were lesbians! _This_ splash is for when you snuck around with Hazel Jerks behind my back. _This_ one is for going out with Cathy Heinz. _This_ is for that time in second year when you turned me into a budgie in Transfiguration! And _this one_ is for always being around and driving me insane and-

'Alright, quits!' he cries, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

'Chicken!' I accuse. '_Bawk bawk bawk bawk_ chicken!'

'Oh hell no!' He grabs my waist from behind and lifts me right up out of the water! He ducks under my legs and puts me on his back, then he starts to swim towards the waterfall.

'Sirius go back!' I squeal. I cling to him, my arms circled around his neck. The pool gets deeper the further you go, and I so do not want to drown. I can swim, but if he just abandons me in the middle of the deep end, I may very well panic!

He laughs at me. 'Hold on tight,' he says. 'And hold your breath!'

'What-?' Sirius dives under the water. I clamp one hand over my nose and mouth and cling to him with the other. He swims through a hole in the base of the waterfall wide enough for one person. Then he rise from the water again and I breathe in. We've emerged in a small pool of water in a rough cave. Water from another mini waterfall rains downs and hits the surface of the pool like pellets. It's dark until Sirius pushes a button on the wall. Then lights on the floor come to life, making the cave look like its outside in daylight.

'This is mental,' I whisper to myself.

'The cave is underground. No one really comes in here. Do you like it?' Sirius asks.

'It's very nice,' I say with a small smile he can't see because I'm still on his back. I wonder if I'm heavy, but I don't care, because this is the closest I've been to him in months. He smells like chlorine and underneath that vanilla.

He walks through the water and ducks under the waterfall quickly to a bench along the wall. He lowers me onto it carefully and then sits beside me. I can hear Lily laughing and James talking. Then there's a big splash and Lily roars with laughter. I smile.

'When did your OWL results arrive?' he asks.

'Two days ago. When did yours?'

'Two days ago aswell. What did you get?'

'I got four O's, three E's and two A's.'

'Wow, that's brilliant! What did you get in Herbology?' he asks, knowing it's my worst subject.

'Acceptable! I was so happy,' I laugh.

'I'm so proud of my baby!'

I give his arm a playful shove. 'I'm not a baby.'

'You're my baby,' he insists.

I stick my tongue out at him. This is so….not awkward. This is so…not weird. He's not being prick-y, I'm not being petty…what the hell happened?

'What did you get?' I ask, ending my mental confusion. Let's just enjoy this. God only knows when it'll end and when we'll have it again.

'I got five O's, two E's and two P's.'

'That's fantastic! What did you fail?'

'Divination and Herbology. But let's be honest; who cares about them?'

I roll my eyes. 'True that,' I mutter.

All of a sudden James' head pops up out of the water. 'Dudes, dinner is ready is in ten minutes. Get dressed. Amy, mum left towels and stuff in the utility room. Lily's in there now getting dried off. So trot along, I want to speak with Padfoot.'

'Ok,' I mutter.

'You want me to help you get out?' Sirius asks.

'No it's fine, I can swim,' I say, getting up from the bench.

'You can?' he asks, surprised.

I don't bother answering, just dive down into the water and swim through the gap. I hurry out of the pool, grab my dress and spot Lily's flaming hair through a window. I slip in the door nearest the window and bump into her.

'Jesus! Don't do that, I though you were James!' she exclaims, clutching a towel to her body. She's still in her swimsuit, so she's not all that indecent.

I raise an eyebrow. 'James, eh?'

She rolls her eyes. 'I can't exactly call him Potter in his own house. It'd be rude.'

I smirk. 'Yeah, that's it.'

'Really!'

'Oh, I believe you!'

She rolls her eyes again, cheeks slightly pink. 'Whatever, I don't care. Where did you disappear to with Black?' she demands.

I raise my eyebrows. She raises her back. 'It's not _his_ house,' she mutters.

'That whole manners thing was short lived,' I remark, taking a towel and slipping out of my swimsuit. Our bags are left on top of a counter. I put on underwear with Lily's back to me. Then I put my dress on.

'Are you ready?' I ask before turning around.

'We're not leaving here until you spill about Black!'

I sigh and rest my head on the counter. 'I don't know what there is to tell you,' I say.

'Did you kiss?'

'No.'

'Did you want to kiss?'

'No.'

'Really?'

'No.'

'So you did want to kiss.'

'I don't know Lily! I don't know what goes on in his head. One day he's all mean and another day he's asking about how I feel about things. Some days I want to scream at him and others I want to hug him! I don't know,' I moan, my voice thick with frustrated tears.

'Ok,' she says. She puts her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. 'It's ok. So firstly, you like him?'

'Sometimes.'

'Ok. When do you like him?'

'When he's being sweet and normal. When he treats me like he used to, before we broke up.'

'So you like him when he treats you like his girlfriend.'

'But Lily,' I lift my head to look at her. 'Remember what everyone used to say? He never did treat me like his girlfriend. We did girlfriend/boyfriend stuff, but there was no slushy relationship. We treated eachother normal.'

'That was weird.'

'That was how I liked it,' I whisper.

'Well, this is good. We're getting somewhere! When do you not like him?'

'That's easy; when he talks about his new girlfriend. And when he asks too many stupid questions. And when he assumes and guesses my reasons for doing things. Oh, and I _hate_ it when he just _looks_ at me. It feels-'

'Like he's looking into your soul?'

'Stalker-ish, actually.'

There's a rap on the door. 'You girls ready? Dinner's about to be served.'

'Coming!' we call.

!

We're all seated around one end of a huge dining table. I'm on the edge, Lily is on my right and across from me is Sirius. I try to refrain from glaring at him. Its fault I'm all confused.

Dinner is delicious! So good. There's salad first, then chicken and vegetables for the main course and now, Mrs. Potter is coming back into the room with mum, both of them carrying plates of dessert.

'This looks great ladies!' Mr. Potter says cheerfully, rolling up his sleeves. Dad and the two boys make sounds of appreciation.

'Thanks Mrs Potter,' I say heartily and with a big smile as she sets a plate of cheesecake, black forest gateau, profiteroles and ice cream in front of me.

'You're welcome, Amy darling,' she says, patting my shoulder. I love Mrs Potter! She's so warm and funny.

'So, Amy,' Mr Potter says once everyone is seated again. 'Robert's been telling me you did very well in your exams.'

I smile. 'I didn't fail anything, so I'm set,' I say. Everyone chuckles.

'Modesty is a quality I respect,' Mr Potter says. 'But come now, give us more details.'

I swallow a bite of cheesecake and glance at dad. He gives a small nod, a sign that, yes, I should gloat.

'I got Outstanding in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Exceeds expectations in Astronomy, History and Care of Magical Creatures, and Acceptable in Herbology and Divination,' I tell him.

'Wow,' Mrs Potter says. 'Gracious, you must have studied very hard.'

I meet Lily's eyes and smile. 'I had a great tutor. Lily here got five O's and the rest E's,' I add.

'Goodness! Tell me Lily, did you find the difference between the Muggle world and the Wizarding world baffling when you first learned of your talents?'

I tune out of the conversation and instead concentrate on my food. A few minutes later, the men take over conversation.

'You know that Robert and myself are partners in the department,' Mr Potter says. 'And your mother works in the Department of Law Enforcement. And your brother and soon to be sister-in-law are Aurors too. What does the future hold in store for you? You must have a taste for the business when you accepted Dumbledore's mission.'

'Well, it's difficult to say no to Professor Dumbledore,' I smile.

Everyone chuckles. 'I can relate to that. I understand you have a mission tomorrow?'

Sirius' head shoots up and he stares at me. 'You do?'

'No more of that talk now! Out with you all and get some exercise. You need to lose that belly, Adrian,' Mrs Potter says with a knowing look.

'Alright! Come on then. Are you ready? Potters versus Summers.'

'That's what we came for,' dad says, jumping up from the table.

Mrs Potter and mum roll their eyes. 'Boys,' they sigh together.

'Oh, hell yeah!'

'_Amy!'_

'Sorry mum.'

!

'Mount your brooms!' I swing my leg over my Moon-Grazer broom and plant my feet firmly on the ground. Mr. Potter blows his whistle and the six of us kick off from the ground. I fly higher than the others, scanning for the snitch. There's no sign of it, so I sit back (metaphorically) and relax. Sirius flies to the other end of the pitch, sitting on his broom next to James, who is playing Potter Keeper. I turn and fly lazily to my own posts, and hover behind Lily.

'I hate flying,' she moans, leaning forward and resting her head on the wood of the broom she borrowed from Mr Potter. 'It makes me dizzy.' She clutches the handle tightly.

'Doesn't look like you'll have much to do,' I say to her, watching dad and Mr Potter compete for the quaffle and ignore the rest of us.

'Thank the Lord!' she sings. She peeks up at me. 'I like you're shorts.'

'Thanks,' I say, kicking my leg out dreamily. 'Don't they make my hips look splendid?' I ask, chuckling secretively. I lie forward on my own broom, guessing I won't be missing much. Something is trapped between my body and the wood and I sit up, peeking down my top. 'Ouch.'

'What?'

'My necklace dug into my chest,' I mutter.

'Sirius gave you that, didn't he?' Lily inquires.

'Yes…'

She gazes at me. 'Hmmm' is all she says.

The game goes on for a full forty minutes before us youths get tired of it and abandon the old men.

'Amy! What happened to Summers loyalty?' dad demands.

'What happened to teamwork?'

'I'm disappointed in you boys. Never had you down for a couple of wussies,' Mr Potter shakes his head tragically.

'It's getting dark anyway,' I say logically.

'Fancy a brandy Robert?' the men head back toward the house, taking the path that leads from the pitch to the garden gate, chatting on their way.

'Will I show you the library now, Lily?' James asks hopefully.

'Yes! Definitely!' she exclaims excitedly.

'Ok, this way,' James says with a satisfied smile. He leads her in the same direction as the two men. So that leaves me with Sirius. Grrrr-ate.

'So what are we going to do, captain?' he asks lightly.

'Why don't we go with them to the library?' I suggest, starting down the path. He strolls a few steps behind me.

'I don't think we're welcome.'

'What makes you think that?' I ask.

'James said it.'

'In the cave?' I guess.

'Yup. Hey, we could go swimming again,' he says.

'It's getting dark,' I say.

'They have lights.'

'It's getting cold,' I say.

'Ok, you want to see the stars?'

I spread my arms wide. 'What are we going to do, sit out here until they show up? I didn't bring a jumper.'

'I'd give you mine if you wanted it. But, luckily, I have somewhere with a better view,' he replies, striding ahead of me. He holds the gate open for me. I slide past him into the garden. I pause to see where he's planning on going. He walks around the house to the left wing. He leans against the wall and looks at me pleasantly.

'What, the window?' I ask disbelievingly.

'Yup.' He pops the p.

'Sirius Black, I am not climbing through the window! You live here, use the front door!' I command.

He barks a laugh. 'I was just seeing if you would. Loosen up,' he laughs.

I glare at him and leave him to his laughing, opening the front door and waiting for him inside.

'The left staircase,' he instructs, closing the door behind him.

I cross the lobby and ascend the grand staircase on the left side. I can imagine a princess gliding down these stairs in a big gown. And of course a handsome prince would be waiting for her at the bottom!

I pause on the second floor. 'Keep going to the attic,' Sirius says from the step below me. 'And Amy, move faster. It'll be dawn by the time we get there!'

'But the steps have stopped!' I protest.

He exaggerates pointing over my shoulder. 'There are more over there.' He leads me up the single staircase at the end of the hall. They end in a wooden door. He opens it and steps into the attic. He turns and looks at me with a smile. 'You like?'

'I _love_!' I come into the room and look around. The north side of the roof is made entirely of glass, the floor underneath it covered in blankets and pillows. The roof is very low and Sirius has to scrunch his shoulders to avoid hitting his head off it. There's no furniture, just different lunar charts and such taped onto the walls.

'When it's sunny, this is the warmest room in the house. And when it's dark, it's got the best view. Look.' He steps forward and pushes on corner of the glass roof. A large square of glass opens upward and I see it has hinges, like a door. 'It leads to the roof. Which is where we'll be watching from,' he grins. 'Want a hand getting up?'

For once, I do not argue with him. I put my foot in his cupped hands, grab the edge of the roof with my hands, and let him push me up and through it. Once my torso is through, I bring my knees up and crawl onto the roof. Then I peer down into the darkness of the attic.

'Do you need any help?' I call down.

I hear him snort. 'I'm ok.' His hands appear, gripping the edge of the roof like I did, and then he pulls himself up beside me. He grins at me. I look out onto the scenery. The Potter's house is just on the edge of London, and I can see the whole city from here. If I turn around, I can see open country side.

A cold wind ruffles my hair, and my hand brushes Sirius' as I reach to tuck my side fringe behind my ear.

'This is so cool,' I whisper.

'I thought you might like it. And if you look up, you'll see what I promised you,' he breathes, lying back with his hands folded under his head.

I tilt my head back and gaze up. Hundreds of bright white specks shine against the black sky. I try to make out some constellations, and fail miserably. I turn to Sirius for guidance.

'Those ones there are the Big Dipper,' he says, tracing the outline with his finger in the air.

'I don't see them,' I murmur.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me to the left slightly. 'You see that big one?'

'There?' I point.

'Uh huh. Follow that one down…and around…'

'I see it!' I exclaim.

'And beside it is another one I don't know the name of,' he says.

'Maybe it's the little dipper,' I suggest.

'Maybe,' he agrees.

'I like these stars way better than the ones in Astronomy,' I announce. 'They're…simpler.'

He smiles at me. 'That's true.'

I shiver when the wind blows again. His hand on my shoulder goes to the hem of his jumper. 'You want this?' he asks.

It would be so wrong to let him give me his jumper. He has a girlfriend- a perfectly nice one, despite the things I say in my moments of bitterness. It's wrong to want him to give me his jumper. _I_ broke up with _him _and I can't just snap my fingers and demand him back. When I broke up with him, it was because I didn't want a boyfriend anymore. I can't just _decide_ I want him to be my boyfriend in moments like this. It's not fair.

I shake my head. 'I'm fine.'

He stares at me intently. There he goes again with the whole _looking_ thing! 'Amy,' he says very quietly, 'it's just a jumper.' His voice sounds…sad? Before I can object, he pulls it over his head and drapes it over mine. 'It keeps you warm _and_ hides your face!' he adds lightly. I laugh despite myself and out it on.

'Amy! What are you doing on the roof?' Lily's voice drifts from below us. I look down and see her craning her neck from a balcony on the second floor.

'Nothing!' I shout down.

'We're going now!'

'Ok!' I turn back to Sirius. 'Show me one more star.'

He scans the sky and then smiles. 'You see that small one there below the Little Dipper?'

'The one on it's own between those two groups of stars?'

'That's the one. That's the Dog Star.'

'Is that its name?'

'That's its title. Its name is-'

'What's its name?' James' voice shouts from below us.

Sirius rolls his eyes. 'Mind your own bloody business!' He leans into me and whispers in my ear.

'Sirius.'

'So your name is Sirius…like the star?'

'Like the star.'


	8. Barbeque Blues

**Read and Review! :)**

'So how was last night?' Tessie asks from my bed.

'It was…actually quite good. Lily didn't kill James, though I suspect she may have tried to drown him at some stage.' I hold up a light pink dress. 'Do you like this one?'

'It's ok. Kind of short though. How did you and Sirius get along?'

I turn back to my wardrobe and hang back up the rejected dress. 'We didn't fight. I had fun. We had a sort of…bonding moment,' I tell her.

'A bonding moment?' she repeats incredously. 'What did he slip you?'

I roll my eyes. 'I found it hard to believe too, and it was happening to me. He took me to the roof and showed me the stars.'

Tessie giggles dreamily. 'That is so cute. Did he hold your hand?'

'No, Tessie, he didn't. We're not a couple, and friends do not hold hands,' I say sternly.

'You really need to make up your mind, Amy. You're 'friends' by the lake, you hate him in your bedroom, you like him in the garden, and now you're friends again on the roof. You can't keep changing your mind about him. It's not good for you. You need to acknowledge your feelings,' she says earnestly.

'Tessie, I change my mind on him so often because my feelings change often. And my feelings change often because his whipped personality changes so often,' I say with a note of complaint in my voice.

'I understand.'

'How could you? You're in a perfect relationship,' I say sulkily.

She smiles dopily and lays on her belly with her chin her hands. 'Andrew said he loved me.'

'What?' I yelp.

She giggles and nods excitedly. 'We were in town – May told me and Maddie to bring Andrew and Conor along- and we were sitting on this bench in a park while the others were in the toilets, and he said, 'You do know I love you, don't you Tessie?' and I just kind of stared at him like a complete dolt.'

'And then what did he say?' I ask excitedly, kneeling in front of her, dresses forgotten.

She sits up and says with a big smile plastered on her face, 'He said, 'I guess you didn't know that. Well, I do.''

'Oh my God! That's brilliant! What did you say then?'

'I said 'I love you too' of course!'

I scream and hug her as tightly as I can. 'I can't believe you're in love! I can't believe you've gone and fell in love!'

She laughs and hugs me back, pulling me up onto the bed beside her. 'I couldn't exactly help it!'

'I'm going to come second from now on,' I say, shaking my head sadly.

She puts her head on my shoulder. 'Of course you won't.'

'Promise?' I hold my pinky up to her. She wraps her baby finger around it.

'Pinky promise. Once best friends, always best friends. A boy can't take the place of a girl friend. He can't do what you can.'

'And I can't do what he can,' I smirk. 'Speaking of; have you _done it_?' I ask in a low voice, aware of the open bedroom door.

She glances to the door, hesitating. 'No, not yet.'

I cop on to her words. I lean over and flick my wand to the door so it flies shut. My room is the only one on this floor, but in this house, everyone is everywhere.

'But you're planning on it?'

'Well nothing's been spoken aloud, and Andrew has never pushed it, but I think, if, you know, the time presents itself, I'd be…ok with it.'

I nod. 'That sounds…reasonable. How close have you come?' I ask curiously.

Her cheeks redden. 'Why do you want to know?'

'We're best friends. In best friends, there's always going to be one that is…more experienced. You're that one,' I say logically. 'It's your duty to share,' I add seriously.

She stares at me. 'Really? You're…innocent?'

'Of course I am!' I say.

'How far have you come?' she asks.

'A snog where Sirius got a little touchy is all me and Sirius ever covered. What about you?' I demand impatiently.

'Well…no clothes have ever come off or anything. He did put his hands up my skirt and top before though.'

I snort. 'That's disgusting. Andrew is a perv.'

'I liked it,' she admits.

I burst out laughing. 'Well, good. I'm glad you enjoyed being fondled. At least it was by a hottie,' I say.

'You think Andrew is hot?' Tessie asks, surprised.

I look at her, equally surprised. 'Do you not?'

'Well of course _I _do. I just didn't think he was you're type.'

'Andrew is hazelnuts and chocolate! I think he's everyone's type,' I say with a chuckle. I pat her leg and then go back to my wardrobe, but she doesn't drop the subject.

'I just thought no one would ever measure up to Sirius in your eyes.'

'Well, guess you thought wrong,' I say distractedly. I pick out a floaty white dress with tiny rose quart buttons down the front of the chest.

'That dress is so pretty! Put it on,' Tessie commands. I pull it on over my tank top and slip off my sweatpants from under it. It has a low neckline and is loose. It comes above my knee and has an 'up and down' bottom. I twirl around and feel elated. The material swings with me and makes me feel like I have wings. I pull it back off so I can remove my tank top. When I put it on again it's slightly lower. 'That is gorgeous! Wear that!' Tessie says.

'Will you help me with my hair?' I ask, pulling the blonde curls down from their ponytail.

'Of course!' She hops up from the bed and pulls the stool out from my dressing table. She pats it, indicating I should sit.

Once I'm seated, she summons the big bag of hair stuff from a drawer with her wand. She brushes through my hair with a big brush first. Then she gently pulls a comb through each individual curl. It feels like heaven, and I resist the urge to tilt my head back, knowing it will earn me a thwack. She smoothes my side fringe and then runs her hands through my hair again, this time with some sort of smoothing cream on her fingers.

When she's done, my hair falls in long, sleek spirals dawn my back. The many usually shaggy layers are now soft and frame my face artfully. The crown of my head seems to shine as the sun hits it.

'You want me to put some mascara on? I don't think you need foundation. Your skin is clear and it's nearly thirty degrees in England today. I think you're better off without it,' she says.

'Yeah, cool. How did you get my hair to look so…not normal?' I ask, touching a curl carefully.

'It must be this stuff.' She hands me the bottle of cream she used. Then she puts on lots of layers of black mascara and then circles my eyes with white eyeliner. She strokes my eyelids with a pale pink powder and then announces that she's finished.

I stand and go to the full length mirror by the biggest window. I look like me, but…prettier. My eyes are dark and gem-coloured, with long, thick eyelashes. They look wider and sparklier, which Tessie puts down to the white eyeliner and eye shadow. My hair is artful and looks very soft. I touch the crown of my head and yes, the hair does feel like silk. The dress is great with the pink ballet flats Tessie found under my bed.

Maddie and Lily wander in, announcing Jelly's departure to her own mission as I'm inspecting myself. Maddie stops at the bed. 'Amy,' she says in a very serious voice. 'You know how I hate to sound cheesy in any way, but…you look like an angel.'

'Stop,' I beg, covering my blazing cheeks with my hands.

'You look amazing,' Lily agrees, staring. 'The wedding's in two weeks; you have to do your like that!'

'May wants it up,' I mutter, turning away from the mirror. I pick up my wand from the bed and stick it in the hidden thigh sheath that totally completes my look. It's a very comfortable thigh sheath, to be fair. Maddie's dad John got one for me and made me wear it around the house all day Thursday to break it in. As if it was a new pair of shoes! This thigh sheath is promoting violence and child labour! Well, it's promoting sneakiness, that's for sure. Still, it's better than Jelly having a secret compartment in her bra. Much more comfortable, my thigh sheath is.

'You all set?' Paul sticks his head in the room. His eyes widen for a second and then he clears his throat. 'Don't forget your wand.'

I pat my thigh. 'I've got it.'

He nods awkwardly. 'Ok, good. Come on then, you're going.' His head disappears again.

'You're going on your own this time?' Lily asks.

'Yeah,' I answer.

'That's scary. Good luck.' She hugs me.

'Yeah, be careful,' Tessie says, biting her lip worriedly, hugging me too.

'You look great, so do your job knowing you look hot,' Maddie says, giving me my last hug.

!

I pause at Matthew's garden gate. I can hear music coming from inside, many voices and laughter. The smell of the barbeque is strong and there is a lively, carefree vibe coming from the party scene. I feel so guilty, intruding on their family evening. But I have to.

I push open the gate and hesitate. _Do it Amy. Go to the door and knock. Come on, do it._ I put my hand on the gate and close it again. Then I push it open. Then I pull it closed. _Oh for the love of God, where's your courage? This is no time for sentimentality! There's no time for 'feeling bad.' Just do what you've been told to!_

The door opens before I can open the gate and Shay looks out. His eyebrows scrunch together. 'Amy Summers?'

I smile at him. 'Hi Shay. I'm so sorry; I didn't know you were going to have visitors. I wanted to see Matthew, but if now is a bad time…' I let the sentence hang delicately in the air. Angie said I have to be real. And who in their right mind would want to interrupt a family get together.

Oh that's right, a spy would.

'No, you should come in. Mum's been dying to see you again. She keeps harping Matthew to bring you over. She'll be happy to see you. Dad wants to meet you too.' He holds the door open and beckons me inside.

I go inside and follow him into the big bright kitchen. It's packed with people, as is the patio and back garden. Mrs. Jones is sitting on a couch in the conservatory with three other posh ladies, two of them with coffee skin like hers and two of them very white. They all sip glasses of wine and sit with their legs folded.

Shay goes to the women and speaks to his mother. She looks up, her eyes bright and fixes me a big smile. She excuses herself from the ladies and hurries over to me, leaving her glass on the coffee table. She greets me with a warm hug.

'Amy, I am so glad you stopped in. Just the other day I was wondering if we'd ever see you're face again!'

I smile at her, truly flattered that she wanted to see me so badly. 'I'm sorry if it's a bad time Mrs. Jones,' I apologise.

'Amy, sweetheart, call me Maia- and it couldn't be a more perfect time! Now we can introduce you to everyone! Shay, where's Matthew?' she adds to him.

'Outside with his friends,' he answers. 'I'll tell him she's here,' he adds, going to the open back door. A girl of about the same age joins him on his way out.

'Come on, I'll introduce you to Matthew's Aunties,' Maia says brightly, bringing me by the hand to the ladies in the conservatory. 'Michael so very badly wanted to meet you, but he's had an emergency at work and had to pop out. I do hope he comes back before you go!' The ladies look up with interest when we approach, stopping their conversation.

'This is Amy, a friend of Matthew. Amy, these are some of Matthew's aunts. Sylvia, Jennifer, April and Roslyn,' she says grandly, pointing to each woman as she says her name.

They all smile and nod. I fix a relaxed, charming smile on my face, the way I was taught and give a small wave. 'Lovely to meet ye,' I say, then inwardly curse myself. These are so not the kind of people that say 'ye'.

'What an endearing accent. Where are you from, darling?' Roslyn, one of Maia's sisters asks.

'Ireland,' I say with a smile.

'Oh, Ireland is such a splendid place! Martin and I spent Easter there!'

'Sylvia, I believe you spent Easter in Indonesia,' Jennifer corrects.

'Oh, yes, that's right, I beg your pardon!'

'Do you live on a farm, darling?' April asks politely.

I'm spared answering by Shay's reappearance. 'Matthew wants you in the garden,' he tells me.

'Alright Amy, we'll speak to you again later,' Maia says with a pleasant smile.

I head outside, relieved. Those women are so full of themselves! I catch Shay as he's running past with a group of other young teenagers. 'Where is Matthew?'

He points to a crowded table set apart from the ones filled with either children or adults. Late teens are seated around it. They're laughing loudly and absorbed in their own company. Some of the nearby adults watch them. I feel dread wrap around my heart at the thought of having to go to them.

'Amy!' Matthew calls from the table. He stands and beckons me over. I take a deep breath and head over to my doom.

All conversation stops as I reach Matthew's side and they all stare at me. I swallow uncomfortably, suddenly very sure that my 'charming' smile won't impress this lot. I don't know any of these people. Sensing my awkwardness, Matthew wraps his arm around my waist and says to the group, 'This is Amy Summers.'

The group doesn't acknowledge the introduction, but goes back to their previous conversation. I resist the urge to slump behind Matthew.

He frowns at the group a second longer and then looks down at me with a smile. 'I'm glad you dropped in,' he says.

I smile back, trying to recover my relaxed vibe. 'Well, I thought you might be missing me,' I tease.

He pulls a chair out for me and I sit. On my other side is a boy with light auburn hair. I watch every one of them as they get back into their conversation. It soon becomes apparent who's with whom. It also becomes apparent the ones who don't like me. Two girls the opposite end of the table switch from glaring at me to staring adoringly at Matthew frequently, while another girl in a super-low dress tries very hard to start conversation with him. When this fails, she joins the 'glare at Amy' club.

With Matthew deep in conversation with a boy with black hair, I listen to the conversation while trying to look like I'm not.

'It'll be after Luscious' wedding for definite,' the boy with black hair says lowly.

'I don't know what the wait is for,' Matthew mutters.

'I doubt any of them care about Malfoy's wedding,' the boy mutters back in dark agreement. 'The work is getting harder,' the boys continues, watching Matthew carefully. I listen intently.

'It is,' Matthew aggress neutrally.

'Mortmain's was close.' Matthew nods. I put my hand to my mouth to stop a gasp. 'Some think it is a test,' the boy says slyly.

Matthew looks at him, amused. 'Henry,' he chuckles and then says very quietly, so that even I have to strain to hear him. 'Of course it is.'

The boy next to me turns to look at me. 'Are you Paul Summers sister?' he asks.

I blink and turn my attention to him. I take him in. There's something about him that makes me think he was a Slytherin, though I don't know him. He's one of the older members of the group, early twenties.

'Yes, I am,' I say.

He nods. 'I work in the ministry with him.'

'Are you an auror?' I ask politely.

He smirks. 'No. But I know you're brother from school and I see him around work.'

I nod, not knowing what to say.

'You might want to tell your brother he should be more careful how he acts to certain people. Someday, someone could call him on it.'

I stare at him. Did this boy just threaten Paul? 'Excuse me?'

'That's enough. Rodolphus, shut it,' Matthew interrupts, a threatening note in his voice.

'Rodolphus' and Matthew stare at eachother for a few seconds before Rodolphus shrugs. 'Just making conversation, right blondie?' he says pleasantly.

I stare at him and am about to declare his rudeness and vileness before Matthew takes my hand and whispers into my ear, 'Just leave it.'

I stare at Matthew, realising that he's serious. I cast my eyes down to my lap and bite my lip, struggling to let the issue go. It wouldn't do much good to start a fight here. But what that asshole said…

Suddenly, Matthew stands and lets out a whoop of laughter and a catcall. 'Windsor, nice of you to drop by!'

My head snaps up and I stare at Shawn and, holding his hand and looking as shocked as I feel, Jelly. We lock eyes and hold gazes as the boys exchange hellos. Shawn pulls Jelly along after him as he sits down beside Matthew. Jelly sits in a chair on Shawn's other side, smiling serenely at Matthew in way of greeting and fixing her pale pink dress over her knees, dropping her eyes from mine.

I tear my gaze away from her, remembering where we are. I know for certain now that some of these kids around the table are death eaters. And I'm willing to bet ginger-asshole to my right here is one for sure!

'I need to go to the bathroom,' I say to Matthew, not caring that I'm interrupting his conversation with Shawn and Black-hair. I stand and tap Jelly's shoulder as I pass her. I head inside and pause in the kitchen to make sure she's following. 'Where's the toilet?' I ask Shay, who once again it seems has gotten stuck with giving me directions. 'Thanks.'

The downstairs toilet is taken when I try the handle, so I go upstairs, keeping my calm and casual cover around me like a blanket, smiling at anyone who acknowledges me. I open the door of the bathroom and slip inside, leaving it unlocked. The bathroom is huge and very grand, with a long marble counter with a sink set into it and a large mirror hanging on the wall over it. There's no bath, just a shower box and a toilet.

I jump as the door opens, wishing to God I'd locked it if this is a death eater. It's just Jelly. She locks the door after her and then leans against it, breathing out heavily.

'What are you doing here? This wasn't part of the plan!' I exclaim.

'Keep your voice down Ametha,' she says mildly, eyes closed. 'I know it wasn't part of the plan. Shawn was invited to a party, he insisted I come with him, and it would have looked terrible if I'd kept insisting no,' she says. 'I enter this party thinking it was some old friend's birthday or something, and I see you in the middle of a gang of death eater wannabes, looking like you want to punch the guy next to you's face off!'

'Jelly some of these are definitely death eaters,' I tell her. 'Matthew was talking about Lucius Malfoy, and he's a confirmed death eater. Ok, the guy next to me, _threatened_ Paul. _To my face! _Who the hell does that?'

'What did they say about Malfoy?' she asks.

'They were talking about something that was happening after his wedding. They were anxious for it. They didn't like waiting. They said they felt like they were being tested! Sound like anything to you?'

'It could be anything,' she says logically.

'The guy with the black hair brought up that Muggle School that exploded last week! He said it was 'close'! Jelly, they were behind it! They had to have been!' I insist.

Jelly's face has paled and she sinks down onto the closed toilet seat, shaking her head. 'We have nothing solid.' She sighs. 'We need to tell the order about this turn of events. Can you cast a protronus?' she asks.

I laugh humourlessly. 'Yeah, and I can grow wings too.'

'You don't have to be a bitch,' she mutters, opening her bag and shovelling through it.

'And you don't have to be unrealistic. Of course I can't cast a protronus! Not until sixth year.'

'Ok, I'll have to send them a howler. You should go and look around. Try and find something that could be useful,' she says.

'Ok, don't get caught,' I say, unlocking the door. I close it behind me and hear the lock click.

I peer in the door of one of the many rooms along the hall. It's a very simple room with an attached bathroom. I guess it's a guestroom. I open the door of another one and judge from the exquisite French décor that this would be the master bedroom. I open the door to another one and am about to close it, assuming it to be Shay's bedroom because of the Quidditch posters when a report card catches my eyes.

_NEWT Results__:_

I advance further into the room, glancing back into the empty hall. I pick up the report card with Matthew's name on it from the desk and scan through it.

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Potions: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Divination: E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

'Whoa, Matthew, you're, like, a genius,' I whisper to myself. I put the report card down, feeling a swelling pride in my chest, despite just minutes ago feeling frightened of him. I open the drawer of the desk and skim through the contents. A yo-yo, couple bottles of ink, sheets of parchment, quills. I move away from the desk, satisfied there's nothing evil going on there.

I look at the titles of the books on his shelf. _The Chronicles of Narnia, the Lord of the Rings, Pride and Prejudice…_Wha-a-t? I pick out one of the thick books and flick it open.

'Who in the _hell_ is Gandalf and why is he grey?' I mutter, turning the page.

'He's a great sorcerer.'

I freeze and turn around slowly, fixing a smile onto my face. 'Oh,' I say in what I _really_ hope is my charming voice!

'Why are you in my room?' Matthew asks.

'I needed to use the toilet and the one downstairs was occupied,' I say.

He leans against the doorframe and cocks an eyebrow. 'I don't have en suite and the bathroom is down the hall,' he tells me pleasantly.

'I was…curious,' I say lightly.

'Hoping to stumble upon my boxers drawer?'

'That's it,' I say, clapping my hands together. 'But, I instead stumbled upon…Rudolph.' I hold the book up.

'It's Gandalf.'

'That's what I said.'

He laughs and comes into the room, closing the door behind him. He sits on his bed and looks at me. 'You don't like those guys out there.'

I look away from his eyes and perch myself on the windowsill. 'I just…didn't know you liked people like that.'

'Like what?'

'Mean,' I say, looking up. I meet his eyes and something in them, so like the old Matthew, made me crack. 'That guy threatened my brother to my face! You heard him, and you told me to 'let it go,' I make quotation marks in the air with my fingers. 'They are not nice people. Not one of them said hello to me and that guy with the black hair-'

'Gibbon,' Matthew supplies.

'Gibbon!' I throw my hands up in the air. Guess I've found the face to go with the file! 'Why are you hanging with them when you don't even like them?' I ask tiredly.

'Because I have to,' he whispers, watching me. My anger subsides and with a sigh I sit on the bed beside him. I can relate to that. This is my chance; the vulnerability is there. Just gotta go with it. I slip my hand into his and press our entwined fingers into my stomach.

'Your hand is freezing,' I murmur.

He looks down at our hands and smiles. 'I like your dress.'

'Thanks. Tessie helped me pick it out,' I smile.

'Why did you need to pick it out especially?' he frowns.

I swallow. You stupid idiot! 'I didn't pick it out especially. She was just over at my house and, you know, with Matt and all, she's still kind of fragile. She liked this dress and,' I shrug. 'I liked it too.'

'Ok,' he says easily. He lies back and closes his eyes.

'Were you up early?' I ask, rubbing the back of his hand to warm it up.

'Yeah, I had a meeting.'

I watch his face carefully. 'Yeah? With who?'

'I'm doing an internship with my dad.'

'Your dad works in the ministry, doesn't he?'

'Yup.'

'What kind of stuff do you have to do?'

'Files, find information for people, sometimes if it's a good day, I'll get to go on location,' he says, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'Do you do anything to do with the war?' I ask casually.

He sits up and grins at me, a strange glint in his eyes. 'Do you?'

I blink and let go of his hand. 'What would I be doing?'

He shrugs. 'Three months off school; you'd want to be doing _some_thing everyday.'

I smile. 'It's a secret.'

'Yeah, I think I have an idea,' he says knowingly.

I try to not over-analyze his words, for fear of going into a panic attack. I just look at him and then around the room. My eyes catch the clock. 'Oh crap! It's half eight! I'm supposed to be home. They'll be freaking out,' I mutter, jumping up. _They'll think I've been abducted or tortured or…worse, by you,_ I add to myself.

'Yeah, Jelly's gone home already,' he says carelessly. I look at him. Why would he say that? What would make him link us two together? Does he suspect us of something?

'Well, goodbye Matthew,' I say.

'You always seem to be in a hurry to say goodbye,' he says, looking very amused.

I shrug. 'I always seem to be late saying goodbye,' I retort.

He smiles slowly. 'That would be a good thing, I'd say.'

I turn away so he won't see me rolling my eyes at his bad pick-up lines. He always was a terrible flirt. Guess some things don't change.

'Hey, why don't I apparate you home?' he suggests.

'No, Matthew, that, um, there's no need, that is, you don't need to-'

'I think I do need to,' he interrupts firmly. He takes my hand and pulls me from the room. We go to the kitchen, where he tells his mum he's dropping me home.

'Really? Now? Are you sure?' Maia asks, staring intently into her son's eyes.

'Yeah, tell dad, will you?'

He leads me out to the front of the house, past the gate and down the lane a bit. 'Matthew, you really don't-'

And then he apparates.

We land in my favourite place in the whole world. That god-damned field full of bloody cows! Matthew spins around and frowns.

'You hit a protection wall, idiot,' I snap, standing up and brushing dirt off my dress.

'I didn't think of that,' he mutters.

'Obviously,' I retort, rubbing my head where I banged it off the stone wall.

'Let me see your head,' he says.

'No,' I say sulkily. 'I'm going home. Goodnight.'

'You could have a concussion!'

'If I have a concussion, I know who I'll be bringing to the Wizengamot,' I mutter angrily under my breath.

He continues to follow me. 'I can't leave you alone with a concussion,' he says matter-of-factly.

'Matthew, seriously, just go home.' I try to keep the desperation out of my voice. There's a small order meeting tonight! Matthew can't be anywhere near my house. He could see something!

'Amy,' he looks at me sternly. 'You're not getting rid of me.'

I realise that he speaks the truth; he's not leaving. I speed up to show my protest and grumble angrily. I really hate that bloody field. When we reach my front garden, I stop.

'Now, I'm home safely. Satisfied? Go,' I command.

'Amy, I'd like to talk to your father, if that's alright.'

My mouth drops before I can stop it. 'You _what_?'

'Is that a problem?'

'You are actually serious,' I whisper. He nods. 'I'll just…get him,' I say. I turn and walk dazedly to the front door. I open it and look back over my shoulder at him. He's sitting on the garden wall pleasantly, swinging his foot, arms folded. I close the door and go to the dining room.

'Amy? Everything ok?'

'Shh,' I mutter to May. 'Not now.'

'Amy, you can't go in!'

I open the dining room door and they all look up.

'Amy, not a good time-'

'Dad, Matthew Jones wants to speak with you.'

**Dun dun dun dun! Dont ya just love a cliffhanger? :P You're in for a shock next chapter! I dont think any of ye will have suspected it. If ye have any ideas, feel free to ask me! if you get it right, I'll give you a special shout out :) xx**

**Review please :)**


	9. Dragon Knight

'Stop pacing.'

'What are they talking about?' I demand of the clock. 'We've been waiting here for ages.'

'Relax, sit down.'

'What if dad's murdered him?'

'Why would he do that?'

'He could have asked for my hand in marriage!'

'Amy, honestly! Why would he want to marry you? He's seventeen!'

'Because I'm amazing and I come from a long line of wealthy purebloods! _Duh_, Lily!'

'You're making me dizzy,' Jelly barks from the window seat. 'Stop moving!'

'Stop watching me!' I snap back.

There's a knock on my bedroom door. I race over and pull it open. It bangs off the wall loudly. Sirius is standing in the doorway with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Disappointment wells up inside me, warring with excitement. This lot can't bring me any useful news. Why am I excited? It's only the Marauders. I live with them for the majority of the year. And it's not like they bring me sunshine and rainbows.

'Why are you here?'

'You're happiness is palpable, Summers,' James says with a bright smile.

'His dad was called over here for an emergency meeting. What happened?' Sirius asks. He brushes past me entering the room. As his shoulder touches mine, he looks down at me and his eyes widen. 'And where are you going?'

'Nowhere,' I say defensively.

He looks like he wants to say more but stops. 'Any idea what that meeting is for?'

'Matthew is downstairs,' I mutter, looking away from him.

'What?' he yelps. 'Why?'

'I hardly know, do I, if I'm up here,' I snap.

'Why so crabby tonight, Summers?'

'I'm not crabby, Potter.'

'Then why are you acting like something with very sharp claws? My mate only asked you a question.'

'And I answered.'

'In a mean tone,' he says.

'Maybe you just think everyone is mean, seeing as you're so familiar with meanness yourself.'

Everyone looks back to James, their heads moving like they're watching a quaffle being passed back and forth. 'I'm not mean.'

'If this was court, my first witness would be Eustace Abbarell,' I retort.

'He doesn't count, with a name like that!'

'His name is what it is, you don't have to make fun of him,' I say, folding my arms in front of my chest.

'At least I don't lead someone on and drop them.'

'Excuse me?' I say, shocked. 'Just who might you be talking about, Potter?'

He looks at me piercingly. 'You know.'

'James, shut up,' Sirius says warily.

'Get out of my room,' I say quietly.

'No,' he sniffs, crossing his arms too. 'You're not the boss of us.'

'Oh, Remus, Peter and Sirius can stay. It's only you I want gone.'

Sirius puts his face in his hands. 'James, you are one stupid prick.'

'What did I do?'

I'm shaking with anger as I walk to the window and open it. The sun is just beginning to set. 'Not everyone has the same kind of motives you do, Potter. Not everyone uses people the way you do.'

'Shut up, you hypocritical-'

'_Let's_ go down to town and get some ice cream or something,' Lily interrupts hastily. 'Come on Remus, Peter!' she links the two boys who look awkward at being caught in one of mine and James' fights. Maddie and Tessie each take one of James' arms and push him to the door, while Jelly follows with her hands stuffed in the pockets of Shawn's jacket. She has the collar pulled up around her neck and every now and then I catch her sniffing it.

'If they think I'm going anywhere with _him_ they're out of their mind,' I snarl under my breath, stamping to the bathroom and shoving open the windows in there. I snatch a hair gogo from beside the sink and roughly tie back the perfect long curls. 'Bloody Potter thinks he's so great, accusing me.' I change my shoes from my ballet flats to scruffy all star trainers and go back into my bedroom. 'Where did all that come from, anyway?'

'Don't be mad,' Sirius says from my bed.

'Why aren't you gone?' I ask.

He shrugs. 'I didn't want to leave you alone.'

I smile tiredly. 'That's sweet of you, Sirius, but you don't have to stay. Go and have fun. I'm tired anyway-'

'Where's this beach of yours?' he interrupts.

I blink. 'What?'

'This beach you were always talking about. Is it nearby?'

'It's just down the road,' I frown, pointing out the window. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the door.

'Let's go then. I want to see it.'

'Why?' I ask, still confused.

He winks at me over his shoulder. 'I'm curious.'

He leads me down the stairs and into the kitchen. He creeps past the closed dining room door, where Matthew is right now with the inner circle of the Order and strangers that appeared at the door a little while ago.

'No,' I whisper. 'It's faster if we go out this door.' I pull open the patio door and close it after he steps out. 'Now we can hop the garden wall and cut through those fields. It's the shortest way,' I say.

'You're the boss,' he grins. We walk to the end of the garden to the high enough wall, my hand still in Sirius'. I feel the best I have in the last couple weeks. Sirius offers me his other hand to help me get up.

I smile. 'It's ok, I can get up.'

'You might get your dress dirty if you go climbing up. But, if I were to do this-' He grabs my waist and lifts me up. He sits me on the wall and hops it himself while I laugh. He scrunches his legs up like a frog as he jumps and it's hilarious. I turn around to look at him when he lands. He rests his elbows on my thighs. 'It would all be much easier. Do you agree?'

I try not to blush with his face so close to mine. Even with me on this wall, he's got about a half centimetre on me. 'I admit, that was handier than having to make my own way up. But you really don't have to keep man-handling me.'

'I'm not man handling you! I'm being a gentleman.' He puts an offended look on his face.

I shake my head despairingly. 'Any excuse to fondle me.'

He laughs. 'If you're asking…' He wraps his arms around my hips and pulls me down from the wall. I stand pressed up against him. I can feel his chest rising as he breathes and relax into him.

Sirius clears his throat. 'So, is it left or right?' he asks, gently pushing me away.

I know my cheeks are scarlet and I rub my temple awkwardly. 'It's, err, straight ahead,' I stutter. I move forward and keep up a quick pace so I don't have to look at him. I can't believe myself! Am I really that sad? Of course I'm really that sad! I haven't snogged anyone since February! The last person I kissed was Sirius…Mental slap.

When I reach the next wall, I lean against it and wait for him to catch up. 'This is the last field we need to cross. You can see the beach from here.' I point over the wall.

'That's good. Do you want me to, um…?'

'No, I wouldn't want you to hurt your back.' I gather up my skirt in one hand and then throw one leg over the low wall. This one isn't high, only hip height. All the same, I graze the inside of legs as I climb over. Ignoring the stinging, I keep going towards the gate in the west wall, not looking back to see of he's coming. When I reach it, I reach up my skirt to-

'What the hell are you doing?' Sirius grabs my wrist, horrified.

'What the hell is wrong with you? I'm getting my wand!' I exclaim. I pull it from the thigh sheath and wave it in front of his face. 'See Sirius? A _wand_. To open the God-damn gate!' I point the wand at the lock. 'Alohamora.' The gate swings open creakily.

'Sorry,' Sirius mutters.

'Whatever,' I mutter back. I find the old wooden steps leading down from the grassy hill to the beach. This is crazy and proves how pathetic I am, but I feel like curling up in a ball and crying! Why would he be so disgusted at the thought of me? Has all the old attraction really drained away from of us? _All_ of it? Am I not even a tiny bit appealing to him anymore?

We finish our silent descent of the steps and I pause. I look up and down the beach. It's empty, probably because the sun is starting to set. It's a warm night and the tide is out. I spot a big, smooth rock near the edge of the water and head over to it. Then I settle down at the base of it and kick off my runners, letting my bare feet enjoy the coolness of the evening. Sirius, after a moment's hesitation, joins me. The water laps gently at my toes and I smile, smoothing down my dress over my knees.

Sirius says nothing, just looks out at the sea. Then he pulls off his jumper and offers it to me.

'I'm not cold,' I say.

'You can put it behind your back; this rock is hard as a, well, rock.'

I fail in suffocating my laugh and lean forward, allowing him to spread it out behind me. 'You should at least have some too,' I say. I scoot over. 'Come on.'

He laughs and pulls over closer. Our arms and legs are pressed up against each other, warmth from his body heating me up. His baby finger sits lightly atop mine, and even that tiny touch makes my arm tingle. He may not find me appealing or sexy or even pretty, but I sure as hell still see him that way; sexy, confident, self-assured, with a sculpted, artistic face with a definite aristocratic elegance in it. I'm not saying I want him back, (I don't know!) but I can still notice how handsome he is. And I can still wish he thinks I'm pretty. Even if he doesn't…

'I can see why you love it here,' he says. 'It's very calming.'

I push my rejected thoughts away. 'You're not getting the full effect until you take your shoes off,' I tell him, eyeing his expensive looking runners.

He frowns. 'Really? Is that necessary?'

'No, but it feels like heaven,' I murmur. I elbow him and grin. 'Come on Black, live dangerously. Take your shoes off.'

He laughs. 'Ok, but don't laugh.'

'Why would I laugh?' I ask.

'I have small feet for a man.'

'You're not a man,' I scoff as he unties his laces. 'Not until you can take your shoes off without untying them.'

He raises his eyebrows at me. Then, to make a point, he pulls off his shoes without opening the laces. 'Who's a man now?' he asks.

'Um…' I pretend to think about it. 'Nope, still not you.'

He springs up and jumps onto the top of the rock. Then he bangs his chest and shouts to the ocean, 'I am a man!'

I burst out laughing at the gorgeous boy standing on a rock yelling at the sea. 'You're mental!'

'I'm a man whose girlfriend thinks he's mental!' he shouts, laughing. I stare at him, but he doesn't notice. He doesn't seem to notice anything, standing on that rock, including what he just called me. He throws his arms out and shouts.

'Amy, come on!'

I shake my head in exasperation. 'You're going to-' Before I can finish Sirius slips and skids down the rock on his backside. He lands on top of me, knocking me flat onto my back. He lies on top of me, knocking the breath out of me. 'Ow.'

'Are you ok?' he asks, pushing up, still lying over me but supporting his own weight.

'Sirius you're like a bloody elephant!' I wheeze.

'I'm sorry. You should have moved! Or warned me!'

'You came down like a freight train so fast I didn't have time to move. And I tried to warn you but it was too late! I'm not your baby sitter,' I laugh.

'I don't want you to be my baby sitter.'

'Good, because for all the money in the world, I wouldn't do it. The old nerves can only take so much,' I say. 'I think you broke something in my stomach,' I add as I struggle to sit up. I suck in breath through clenched teeth and try to subtly clutch my tummy.

'Amy?' Sirius grabs my shoulder. 'You ok?'

'Yeah,' I wheeze. 'I just…moved wrong.'

He gently pulls my arms away from my stomach and sits me back against the rock. I rest my head back against it and he rubs circles on my tummy. A voice in my head is whispering _you're an idiot. _All the other voices are either telling that voice to shut up or conversing with eachother about the feeling in my tummy. No longer pained, now loose and sloppy and warm.

'Cathy would bust a vein if she knew about this.'

'I'm only compensating for my previous attack on your stomach,' he says logically. 'Though she probably wouldn't see it that way,' he sighs. 'But I don't really care. I'm sick of her to be honest.'

'Why?'

'She's a nice girl, easy to get on with, goes along with whatever. But that's starting to get boring. I want someone with more personality,' he says.

'I'm sure you'll find her soon,' I mumble, sticking in the friend zone. Even though what friend rubs their friend's tummy?

'I aldon't know if I already have.' He stops rubbing my tummy and pulls my chin up to look at him.

I gulp and try to look away, but he won't let me. 'Amy what do want us to be? I get so many different signals from you! What are you feeling, I never know! Do you want us to be friends, or have no relationship at all, or-'

'Why would you think I want no relationship at all?' I demand.

'You have a lot to do, if you want one less distraction, one less draining commitment-'

'I don't see you that way!' I exclaim. 'I don't see you as a time-consuming, irritating buzz in my ear, Sirius! I-'

'Shh!' Sirius whispers suddenly. 'Jones is coming! Shit! Tell me everything you were about to say later, ok?' he ducks behind the rock and I turn just in time to see his bare foot change to a huge black paw.

'So this is where you've been all this time,' Matthew says, flopping down beside me.

I stare at him. 'Are you fucking mental? Just out of curiosity!'

He laughs pleasantly and shakes his head. 'I take it you didn't like waiting then.'

'What was going in there?' I demand.

'The order is still in session. I left to see you,' he says.

I splutter. 'You- you- _you_ know about the Order?'

'Well, Amy I _am _a knight.'

'You're a _what_?'

'I'm a Dragon Knight,' he repeats slowly. He waits for recognition to show on my face. It doesn't. He tuts. 'You don't even know about the Knights of the Dragon Heartstring.' He shakes his head. 'Now I have to tell you everything and it will take all night.'

'Well then start telling! I want to know everything. What are these Knights? How are you one? I thought you were a death eater!'

He chuckles. 'I know you did. You were actually a very good spy. But I, being a spy myself, know a spy when I see one,' he says matter-of-factly.

'So you're spying on death eaters aswell? How? You're not registered with the Order.'

'Not with the Order of the Phoenix, no. I'm registered with an organisation like it. We're called The Knights of the Dragon Heartstring. The name comes from the founders, who all had dragon heartstring wand cores. We do the exact same thing as the Order. My dad's in it too.'

'So this is the apprenticeship you've been tired from?' I ask.

He smiles. 'The very one. It's difficult, but it's given me more fun than every Quidditch match put together.'

'Really?' I ask, doubtful.

He laughs. 'Alright, exaggeration,' he admits.

'How many Knights are there?' I ask.

'Mmm…around thirty, I suppose.'

'There's more in the order,' I say, a hint of smugness in my voice.

'We're an elite organisation,' he retorts.

I stick my tongue out at him. 'So who are you spying on?'

'I'm like a double agent, or something. I'm going through the entire death eater training course, but I'm sabotaging it as I do it. Like that muggle school we were told to blow up. I planted the potion that reacts with fire in the south wing of the school where there were less people instead of the centre,' he says proudly.

'But six people still died,' I say quietly.

His face takes a pained expression. 'Yeah, I know. I messed up. I was so focused on keeping my cover that I acted to quickly and not everyone was safe. I got hell for it after,' he says, glaring at his feet. 'Because the training I'm doing with the Death Eaters is counting as my training with the Knights. I'm being examined on everything I do. I won't be a real Knight until I've proven myself.'

'So your cover is a death eater.'

'A _training_ death eater. Not anyone can just become a death eater. It's all very specific and elite. I don't know which is harder; training for the death eaters, or training for the Knights.'

I shake my head, stunned. Matthew isn't a death eater after all. 'All that was for nothing.'

'Yes, I'm sorry all your time went to waste on me. There was a misunderstanding. I'm still not sure how it happened. The Knights and the Order are supposed to keep eachother informed and posted so things like this don't happen. I guess someone somewhere wasn't doing their job,' he says darkly.

'So now I'm going to be laid off,' I say dryly. 'I quite liked being spy, it's a pity.'

A big slow grin creeps onto his face. 'What?' I ask warily.

'Did I forget to say it at the start? I'm getting old, I swear Amy.'

'Matthew,' I warn.

'I don't know how it slipped my mind; this was what I was most excited about,' he says despairingly.

'Matthew Jones I will castrate you!'

'We're partners.'

'_What?'_

He laughs and throws an arm around my shoulder. 'Yup. You're staying on with me. It's the first time the two organisations have ever really come together, you know-'

'What will we be doing? What will_ I _doing?' I demand.

'Well, I'll continue to pretend to be a death eater, and you'll be staying around as my lady friend.'

'I have to pretend to be your girlfriend?'

'I didn't say that, though I'm flattered that's the first conclusion you came to,' he smirks. 'You'll simply be accompanying me to social events, helping me find information, watching my back, etcetera, etcetera.'

'So I'll be your side-kick, is that it?' I ask calmly.

He looks at me seriously. 'No, I'm sorry. I was just joking. You will be doing those things, but not just as my assistant. You'll be trying to get into the social circle. There are plenty of them, very high in the ranks, but not death eaters. The whole Black family are there; supporters but not registered. They get invited to all the social gatherings, give funding, but nothing else is expected of them. They pretty much have a backstage pass to everything but the meetings.'

'Why amn't I doing something more productive? Why can't I do what you're doing? I don't want to just sit around and listen to the wannabes. I want to be in on the action!' I protest.

'I knew you would,' he says quietly. 'That's why I tried to fight for you being in training like me. But your dad wasn't having any of it. He said he'd take you out altogether. Your brother was with him. The only way you could stay on the mission was if you took this role. There was nothing I could do,' he shrugs.

I huff. 'I'm not a baby! I want to help you in a better way than that if we're partners. Don't worry; I'll get into that training program.'

'There's no way- your dad was adamant.'

'And everyone was so sure I'd never even get into an Order meeting, let alone be recruited by them! Believe me; I'll get in. Oh! And speaking of that, Paul owes me six sickles!'

Matthew laughs once and then sighs. 'Is that a disappointed sigh? You like flying solo?' I tease.

He smiles and tightens his arm around my shoulder. I'd forgotten about that… 'Not at all. It's a very happy, satisfied sigh. I'm so glad I get to keep you in my life. For a while there, it looked like I'd have to let you go.'

'Why?' I frown.

'What I do, it's dangerous Amy. Being in the thick of things the way I am, anything could go wrong at any time. The less people I have around, the better. It almost killed me to drop the lads. I clung to you so hard; I didn't think I could bear to let you go. But I had to.'

'Is that why you were so distant in the last few months of school?' I ask. He nods. 'I would say you should have told me, but I understand perfectly.'

'But I don't have to let you go. We'll be spending so much time together it'll be near impossible to get rid of you,' he jokes.

I roll my eyes. 'I am so looking forward to it.'

'I saw Potter up in the house earlier. Is Black here?'

'I'm sure he's around somewhere,' I say, looking out over the water.

'What's up with you two these days?'

I smile wearily. 'I can honestly say I don't know.'

'You broke things off, didn't you?' he asks.

I nod, saying nothing.

'Do you regret it?'

I blink away the wetness is in my eyes. 'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because at the time, I needed to. I'd just turned fifteen; I wanted to see what it was like on my own. I wanted to try things out on my own.'

'You felt that way at the time,' he repeats carefully. He looks down at the sand. 'Do you still feel that way?'

'I just don't know with Sirius,' I admit. 'Sometimes I think of the way we used to be, and I long for that again. Sometimes I'm having so much fun not having to commit to anyone and letting myself loose that I don't care that we're not together. And sometimes, I wish that people could exist in a way that allowed us to do whatever we wanted in the moment and then never have to be bothered with the consequences, what would come after it.' I peek up at him; he's frowning. 'That's not what you wanted to hear, is it?' I ask, realising.

'Not exactly,' he laughs humourlessly.

'What did you want to hear?' I ask softly.

He looks into my eyes and whispers, 'That you're ready for someone else.'

I frown. 'I'm not clinging to Sirius, Matthew. I'm not grieving or pining after him. I'm not in some state where I can't even look at other boys. I have moved on and so has he.' Half-truth. I've moved on sometimes. Of course I have moments where I'm attracted to him and remember the way he used to kiss me. Doesn't everyone have those moments? Aren't you always going to remember what is was like to be with your first boyfriend?

'Good. Then I guess it's time to say this; I'm crazy about you.'

My eyes nearly pop out of my head and my face heats up manically. I look down at the ground and stutter.

'Amy, really. You had to have known! When have I ever said I enjoy being friends?' he asks exasperated.

'When have you ever said you wanted to be more?' I splutter.

'I thought I was being fairly obvious! I didn't think I'd have to spell it out for you! But it looks like that is what it has come to.' He pulls my head up and looks into my eyes. 'Amy Summers; I've been infatuated with you since the day you came back to Hogwarts in November. I think about you all the time, especially when I know you're with Black. I used to stay up at night imagining what it would be like if you held my hand the way you held his. I'd go crazy whenever I thought of you kissing him. In my mind, he didn't deserve you. He still doesn't- I probably won't ever think he deserves you.'

'What's your point?' I ask, my face in my hands.

'I want to try to make you happy. I want you to give me a chance. I know you've probably only ever seen me as a friend but at least try it out. While we've got the time to,' he says quietly.

I laugh humourlessly and ironically. 'I haven't always seen you as just a friend.'

'Really?'

I nod, still hiding my face. 'In first and second year I had the biggest crush ever on you. Then in third year, before I left, you started dating Loraine Clearwater. I was devastated.' I laugh self-mockingly. 'You were the first boy I ever cried over. And when I came back in November, I was hoping that maybe I'd have a shot. But…that only lasted a little while. Sirius…I liked him, and he liked me back. I didn't know you liked me- how could I have ever guessed? You were head boy and hottest seventh year. But that changed…'

'When you met Sirius,' he finishes.

I nod mutely.

'Amy, look at me.' I don't oblige so he slips his hand behind my neck and pinches me. My head jerks up involuntarily. His face just a centimetre away.

'Just say no,' he whispers.

But I can't say anything, because I'm frozen with fear and shock. What is happening? How did everything come to this? What do I do?

He presses his lips to mine softly once and then again with more pressure. He brushes his mouth back and forth over mine. I try to say something, anything, but he misreads my intentions and slips his tongue into my mouth.

And then the kiss changes. Through it I can feel everything I've been missing in the last few months. I'm experiencing everything I've been cutting myself off from since I broke up with Sirius. Telling myself I don't need someone, I don't want someone to go into Hogsmeade with that will hold my hand and snuggle in a shadowed, secluded booth, was lying to myself. Everyone wants to feel wanted, and I can feel that Matthew wants me very much.

I let the warmth of his mouth seep into me willingly, just revelling in the feeling of someone wanting me. Not wanting me to help them pick an outfit, or paint their nails or translate what Conor Davis _really _mean when he said he didn't have time to hang out after dinner on Thursday.

It takes me back to how Sirius could make me feel. He could take everything and everyone else away when he kissed me. He could make me mushy and gooey and wild. All I could think about was him and all I could feel was him and-

And I'm still thinking about him.

I bet he doesn't think about me when he kisses Cathy Heinz. I bet he probably never thinks about me. _But_ I bet he thinks I think about him all the time. How dare he think that? I do not!

I kiss Matthew back with more commitment now, reaching my hand up to cup his neck. I wind a curl at the nape of his neck around my finger. He grips my waist tightly and presses me up against him. His body is hard and muscle-y. It's more grown up than Sirius', whose muscles haven't fully developed yet and isn't as hard-

I detach my mouth from Matthew's. 'It's dark, we should go inside.'

He smiles dopily. 'Wow, Ms. Summers, you really live up to the standards you set. They say if you build things up too much, you'll be disappointed. But I am so not disappointed.'

I roll my eyes and stand up. I reach down and pull him to his feet. Well, I try to, but he is heavy. He laces our fingers together and grins at me. I back track in my mind.

'Matthew, maybe we shouldn't, you know…mention this. It might get us in trouble. We need to be focused on our mission,' I say.

He nods reluctantly. 'You're right. So…' he pulls me closer to him and bends his head down. 'Whenever there's an empty broom cupboard, then?'

I giggle at his boy-ish-ness. '_No._ don't be so-' His lips silence me.

A snog on the beach with your own knight sounds so perfect, doesn't it? But in this case, something is missing…

**What did ye think of that? Do ye like the turn the story and characters have taken? K~Let me know in a review and give me any suggestion ye might have too :) xo**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Blue xo**


	10. Dress Shopping and Trolley Racing

**Anyone else have the confusing experience of going into your fanfiction account for the first time in days and seeing the layout's changed? **

**Guess who's on their summer holidays for 3 MONTHS! ME ME ME!**

**R&R**

'I don't want to,' I moan.

'Ametha Felicity Summers, you listen here!' Mum smacks the wooden baking spoon against the counter. 'Your brother is getting married in less than two weeks. There's a lot to be done and May is very stressed out. You are going with her today and you are going to try on bridesmaid dresses! Oh, and you'll smile too!' she adds firmly.

'No one else has to go!' I whine.

'All the bridesmaids are going,' she says, going back to stirring the batter in the bowl.

'They're all boring,' I complain.

'You'll just have to deal with it- it'll only be a couple hours.'

'Why aren't you coming?' I demand.

'I have to be in work in an hour! Martha and I are going shopping at the weekend,' she says.

'I don't want to,' I repeat.

'I don't blame you,' dad says, coming through the door, his cloak wet. 'It's pouring out there. Definitely a day for the couch.'

'Hello! Dad, so not motivating me to go!' I exclaim.

'Oh, now you're looking for motivation? I thought you just wanted someone to agree with you.' He plops down at the table and looks at me expectantly.

'What?' I ask.

'I've just come home from the late shift at work; I'm starving.'

'Mum?'

'What now, Amy?'

'Dad's hungry.'

!

A half hour later I'm sitting on the bottom step of the stairs of May and Paul's city apartment. It's a really fancy one, with two floors and a lift. I suppose it's more a loft than an apartment, decorated with lots of bright 'terracotta' and cream. Paul is lying stretched out on the couch in the living room, watching a 'TV.' Paul adores muggle inventions. I can't even begin to know why. He's watching a stupid show about people that live in the wilderness.

With a sigh, I heave myself off the step and join him on the floor. 'Can we watch something else?' I ask.

'My house, my TV, my choice of what we watch,' he says in a monotone voice, eyes glued to the screen.

I sigh again. 'When is she going to be ready?' I whine.

'She always takes this long,' he mutters. 'And Janie and Luce all take even longer.'

'How do you know how long Janie and Luce take?' I wonder.

'They practically live here,' he scowls.

I rest my chin on my knees. 'This is boring,' I state.

'Why are you in such a bad mood today?'

I sigh yet again. 'I have issues.'

'Do I want to know what kind?'

'I have boy issues,' I say tragically.

'Well then I don't.' He looks down at me from the corner of his eye. 'Who's causing you all this trouble?'

I close my eyes. 'It's not intentional trouble.'

'Is it Sirius Black?'

'Why would you suspect him?' I look at him.

He rolls his eyes. 'I may have a lot of work laid out in front of me lately, but that doesn't mean I've stopped watching my little sister. I see the way you look at him. Do you have a crush on him or something?'

I smile. 'Or something.'

'He has a crush on you?'

'Be realistic please.'

'Hey, it's not all that unorthodox,' he mutters darkly.

'He doesn't have a _crush_' I smirk at the word, 'on me.'

'Are you two going out?' he demands.

'No.'

He looks relieved and then looks quickly back down at me. 'Did you ever?'

I groan and hide my face.

'Amy! Are you a virgin?'

'OF COURSE I AM!'

'Has he been pressuring you for sex?'

I grab a cushion and belt him with it. 'You stupid asshole, of course not!'

'What is going on in here?' May comes into the room, hands on hips. She looks at us sternly. 'We're leaving now. Paul, if you keep lying there, you'll get fat. If you get fat, I'm stuffed if I'm going to marry you. Get up and do something productive while we're gone. Amy,' she looks at me despairingly. 'Just…come on.'

I get up and follow her to the door. 'Bye blondie, we'll continue this talk later.'

'Goodbye pervert, I'll come back with the Gardai.'

Once out of the house, May grabs my hand and spins on the spot. The four of us land in the middle of a crowded street lined with shops. 'Where are we?'

'Grafton Street. Come on, we need to get going, we're behind schedule.' May grabs my elbow and drags me into the first boutique she sees. Janie and Luce follow us. As soon as I step inside I am glad I wore the crisp lavender skirt and white eyelet blouse mum suggested. I can tell that any boutique that suits May's style has a strict dress code. In a pair of jeans? Don't even bother looking at the window display!

'Good morning!' the lady behind the counter chirps. 'How are you all?'

'Fine thank you,' May says serenely. 'We're looking for bridesmaid dresses.'

'Perfect! Right along here.' She points to the right side of the shop, where rail upon rail of frilly, fluffy, feathery dresses hang.

'Great, we'll just have a look around then, thank you.'

I finger through a rail delicately. A yellow sequin floor length gown, a purple cocktail dress, a deep red dress. They're all gross. Luce catches my eye over another rail. I pretend to gag and she giggles, and then pretends to throw up into the folds of a bright orange dress.

After another few minutes, May decides this shop holds nothing of promise. She asks for the assistant's help in finding a size, and when she goes back into the store room to check, we run out the door.

'Well, that was God-awful,' she frowns. 'Let's try this place.'

We go into shop after shop, each equally terrible. May has set very high standards, and nothing is living up to them. It's half past one when she finally agrees to a lunch break. We're just about to head into a pretty little café when she points excitedly to a shop across the street. 'Please, can we just go in there first?'

With a sigh I pull my little white cardigan up over my head to shield me from the rain and follow the women into the shop. This one is middle sized and smells of a sweet, sugary spray. May looks around, seeming satisfied. She speaks to the assistant.

'I need a colour that will suit all of them,' she says, gesturing to Janie, Luce and I.

'Hmm, yes. That shouldn't be too difficult.' She circles us slowly. 'Matching the hair colours shouldn't be too difficult. But the skin tones and complexions…my, child, you are pale, aren't you?' she presses a finger to my cheek.

'Um…yes?'

'This young madam will be hardest to find a colour for,' she says decidedly. 'So I shall tend to her. Alison and Leanne, will you please take these two ladies around for a look?' she asks the two younger girls behind the counter. They answer with chirpy 'yes Mel's and then gesture for Janie and Luce to follow them further back into the shop. 'And we shall look for you. Now dear, what is your dress is like?' she asks May.

May describes her dress while I flick through a catalogue lying on the counter. There is every kind of dress in it, some of them beautiful and some of them laughable. I imagine myself walking down a grand spiral staircase in an especially lovely mint green gown and the look of awe on Sirius' face-

On Matthew's face.

On Matthew's face?

Whose face should I be imagining?

Is Matthew my…_boyfriend_ now?

These kind of inner monologues have been happening since Saturday. Four whole days of inner emotional confusion! I haven't seen Matthew since Saturday. I also haven't seen Sirius since Saturday. But Matthew is coming over today for a meeting, which also means Sirius will probably be there, as he's still staying with the Potters and they'll be there too. And that will be just great. Maybe if I'm lucky, Santa will drop in and tell me I'm ugly too!

It seems that I am destined to regret everything I do. I regret kissing Matthew. I don't regret the kiss with Matthew. But I do regret kissing Matthew. Because, let's be honest, it's not like I need all this. This isn't some fantasy story where she falls madly in love with her partner when they are trapped in a small, confined space during a life-or-death/end-of-the-world situation. This is real life and I have done something very stupid. Not only have I sprung up lots of lovely confusion for myself, but I've also given Matthew a sign I may not have meant.

Do I like Matthew?

The answer to that is obviously yes. But do I like him in that way? I used to. But now…Sirius.

That's the trouble, really. Every thought in this category ends with him. He's always there, hovering around my thoughts. I can just imagine him leaning against the wall of my brain, arms folded and a self-satisfied smirk on his face, while dozens of little Amy-clones run around all flustered, trying to get everything done. And God knows how difficult it is to work when you have an audience.

'So, I think we should go for a pink.'

The shop assistant's voice brings me back to the dress shop. With a sigh I follow her further back into the shop, happily ignored by her and May as they chatter excitedly about flower bouquets and honeymoons. I'm never getting married, that's for sure. It's so much work just for one day! If you really love someone, do you really need to prove your love for them? Is it not enough to just tell them?

'Now, you have a great chest and lovely arms, so I think we'll definitely be going for strapless,' Mel says. She pulls a white dress bag off a rail, peers inside and clicks her tongue. 'Not the right colour,' she mutters, discarding it on a nearby table. She partially unzips another bag and takes it off the rail, seemingly satisfied. 'Put this on,' she tells me, nodding to a dressing room at the back of the shop.

I lope towards it, dress draped over my shoulder. What a waste of energy this is! I lock the door and hang the dress off the hook on the wall. Then I take a good look at it.

'They're not serious,' I mutter under my breath, fingering the silk. 'This is revolting.'

'Have you got it on?'

I swallow back the truth and call, 'Nearly.' Then I take the dress off the hanger, resisting the urge to throw it on the ground. I unbutton my blouse and pull down my skirt. Then I put the dress on. 'Will you help me with the zip?' I call over the door.

May comes in and pulls the zip up. Then she examines the dress.

'It's….'

'It's got a bow the size of my head hiding my boobs.'

'Not what I was looking for,' she says to Mel, opening the door so she can see and ignoring my comment.

'That's alright. Perhaps it's not the right material.'

'The bow is ugly,' I state.

'Amy.' May gives me a tight smile. 'It's not _ugly_.'

'Yes it is.'

'That's quite fine if you don't like it,' Mel smiles. 'It's at least better than taking it back a couple days later. Let's keep this whole process honest; that way we'll be sure to pick the right dresses.'

She picks out three more dresses, and pushes me into the dressing room. I put the first one, and show it to them. 'No, the colour washes you out,' Mel says. I glance down at the cerise pink, below the knee dress. I actually quite like the colour but…

I dutifully put on the next dress. This one is purple-y pink and reaches close to my ankle. 'I don't really like the length,' I say honestly as I stand in front of them.

'Yeah, I want knee length ones,' May agrees.

'No bother- try the last one on,' Angie instructs.

I close the door of the dressing room and unzip the last bag. 'Wow,' I breathe. 'Now, this I like.'

I carefully step into the dress and pull the one strap up on my shoulder. The strap is made of flowers and the dress has a low, sweetheart neckline. It pulls in at the waist and flows down gracefully in a mass of satin-y net. It's a coral pink colour and reaches just below my knee.

Hesitantly, I push the door open. I've never worn a dress quite this low before. It's not indecent or slutty, but it's lower than I'm used to. I'm worried they won't like it. Slowly, I step out in front of the six of them, Luce, Janie and the two other assistants having rejoined Mel and May.

'Now that,' Luce says.

'Is what I call-

'Gorgeous,' May grins. 'It's absolutely perfect! And it will look great on all of them! And I think maybe gold- or a champagne colour shoe would match brilliantly-'

And just like that, the bridesmaid dresses are picked. Luce gets an off the shoulder dress above the knee in the same colour and Janie gets a spaghetti strap dress in the same colour. May can't stop talking on and on about clutches, shoes, earrings and lipstick all through lunch. The three ladies imagine different hairstyles all through their cake and I…

Well, I'm having some trouble deciding if I should imagine Sirius or Matthew staring in awe when they saw me in my dress.

!

'You think you'd be allowed attend meetings, seeing as you're working for the order,' Tessie says.

'Yeah, shouldn't you know what's going on?' Lily pipes in.

I snort. 'Nope. Dad is very insistent I am as uninvolved as possible. He and mum had a big row about it on Monday when you guys were in town. He says I'm still a child.'

'Well, one thing's for sure: you don't look like a child in that dress. It really is stunning,' Lily says, closing the wardrobe door on the white dress bag.

'Thanks.' I smile at her. 'Your dress will be lovely too. I'll definitely be going with you to look for them. When were ye planning to go?' I ask.

'Um, probably sometime next week-'

There's a knock on my door. 'Who is it?' I call.

'Remus.'

'Oh, come in Remus!' I flick my wand to the door and it opens, revealing Remus Lupin. A shy smile marks his pure, pale face and he rubs the back of his head uncomfortably. 'I didn't mean to intrude,' he says, eyes wandering to the dozens of teen magazines covering my bed and all the makeup littering the floor.

'Its fine, you're not intruding at all! Come in,' I say warmly. He steps inside, still glancing around carefully. 'What's up? Where are the others?'

'They're outside, pestering your dog. He's not one for obedience, is he?' he jokes weakly.

'Cailin is a girl,' I say in a _duh_ voice. 'And she doesn't obey every fool that prances in the door. Which means I doubt she'll give poor old Peter the paw,' I grin.

'You're close. He wanted her to beg.'

'The aud_acity!_' I exclaim. 'How dare he? I hope she gives him a right old scare!'

'Shouldn't be hard,' Maddie laughs.

Remus fails to hold back a snort. 'Alright, alright, I didn't come here to join the party. You're wanted downstairs.'

'Why?'

'James is going to apologise to you.'

I narrow my eyes. 'And who made him see the light?'

Remus shifts his weight uncomfortably. 'Can you just accept the apology?' he asks.

'That all depends on how good it is. How did you get stuck as messenger?'

'I volunteered. I could just sense a bite in Prongs' near future and I didn't want to get the blame.' He grins.

'You're a sly one, aren't you?' I tease, kicking bottles of nail polish aside with my bare foot. 'Fancy some ice cream?'

'Chocolate?' he asks hopefully.

I laugh and nod my head. 'I'm sure we can sort that out, can't we girls?'

They all spring up from the floor and bed and cheer. Remus clears his throat awkwardly and averts his eyes from the skirts that have gone up at the back.

I laugh. 'Oh Mr. Lupin, always the gentleman!' I link my arm through his and lead him down the stairs into the kitchen. 'I hope we have sprinkles,' I murmur to myself. I sneak past the dining room door. Why did dad have to spoil all my fun and put a muffling charm around the room? He treats me like such a baby!

'I'll get the ice cream, you keep them outside,' I mutter to Remus, glaring out the window at Peter, who is sitting on top of the patio table with his legs pulled up and a chocolate frog in his hand, while Cailin sits looking up at him with big brown eyes.

I open the door to the freezer and open the top drawer. 'Does anyone like strawberry?' I ask over my shoulder. My friends shake their heads and Remus pretends to gag as he steps outside. 'Ok,' I mutter, opening the next drawer. 'Mint, vanilla, chocolate and chocolate chip?'

'Hell to the yeah!' Maddie whoops, coming forward to take the tubs out of my hands.

'Tessie will you get the bowls and Lily will you get the spoons?' I ask as I dig around the bottom drawer. 'Yes!' I pull out the tub of caramel ice cream. 'And it's full! Somebody up there loves me!' I spot Jelly leaning on the counter, looking out the window at the field behind my house. Tessie, Maddie and Lily have already gone outside with the ice cream and bowls. 'Do you want sprinkles?' I ask warily, afraid she'll snap at me. She's been very grumpy the past week or so.

She meets my eyes and smiles. 'Yeah, ok. Which press are they in?'

'The own above your head,' I point to the cupboard. She opens it and plucks the container off the middle shelf with ease, thanks to her new-found height.

'Jelly…' I trail off, wondering should I really go down this road. 'What's the matter with you? You've been so down lately and I thought it was because of Shawn but he's not really a death eater, and yet you're still…not happy,' I say, choosing not to use the word 'depressed'.

She sighs heavily and twirls the container of sprinkles around in her hands. 'It's my dad…'

'What about him?'

She frowns. 'He wants me to stay with him for the last month of summer.'

'Oh,' I say, surprised. Jelly's dad wants to see her? Jelly's dad the ditcher, the king of excuses, the expert at 'I'll write to you but not really'. Angie and Jelly's dad were only eighteen when Jelly was born. Jelly's dad bailed left Angie to raise her. They never really talk of her dad. I don't even know his first name.

'Are you going to?' I ask.

She looks up at me and smiles bitterly. 'I'm not really in any position to, am I? He doesn't know anything about this- not that he wants to probably. And anyway, I don't want to. Mum nearly broke the vase that was a present off Gran when I read the letter to her. She went mental. _'How dare he? He left me! He said he wasn't ready! Fourteen years! Fourteen YEARS I've been raising you and looking after you on my own and he's never once tried to have a part in it! I've given him plenty of chances, but I won't give him this one!'_ And then she made several lovely suggestions involving his manliness- or as she said, his 'lack of'.'

I burst out laughing. 'I'm sorry,' I gasp. 'It's just that she is so bloody right!'

Jelly joins in my laughter and we end up hugging eachother tightly, the sprinkles trapped between our chests.

'Ok, that's enough of that. We better go out to them,' Jelly says, wiping her eyes.

'Ok,' I nod, using a tissue to fix my smudged eyeliner.

There's quite a commotion outside. Tessie, Maddie and Lily are standing angrily back from the table, while Remus, James and Sirius try to force Peter down off the top of it.

'Come on Pete, he's not going to do anything,' Remus wheezes, shoving at Peter's fat arse.

'Don't be such a great bloody mouse!' Sirius snaps, pulling at his ears.

'What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?' I demand, marching over to the table.

'Tie up your bloody dog!' he wails.

'It's her house, not yours! Maybe if you'd put that away-' I take the chocolate frog out of his hand and fire it as hard as I can over the wall, 'She'd leave you alone.'

Cailin sprints to the wall and puts her paws up on it, sniffing around. 'You see?'

Peter shakily climbs down from the table. He pushes his blonde fringe out of his eyes. 'Right.'

I roll my eyes and try to soften up a bit. It's not Peter's fault. Not really… 'What flavour do you want, Pete?' I ask.

'Do you have strawberry?' he asks.

I resist the urge to grind my teeth together. 'Yes, we do. I'll just get it.' I turn and go back inside. I yank open the freezer door and pull out the drawer.

'Who annoyed you?'

I spin around and almost faint. 'Matthew…'

He grins. 'Hello to you too, babe.' He walks around the kitchen table and rests his hands on the counter either side of me. He leans down to kiss me. It's just a hesitant press, testing things out. I unconsciously rest my hands on his waist. 'How are you?' he whispers in my ear.

'I'm about to eat ice cream; I'm bloody great.'

He chuckles and kisses me again, his hands moving in next to my hips. He catches my lower lip and nibbles on it. I hold in a moan. Hello estrogens, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I suddenly become aware that my friends, my ex boyfriend, and my ex boyfriend's friends are outside. Reluctantly, I turn my face away. He kisses my jaw and then my cheek.

'My friends are outside,' I say.

He sighs, taking the hint. 'And we're supposed to be keeping this to ourselves, aren't we?'

'Yeah, so…' I push his hands away and rub my lip.

'Are you as disappointed as I am?' he chuckles.

'The wait is good for you- makes you value me more,' I joke. I turn on the hot tap and run the tub of ice cream under it, getting rid of the ice.

'Strawberry's my favourite- you knew I was coming, didn't you?'

'Sure.'

I turn off the tap and shake the water off the tub. 'Be nice to my friends please,' I say sternly.

'Hey, I like your friends. It's Black and Potter I don't like.'

'Just don't start anything; it's ridiculous.'

He rolls his eyes and takes the tub of ice cream off me. Then he smiles slyly. 'One question first.'

'What?' I ask warily.

'Do you have any spacious broom cupboards in your house- OW!'

I smile in satisfaction as I retract the wooden spoon my mum left out earlier. 'Behave.'

He raises an eyebrow at my weapon of choice as he rubs his arm. 'Kinky.'

I ignore him and go outside. Everyone is seated around the patio table, passing bowls and spoons to eachother and laughing at something Maddie said. They don't notice Matthew and I sit down until Matthew sneezes. Everyone stares at him apprehensively.

He clears his throat awkwardly. 'I have hay-fever.'

I bite back a grin and hand him a bowl. 'Do you want a tissue?'

'Yes please.'

I scout the table for a napkin. Oh for the love of… 'Sirius, will you pass me those please?' I ask neutrally. He looks away from Matthew and hands the stack of tissues to me. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

I try not to laugh at the look on Sirius' face. He doesn't seem too happy that Matthew is here. Ok, understatement. He looks like he wants to call him out right now.

And I sort of love it.

'How did you get on in your NEWT's Matthew?' Lily asks, breaking the silence.

'Good. I didn't fail anything.'

I snort as I spoon caramel ice cream into my bowl. 'Be honest and just say it; you did brilliantly.'

He grins sheepishly. 'I did alright.'

I roll my eyes and take it upon myself to boast for him. 'He got Outstanding in everything but one subject.'

'That's great.'

'Nice going mate.'

'Why didn't you get outstanding in every subject?'

I glare at Sirius. Matthew shrugs, obviously swallowing down a sarcastic comeback. 'I find divination a waste of time.'

'Me too-'

'Why continue with it then?' Sirius asks over Lily.

'It's a doss class. It was easier than Ancient Runes and Arithmacy.' Matthew takes a spoonful of ice cream and puts it in his mouth, stopping the conversation.

'I got eight Outstanding's in my OWL's,' James says.

'And once again the conversation has been brought back to BigHead,' Lily mutters.

'Hostility often comes from jealousy, Evans. I take it you didn't as well as me.'

'I did just as well as you!' Lily snaps. 'I got eight OWLS' too, and for the record, I didn't fail anything. So there,' Lily says, her nose in the air.

'_So there_, _hmph,'_ James mimics in a high, squeaky voice, with a hair flick and a sour expression.

'I don't sound like that!'

'Yes you do. And sometimes you sound like this: **POTTER!**'

'Shh, the meeting,' I whisper, trying desperately to hold in my own laughter. Lily glares at everyone around the table. Tessie pats her arm comfortingly. James kicks his feet up on the arm of Lily's chair and messes his hair up, satisfied that he's got her attention. She swats at his feet with a disgusted expression.

'Amy?' Mum pokes her head out the door.

'Hi Mrs. Summers!' everyone chorus'.

'How are you doing today, Ms Siobhan?'

Mum smiles dotingly at Sirius and winks at him. Everyone laughs, while I try not to vomit. Honestly, she's _old_. She's, like, forty. Stop flirting with my boyfr-

With my friend.

'What is it mum?' I ask, jumping up. I pull my skirt down, shaking my head subtly to clear it.

'I need you to go down to town for me, we're out of some things and everyone will be out of the meeting soon.' She gives me puppy dog eyes. 'Please?'

I glance back at the table. Matthew and Sirius are silently staring at eachother.

'Absolutely no problem whatsoever,' I chirp.

Mum blinks, having expected an argument. 'Thanks. Here's the list and some muggle money. You know how to use it, don't you?'

'Err….'

'Well, maybe Lily wouldn't mind going along with you and helping?'

'Of course Mrs Summers, I'd be _glad,' _Lily says, pointedly looking at James.

'Thanks so much, Lily,' mum says, patting her head as she goes to the door.

I pocket the list and hand the money to Lily. 'You're in charge of this.'

We go through the house without a backward glance at the others. Mum walks us to the front door. She opens it for us and kisses our cheeks. 'Mum,' I laugh.

'Don't talk to strangers, don't be rowdy, don't elope-'

'I don't think we'll have enough time for that, mum,' I say regretfully.

'_Not_ that you would ever even _consider_ leaving me,' mum says, pretending to be stern.

'Never. I'll be forty and you'll have seven little grandchildren running around the place.'

'Ok, just go, before you ruin any chance I have of sanity.'

We walk down the garden path happily. 'Thank God I'm away from _him_,' Lily says.

'Aw, James isn't that bad,' I say.

Lily looks at me sideways. 'Are you trying to wind me up?'

I laugh. 'No. You have to admit though, he's funny.'

'For some reason, the joke isn't as funny when it's you. And I thought you were still pissed off at him.'

'Oh yeah…I forgot that. Oh well, too late now,' I sigh. We turn onto the main country road and walk by the wall.

'How far is the town on foot?' Lily asks.

I frown at her. 'You've been here more times than I have by now.'

'Paul always apparated.'

'That's because Paul is a lazy sod,' I declare.

Lily looks at me with raised eyebrows. 'It must run in the family.'

I ignore her comment and say, 'It's only about fifteen minutes walking. But we're walking so slowly that it might just take us twenty five.'

Lily kicks out at a stone. It rolls over to me and I kick it back to her. She passes it to me, I pass it to her and this continues until we hear voices behind us.

I stop to tie my shoe and Lily turns to see who's making all the noise. She groans and crouches down next to me. 'If we just stay here, they might think we've followed a rabbit down a hole,' she says.

I look at her strangely. 'Why would we do that?'

She rolls her eyes. 'Muggle thing,' she explains.

I nod and then look over my shoulder despite her protests. James and Sirius are running down the road toward us. I wince as they run carelessly in the middle of the road. If a car comes, I might actually miss them.

'Wait!' James shouts.

'What does it look like we're doing?' Lily shouts back.

They reach us at last but…problem. They were running fast and kind of, sort of, forget to slow down when they near us. James skids into Lily and Sirius knocks me against the low stone wall.

'Oof!'

'Sorry!' Sirius and James say at the same time. James helps Lily up from the ground. Sirius stays pressed up against me as I fight for my balance. He puts his hands on my waist to steady me.

'Sorry about that,' he says to me.

I roll my eyes. 'It's ok, I get that a lot; people eager for my presence. I've learned to get used to it.'

He rolls his eyes but smiles and steps away from me. I follow him out of the overgrown area by the wall and back out onto the road. I check my watch. It's nearly half seven and the sun is still shining down on us, though not as hot as the afternoon and not as bright.

'Mum will have a fit if we're not back before its dark,' I say.

'And just why are you two here?' Lily demands.

'We thought you could use some muscle to carry all the bags home,' James says.

'Peter would have been of more use to us,' Lily scoffs.

'He was already booked; sorry doll.'

'Let's just go,' I interrupt. I take the lead walking on the edge of the road. I hear Lily muttering something at James and him responding with a snort.

'Funny how some people show their affection,' Sirius remarks, walking beside me.

'If a car comes, you're dead,' I warn him.

He looks behind us and spreads his hands out. 'Looks safe to me.'

I mentally agree with him but say nothing.

'So how far is the town?' he asks.

'Worried about having to prove that manliness you've been boasting about?' I tease.

He smirks. 'Not at all. I'm just thinking of Prongs; he might not have any by the time Evans is finished with him.'

I laugh and look over my shoulder. James is walking beside Lily, chatting animatedly. Lily looks like she is very much hoping for a car to come.

'It's only about fifteen more minutes,' I tell him. He takes a long breath in. I look at him, amused. 'Tired at just the thought?'

'Oi, I just sprinted the whole way from your house to here. I have the right to be a little winded.'

'Of course.'

'So it's true then?' Sirius asks after a few minutes.

'What?' I ask, confused.

'You're working with Jones.'

'Matthew isn't really a death eater,' I tell him.

'So I heard. So what do you think? Will you fall madly in love with your partner?' he asks, looking ahead, hands in the pockets of his denim cut-offs.

I laugh uncomfortably. 'I don't think that happens in real life.'

'A certain situation could awaken your true feelings.'

'If you mean that at some point I may feel the desire to murder him, then yes; that is very probable.'

He laughs and nods. 'So no romance?'

'Nope,' I pop the p.

'At all?' he asks, sounding sceptical.

I give him a shove. 'Why do you care?'

He looks at me with his eyebrows raised. 'Do you not remember our talk?'

'When you knocked me over after falling off that rock?'

'I did not _fall_ I simply-'

'Fell.'

'Lost my balance.'

'So in other words, you fell.'

'Tuh, I did not fall,' he insists, his perfect posh drawl becoming sulky.

'Ok, ok. So what have you been up to?' I ask, successfully changing the subject.

He groans. 'I've been letting Peter bite me once everyday to prepare myself for the torture of going back home.'

I make a face. 'That's disgusting.'

'It's practical,' he argues.

'When are you going home?' I ask.

'Friday. I have to go to my cousin's wedding. Then I'm going back to the Potter's for your brother's wedding.'

'When is your cousin's wedding?' I ask.

'Monday. What day is your brother's on again?'

'Next Saturday. Ten days exactly. Mum's been freaking out- can you tell?'

'Your mother is a perfect lady,' he says fondly.

'Thanks.'

'This is quite a steep road-'

'POTTER! Stop!'

I sigh and look over my shoulder. Lily is trying to push James' arm away from her shoulders. You'd swear he was feeling her up or something!

'We're here now,' I tell her.

'It looks smaller than I remember…'

'Paul probably apparated you directly to the centre. He thinks this part is a waste of time. It's only houses and small shops,' I say. Lily jogs up to my other side and James follows her. People are still outside. Some shops have closed, but a few are still open. A gang of teenagers sit on benches outside a corner shop, laughing and eating ice cream.

'Amy Summers?' one girl exclaims. The rest of the group turn and stare at me, muttering to eachother.

'Hi Charlotte,' I call over to her. I don't stop walking. Sirius looks back over his shoulder and I tug on his hand to get him to keep moving.

'Are they your friends?' Lily asks.

'Nah, not anymore.'

'Why not?' James asks.

'Well, when you disappear for two years, you tend to miss out on social gatherings.'

'Right.'

'Now,' I say, pausing on the sidewalk when I'm sure I've put enough distance between us and the gang of teenagers. 'We're looking for Dunnes…'

'What's that?'

'Muggle supermarket. Oh, by the way, this whole town is muggle, so keep things…normal,' I say meaningfully, aware of the middle age woman standing outside a hairdressers with a cigarette in her hand listening.

'We can do that. Do you remember where Dunnes is?' Sirius asks.

'I think we go down this street,' I say, taking a left.

'Yeah, we do,' Lily murmurs. 'I remember from last time we went with May and Paul. It's like a department store, isn't it? It's like Sainsbury's.'

'I suppose so, but it's not as big,' I say. I look around a corner and point. 'There it is.'

'That's pretty big,' James says.

We go to the entrance and stop outside. I pull the list from the pocket of my lavender skirt. I unfold it and my eyes widen. 'She's run out of practically everything!' I exclaim.

Lily peaks over my shoulder. 'Yeah, we'll be needing the bigger trolley.'

'I'll get that,' Sirius says. He goes to the where all the trolleys are kept and tries pulling one out of the dock. He frowns when it won't budge and tugs on it again. 'It won't…' he trails off with a frown.

I go over and try pulling on the trolley. Then me and Sirius both try pulling on the trolley together. 'It's broken,' I announce.

Lily laughs and smiles at the people giving us funny looks. She comes over and inserts a coin into a part of the trolley. 'You have to put a pound in to get it free,' she tells us.

'Oh,' Sirius and I say at the same time.

Sirius takes the trolley from Lily and starts pushing it inside. I look at the list once again. 'Oh, ok, she's categorised everything according to what aisle it's in. Thank you mummy,' I mutter.

'I'll get the bread and stuff,' Lily says, going to the last aisle on the right.

'And I'll help you,' James says following her.

'Guess that leaves us with the trolley and the frozen foods,' I mutter. 'The freezers are down the back. Come on.' I lead him down through the aisles.

'It's pretty busy for so late on a Wednesday,' Sirius comments.

'It's open until ten every night so it's always quite packed.' I open the door of a freezer and take a frozen pizza from the shelf. 'Do you want pepperoni or margarita?' I ask.

'Either is good for me,' he says easily.

I toss a pepperoni pizza into the trolley and close the door. I glance back down at the list. 'Chicken fillets, chicken tenders, burgers and frozen vegetables,' I read off. 'Can you get the veg? They're further down,' I say to Sirius. He abandons the trolley and strolls down the aisle.

Shopping with Lily and the boys is definitely very different from being dragged around the shop with my mum. James and Sirius make jokes about everything and anything. Lily and I dictate pretty much everything mum has on the list. At the end, when we are unloading everything at the till, half of what's in the trolley is different from what's on the list.

'That's seventy four pound, sixty nine pence, please,' the girl at the counter says pleasantly.

I look to Lily. She steps forward and hands over the money. She waits to receive her change and then we leave, James and Sirius working together to keep the heavy trolley on course. We stop in the car park.

'How are we going to carry all these bags home?'

James glances around and then he and Sirius push the trolley behind the store. From the pocket of his shorts, James takes out his wand and points it to the bags. He mutters something quietly, Sirius glancing around all the while, and the bags disappear.

'The bags are sitting on your kitchen table, Ms Summers,' he says grandly.

'You're going to get a letter from the ministry!' Lily hisses.

'Dad can easily clear up that. I'm touched that you care, Evans.'

'Now,' Sirius says, 'Let's have some real fun.'

He grabs another empty trolley and follows James out of the car park. Lily and I exchange slightly frightened glances and follow them. They wheel the trolleys through the town, which is emptier now than it was before. I check my watch again. Its quarter past nine and the sun is just beginning to set.

They stop once we've left the town a safe distance behind us and we're on the country road once again.

'Right, get in,' Sirius says, pointing at the trolley.

'Excuse me?'

He sighs and picks me up. I squeal loudly. He dumps me in the trolley and then settles himself in front of me. 'Good thing we got the big ones, eh Prongs?'

'Definitely. You take up more room than I'd expect Evans!'

'What are you doing?' Lily demands, looking around her and clutching the sides of the trolley.

The boys both laugh. 'Just hold on,' they say together. Then they point their wands at the trolleys and all of a sudden, the trolleys take off down the sloping road at neck-breaking speed.

'Sirius Black I hate you!' I scream. I wrap my arms around his waist, holding on for dear life as the trolley rattles up and down on the stones. My hair flies out behind me and the cold wind makes me shiver. 'Oh my God!' I shout as we near a bend in the road. The trolley doesn't slow down.

Sirius just laughs.

'Sirius we're going to die!'

'Amy, just know that you're my best friend and I love you!' Lily shouts at me over the wind, equally scared and hands fisted in James' t-shirt.

'I love you too! And it was me that forgot to feed Camelot when you went away on that Potions Expedition!'

'WHAT?'

Just as it looks like we're about to hit the wall and die, Sirius points his wand at the trolley and it jerks to the right, avoiding the wall and following the road again at the same speed.

'That was not funny!' I let go of him long enough to give him a good thwack.

'Did you get it on camera James?' Sirius laughs.

James holds up a camera and grins. 'I did indeed Pads! I think that might be a bug in your teeth Summers!'

'Where'd you get those?'

'Remus! Let me get one of you!' Sirius fishes out a camera from his pocket and points it at James and Lily. He holds down a button and it flashes. He holds it up for me to see. A picture of James with his thumb up and Lily with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her face hidden in his shirt lights up the screen.

'Oh, Evans you'll never live this one down!' Sirius roars with laughter.

'Sod off Black!'

'One to show at the wedding, don't you think Amy?'

'_Keep your eyes on the road!'_

When we reach the smaller road that leads to my house, the trolleys finally slow down. Gradually, they come to a stop. The boys jump out and high five eachother. I stay sitting in the trolley, trying to still my spinning head.

'I didn't think you were that fond of it, Lily.'

'I think I'm going to throw up.'

James hurries over and helps Lily out of the cart. She leans against his side, looking pale but not too bad. Sirius leans on the side of our trolley and it tilts to one side.

'Stop!' I beg.

He laughs and holds his hands out to me. 'Come on babe, I'll help you out.'

I hold his hands and he helps me climb out of the trolley. Once on steady, not-moving ground, I feel better. It's clear that Lily does too. I catch her eye and she nods.

We both stamp down on the boys' foot.

I don't seem to have hurt Sirius very much, but I do feel better.

'You have to admit, it was a rush,' he says, taking the trolley and wheeling it up to my house. James does the same. Lily and I walk in the middle of the two trolley-pushing boys.

'Yeah, it was ok,' Lily says reluctantly. 'After I got over the fear of dying.'

'It was a little bit like flying,' I say.

Lily snorts. 'And you ask me why I don't play Quidditch.'

We reach the house and the boys leave the trolleys by the back door. 'Why bring them?' I ask.

'For Arthur Weasley,' Sirius says.

'He loves all things muggle. He makes things like this proper wicked when he gets his hands on them,' James adds.

We go inside and when we enter the kitchen, the door to the dining room is open and the table is so full, extra chairs have been conjured up for people to sit on. The Order is there as well as the Dragon Knights. My friends wave at me. Maddie waggles her eyebrows suggestively when she sees Sirius beside me, licking her lips. I grin at her and shake my head.

I sit down next to Remus and Tessie. Mum comes over and hugs Lily and I. 'Thanks so much for that girls. I really appreciate it. I walked into the kitchen and there were all the groceries, sitting neatly in bags on the table.'

'I told you,' James says.

'Thanks for that boys,' my mum say says, winking at Sirius.

'Mum, you let them come?'

'Amy, darling, I told them to.'

I sit there, astounded. My own mother, pushing boys on me. Jeez!

'Amy, a word, please.'

I get up and follow dad into the kitchen. Matthew and a man with dark brown curly hair are leaning against the counter. The man has to be Matthew's dad, despite being white. He looks just like him.

'How do you do, Amy?'

'Fine, Mr Jones, and yourself?' I ask happily, shaking his hand.

'Very well, sweetheart. Matthew, you kept some things quiet,' Mr Jones says to his son with raised eyebrows. Matthew groans and I laugh.

'Alright, your first mission together is the Malfoy wedding on Monday. You'll be attending as guests. You'll both get a briefing letter later this week with the details. That alright?' dad checks.

'Yes sir,' Matthew says. I nod.

'Ok. Back inside then kids.'

The two men leave first. I go to follow them.

'Did you have fun?' Matthew asks.

I look up at him. 'It was just grocery shopping,' I shrug noncommittally.

'So in other words, you did.'

I roll my eyes. 'Sure.'

Once back with everyone else, I sit with my friends and he sits with his. 'When's your mission?' Lily asks.

'Monday. Did you already get told?' I ask Jelly.

'Yeah, I'm going to Malfoy's with Shawn.'

'Wait, you're going to the Malfoy wedding on Monday?' Sirius asks, eyes wide.

'Yeah…'

'My cousin's wedding is on Monday…'

'And?' I ask, confused.

'And she's marrying Luscious Malfoy.'

Grrrr-ate!

**This is a lovely long one, the longest I have ever written! So YAY! :) Hope ye all liked it and I'm sorry for the late update. I had Summer tests :( Icky.**

**Please Review! And thanks to all my readers who have favourited, ect and reviewed so far. And remember, it's never too late! **

**xoxo Blue xoxo**

**Ps... REVIEW!**


	11. Malfoy's Wedding

**After some thought and motivation from Anti-Banana19, I have decided, just to be on the safe side, to include a disclaimer. Because, in case any of you are especially dim and were under the impression I came up with ALL the characters and the HARRY POTTER world myself, you're wrong. I own none of it- although that said, be warned: if I find Ametha Felicity Magnesium Summers cropping up in any of your stories in a suspicious way, I shall be…well, suspicious. **

**So, yeah, **_**it ain't mine.**_

**R&R PLEASE **

Today is the day. As soon as I open my eyes at half past nine on Monday morning, the thought appears in my mind. My heart beats faster and I get that full-bladder feeling. I unconsciously clench my hands into fists and double over, trying to stop the butterflies in my stomach. I am not nervous, I am not nervous, _I am not nervous_.

Oh, but I am. My first real mission, with a partner, in an environment that I don't have an advantage in. I'll be relying on my charming smile quite a bit today, I'm sure. Oh, and there's the fact that Sirius will be here! I'll probably have to pretend I don't know him. That's going to be difficult. What if someone recognises me? What if Sirius gives me away? I'm sure he won't mean to, but…he's been kept quite a bit in the dark with this whole Order business. Of course he's sworn loyalty, and I believe him, but being the son of the Blacks, people are wary around him.

And then there's Matthew. How I am supposed to act? Matthew said I'm not pretending to be his girlfriend, but isn't that what people are going to think? I know that's what I would think if I saw a boy bring a girl to a friend's wedding. I got the briefing letter on Friday, complete with how I'm to act, things to look for and a dress. At least I didn't have to buy my own.

'Amy, you up?' Mum calls.

'Yeah, I am,' I call back, sitting up in bed and stretching. Mum comes in with a tray of pancakes and strawberries and a glass of orange juice. 'Aw, mum,' I coo.

She sets the tray on my lap and kisses my head. 'I just thought you might be a bit nervous today,' she says, smoothing my hair.

'A bit,' I shrug, shovelling the warm, fluffy goodness into my mouth. I chew quickly and wash it down with juice.

'Your dress is hanging in the coat room downstairs, ok? I've kept Cailin outside to make sure she doesn't wander in and get at it, and I've warned your dad to keep his cloak out of there. We don't want it dripping all over it, do we?' she says idly, opening the curtains on all the windows and revealing the dull, wet day outside. I bite into a strawberry and hum in response. Mum opens the window a bit to let in fresh air and then stands with her hands on her hips, looking outside.

'Oh, I'm going to kill Robert!' she exclaims suddenly.

'Why, what's going on?' I ask, setting the now foodless tray on the locker beside my bed and joining her at the glass door to the balcony.

She points to a hunched figure making his way around the house. 'He's gone and told Mundungus Fletcher where we live! There'll be no getting rid of the hooligan now!'

'Mum, he probably only wants something to do with the Order,' I say reasonably.

'He's like a stray Amy; once you feed him, he'll never go.'

I laugh in surprise. 'I never thought I'd hear you comparing people to dogs.'

She bites her lips sheepishly. 'I mean that in the nicest way possible, of course.'

I smirk. 'No you don't.'

'You know what, missy, if you're finished eating you can go and wake up the other girls before you go in the shower. I've already woken Jelly and she's in the shower on the guest floor. Go on,' she instructs, slapping my bum playfully.

'I'm going, I'm going,' I squeal, running out of the room to avoid her wrath. I skip down the stairs, newly energised by the yummy pancakes.

I throw open the door of the room Tessie and Lily are staying in. 'Come on, ye wasters, up!' I shout, pulling the curtains open. Lily, in the bed closest to the window, launches a pillow at me.

'G'way,' she mutters.

'You sound like a mountain troll,' I say happily, dragging the covers from the bed, leaving her curled up on the mattress in her shorts and string top.

'Is cold,' she groans, her voice muffled by her arms. 'Pick on Tessie.'

'There are pancakes downstairs,' I sing.

Lily's head shoots up, her lovely clear face lit up. 'Really?'

'And strawberries.'

She jumps off the bed and runs from the room. I hear her race into Jelly and Maddie's room. I smile and turn to Tessie, who never once stirred during mine and Lily's small scuffle. This girl is my competition for 'laziest sod' in the group.

I push her back with all my might, and she topples onto the floor. I lean over to see if she's awake _now_. Suddenly an arm pops up and the hand searches blindly for a second before tightening on the corner of the duvet and tugging it down onto the ground on top of Tessie.

I sigh. 'It's a pity; I'll just have to tell Andrew you don't want to go swimming, Tess. He'll be really disappointed; he said something about showing you his new swimming trunks….Speedos, I think he said.' I sigh tragically. 'Oh well, maybe Lily might go with him instead.'

Tessie springs up from the floor and fixes her hair. 'Andrew? Where?'

I laugh at her new found alertness. 'Downstairs,' I say. And then all I see of Tessie is a flash of white-blonde hair disappearing out the door.

'She is gonna be pissed when she finds out-'

'_Amy Summers, you lying little git!'_

'Hehehehehe!' I hurry from the room and back up to the fourth floor where my lair- ahem, _room_- is. Mum is gone, but I do hear a couple of loud voices outside. I open the doors to the balcony and peak down onto the side of the house. A dirty looking man with a beard and tangled ginger hair is gesturing to the house. Mum is standing her arms crossed and is shaking her head.

'But Rober' told meh to come to the 'ouse!' he insists.

'Well, I'm sorry Mr Fletcher, but Robert isn't home. He'll be back in an hour; you should come then.'

'You're not even goin' to invite me in for a cuppa?'

A snort escapes me and mum looks up. I hurriedly retreat back into my room and close the balcony door. I go into the bathroom and close the door. I turn on the shower and get out a bottle of shampoo, tossing the empty one into the bin under the sink. I step in and let the warm water flow over me. It feels good and eases the small knot of fear in my tummy. This wedding won't be too bad. I bet my biggest worry in the end will be keeping up with the Protestant Service! Everything else will be fine I'm sure.

I step out of the shower, turning off the water. I dry off and wrap a towel around my hair and shrug on my baby pink, cherry blossom silk robe I got in Tokyo on our quest for Matt. I scurry down the stairs, trying to keep my feet off the cold wooden floors as much as I can. I go through the kitchen to the coat room beside the utility and take my dress off the hook. I drape it carefully over my arm and go back into the kitchen.

'Alright ladies?' I ask, stealing an apple slice from Maddie and biting into it.

'Are you never nervous?' Jelly demands, wrapped up in a robe similar to mine and biting her nails, a bowl of cornflakes sitting in front of her, slowly turning to a soggy heap of mush.

'I actually think this will be fun,' I say with a bright smile. This is usually the way with me; I reassure myself first, then I move onto everyone else.

'How can you say that? I can't even eat,' Jelly groans, her head falling onto her arms.

'Come on then. You can get ready now with me and have an energy bar or something later,' I say gently, tugging on her hand. I understand her nerves and her confusion over her dad _and _Shawn, who I know she still likes.

She nods and stands up. 'We'll be up in a few minutes to help you,' Maddie says around a mouthful of toast. Lily nods and Tessie glares at me. Guess she's still mad. Hehehehehe

We walk up the stairs after picking up Jelly's dress from the coatroom. By the time we're on the third floor, she's panting.

'Why do you have to live so far up?' she moans.

'Because this way, when people want me to do something, they usually end up doing it themselves, because they can't shout up the stairs to get me- because I can't hear, and no one wants to climb all these steps to get me. Argo, I have to do absolutely nothing when I'm up here.'

'Devious.'

'Indeed.'

'So, your mom and dad's room is on the second floor, along with Paul's, all the guest rooms are on the third floor, you're on the fourth floor, and the attic's on the fifth floor?'

'Yep. Have you ever been in the attic?' I ask.

'No,' she says as we finally reach my room. She clutches her side.

'Jelly, it's only seventy three steps, seriously,' I mutter. And I am the lazy one. I don't like this…lately, I seem to be fitter than the rest of them. I think it may come to me having to stop Quidditch in order to defend my title. 'Anyway, the attic is converted to an en suite bedroom, but we keep all the old stuff up there- photo albums, baby cots, pretty much everything we're too lazy to sort through. You said your mom and my aunt Martha were friends in school; if you want to see pictures of your dad, I bet there's some up there.'

She lays her dress on the bed and looks up at me. 'Seriously?'

I shrug and lay my own dress out on the bed beside hers. 'Yeah.'

'But won't your parents mind if I'm up there snooping around their private stuff?'

'They're parents Tessie, not escaped murderers. What's the worst they could have up there, pictures of Paul's baby bootie?'

Jelly giggles. 'I wouldn't mind seeing that.'

I gag. 'And that disturbs me.'

'You cannot stand there and tell me you don't think he's good looking!'

'Jelly, he's my brother!'

'He's _gorgeous_!'

'Ok, let's just concentrate on making _us_ gorgeous,' I say, stopping conversation of my brother.

I take my hair down and drop the towel into the laundry basket. Jelly follows suit. I point my wand at my hair and mutter, 'Diringo.' My hair dries and the curls fall down my back. Jelly's light brown hair falls around her shoulders, dry and wavy.

'We'll put the dresses on first, then do hair and make up,' Jelly says. She takes her peachy coloured from the bed and goes into the bathroom to put it on. I look down at my own dress. I have to admit, the Order has style.

The dress is strapless with a low sweetheart neckline. It's white with a pink-ish tint and has big, lily-like flowers on it, in pale, pastel colours like green, orange and purple-y pink. It has a bell shaped bottom. In the box next to it, a pair of pale green stilettos sits. I stroke the shoes lovingly. Dad wasn't so convinced when he saw them, but he came around.

I put the dress on and try to zip up the back. 'Jelly, will you zip me up?' I ask as she comes out of the bathroom in her own dress. 'Whoa, you look _hot_.'

She blushes and runs her hands down the front of her dress. 'You think so?' I take in the dress. It's a bright pastel orange with a flower on one of the thick straps. It hugs her torso and waist and enunciates her slim hips. It comes straight down, a couple inches above her knees. In a box next to mine is a pair of cream satin heels.

She comes around and pulls up the zip from my waist to the top of the dress. I turn around and she gasps. 'You look beautiful!'

I grin. 'Thanks.'

We both perch on the bed and put on our shoes. I just have to slip my feel into mine, but Jelly has to do up a strap on hers. We both stand in front of the full length mirror beside the big window and laugh.

'We don't look like us,' I murmur.

'I feel like I'm playing dress up,' Jelly whispers in agreement.

'I hope we're recruited soon girls, if it means we get to wear something like that.' We turn and smile sheepishly at Maddie, Lily and Tessie, gathered on the bed in their pyjamas. They grin at us and hold up make-up bags, hair bags and their wands. 'Game time,' Maddie announces.

Jelly and I sit on stools in front of the dressing table. Lily performs an enlarging charm on the mirror so we can both be seen. And then the girls get to work. Lily gently pulls a comb through my hair and Tessie brushes through Jelly's. Maddie flicks through a magazine for inspiration.

'Ok, Amy, I think we should pull yours into a side plait. Jelly, we'll curl yours and pull back little bits from the sides,' she says when our hair is sufficiently knot-free.

Maddie stands behind me and takes a spray from my dressing table. She sprays some of the smoothing spray onto the crown of my head and then uses the comb to back-comb it a bit, for 'volume'. Then she squirts some mouse-y stuff from her own bag onto her fingers and runs them through my hair. After this, the curls are sleek and all traces of static or frizz is gone. She brings all the hair over to sit on my left shoulder and Lily takes over from there. She splits the hair into three pieces and plaits them. When she's finished she ties it with a white go-go that has a green flower like the one on my dress. A few of the shorter layers from the front escape and fall around my face. Lily leaves the little waves, saying they're pretty.

Then Tessie comes to do my make up. She puts moisturizer on, then a layer of very light foundation to match my pale skin. She does my eyes, brushes a glittery pink blush on my cheekbones and strokes peachy lipgloss on my lips.

At eleven o clock, we're both ready. We stand in the kitchen, waiting for the two boys to come. I feel sort of awkward, all done up. I wonder what Matthew is wearing and what he'll think when he sees me. I'm a little worried about the stilettos. For the crack, Lily measured the heels. They're three and a half inches! Eugh…

There's a knock on the kitchen door and Mr Jones comes in, smiling. 'All ready to go?'

'Good luck sweethearts,' mum says, kissing Jelly's cheek and then mine. 'You both look so beautiful… Where are the boys, Simon? I want to get a photo.'

'They're outside, I'll get them.' Mr Jones goes back down the hall and I hear the front door opening.

Dad comes over and pats Jelly's shoulder, then puts his arm around me in a quick hug. 'You'll both be fine, don't worry.'

Mr Jones comes in again, followed by the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Shawn, in a black suit and peach tie. When Matthew walks in, our eyes meet and my breath actually catches. He's in a white button-down shirt and a pale green tie the same colour as my shoes. His black blazer is open and he has his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants. He looks dashing. From his newly trimmed toffee curls to his polished black shoes. He offers me a grin and I smile shyly back at him.

'Ok, the four of you together, come on now,' mum urges, magical camera in hand. I stand beside Jelly and the boys stand either side of us. We smile and wave as the camera flashes. 'Lovely!' Four copies of the photo fly out of the camera and land on the table. 'Now, one of just Jelly and Shawn for Angie.'

Matthew and I step out of the shot. Shawn puts his arm around Jelly's shoulders and grins at the camera. Jelly smiles sheepishly, peeking up at Shawn though her lashes.

'And now Matthew and Amy. Come on you two, you don't want to be late, do you?'

'You'd swear we were actually going to a wedding for the fun of it,' I mutter to Matthew as we stand in front of the camera. He chuckles and rests his hand at the small of my back.

'I think this will be fun,' he murmurs in my ear.

'Oh, that's a nice one,' mum says, examining the photo. She slips one of each of the photos into two envelopes and hands one to Shawn and Matthew. 'Make sure your mothers get these, I know they'll want to see how lovely you all look together.'

'Thanks Mrs Summers.'

With a last hug to our friends and a kiss to my parents, the four of us leave the others and begin our walk down the lane. We have to get past the wards so we can apparate to London, where the wedding is taking place. I have to grab onto Matthew's arm a few times when my heels threaten to give out under the stone-y road.

'You sure you don't want me to just carry you?' he asks, amused, as I once again grab his shoulder.

'No, I'm fine,' I say breathlessly.

'I hope you can dance in those,' he says.

'Who'll notice if I kick them off?'

'That's the spirit!' he takes my hand and we apparate.

We land outside a big church in the heart of the city. Huge stain glass windows decorate the outside and hundreds of people are on the grounds, all dressed up. I suddenly wonder if I should have worn a hat as a lady with a deep purple feather sticking out of her hair walks past us.

'Don't worry,' Matthew whispers in my ear. 'You look stunning.'

I blush and smile. 'Thanks. You clean up quite nicely yourself.'

'You don't think the tie is sort of…y'know.'

'I think it's lovely,' I assure him, smoothing it down. 'We match.'

We head inside with the rest of the guests. The four of us find a seat in the middle and file into the end of the pew. I fix my dress over my legs as I sit so my wand won't show. I had to position my sheath higher up my thigh today as my dress is a bit shorter.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting, gazing around the church at people, Luscious Malfoy appears at the alter, along with Gregory Goyle. Both are in robes of emerald green. I look around the church again. Indeed, this is a mixed-style wedding. Half the guests have chosen to wear traditional wizard robes, and the other half have gone for the modern muggle fashion.

Finally, the organ starts to play. The bridesmaids walk down the aisle on the arms of the groomsmen, and then the flower girl, and then Narcissa Black. As much as I disliked her when I was in first year, (the prefect seemed to go out of her way to put the Ravenclaw students in detention) I have to admit now that she looked lovely. Her gown is elegant and off the shoulder, the epitome of grace.

The ceremony passes in a blur for me. I give up trying to keep up after the first few minutes and settle on trying to look like I'm paying attention. From the look on Jelly's face, she too finds it boring. The difference is, she can understand.

The ceremony ends to applause as the new husband and wife share a short kiss. I stand and clap politely along with everyone else. The Malfoy's leave first, followed by Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister, and Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe and another bridesmaid. When all the important people have left, we follow the crowd out of the church.

'Well, that was boring,' Shawn mutters.

'I didn't hear a word of what was said; I was struggling to stay awake,' Matthew agrees.

'Where are we going now?' I wonder.

'The reception is at the Malfoy's new house.'

'Do we have to apparate or…?' Jelly trails off.

'As far as I know there are carriages to bring the guests back to the manor,' Shawn says, glancing around. Sure enough, dozens of carriages are pulling up, complete with winged horses.

My eyebrows disappear into my hairline. 'Is this the circus or something?'

'There must be hundreds of dillusionment charms on these,' Jelly breathes, opening the door of a carriage and peering inside.

I read the notice on the inside of the door. '_No more than six passengers; please refrain from opening the windows while in the air; do not touch the Pegasus'_. _Thank you_.' I give the boys a raised eyebrow look.

'Hurry and get in, before someone else wants to share with us,' Shawn hisses, giving Jelly a small push into the carriage. She sits on the bench next to the window and I sit opposite her. I pull back the velvet curtain and look outside at the other guests, all getting into similar carriages. Matthew closes the door after him and calls to the driver. The carriage starts to move.

As soon as we're out of the city, the carriage starts to rock up and down. We're all jostled to the left side, then to the right, and then we're ascending into the air. We rise high above the clouds and the temperature drops. I shrug on my pale green cardigan and look out the window.

'Is it just me, or does anyone else really want to open the window?' Jelly asks. We all laugh and agree.

I look out at the carriage next to us, it's Pegasus' wings beating furiously. I nearly gasp in shock but hold it in when I see the person staring out of the window. As he bends his head to see the street below his wavy black hair falls in his eyes, which are bright silver, and he keeps pushing it back. As I peek out from behind the curtain, a beautiful woman with the same black hair taps him on the shoulder and he retreats from the window.

'That's Malfoy's manor.' Matthew reaches his arm around me and points to a huge house surrounded by a high wall. We land outside and join the long line of carriages waiting to pass through the wrought iron gates. Sirius' carriage is behind us and I dread stepping out.

The gates open and we pull inside. We circle the drive and then the carriage stops. The driver opens the door and Shawn and Matthew step out. Shawn helps Jelly down from the high platform, and then Matthew offers me his hand. I take it and he lifts me down from the carriage. The Blacks are stepping out of their own carriage behind us. Just as my feet touch the ground, Sirius jumps down from the high step. Our eyes meet and his roam down my body. I see him swallow hard when I ignore him.

Because I have to.

And that kind of hurts.

We follow all the people into the huge house. The foyer (yes, they have a foyer! This is like a mini hotel) has marble floors and the staircase is marble too. I'm reminded vaguely of Maddie's house, which is also the epitome of richness but there's a very clear difference. Maddie has grown up in her house. This house has a new, cold feeling to it, like its memories are yet to be made.

We are ushered down the hall by a couple of house elves, and into a big reception area. It is clear this is our appointed waiting area. I perch myself on a chair, crossing my legs in lady fashion. Matthew sighs and pulls up a chair beside me.

'Looks like we'll be here for a while,' he says.

'Luscious always has liked to build up to things,' a rough voice says behind us. 'The food better be good.' It's Gibbon, in a white shirt and black slacks. He sits beside Shawn and looks at me. 'Don't you look nice,' he smirks.

I throw him a simpering smile and fold my arms. Matthew rests his arm on the back of my chair. 'I agree. How long will they be taking pictures for?'

I turn in my chair and glance out the window. Sure enough, the two platinum blondes are posing for pictures in front of the mini lake in their back garden. I watch as Luscious is replaced by Bellatrix, who's replaced by Papa Black, who's replaced by Mama Black, who's joined by the whole clan, who's replaced by the groom and groomsmen, who's joined by the bride and bridesmaids.

Every camera flash and stomach grumble just makes me think less and less of marriage.

After what feels like an eternity, the group outside retreats back to the house and all us guests are lead to a massive banquet hall. Four long, white cloth covered tables with fifty high backed chairs on one side are set up in the shape of a square, so everyone can see everyone. The table at the top of the square is for the family and Luscious and Narcissa.

'Where do we sit?' I ask Shawn.

'Eh….' He leans forward and plucks a place card off the table. _Agatha Norwell. _'I guess we look for our names.'

Let me tell you, it is hard to look formal and fancy and rich while looking for your nametag. At first I try to subtly peek at the names, but my legs get tired of bending so I just pick up each piece of folded card and dump it back on the table when it's mine.

'Amy!' Jelly calls. She and Matthew stand behind chairs tucked under the table that makes the right side of the square. A couple of people next to them shoot them glares. I scuffle around the outside of the tables, avoiding people pulling out chairs. Matthew pulls out the seat next to Jelly and I sink into it gratefully. He sits beside me.

'Are your feet hurting you as much as mine?' I ask Jelly.

'Naw, I've fallen into a state of blissful numbness.'

Once everyone is seated, there are the speeches.

'So, to Luscious, I'll be watching,' Bellatrix says in a tone of obvious finality. I glance at the grand clock on the wall. Forty five minutes later.

'Ha ha,' Jelly and I deadpan together. Its half past five already, and I think I'm about to faint.

Luscious stands and gestures around grandly. 'Let us not keep you from your food any longer.' And with an overdone clap, starters appear on the tables.

'Amen,' I mutter as I inhale the steaming bowls of food. A card appears on my side plate. _Vegetable or leek. _'Um…vegetable?' The white soup in the bowl turns to a thick yellow-y one that smells divine. I mean to pick up a spoon, but pause. 'Which one do I use?' I whisper into Matthew's ear.

'Aren't you meant to be a Pureblood?' I glare at him. 'Ok, ok. Start from the outside,' he whispers back. He pulls away, but then ducks back delicately sniffs the spot under my ear. I feel my hands sweat and avoid his gaze. My blush can pass as starvation…I hope. 'You smell lovely.' Ok, no way to pass off the colour of my skin now. I'm probably as red as Bellatrix's lipstick!

!

At seven o clock, after dessert and what has definitely been the longest time spent eating I have ever endured, the big dining tables vanish, and our chairs are put back around several smaller circular tables. I stand off to the side with Matthew, Jelly, Shawn and Gibbon. He seems to have taken a shine to the boys. The lights go off and a single spotlight lights up the married couple. I almost snort at how cliché it is.

Luscious and Narcissa waltz expertly around the floor. They don't talk and they don't look at eachother much. It seems to be very practised and robotic. Not what _I_'d imagine a first dance to be. Bellatrix soon joins with the ginger prick from the last day- Rodolphus Lestrange. Then the parents take to the floor and it fills quickly from there.

'Want to dance?' Gibbon grins at me.

'Yeah, come on Matthew,' I smile sweetly, taking his hand and pulling him onto the floor. Gibbon makes a sound of outrage and Matthew laughs. He wraps his arms around my waist and I rest mine on his shoulders.

'Ah, Gibbon isn't too bad,' he chuckles.

I give him a look. 'He's a creep.'

He laughs again. 'He's heartbroken now, look at him.' He nods to where Gibbon is sitting on his own, downing a shot of firewhiskey.

'Good,' I retort.

We dance in silence for a few minutes, then there's a tap on Matthew's shoulder. Matthew pulls away from me a little bit and turns to see who's behind him.

'Mind if I have a dance?'

'Sirius, you're not supposed to be drawing attention to us,' I hiss.

'It's just a dance, you're the one making a big deal,' he says.

'Its fine Amy,' Matthew mutters. 'Unless you just don't want to.'

Grudgingly, I take my hands off Matthew's shoulders and he leaves the floor. He pulls out a chair next to Gibbon and they begin talking. Sirius holds my waist as a slow song comes on. I glance around and see no one looking at us, so I wrap my arms around his shoulders. I rest my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

'You look…gorgeous,' he whispers.

'Thank you,' I mumble. 'You look…' I stroke his dark blue silk tie. 'Not too bad either.'

He laughs. 'Thanks, I suppose.'

I lie into his shoulder and smile happily into his white shirt, inhaling his scent of vanilla and minty aftershave. Mmm….Doh! Why do I have to be so weak? Why can't I be near him for one minute without blowing up with…lust? I think of Jelly, who can have Shawn at any moment. How come I'm the only one with real boy problems? There's Sirius, who's absolutely brilliant and there's Matthew who is…

No longer sitting down at our table.

I scan the room for him and start to panic when I can't see him. I pull away from Sirius, using his shoulder to balance on my tippy-toes and see over the dancers' heads.

'What's the matter?' Sirius asks.

'Matthew's gone…' I whisper. 'Oh crap, I have to find him!' I let go of Sirius and hurry across the dance floor to the door. Sirius follows me and stops me in the hall outside.

'Amy, you can't just go searching around their house, you'll get in trouble!' he hisses. 'Come back inside.'

'Where is he?' I mutter, looking up and down the corridor.

Sirius catches my arm and turns me to look at him. 'Amy, Jones is a big boy; he can handle himself. You, however, need to lay low. Come on,' he urges, giving my arm a tug.

'But I-' My protest is cut off as Matthew comes out of a room further down the hall and Shawn and Jelly come out of the banquet hall behind us. Matthew speed-walks down the corridor and takes hold of my hand, leading the four of us into the deserted reception room. He checks outside after we enter, closes the door and locks it.

Matthew bites his lip and looks at me. 'Amy, you're not going to like this, but…I have to go.'

My mouth drops open. '_What?_'

'Aurors have raided Rookwood's house. They found some paperwork…not meant to be found, if you understand my meaning. They've taken Rookwood into custody, but now…'

'Now _what,_ Matthew?' I demand.

Matthew looks at Sirius. 'Can he be trusted?'

'_Yes,'_ I snap, exasperated. 'What's going on?'

'He's put a group of us trainees together to break Rookwood out,' Matthew says.

'Who's _he_?' Matthew just gives me a look. 'Oh, right,' I mumble.

'And you two have to go?' Jelly asks, clutching Shawn's hand.

'Our names were on the list,' Matthew confirms.

Shawn nods. 'If we don't go…it'll look suspicious.'

'When do you have to leave?' I ask.

He swallows. 'Now.'

I nod and bite my lip, trying to keep my terror at bay. This means an auror/death eater clash. It means Matthew doing auror work as a death eater. It means danger.

'The two of you stay here; keep your wands with you at all times. Don't talk to anyone, don't attract any attention. I've just spoken with your dad. It's nearly eight now; at eleven, you're to leave.'

'But it's not just us doing dangerous things tonight,' Shawn says. 'You have to make yourselves known to the Malfoys. Luscious will be gone, his request to stay behind this time has been denied,' Shawn pauses to scoff. 'At some point, make an introduction, a humble thank you, and a good wish for the future. Make yourselves known.' Jelly and I both nod, eager to play our roles.

'Black, can we trust you to help them keep their cover?' Matthew asks, with an air of authority. Sirius looks quite flustered, but nods. 'Alright, go back out and make sure no one's noticed their absences.' Sirius leaves.

'We'll be fine,' Jelly assures Shawn once the door has closed behind Sirius.

'Come here,' he murmurs, pulling her close.

I walk to the opposite side of the room and look out the window, intending on giving them a little bit of privacy. Matthew follows me. He stands beside me, looking out on the grounds of the manor. He reaches out and laces out fingers together.

'Are you afraid?' I whisper.

His mouth twitches. 'Not for myself.'

'I'll be fine.'

He laughs breathily. 'So sure it's you, aren't you?'

I finally break and throw my arms around him. He squeezes me back and strokes my hair. 'Be careful,' I mumble. The fact that I'm here, for the first time, when Matthew's about to go on a mission, has awakened me. I can feel the adrenaline radiating off him. And, as much as I feel like an old woman and a complete no-fun worrier saying this, the thought that maybe something will happen to him is so stubbornly loud in my mind.

_You're doing the same thing as him_, a voice inside me whispers. But my job is hardly as dangerous as his. What do I have to do other than lick Narcissa's arse? My feminist side comes out a bit, and I think I wouldn't mind going out to fight. That's what I should be doing.

I loosen my hold on his shoulders, pulling myself together. What good is getting worried going to do? I have to keep it together and prove I'm able for this, and then maybe I'll get to fight too.

Matthew bends down and kisses me. For a second I worry about what Jelly will think, but when I peek at her out of the corner of my eye, she's a little…busy. Sucking face with ole Shawny boy. I kiss him back, making sure I say goodbye in the best way.

'Ok, I have to go now,' he mumbles, pulling away after just a short minute. He shrugs off his blazer, discarding it in my arms. He pulls his tie over his head, kicks off his dress shoes and undoes the top four buttons of his shirt. He slips his feet into scruffy looking runners, fastens his cloak around his shoulders, ruffles my hair and then he and Shawn are out the door. I look at the pile of clothes he left behind.

'What am I supposed to do with these?' I demand, regaining some of my normal easy attitude.

'Wow Amy, for a minute I thought you were going to miss him,' Jelly laughs, brushing away tears.

'Who, Matthew? He'll be fine,' I assure her, picking up his stuff and shrinking them down. Then I pop them into my little cream clutch.

'Oh God,' she sighs, wiping her mascara. 'I'm so scared.'

I put my arm around her and give her a squeeze. 'Everything's going to be fine,' I insist.

She looks up at me disbelievingly. 'You're not worried?'

'Do I look it?' I gesture to myself.

She doesn't look convinced. She stares at me for a few seconds and then shrugs. 'Whatever you want, Amy.'

I roll my eyes. 'Come on.' I lead her out of the room, wondering why I insist on putting on this charade all the time.

!

At half past ten, Narcissa stumbles over to the table Jelly and I are seated at. I fold my hands discreetly so she can't see my bitten down nails. When I'm nervous, I bite my nails, it's not my fault! What's Matthew doing now?

'I just wanted to say that I have no clue who you two are, but you both look dashing, so I have allowed you to stay,' she announces.

'Thanks. This is by far the best wedding we've ever been to,' Jelly says. 'Won't you sit?'

Narcissa flops drunkenly into a chair and grins. 'So who are you two?'

'Jeletha Green,' Jelly says politely, shaking her hand.

'I'm Amy Summers,' I say, offering her my hand. She takes it and peers at my finger nails. Damnit!

'Are you a bit of a worrier?' Narcissa asks sympathetically. I open my mouth to deny but she cuts me off by holding up her own hand. 'Me too. Especially when he goes out on one of those terrible 'missions',' she sneers the word. 'Who are you here with tonight, anyway?'

'Matthew Jones.'

'Shawn Windsor.'

She frowns. 'Hmm…two tall boys?' We nod. 'No more then eighteen?' We nod again. 'On the training program?' We nod. 'A pale boy and a tan boy?' I think I'm going to get a creak in my neck from nodding. 'Hmm…no, I don't know them,' she mumbles dizzily.

I bite back a grin, and behind Narcissa, Jelly rolls her eyes. This girl is very drunk.

'Cissy, who are you talking to?' Bellatrix wanders over.

'These are my new friends,' she says dopily. 'Jelly and Ice-cream.'

Jelly coughs madly behind her hand at my outraged expression.

Bellatrix, who is clearly not as drunk as her sister, frowns. 'What have you been on?' she mutters, trying to pry a bottle of amber liquid out of Narcissa's hand.

'Mine!' Narcissa snaps.

Bellatrix leaves her to it and turns to us, narrowing her eyes. 'What are your real names then?'

'I'm Jelly Green and this is Amy Summers.'

Bellatrix frowns. 'I know of the Summers. They're amongst the oldest Pureblood families. A bit of a shaky past, but that can be overlooked amongst our own, don't you think?' she smiles at me.

I look back at her with a fake smile.

'But, the Green's however, I have no knowledge of.'

'Yes, our ancestry cannot be traced as far back as some of the older Wizarding families,' Jelly says carefully.

Bellatrix shrugs. 'Oh well, not everyone can be pure,' she says with a sneer.

'Indeed.'

'So who are you here with tonight?'

'They're here with Matthew Jones and Shawn Windsor, the two boys that were here last week,' Narcissa pipes in.

'I thought you said you didn't know them?'

She giggles. 'I lied.'

'Oh yes, those two boys are in the training program. I was watching them the last day. They are very skilled, show great promise. I take it they are gone with Luscious?'

'Yes, it's terrible how they had to leave, but,' I shrug delicately. 'These things happen.'

'You're wise for a child. How old are you?'

'Fifteen.'

Bellatrix surveys me. 'You're Jamathanian's daughter, are you?'

'No, James is my uncle. Robert is my father.'

Bellatrix hums with interest. 'I have heard good things about you. Maybe you could drop by the training session sometime- I run them. We could have a look at you.'

I swallow. 'Maybe.'

The clock tolls eleven times. 'We're terribly sorry, but we're to be home- early morning tomorrow. All the best for the future Narcissa,' Jelly hugs the blonde that is slouched in the chair.

'Goodnight Bellatrix.'

'Goodnight Ms Green,' Bellatrix says vaguely. 'Ms Summers, don't forget my offer.'

I smile, trying to hide my unease. I hope Matthew's ok. 'Goodnight Bellatrix. Give my best to Luscious, Narcissa.'

'Am I not getting any dessert?' Narcissa hiccoughs behind us.

!

'Girls!'

I whip out my wand as I turn, training it on the man in front of me. 'Mr. Ashton,' I say, relieved. 'I'm sorry…' I mumble, lowering my wand.

'Don't be. That was very good. Jelly, what were you going to do, stand there and catch flies?'

'Sorry Mr Ashton,' she mumbles.

'It's late, let's get you out of here,' he mumbles, eyeing the Malfoy Manor's wrought iron gates.

'Apparition?' I ask, putting my wand away and pulling my cardigan around me.

'An arm each ladies,' John says, offering his arms. I link onto him and Jelly does the same.

We land outside- 'Matthew's house?'

'The meeting was held in the Knight's headquarters this evening,' John explains.

The front door opens and Angie appears, wand out and ready. 'Mum!' Jelly kicks off her shoes impatiently and runs up to her mother. 'Is Shawn…?'

'They've just arrived before you. Come in,' she says, pushing her hair back tiredly. She looks very serious. 'Amy, don't just stand there, its cold.'

'Has something happened?' I don't move from the front wall.

'Nothing too serious,' she assures me.

I pick up Jelly's heels and walk slowly up the garden path. Jelly's already gone inside. 'They're in the kitchen,' she informs me, stepping back for John to come in. 'Go ahead, we just have to put the wards back up.'

I walk uncertainly down the hall and stop in the doorway to the kitchen. The table has been enlarged, and seated around it are a small mixture of Order members and Knights. I see mum and May. I limp over to them, my feet crying internally.

'Everything alright, sweetheart?' mum checks, giving me a hug.

'I'm perfect. Everything ok here?'

'Yes. You're dad and Paul are at the ministry, helping to clean up after the attack,' May says.

'Was it bad?' I ask uncertainly.

Mum shakes her head. 'Nothing we couldn't handle. The girls are upstairs with James. Matthew and Shawn are getting cleaned up in his room. Go on up, no need for you hanging around here,' she says with a smile.

I straighten up from my crouch and pause. 'Mum…'

'Yes darling?'

'Bellatrix Black…'

Mum becomes more alert and so do the others around the table. 'What did she do?' mum demands.

'She's asked me to do a trial period on the training program.'

'WHAT?' May explodes.

'What did you say?' a man I assume to be a Knight asks.

'I said maybe. I didn't know what else to say.'

'Go upstairs and relax,' mum says over the instant uproar that follows.

'I'm sorry, I didn't…'

'You did nothing wrong, Amy. This will just take some sorting out, is all,' mum assures me.

I leave the kitchen and start up the stairs, tears gathering my eyes for different reasons; I'm scared of Bellatrix, my feet hurt, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, my feet hurt, I'm _really_ tired and….my feet hurt…

I follow the voices to a guest bedroom and see all the girls minus Jelly and James playing exploding snap. They look up when I come in.

'Are you ok?' Tessie asks, jumping up and coming over to me. She hugs me tightly.

I nod. 'Yeah, I'm just…tired, is all.'

'Maybe you should go and clean up,' Maddie suggests.

'If you I'll help you-'

'No Lily, stay there. I'm actually just going to go check on Matthew,' I smile weakly through my exhaustion.

I knock on Matthew's bedroom door and stick my head in. Jelly is nursing Shawn's black eye. 'Matthew is in the bathroom,' she tells me.

I close the door and cross the hall. Hesitantly, I knock on the door. I hear a muffled swear and then he calls, '_mum_, I don't need you to-'

I open the door and smile shyly. 'It's just me.' I swallow hard, trying not to blush. Matthew is standing in nothing but his black dress pants, hair tousled and a wet face cloth pressed to his mouth. A long cut stretches from his left cheekbone to his jaw. 'Are you ok?'

He tries to smile but groans when he moves his mouth. 'Bollocks.'

I scamper over to him, the cold tiles feeling good on my bare feet. 'Let me…' I take the cloth from him, revealing a split lip. 'Oh, you big baby.'

'It's sore,' he protests.

'Well, maybe if we use _warm_ water instead of cold,' I mutter, turning on the hot tap. I put the plug in and let the sink fill. 'So who did this?' I ask, gesturing to his lip.

'The cut is from Crouch, but the lip…that's courtesy of your daddy.'

I gasp. 'My dad gave you a split lip?'

'He was aiming for Crabbe.'

'I _love _him!'

'I'll pretend to not be insulted by that,' he mutters as I laugh. 'Even though, I'm kind of grateful to him at the moment too.'

'Why's that?' I ask, squeezing out the cloth and dabbing at his lip.

'You make one hot nurse.'

I press harder on hip lip and he yelps. 'Hold still,' I say innocently.

'Did you introduce yourself to Narcissa?'

'Well, I doubt she'll remember anything in the morning through the killer headache she's going to have. But I did have a conversation with Bellatrix.'

'Oh?'

'Mmm. She wants me to stop by the training session someday.'

'Really?'

'Yep. Pity I won't be allowed,' I sigh.

'Oh well,' he murmurs, lost in thought.

'So did you bust out your buddy?' I ask, soaking the cloth again and moving back to his lip. 'Bend down, would ya?'

With a sigh he sits on the edge of the bathtub. 'No, Rookwood remains in custody. So, mission accomplished.'

'Congratulations. Do you have any bruise salve?'

'Are you sure that's what you need?'

'Don't question my methods!'

'Alright! Cabinet beside the sink.'

I turn and open the press, my actions reflected in the big mirror over the sink. From the corner of my eye, I see Matthew stand up and feel his body behind me. I ignore him and continue rooting through the shelves. He puts his hands on my waist and moves closer. He bends down and presses a kiss to the side of my neck.

'I am trying to work here,' I say, tapping on the door of the cabinet for emphasise.

'I'm not complaining,' he whispers, his lips moving against my skin.

'Does this wizard stuff work well?' I ask breathlessly as I feel his tongue touch neck. I shiver unintentionally and he chuckles.

'It works _magic_.'

I pluck it from the shelf and turn around to face him. 'Pucker up then.' He leans down kisses my cheek. 'Do you have any idea how sore it will be if you don't let me put this on you?' I demand, uncomfortable from the fact that he wants to…y'know, _kiss_.

'Amy, shut up,' he complains.

'Matthew, I don't really …' I say carefully.

He drops his hand from my hair and looks at me. 'You don't want to?'

I swallow, and mustering up all my Gryffindor courage, I shake my head.

'That's ok,' he says, his tan shoulders rising and falling quickly in a shrug.

'Really?'

He laughs. 'Of course. We're friends that sometimes kiss. If you don't want to when you're tired, fine.'

'Right,' I say, wondering if that's what I meant.

'I can probably do this myself if you want to go relax,' he offers.

'Ok,' I mumble, needing to get away from him. I leave him alone in the bathroom and go back into my friends. I join Lily on the bed and rest my head on her shoulder. I don't think this whole Matthew thing is working out…

'Do you want to play, Amy?'

'Nah, I'm ok,' I say.

'I don't blame her- I'd be scared to play me too,' James says with a really cute shrug.

'Ok Potter, you're on.'

**Thanks for reading, hope you're happy **** xo **

**PLEASE REVIEW! COME ON, JUST A FEW WORDS!**

**Love,**

**Blue**


	12. Salt and Vinegar

**Read, enjoy, review :)**

'I'm on my own again. There's no one here beside me. My friends have all gone, there's no one here to love me!' I belt out at the top of my lungs, my voice echoing around the empty house. I dance my way into the kitchen, shaking my butt and shimming. 'Hold up- _REMIX!_ I'm talking about _jive talking, do do do do do!'_

There is absolutely nothing better than screaming at the top of your tone-deaf lungs as you dance manically around your empty house. My dad is at work, mum is checking on the hotel, the girls are gone home for today, to make space for all the relatives coming to stay tomorrow. There's just two more days until the wedding! And the good news? Nothing that's going on today requires my presence! I'm alone for the whole day!

I turn on the radio and turn it up. Then I fish around the fridge for orange juice.

'The first, the last, my everything! And the answer to all my dreams!' I unlock the patio door and slide it open and am then greeted by Cailin, who pounces on me, barking happily. I rub her head, then slip past her. I walk to the bottom of the garden, to the left corner where Cailin's house is. I adore Cailin's house! It's like a little muggle fairytale cottage. It reaches a few inches above my head and has two little windows in the front. Its rough wooden outside has flowers painted on it, like the door, which is only about hip-high and left open. Cailin runs past me and into her house. She looks out the window at me, tongue lolling out, giving the impression of a proud mother. She really loves her house.

I duck down and stick my head inside. On the right is her bed, and scattered all over the floor are her toys. On a shelf on the left wall, high up out of her reach, Cailin's bag of doggy food sits. I pull it down and she barks excitedly, rushing out of her house. I pour the food into her bowl and set it down next to her water bowl. She gets to work on it quickly, completely forgetting about me.

Back inside, I make up a bowl of cornflakes and sit down at the table, crossing my bare legs. Today, for once, I showered and dressed before breakfast. The weather is better today, the sky is cloudy but it's warm. So I put on a short yellow sundress with orange roses on it. It's very cute, one of the more casual dresses in my wardrobe. When I first arrived home, after some close inspection of my wardrobe and drawers, it was obvious someone had replaced a lot of my clothes. A good thing too I suppose, as I'm a bit taller now than I was at twelve and a half. And now I have boobies. This makes me quite happy.

I flip open a book left lying on the table. _Pride and Prejudice._ I open the first page and scan through it. Then I read it a second time to make sure that I am not hallucinating and the speech really is like this. I close it and examine the cover. It's by Jane Austen. And inside it says it was first published in 1813.

'Wow, this is old,' I mutter, flipping through the pages one again. On the back cover, the owner's name is written, in a perfect script I recognise. _Lily Evans._ 'So it's obviously a muggle book,' I murmur, pulling it closer to me. I put a spoon of cereal into my mouth and read the first page again. Then the second page. And so on.

The chapters are quite short, but it takes me a while to get through them, because I have to keep stopping and rereading in order to get the meaning. When I've finished my breakfast, I wave my wand at the bowl and glass and they fly into the sink. I make a note to wash them later, as I stand up, book in hand and walk down the hall. I push open the door to the sitting room and kick it closed behind me. The sitting room is at the front of the house, and has wide windows like the dining room. It'd often the warmest room. I settle on the couch and put my feet underneath me. The couch is cream, with big pink and green flowers on it. My mother insisted on the patter and colour, and my dad caved. Now no one ever sits in here, the excuses being, 'That couch is bad for my back', 'do you know what May would think if she saw me on a flowery couch?' 'I haven't the time' and 'I've been away for two bloody years, I'm so bloody sorry that I haven't been dropping by to sit on the God-damn couch!'

They caught me on a bad day.

The sun shines in the window, warming my face and lighting the pages of the book. I tilt my head back for a second, revelling in the heat. I stretch my legs out in front of me and snuggle further into the plump pink cushions. Returning to my book, I frown.

'Oh no he didn't! Who does he think he is, saying she's not pretty enough to dance with him?' I turn the page eagerly, awaiting a reply from Elizabeth as to where he can stick it.

I freeze, my hold on the book tightening. I strain my ears, and pray that I was imagining the tapping noise I heard. No, it continues, an insistent rap on the patio door. Who could it be? An order member? Or someone else? Breathing in and putting the book down on the couch, lying open to preserve my place, I get up, gripping my wand tightly in my hand. Mum insists I don't go anywhere without it these days. I creep down the hall and stop outside the closed kitchen door. Ducking down, I peer through the glass. My heart stops for a second, then picks up at an unbelievably fast speed. I can hear it in my ears.

Someone is closing the patio door behind them.

I can't make out any details as the glass is milky, but I know it's a boy. He has his back to the door. I can only imagine what kind of (possibly dark) magic he did to get that door to open. It's locked from the outside with one of the Order's own spells! He turns his body slightly to the right, and I can tell he's spotted the tray of cupcakes mum's left cooling on the countertop. They're lovely looking, chocolate with thick pink and green frosting covering the tops. I was warned not to take one.

The intruder reaches out his hand towards the cupcakes and all I can think about is how much more afraid I am of mum's wrath once she sees some of the cupcakes missing than this person who wandered into my house. I throw the kitchen door open and point my wand at the intruder's back.

'Just don't touch the cupcakes, and we'll both live,' I say threateningly.

Slowly, the intruder raises his hands to head height, and turns around. There's a smirk on his handsome face and his left eyebrow is arched, an amused, questioning look directed my way. I feel my mouth fall open and shut it quickly.

'Can't I just have one?' Sirius asks.

I don't lower my wand. '_No.'_

He shrugs and lowers his hands. 'Fine.'

'What are you-how did you- why are you here?' I demand.

'I'm here to visit you,' he says cheerfully.

'But…how did you get in?'

'You left the door open.'

I resist the urge to smack myself very hard, just barely. If a death eater had come snooping around the house, I'd have just _left the door open!_ So bloody _stupid! _I return my attention back to Sirius. 'Well where are your manners? You can't just barge in like that!'

He grins at me. 'Did I scare you, Summers?'

'_No_.'

His grin grows and he takes a step closer to me. He lowers his voice. 'You're still pointing your wand at me.'

I swallow and wonder why he had to whisper. Doesn't he know how sexy he is when he whispers? 'I haven't decided you're not a death eater yet,' I lie.

He raises his eyebrows. 'Really? Well, what can I do to convince you?'

'What was the new fudge you brought me from Honeydukes that first Hogsmeade trip since I came back to Hogwarts?' I ask. I'm sure it is Sirius, but it can't hurt to see how much he's been paying attention.

'Kiwi,' he says confidently.

'No. It was melon,' I correct haughtily, turning around and going back into the sitting room. I resume me lounging position on the couch. A second later, he comes in, looking thoughtful. He leans against the doorframe.

'It was definitely kiwi,' he says.

'No, it was melon,' I say tonelessly, eyes on my book.

'_No_, it was kiwi.'

I look at him. '_No, _it was _melon_,' I repeat.

'Kiwi,' he insists.

'Melon,' I say stubbornly.

'_Kiwi!'_

'_Melon!'_

'Oh my God, woman, it was kiwi! But-,' he says before I can argue, 'it really doesn't matter.' He sits down on the other end of the couch, does a double-take. 'I like it,' he smirks, running his hand over the flowery material.

I cross my arms and ignore him sullenly.

'Are you really going to sulk over what flavour the fudge was?' he asks incredously.

'I'm not sulking, I'm reading,' I mutter.

'So rude,' he sighs tragically.

'What do you want?' I ask him.

'Your company, mademoiselle.'

I scoff. 'Right.'

'Come on, lets go for a walk or something,' he suggests.

I look up at him. He's looking at me with his eyebrows raised and his silver eyes widened a bit, the corners of his mouth tilted up ever-so-slightly. Ugh, I've always been a sucker for his _idea face_. I hate this! He thinks he can just come into my house- uninvited! - And disregard all of my plans- doesn't matter if I don't have any, I might have made some later! – And think I'm just going to agree to it?

'Fine.'

_You sucker._

I get up from the couch along with him. 'Where do you want to go?' I ask. 'We could go into town or down to the beach.'

'Why don't we do both? We'll go down to the town and get sweets, then come back up to the beach,' he says.

'We have food here,' I mutter.

'Amy Summers, I'm not stupid enough to try and touch your food again,' he chuckles. 'You don't take to kindly to that.'

I roll my eyes, going to into the kitchen and making sure the patio door is closed. Then I check the back door. 'It's just that my mum made those for the guests that are coming tomorrow and she'll freak if there's some missing.'

He laughs. 'I feel very jealous- your mum is an amazing baker!'

I look at him and suddenly realise that Sirius probably doesn't get baked for very often. My heart softens a bit. He probably won't go back home again this summer. He probably won't go home at Christmas. He probably won't go home at Easter. He probably won't get baked for after summer.

'Ok,' I say quietly. 'You can have one- but I didn't give it to you if anyone finds out!'

He gives me a strange look, but doesn't waste time in plucking a cupcake from the tray. 'You don't want one?'

'Let's not risk my life anymore,' I suggest. I go to the front door and open it, waiting for Sirius to hurry up and leave the house. I close the door behind him and hear a sort of ripple sound echo around the house.

'What was that?'

'The wards going up,' I tell him, going down the path.

'How will we get back in?'

'They allow Summers' blood to pass.'

'But then anyone with a bit of Polyjuice Potion can get in!'

I look at him. He's licking the frosting off the top of the fat cupcake with the tip of his tongue, one hand tucked in his pocket as he strolls along beside me. 'Blood doesn't change.'

It takes us about twenty minutes to get to town. We chat about Quidditch as we walk.

'So because their Seeker is so good, they'll definitely win the cup next season!'

I shake my head. 'Puddlemere need more than a good seeker. If they're up against a team like the Kenmare Kestrels, whose power is in their chasers and one of their beaters, they won't stand a chance,' I point out.

He smirks at me as we walk deeper into the town, to the centre. 'You're biased,' he accuses.

'I'm not!'

'The fact that the Kenmare Kestrels are the only Irish team in the league holds nothing of importance to you?'

'I just used them as an example!' I protest. 'And, come off it, you can't deny Lynch and Dempsey are two of the best chasers in the league!'

'Yeah, alright. But what about the Wimborne Wasps? Bagman is a wicked beater.'

I scoff. 'No, Bagman _thinks_ he's a wicked beater.'

'His aim is impeccable!'

'You have better aim than him.'

He frowns. 'I think you mean that as an insult towards him, but I'll just say thank you,' he decides. 'Thank you.'

I roll my eyes. We reach the centre of the town, where a diamond shape park takes up most of the space. Shops line the streets surrounding it. Lots of kids are running around, just after getting their holidays. Sirius tosses the cupcake skin into a bin as we pass it.

'That was brilliant,' he sighs. 'I'll just sit here and you can go and get us food,' he says, stretching out on a park bench. A big group of girls taking up the area around a nearby bench are staring at Sirius and giggling. A spark of irritation lights up inside me. Why are they looking at him like that? So he's gorgeous, get over it! They have no right to look at him! Can they not see he's so obviously with me?

Sirius turns his head to the side and looks to see where all the noise is coming from. He spots the girls ogling at him and smirks to himself.

'No way,' I say. 'You're coming to carry the stuff,' I say firmly.

'Fine,' he sighs. 'Give us a hand up?' I roll my eyes and pull him to his feet. Once standing, he doesn't drop my hand. I can feel the girls watching as he bends down to whisper in my ear. 'Thanks.' Then he drapes his arm around my shoulders and turns his back to the girls. I peak over his shoulder. They're all glaring disappointedly at me.

Not able to resist, I flash them my 'pretty' smile. Then I stick my tongue out at a particularly pretty brunette who looks like she might have a chance with Sirius.

Ugh, this boy is doing terrible things to me!

We go into a shop where two big counters display nothing but sweets. Sirius starts picking bars of chocolate from the shelves immediately. I watch him. He looks lovely today, in a pair of denim cut-offs and a loose fitting grey t-shirt with three bottoms up the chest. I suppose I can't really blame those girls for getting a bit excited. In truth, I was being very stupid, wasn't I? Sirius isn't _mine._ Yet…

I think it's safe to say that things with Matthew aren't really…as good. Matthew is a great guy and very cute, and the girls are practically cuing outside his house. But, sometimes things just don't _feel_ right. I feel good when I'm with Matthew, but not _as _good.

Sirius looks over his shoulder at me. 'Don't just stand there; get crisps.'

I blink and realise I've been standing here like an idiot staring at him. 'What do you want?' I ask him, standing in front of the shelf.

'Salt and vinegar,' he says.

I make a face. 'Yuck.'

He looks shocked. 'You don't like salt and vinegar? You're mental!'

'They're disgusting!' I say, picking up a packet by the corner and holding it between my thumb and forefinger. 'All bitter and when they go into a cut, its horrible!'

Sirius turns to a boy of about eleven standing in front of the pick'n'mix station. 'Do you like and salt vinegar crisps?' he asks him.

The boy looks at him for a second then says, 'No.'

'Ha!' I stick my tongue out at Sirius and toss the packet of horrors to him. 'There.'

He catches them and sticks his tongue back at me. 'Thanks a lot mate,' Sirius grumble to the little boy.

'Ignore him,' I say to the boy.

The lady behind the counter laughs. 'You two are just so cute!'

I blush, but Sirius flashes her a grin and unloads all the sweets he's carrying onto the counter. 'Thanks. Oh, babe, will you get drinks?' he asks me over his shoulder.

I try my hardest not to go any redder at his pet-name. I shuffle over to the fridge and pluck to bottles of sprite down from the top shelf easily. Then I pluck down a juice pack for the little boy and give him a coin. 'Thanks for that,' I whisper to him.

'Thanks,' he grins, pocketing the money.

I put the drinks on the counter and the lady scans them. Sirius pays her while I put everything into a plastic bag. 'Have a lovely day,' the lady says, smiling at us fondly as if we're a niece or nephew.

'Thanks, you too,' I say.

'Bye,' Sirius winks before following me to the door. 'I'll carry that,' he says, taking the bag from me.

'Thanks _babe_,' I smirk.

He grins at me and then shifts the bag to his left hand. He takes my hand in his right and laces out fingers together. 'Come on.'

The girls watch us as we go by, but I don't care because _Sirius is holding my hand!_ It feels so nice. Tingly and warm. I wonder does he feel this way? And then Cathy pops into my head and I feel sort of guilty. I want to ask Sirius what's going on with them, but I don't want him to let go of my hand.

Pathetic, I know.

As we walk back to my house so we can cut through the fields, hand in hand, I try to remember how I got to this. How did I come back to liking Sirius Black holding my hand?

_Did you ever really stop liking him?_

Shut up. What do you mean 'did I ever stop liking Sirius?' Sirius has never stopped irritating me. Every time we're in the same room as eachother we get into some kind of argument. He's insistent and stubborn and he thinks he knows everything. But, he's always been like that, hasn't he?

_You're stubborn and insistent too._

Psh, no I'm not! I am not stubborn; I am simply…loyal to my opinions. There's nothing wrong with that. And I'm not insistent; I'm just…dedicated to my beliefs. That's perfectly fine. All we Summers are like that!

_You're too stubborn to admit that you like him._

Shut up!

'You need a hand getting up?' Sirius asks.

I look up from the ground and see we're at a wall that needs hopping. 'Um…' I glance down at my dress, already short. I'm close to positive hopping this wall without flashing my knickers is impossible. But I don't want him to think I need him to help me. I already held his hand, why don't I just write 'whipped' on my forehead.

'I guess so,' I finally conclude.

He lifts me up by my waist and sits me on the wall. I turn around and hop down. He hands me the bag so he can jump the wall without crushing our sweeties. By the time we reach the gate, my stomach is growling and I am very aware of all the chocolate in that bag.

On the plus side, it's really warm and the beach is deserted. We descend the steps in silence. When I get to the bottom one, Sirius stops me.

'Stand right there,' he says. He takes a couple steps back, still facing me, then pulls a camera out of his pocket.

'NO!'

'One photo, come on!' he pleads.

'Why me on my own?' I demand.

'Because you're the pretty one,' he says sweetly, and I wonder why everything he says sounds so much nicer in his soft, slow, upper-class London accent. 'Please.'

I sigh and lean against the rail. 'Fine- but don't expect me to smile,' I warn.

'One, two…three.' I stare at his face as the camera flashes, imagining what he sees when he looks through the lens. Probably a stunning girl that should be on a runway, yeah? He takes on a searching expression as he looks at the photo. 'This is lovely…'

'But?' I ask, sensing it in his tone.

He looks up at me. 'I want you to smile.'

I glare. 'You can't get everything you want, you know.'

He sighs. 'How about if I go in with you, then will you show your dimples?'

'I don't have dimples,' I say but in a tone to show my consent.

He grins and hops up onto the step beside me. Then he bites the corner of his lip. 'You should go on the step above- otherwise we'll look like Big and Little.'

I grin teasingly at him. 'It's because you're a freak. I'm taller than most girls our age, but you tower over nearly everyone! You reach my dad's chin!'

He laughs. 'I've come to the conclusion now that I'm going to just take every insult you give me as a twisted compliment!'

I laugh and jump onto the step above him. I'm just a centimetre shorter than him now. 'Go on so,' I say, trying to sound unhappy about his need for photographs, but I think my smile gives me away.

He holds the camera at arms length out in front of him. 'You're going to have to smush in,' he tells me obviously.

'Alright! Bossy boots,' I add under my breath jokingly. I lean in next to him.

'Now, _smile_. Say cheese.'

'Crackers,' I laugh as the flash go off.

'Must you always go against everything I say?' Sirius demands, but he's smiling as he checks the camera. 'Now that's more like it!' he exclaims.

'Give us a look,' I say, holding my hand out for the camera. He gives it to me and I examine the image displayed on the small screen. Sirius' flawless face is grinning cheekily at the camera, but his eyes are on me, as I giggle soundlessly, my face right next to his. 'Yeah,' I admit. 'That one is nice.'

'The other one of you is aswell,' he says, leaning in close to me and pressing a button. Me on my own, leaning sideways on the rail, my elbow resting on the weatherworn wood. My legs are crossed at the ankles, and my other hand hangs loosely by my side. My face is thoughtful looking, staring at something above the camera. Picture-me's mouth turns up a bit, then I go back to looking thoughtful.

'Do my eyes really look like that?' I wonder aloud, bending in closer to get a better look at my eyes, which are dark and vibrant. Sirius doesn't say anything, just presses a button and suddenly my eyes are all that can be seen; wide, deep and blue.

Sirius clears his throat and says quietly, 'If you think they look good there, you should see them when you're wearing blue.'

I look up at him and become very aware of how close we are, shoulders touching and my hair thrown back carelessly over my shoulder, some strands touching Sirius' chest. I clear my throat and gather all my hair onto my other shoulder, trying to shake off the attraction I feel.

'What are we waiting for? It's getting cold just standing here,' I say, handing him back the camera and pulling him by the wrist down the last couple steps and onto the sand. 'And take your shoes off!' I laugh, remembering the last time we were here and his insecurities about his girly feet.

He rolls his eyes. 'Must I?'

'I had to take pictures; you have to reveal your feet.'

'Fair enough,' he sighs, kicking off his runners. 'Where do you want to set up camp captain?'

'Over there,' I say, pointing at a clear piece of sand free of seaweed and stones. He's obeys my orders, following me to the spot. I sit down and he flops beside me. 'I'm tired after all that walking,' I complain.

'Eat for energy then,' he says, holding a chocolate bar out to me. I take it and rip open the wrapper. I break off a square and shove it in my mouth, collapsing back on the sand. I eat another piece as he lies down too, a couple inches away.

'This is actually kind of nice,' I say after a few minutes of silent scarfing. 'I'm sort of glad you called by.'

He barks out a laugh. 'I'm sort of glad I did too.'

I wiggle my toes in the sand, giggling as it runs through them and tickles. Then a sudden idea hits me. 'Sirius?'

He turns his head and looks at me. 'Yes?'

'Would you let me bury you?' I ask hopefully.

He eyes widen me. 'Bury me?'

'Yes.'

'Like in the ground? As in…_bury_ me?'

'With sand,' I explain slowly.

He looks at me for another moment, chewing slowly. 'Alright,' he says finally.

'Yes!' I exclaim excitedly. I jump up, stowing the empty wrapper in the bag. 'Come on!' I command, tugging a lock of his hair.

'Ow, I'm coming!' he says. He stands up.

'Ok, well first, you need a hole to lie in,' I mutter. I look around to make sure no one is around, then point my wand at the sand. 'Falepto,' I whisper. Some sand falls away, leaving a shallow hole. 'In you go,' I say cheerfully.

Laughing as if he can't believe I'm about to bury him, Sirius climbs down and stretches his legs out in front of him. He looks up at me expectantly. 'Well?'

I start to kick sand in on top of him. 'This might take a while,' I warn him.

'Use your wand.'

'I can't, I'm not supposed to use it unless it's mission-related,' I confess. 'An order member in the department of underage magic is watching mine and Jelly's magic, covering up for us. But if we use it irresponsibly, we'll get in trouble.'

'I see,' he says. I continue to drown him in sand, switching from my feet to my hands. I kneel down next to his now covered up legs and dump some sand onto his chest.

'_Amy!_'

'What?' I ask, surprised.

'You're not burying my head aswell, are you?'

I laugh at his distress. 'As much as I'd like to…' I shake my head sadly. 'I don't think there'll be enough sand to cover it.'

He gasps. 'You're turning into a proper Lily Evans, aren't you?' he laughs.

'It's not my fault your ego makes your head swell,' I say innocently, not halting in my burying.

'I don't know how to turn that one into a compliment.'

'Ha ha.'

Finally, I manage to cover his entire body up to his shoulders. I stand back to admire. 'You look great,' I say.

'Yeah, you reckon?'

'Absolutely! Don't tell me you have the camera down there with you!'

'No, it's in the bag,' he says.

I retrieve it and grin. 'Say sucker.'

'Why that?'

My smile grows impossibly wider. 'Because I'm not going to help you out of there.'

'You're joking!'

I hold the button down and within a few seconds a picture of Sirius' eyes wide and his mouth forming the words 'you're joking' lights up the screen. 'Beautiful!' I announce. Then I toss the camera back into the bag and cross my arms. 'I wonder what I'll do now.'

'You can help me out, that's what you can do!'

'Mmm….nah.' I stroll around his head and down to the water. It laps at my feet, making me shiver at its frosty temperature. 'Do you have the time Sirius?' I call, not turning around.

'How can I tell you the fucking time when my arms are in the sand?'

I laugh and call, 'Oh yeah, I forgot!' I hear him swear and laugh harder. Cautiously, I step forward so my feet are entirely in the water. I take another few slow baby step until I'm up to my shins.

'Amy?'

'What?'

'Look,' Sirius says.

I frown. Why does his voice sound so close? I turn around and jump back, screaming. I feel something slimy under my foot and slip on it, landing bum-first in the water. Sirius is standing right in front of me. He laughs manically as he looks down at me.

'Sirius! You pig! How did you get out?' I demand.

'You don't bury people very tightly- it was ridiculously easy to wriggle out!'

'I'm wet!' I whine.

'No shit!' he chuckles.

I shift slightly in the water and jut my bottom lip out. 'Sirius…'

He steps closer. 'What?'

I grab his ankle and yank it. He falls forward and lands on his hands and knees in the waters beside me.

'It's bloody freezing!'

'No shit,' I echo.

'Oh, Summers, you're going to pay for that!' he says, trying to sound menacing.

I splash water at him as I get to my feet. 'Come on then Black!' I turn and splash my way through the water, trying to get away but moving at a snail's pace. Sirius chases me through the water to the other end of the beach, where the sea is interrupted by a cliff. I'm breathless from laughing when I reach it, and rest my back against it, watching Sirius as he walks towards me through the water. My dress is soaked through, clinging to my hips and thighs and the ends of my hair stick together wetly.

Sirius stops in front of me and braces his hands on the rock beside each of my shoulders. My breathing hitches when he brushes his lips against my jaw. After so long of secretly waiting and lying, what I've been yearning for since summer started is about to happen! No more replaying that last kiss in February over in my head at night. No more flicking myself in the head when I fantasize about his lips.

'If I kiss you…will you kiss me back?' he whispers in my ear.

'What do you think?' I ask breathlessly.

His hands slide down either side of me until they're holding my waist and he rests his forehead against mine. 'I have to tell you something,' he says.

'What?' I try to keep the longing out of my voice.

'Cathy and I are broken up.'

My heart soars and I try not to smile. My insides twist and the mini Amys that are in my head, Smart Amy, Sulky Amy, Angry Amy, Happy Amy, all of them, form a conga line and dance around my mind. Suddenly Sensible Amy decides I need to keep at least _some_ of my sanity.

'Since when?' I ask.

He bites his lip and looks sheepish. 'Sometime between the first and second week of June.'

My eyes widen in disbelief. 'Nearly three weeks?' I demand. He nods. 'Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let me think you were together?'

'Because, I thought you didn't care anymore. And you're so busy, with the Order, that it's easy for you to forget about me and get lost in all the stress. I guess I just didn't want to fade into the back of your mind.'

'So you gave me something else to think about? And what made you so sure I'd care?' I demand incredously.

The hint of a smile tilts up his lips. 'I wasn't sure, but I guess I was hoping you did care…'

'Well, that's just- you're so- why- Oh my God!'

'I thought if you did like me, then you'd think about me more with Cathy than you would if you knew I was single. I thought you might be…jealous.'

I stammer, trying not to blush. I should be angry, but I am strangely _flattered!_ This is so weird! And all I can think about is his lips being so close. 'And you wanted me to be jealous?'

'Well, yeah.'

'Why?'

'Because I wanted us to be even.'

I frown. 'What do you mean?'

'You and Jones were spending all that time together and you did all this to help him, so you obviously have feelings for him- strong feelings and-'

I take a deep breath, muster up all my courage and cut him off. 'I have feelings for you too.'

He smiles and nods. 'I thought so.'

'Usually your cockiness would make me extremely pissed off…'

'And?'

'And I'm getting close to that now…'

'How can I prevent the explosion?'

'Stop wasting all your lip energy- put it to better use! Do you know how many lip cripples there are in the world?' I whisper, my hands drifting to his shoulders.

He grins, his eyes drifting from mine to my lips. 'I have no idea. And right now, I don't care.'

After what feels like a lifetime, he closes the gap and presses his lips to mine. I respond instantly, my hands wrapping around his neck. One of his hands grips my waist while the other wraps a curl around his finger. His mouth opens on mine and I feel his tongue creep out. I meet it with mine eagerly, reaching up on my tiptoes to get closer to him, the water lapping against my legs. I press my body against him.

All the months of waiting, of lying, of wanting him and not admitting it, even to myself, are over. He's here now, and he's touching me and he's real. He wants me! He's warm and safe and very wet and he smells like salt, but underneath that vanilla, and he wants me!

I twist his dark hair around my fingers, moaning. He pushes me back against the rock and slips his hands under the sides of my top, gripping my waist, his hands slipping on my wet skin, making him clutch me tighter. I turn my head for some much needed air and tip my head back, breathing in deeply.

It doesn't matter that the rock is hard or that it's gotten chilly. It doesn't matter that we're both soaked. It doesn't matter that the salty water is making my calves itch. This is perfect. I look at him. His lips are red and moist and his cheeks are flushed. His silver eyes are brighter than I've ever seen them, a close match to the dark stormy clouds overhead.

I cup his cheek with my right hand and bring his face close to mine. 'Makes you glad your lips function properly, doesn't it?' I laugh breathlessly.

He shakes his head and covers my hand with his. 'I'm fucking ecstatic.'

I kiss him softly once, stroking his cheekbone, relishing in the fact that I am touching him and he is here. He kisses my cheek, then my lips, pressing hard against them. I wrap my arms around his neck again.

'So, what now?' he asks, pulling away.

'It's going to rain,' I murmur, not knowing what else to say.

Sirius rolls his eyes. 'Observant, aren't we?'

I grin. 'Always,' I reply, becoming, if possible, even happier that we can still joke.

'Will you get back together with me?' he whispers.

I smile and nod excitedly, not able to keep up my cool, careless facade any longer. I hold onto his shoulders tightly. He grins back at me, then pulls me in for another snog.

This is the life. Right now I'm not worried about death eaters, or my friends, or my family, or the speech I have to give as Maid of Honour, or the lecture I'm going to get from nana tomorrow about leaving school, or about Matthew or-

Oh shit! _Matthew!_

I tear my mouth away from Sirius. 'Wait,' I say. He kisses my neck hotly. 'Sirius, stop for a minute.' He looks up and frowns. 'We can't make anything official yet.'

He stares at me, then asks calmly, 'Why?'

I sigh and rub the back of my neck. 'Because I have to make sure Matthew is ok with everything,' I say.

He blinks. 'Since when do you run things by him?'

'We might have sort of…y'know…' Sirius' eyes widen. 'Just for, like, a week, just to see if it would work- it didn't!' I add hastily. 'And I think he feels that way too, but I have to be sure. I don't want to…I can't hurt him,' I say firmly, more to myself than Sirius.

Sirius nods slowly. 'Ok. Break it to him whatever way you want, but…hurry,' he mumbles, looking down at the water.

'Anxious?' I tease.

He doesn't meet my eyes but runs his hands up and down my waist. 'A little.'

I grin and put my pointer finger under his chin. Gently, I push his face up. 'Good.'

He grins back at me and I lean into him, and just as the sky opens up and drops of Summer Rain begin to fall, our lips meet. He tastes like chocolate and salt and vinegar, but I strangely enough, it's not quite as disgusting now.

**So there you have it! Amy is going to be with Sirius...for now! Mha ha ha ha ha :) You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next :)**

**Pssssssst! Come here! Closer...**

**Closer...**

**A little bit closer...Perfect.**

_** Review**_


	13. The Day Before

**So for PrincessShadowKitty, who asked for pics, the links are on my profile :)**

**Enjoy and REVIEW! Please :D xoxo**

'_AMY!_'

'Wha- wusgoinon?' I shoot up out of bed, rubbing my eyes and brandishing my Holyhead Harpies alarm clock. I focus on mum, standing by my bed with her hands on her hips. 'Morning,' I say, setting down my clock sheepishly.

'Fair bit of good that would do on a death eater! At least it would remind them to be quick hiding your body or they'll miss their twelve o clock lunch appointment!' she says sternly. 'Where's your wand?'

'It's here….somewhere,' I say weakly, pulling back my bed covers and shifting a pillow. 'Oh, here it is.' I pull it out of my sock sheepishly.

'What have I told you about being so careless?' mum scolds. 'If I had been someone else, you could have been dead.'

I roll my eyes. 'Yes mother.'

'Now, its nine o clock, and all the guests will start arriving at half twelve. Nana Ell and Granddad Rob will be here first, then Uncle Rory and his brood. Aunt Tee will be here after them, and Uncle Mark and Reed will be here at around four, right after Nana Maggie arrives, I should think. All the rest are checked into B&B's or hotels nearby. Granddad Summers is staying in a hotel with Uncle Paul. So you need to get ready- put on a dress, won't you love? That one you had on yesterday was lovely, but it got it soaked- what were you doing in the water again?'

'Sirius pushed me,' I remind her.

'Oh yes…he's a lovely young fellow, very giddy though. I hope he and his friends don't get out of hand tomorrow…'

'I'll keep them in line mum,' I assure her.

Mum gives me a look that says this doesn't ease her worries. 'Need I remind you that you can lose the run of yourself at times too, young lady?' I bite my lip and she softens. 'Oh, all this wedding business and order stuff has been all I've been thinking about since you got home, and I feel awful for not giving you a lot of attention. But I promise, as soon as the two lovebirds are gone on honeymoon and everything's winded down a bit, we'll do something nice together- maybe with the girls and their mums'. Oh, we could go for a spa weekend! Wouldn't that be lovely?'

I smile at her enthusiasm. 'Sounds great.'

'Oh! And while I'm thinking of it,' she raises her eyebrow very high and fold her arms across her chest. '_A werewolf?_ You got in a fight with a werewolf?'

'Mum, it wasn't a _fight_, per se; it was more of a…disagreement.'

'A disagreement as in he wanted to eat you and you weren't having any of it, is it?'

I wink. 'Bang on.'

Mum sighs tiredly. 'I honestly don't know what to say about it now, it's been six months, I've left it a bit late. But sweetheart, I just want you to be careful. You're my little girl. You're our baby. Paul's all grown up now and he's in love and he's going to start his own family. We only have a few years left with you, that's why your dad is so protective when it comes to your missions. He doesn't want anything to happen to you,' she says, sniffling.

I smile at her. 'I know mum. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I haven't seen anything that could tempt me away yet.'

She looks at me slyly. 'What were you doing with Sirius yesterday?'

I blush and turn my back to her, making my bed as an excuse not to look at her. 'We just went for a walk and then to the beach.'

'Yeah? And what brought him here, anyway?' she asks in a wondering tone, coming round to stand across from me and helping me smooth the sheets out.

I shrug. 'It's Sirius; he was bored and looking for entertainment. The Potters must have been busy or something.'

Mum grins at me. 'Did you have fun then?'

I blush even more. 'It was alright.'

'I never did get the deets on that relationship, you know…'

'Mum, saying 'deets' instead of details is not cool.'

'You're avoiding the subject.'

I sigh, knowing nothing will discourage her now that the bed is made and she's free for five minutes. 'What do you want to know?'

'Well, I never heard about the ball, what with Matt's death happening right after it. Was it fun?'

I smile fondly as I recall the night. 'Yeah, it was.'

'Did Sirius like the dress?'

I laugh. 'He loved the dress,' I assure her.

'Did he wear the tie with his robes?'

'Yup- really good choice by the way, it made his eyes look spectacular.'

'I take it you danced?'

'Of course.'

'What was the hall like?'

I perch myself on the bed and say, 'Magical- everything was 'winter wonderland' themed, so there was ice everywhere.'

'Did you kiss?'

'Mum,' I moan, hiding my face in my hands. Why must she ask these questions? Why?

She laughs. 'So you did!'

'I don't go around asking you about your and dad's personal lives!' I protest.

'That's because you think we're old and therefore can't possibly have a romantic, physical relationship,' she states. 'But you have a lot to learn-'

'_Please_, don't finish that sentence!'

She laughs evilly. 'I'll just leave it up to your imagination then. But go on, is he a good kisser?'

'I'm not answering.'

'Oh, you're no fun,' she says. I look at her disbelievingly. My own mother at thirty eight years of age thinks I'm boring! My God! 'So did you two get together after that?'

I sigh and stand up, moving to the wardrobe and opening it. I find that when I'm asked to talk about hard or embarrassing things, I need something to do with my hands. 'I suppose so,' I admit.

Mum squeals. 'Oh, that's so cute! Although may the record state that I totally disapprove of boys,' she adds with a wink. 'Well what happened? Did ye have a date yesterday?'

'Mum, no, please slow down! We're not really together anymore,' I tell her.

She sounds dismayed. 'Why?'

'We just needed a change, a chance to breathe different air for a while, you know?'

'That's very mature Ametha, I am impressed.'

I roll my eyes as I sift through the clothes hanging. 'Thanks,' I say dryly.

'It's a pity though, seeing as you still like him so much,' she sighs.

I look over my shoulder at her. Should I tell my mother all about my romantic and emotional problems? Should I tell her I may just be getting back with Sirius as soon as I let Matthew know that I'm dropping our little arrangement? Oh god, that sounds horrible! I haven't even really told my friends, who are like my sisters. It seems like we haven't had a soul talk for so long, with everyone being so consumed in their own issues. I must make a point of having a conversation with my best friends, especially Lily. Lily doesn't have a boyfriend and may just be feeling a little lonely.

I opt for a shrug. 'Things will work out,' I mutter, more to myself than her.

'Of course they will sweetheart.' She stands and kisses the top of my head. 'Now I have to change all the sheets on the beds- you know that Aunt Tee and Mike are sleeping up here while they're staying, don't you? So you'll be sleeping in the attic- don't worry, I've had your dad move some boxes and cleaned up. Lily will be up there with you tonight and the few days after the wedding. She'll be staying because she can't apparate or flu, what with her family being muggle and her under-age. But that will be nice, won't it? I know you don't really get along with your cousins.'

'I get along with the boys just fine,' I grumble. 'And the older ones. It's Jenna and Bridge I can't stand.'

'Well they're not staying here, they've checked into a hotel, so don't worry. Now, hop in the shower and hurry up. The boys are downstairs cleaning- about time they did something! I'm off to get started on the sheets- oh and Amy, don't let Cailin inside, I don't need Nana Maggie saying the house smells.'

'I won't,' I promise. 'But it's lashing outside, she's going to get soaked.'

'She'll stay in her house, don't worry about her- she's had nine years to get used to the rain.' Mum leaves after pausing to open a window.

A flash of deep blue catches my eyes and I dig deeper into the mess of clothes hanging. I pull the dark blue material I spotted from the wardrobe and hold it out in front of me. It's a dress, with thin straps and a modest neckline. It has four layered ripples down the chest and flows out at from the waist down. The colour caught my eye, and Sirius' words from yesterday and other times run through my head.

_I like your eyes._

_You should see them when you're wearing blue._

Suddenly, all I know is that I want to catch Sirius' attention tonight when all the family and close friends go out for dinner. I want to make sure I _hold_ his attention, keep his eyes on me. Especially with my slag of a cousin Jenna around. So I lay the dress out on the bed and when I come out of the bathroom after a long shower, after casting a drying spell on my hair and body, I slip the dress over my head. It makes my shoulders and waist seem slimmer, and it comes to around mid-thigh. I smile at my reflection, satisfied. I take it off, not wanting to dirty it, and slip into a pair of denim shorts and a baggy white t shirt.

I brush through my curls and then tie them into a high ponytail, leaving my side fringe down. After a little make up, I check the time. It's almost eleven. I sigh. I don't know what to do with myself. Being the baby of the family, I'm sort of left out of the cleaning process, not being asked to do anything yet.

I sit on the window seat and pull my legs up under me. I can see the beach and a lazy smile drifts over my face. Just yesterday Sirius took a photograph of me and him on those steps. Just yesterday Sirius let me bury him in that sand. Just yesterday Sirius snogged me in that water. Mm…Sirius. Mm…snogging. Mm…snogging Sirius.

Alright, that's enough! Stop it!

_God, must you be so weak?_ I ask myself. _You might not even end up with Sirius! You're not going to hurt Matthew! You promised him a chance; you have to keep that promise! _

Ugh, I'm so confused! Again, I wish for a simpler world, where people can do things without consequences and simply _exist_ and _do._ Not worrying about how it will affect others or myself. Like if this scenario was presented in an ideal universe, I could quite easily snog Sirius, break up with Matthew, get together with Sirius, and enjoy a lifetime of easy-living and Sirius Snogging, no feelings hurt and no hearts broken.

Alas, I am doomed to an emotional rollercoaster. Maybe I should have snogged Sirius _after_ I checked with Matthew. Save myself all this anxiety.

I need to do something to take my mind off things. I wander down to the third floor and peek in at mum, who's taking pillow cases out of the linen cupboard while the two beds in the room strip themselves.

'Need any help, mum?' I ask.

'No that's alright sweetheart.' She doesn't even look at me.

'You sure? I could start on the other rooms,' I offer.

'You don't even know the spells, love. It's ok, I'll have them done in no time,' she assures me, pointing her wand at the dirty sheets. With a flick, they disappear,

I sigh and stand in the doorway, watch her work, knowing it will irritate her. I've never before wished my parents didn't insist on me doing chores. Being the baby, I think they just assumed I wouldn't be able to keep up, and this is just something they haven't moved past. I'll be honest; I've had a very pampered upbringing. We don't have house-elves, but no one in my family is much for cleaning. A thick household spellbook was purchased to make the process easier and faster. Even now, with just a jab of her wand, mum has the beds making themselves.

My parents both work in the Department of Law Enforcement, dad as an auror and mum as a secretary. When I was younger, before this war, my dad only worked weekdays, having the weekends free to spend at home. He always had a moment to spare, whether it was to get something off a high shelf for me, or to help me train Cailin. He made jokes and explained things to me. Like most pureblood children, before I was eleven I was kept home, to keep my magic under control.

My parents always describe the child-me as clever, bright and painfully interested in everything. Everything that they ever told me, I questioned. 'The sky is blue.' 'Why?' I would read anything I could get my hands on, and I wanted to put everything I'd learned into practise. I wanted to understand everything.

I fit so well into Ravenclaw back then. I was a real swot. I knew the answer to every question and had a theory for everything. I suppose I was a bit…boring. To everyone that wasn't a Ravenclaw, at least. All Ravenclaws are pretty much the same. Intellectual and clever. If you can't keep up with our conversation about where people actually go during apparition, go away and give up trying, because we don't have time to fill you in. Our minds are continuously moving, a new idea always there.

But I'm not like that anymore. I don't see my friends like that either. I don't see the same faraway, wondering look in their eyes, or the haughty, know-it-all gaze. We've lost the Ravenclaw traits. And yet, they're still in Ravenclaw.

And I'm not.

I can't see any big personality difference between myself and my friends. I can't put my finger on something and say 'that's what makes you different, that's why you're not with them'. After a bit of hard work, I managed to achieve and maintain a good mark in every class, keeping my work standard and high and continuous, even as a Gryffindor. But that's it. My academic work stops outside of class and homework. I don't research every tiny thing that pops into my mind anymore. Knowing the pros and cons of every idea or plan isn't important to me. Things like stopping death eaters are important to me these days.

'Amy, if you want something to do so badly,' mum snaps, 'Go outside and see if your father has the hole in the attic roof patched up yet and if Paul's finished putting up the gazeboes.'

'There's a hole in the roof where I'm supposed to be sleeping?' I exclaim.

'Go,' she says, her eyes flashing dangerously as she untangles the sheets from one another.

I leave quickly, not needing to be told twice. Outside, it's warm and sunny, the sky clear and blue. It's promising weather for tomorrow. I think it's all the praying mum's been doing. Deciding to have a wedding reception in your house is no light feat. If it rains, everyone will have to be inside, messing up the house and spilling things and knocking things over- my mum's worst nightmare. Now, if it's all sunshine and blue skies and rainbows, everyone can fuck off outside and stay away from the handmade Goblin gilded mirror that hangs over the fireplace in the dining/ball/Order of the Phoenix meeting room.

'OH BOLLOCKS!'

'Dad? Everything ok up there?' I call up to him, amused.

'YES!' he snaps. There's a clang. 'Oh, _fuck_.'  
I raise my eyebrows. 'Do you need some help?'

'No.' I raise my eyebrows even higher when I hear the next metallic squeak. 'Alright, yes, I do! Can you come up here please?'

'How?' I ask, craning my neck to see him in his position on the roof. 'Some of us can't apparate, you know!'

'Sit on that plank of wood and duck down so your mother won't see you!'

'What?' I shout, doubting his sanity. 'Sit on the plank?'

'Yes!'

'Alright,' I mutter, knowing he can't hear. I settle myself on the wood lying on the ground outside the front door and cross my arms expectantly. 'Now what?'

'Levitate yourself up!'

My mouth drops open. 'It was you who said I shouldn't be taking advantage of my position and use magic whenever I want-' I wince when I hear another nail-on-the-blackboard sound. 'Never mind!' I call hastily, not wanting to irritate him further. I pull my wand out of my sock and point it at the wood beneath me. 'Wingardium Leviosa!'

The wood wobbles and the left end rises a couple inches, then drops again. I frown. 'Wingardium Leviosa!' I repeat firmly. Both ends lift this time, about a foot off the ground. Then it hovers in the air. 'Come on,' I mutter impatiently. I flick my wand up and the plank rises again. 'That's it.' I flick it again and continue until I reach the roof.

'You called for assistance. What's the problem then, love?' I drawl, remaining on my plank.

'It's the bloody pipes! There's a hole in one and the water's dripping into the attic. I only noticed this morning!' he says, frustrated.

I quirk an eyebrow. 'Mum said there was a hole in the roof.'

'I told her that so she wouldn't panic. You know how she is. And there's nothing in this God-damn book she made us buy about how to fix it. I knew we should have got the _Standard book of plumbing and electric spells: For-_'

'Muggle Friendly Wizards,' I finish with him. 'Yes dad, I know you loved that book. It made you very manly. But we haven't got that book, so you have to fix it without it,' I tell him.

'Au Contraire,' dad says, I wicked glint in his eyes. 'I might not have it, but I know Adrian does! I'll just have him come over-'

'Dad! Adrian _Potter_? No, that's just- no- Don't you want to have gloater's rights after doing it yourself?' I demand.

'I think this time, I'll have to sacrifice it,' he says, scowling at the pipe.

'But dad, what happened to Man Pride?'

'Amy,' he looks at me with raised eyebrows. 'Call him and tell him to come over.'

'I-I-' I fumble around my mind for an excuse. 'I don't know how to use a telephone.' Bingo.

'Pick up the receiver; dial the number stuck to the fridge, and wait for someone's voice on the other end. And whatever you do, don't shout into it,' he adds.

I kick my foot out sulkily. 'I think you should do it yourself,' I grumble.

'You just don't want to speak to James. Amy, you know, just because your friend doesn't like him, doesn't mean you have to share the bad opinion. I know you don't want to annoy Lily, but James is a fine lad-'

'Ugh, alright, I'll do it! Just stop on about him!'

'Are you listening though?'

'Yes, and you're wrong! I don't have a problem with James, and neither does Lily, as a matter of fact!'

He frowns. 'She can't stand him.'

'She _pretends_ she can't stand him,' I correct him. I roll my eyes as I start my descent. 'Honestly dad, get with it!'

!

'Hello?'

'CAN YOU HEAR ME?'

'Bloody hell, stop shouting!'

'IS THIS MR POTTER?'

'No this is-'

'CAN YOU PLEASE PUT MR POTTER ON-'

'STOP SHOUTING!'

'Ow, my ear! Why did you have to shout, you big pig?' I demand angrily.

'What? _You_ were the one shouting!'

'I was not! And who is this?'

'Who is this?'

'I asked first!'

'And you're the one who rang, so you must already know who this is, whereas I, being the victim of your screaming, have no idea who you are.'

I purse my lips. 'This is Peter, isn't it?'

'How the bloody hell did you know that?'

'No one else squeaks that much or gets on the defensive that easily, Pete,' I mutter. 'Is Mr Potter around?'

'He's in the garden, I'll just get him,' Peter says tightly.

'Peter, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you-'

I hear the phone being put down and sigh, banging my head off the fridge. Why does every conversation I have with Peter end up with me hurting his feelings? Although technically, that probably doesn't count because he doesn't know it was me. I hop up onto the counter and twirl the phone cord around my finger. I was not shouting. Was I?

'Hello, Adrian speaking, who is this?'

'Hi Mr Potter, its Amy Summer.'

'Hiya love, what can I do for you?'

'My dad has a problem with the pipes. They're leaking. He was wondering would you be able to come over and help him fix it. He's tried to do it himself but he hasn't got the right guidebook.'

'The _Standard book of plumbing and electric spells: for-_'

'Muggle-friendly Wizards, yeah,' I finish with him.

'Blimey, he doesn't have one of those? What kind of man is he?'

I laugh. 'An extremely stressed one, Mr Potter. Are you able to come and help him?'

'I'll be right there. Give me five minutes.'

I put down the receiver breathe a sigh of relief that I didn't have to speak to Sirius. I go outside and tell dad Mr Potter will be here in a few minutes. Then I walk around the house to the back garden. Paul is standing under a magically enlarged gazebo that takes up the top half of the huge garden, ending a few feet short of the patio door. His back is to me and his head is bent. I go over to him.

'Good job with this. I think dad might need a hand with the pipes. Mr Potter is coming over but when those two are together, all they do is gossip like two women- Are you ok?' Paul is biting his lip, watching his own long brown fingers twist a gold band around and around.

He looks up and blinks as if coming out of a trance. 'Yeah, I'm fine. What do you want?'

'Are you…having second thoughts?' I ask hesitantly, nodding towards the wedding ring he's holding.

Paul shakes his head. 'No not at all. No second thoughts for me.'

I frown at his words. 'Is May ok?'

He sighs. 'I hope so,' is all he says.

'Everything seems to be in order,' I tell him, trying to cheer him up. 'Guests are booked into places to stay, except for mum's side who'll be here at half twelve. The church is decorated and the dresses are all safe. Mum's got the food under control and the band is booked. All that you need to take care of is yourself.'

He smiles weakly. 'Great.'

'If there's anything you want me to do…'

He smiles more genuinely at me now. 'No, Amy it's fine. Is there anything _you_ want _me _to do?'

'Oi, Summers!'

Paul and I both turn around. 'What?' we say at the same time.

But these people want me. James, Remus, a sulky looking Peter and Sirius are walking around the side of the house.

I groan and drop my head onto Paul's shoulder. 'You can kill me,' I mumble.

He laughs and ruffles my hair. 'No can do, maid of honour. I have a long list of things to be done before I become a husband, and your murder is only around the middle of it.'

'Amy, fancy playing a game of Quidditch?'

'No, I can't,' I say.

James smirks. 'If we want to win the cup this year, our players need to be practising.'

'You're not captain yet, Potter,' Remus teases, shoving him.

'What position do you play?' Paul asks, interested in anything to do with Quidditch, a life-long obsession backed up by his playing keeper on Ravenclaw's team from fourth to seventh year.

'Chaser.'

'Who was captain last year- oh Amy, feed Cailin, yeah?'

I turn away from them. I feel someone behind me as I fill up Cailin's bowl. 'Why are ye here?'

'Mrs Potter is gone out and Ade didn't trust us in the house by ourselves.'

I smile in amusement. 'I wouldn't either.'

Sirius gasps. 'We're very responsible!'

'Remus is responsible,' I correct him.

He grins. 'Moony has a dark and twisted side to him that you obviously don't know about. You'd be shocked!'

'By Remus? I don't think so.'

'We'll put it this way, gorgeous; he wouldn't be a Marauder if there was no Marauder in him.'

I grin despite myself, the mischievous gleam in his bright eyes doing cruel things to my insides. 'And what's a Marauder?'

'Come to my room later and I'll show you,' he winks.

I roll my eyes and set down Cailin's bowl. She pounces on it straight away.

'I'm only half joking,' he whispers in my ear as he crouches down next to me.

I blush but keep my voice steady. 'And I'm fully serious when I say; you're a pervert.'

He barks out a laugh. 'Ouch.'

'You bring it open yourself.'

'Have you spoken to Jones yet?'

I sigh and avoid his eyes, using stroking Cailin's back as an excuse not to look at him. 'It's only been a day- not even a full one!'

'I'm an eager lad.'

'Pft.'

'When are you going to talk to him?' Sirius persists.

'I don't know,' I say. 'I have to do it right.'

'Buy him chocolates and flowers and tell him how amazing he is, but you don't think he's your type, but it wasn't his shagging that wasn't up to standard, you're just not emotionally ready.'

I narrow my eyes at him. 'Is that how you break up with people?'

'Let's just say I know it works.'

'That's revolting,' I mutter. 'I think you'll understand if I don't do it that way- I'd prefer to keep a shred of our friendship.'

Sirius snorts. 'Lads don't want to be friends afterwards Amy.'

'We were friends after,' I point out.

'We're different,' he dismisses.

'I fail to see how.'

'We're back together- or at least we will be once you ditch him. So _hurry up_.'

I glare at him, irritated. 'You can't rush me or I'll just resist doing it even more. It's the way I am, deal with it.'

He doesn't get to respond because mum opens the patio door. 'Amy, Paul, they'll be here in a few minutes. Amy, change out of those clothes, you look like a homeless person. Paul- brush your hair, you look like a hermit! Boys, since you're here, you can help me move these tables.'

!

There's a loud commotion downstairs, lots of voices and footsteps and a certain fruity, charred scent around the house that can only come when all of the Brown family are together. I tighten my grip on Nana Elle's suitcase and drag it up another four steps before stopping and leaning against the banister again.

'How long is she staying for?' I mutter, heaving it up onto the next step and wondering how many pairs of knickers are necessary.

'Need some help?'

I turn and see my cousin Colm standing leisurely on the landing of the second floor. He's tall and lean with chestnut hair and light green eyes. His arms are folded and his right eyebrow is raised.

'No, I'm quite alright, thanks,' I say, turning away from him and dragging the suitcase again. I hear a creak and see him following me up the stairs. 'Are you deaf?' I snap, arms aching after only just one flight of stairs. Why do Nana Elle and Granddad Rob have to be staying on the third floor? Colm takes the suitcase from me, heaves it up under his arm and passes me out on the stairs easily. I scowl and follow him reluctantly.

'Which room?' he asks pleasantly.

'That one,' I instruct, pointing him to the room next to the bathroom.

'Get the door?'

With a huff I open the door for him. He leaves the suitcase on the bed. Then, with a roll of his shoulders, he takes out his wand, does a swish movement, and Granddad's suitcase appears on the bed next to Nana's pink one. 'I'm of age,' he reminds me.

'You couldn't have done that fifteen steps ago?'

He grins. 'How old are you again?'

'Fifteen.'

His smile widens. 'Oh yeah, I forgot, you're under-age.

I stick my tongue out at him. 'When did you turn seventeen anyway?' I demand.

'In October,' he says. 'It was during the Halloween holidays and there was a big party. I would've invited you but, you weren't there, were you?' I give him sarcastic smile. 'So…where were you?'

'I knew it was killing you,' I announce.

'Just tell me!'

'D'you know, I don't think I will,' I say thoughtfully. 'Because it's none of your business.'

He follows me down the stairs and into the kitchen where all of my mum's family are chatting. The women are sitting at the kitchen table sipping mugs of coffee and giggling while the men lean against the counter chuckling. 'Come on,' he whines. 'Of course it's my business, you're my baby cousin!'

'Rephrase,' I say threateningly.

'You're my cousin.'

'Better.'

'Oliver reckons you were in a Juvenile Azkaban.'

'Oliver thought there was a kelpie in your garden pond.'

'Brian believed him; he's scared shitless of you now, won't go anywhere near you.'

'Good,' I say, catching my fifteen year old cousin across the room, talking to Paul and Dean. He looks like Colm, but shorter and skinnier. He sees me and pales, shuffling so his back is to me. I grin happily.

'Dean thought it was all a load of bull, of course,' Colm continues. 'But I reckon that's just because he's old.'

'Twenty two isn't old,' I tell him. 'And he's right. For a sixteen year old, Oliver has very naive ideas. I was somewhere much worse than an Azkaban for Toddlers.'

'Yeah?' Colm leans in towards me eagerly. 'Where were you?'

'I was in an all-girl detention camp in Russia for busting out a murderer,' I tell him.

His eyes widen. 'Really? What was it like?'

'Oh, it was terrible,' I say, holding in my laughter and keeping my face solemn. 'We only go to eat on Sundays, and it was horrible lumpy stew. And we spent our days boiling love potions- Amortentia, the strongest kind, because that was what sold the best. And, if we didn't reach our deadline…well, let's just say, we were in Russia.'

He nods enthusiastically. 'Russians are brutal,' he agrees. 'How did you get out?'

'I dug a tunnel and escaped in the dead of night.'

'How did you survive in the Russian wilderness?'

'I ate Squirrel penis.'

His face takes on an expression of fascinated disgust. 'Squirrels have penises?'

I nod solemnly. 'Oh yeah.'

'You're joking!' he doesn't look like he thinks I'm joking.

'I'm deadly serious.'

'Wow. I'm just going to…go to the toilet,' he says hurriedly. He leaves and I watch him out of the corner of my eye. He grabs Oliver's shoulder and drags him to the corner of the kitchen, where he speaks excitedly with lots of arm waving and head nods. I allow myself to laugh. Idiot. He bought that complete bull-

'I can't believe he believed that.'

I shake my head. 'Me neither,' I say, accepting the glass of lemonade Tee offers me.

'It was quite a…creative tale,' my Godmother says, hiding her wide grin very well.

'Every word was a lie,' I say cheerfully.

'I could tell, somehow.'

There's a tap on the patio door. A woman in her early sixties waves pleasantly from outside. She has dyed light brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin is in very good condition, considering her age. She's short and a little plump and is wearing bright red glasses with winged frames. She's in a pair of light blue jeans, a plain white t shirt and a black leather jacket, red wedge sandals on her feet.

She's quite a sight.

Dad opens the door and kisses her cheek. 'Hi mum,' he says, taking her bag from her. 'How are you?'

Yeah, she's also my Nana Maggie.

'I'm just great! I've just come back from my Witch Club's annual summer European broom tour! Oh, it was spectacular! We went to Berlin and Paris and Belgium and Prague and Amsterdam and- _Oof!' _

Nana stumble as someone opens the patio door behind her and steps in backwards, right on top of her. The tall man with the white hair and broad shoulders turns around, the apology cooling on his kind face. As soon as my two grandparents see eachother, an argument ensues.

'Late as usual, Jonathon. I suppose being on time would kill you, an old geezer like yourself?'

Granddad Summers frowns. 'You were only just right in front of me!'

'I was just coming back from my European Broom tour! I had a reason to be late! But you, I bet you were just at work, weren't you? Always the same, Jonathon, can never take a break!'

'Well, _Magnesium,_ if I took as many breaks as you did, the department would be a complete mess!'

'It's such a lovely day, why don't we sit outside?' mum chirps, clapping her hands together and ushering everyone out into the garden. I stay behind.

'Yes, because you're so important and everyone relies on you and needs you.'

'I am head of the department!'

'Oh yes, that's right I forgot!'

'Mum, dad, let's not do this here,' Dad appeals quietly to them. 'It's Paul's wedding, please be civil.'

'Yes Jonathon, why must you always start things?' Nana demands with a huff.

'Me? You-'

'Nana, Granddad,' I interrupt. 'I've missed ye so much!' I launch myself at them in the hopes of defusing the argument that always occurs whenever the two are together. I pull them to my sides tightly.

'Amy sweetheart, good to see you,' Granddad chuckles. He kisses my head.

'Ametha Felicity, you're definitely a relative of mine. Look at you, you're a Sex Goddess!' Nana says proudly.

'Mum, please,' dad sighs. 'Fifteen, remember?'

'Look at her Robert, she's all developed and-'

'You must be hungry after all that flying! We're supposed to be meeting Paul and James at the restaurant soon. Come on mum,' dad says, pulling her outside hastily.

'You really are all grown up, Amy! It's been so long!'

I smile and hug my granddad tenderly. 'I missed you.'

He squeezes my shoulder. 'I missed you too.'

I feel so sympathetic towards my granddad Summers. Nana really hates him. They had a very messy divorce. All mum would say is that things got so out of hand that now they can't be anywhere near eachother without throwing word knives. And once, an actual knife. According to Paul anyway.

After apparating a little bit away from the muggle restaurant and walking to it, we see Uncle Paul and Uncle James outside, along with their wives and kids. Everyone exchanges hellos and I'm fussed over a bit again. I'm not sure if I like this being treated like a novelty. I tell myself it's just because of my two year absence and follow everyone inside.

We're lead to a huge table in an area on its own upstairs, right in front of the big front window. We take seats, all twenty six of us. I suppose I should lay out who's who for you. Be warned, this can get confusing.

Ok, we have the Brown family, my mum's side. Nana Ellerya and Granddad Robertyan are seated further up the table. They have had four children, and I shall list them in order of age, from oldest to youngest; Uncle Rory, my mum Siobhan, Uncle Mark and Aunt Tee.

Uncle Rory would be the owner of Colm, Oliver, Dean and Brian. My mum is responsible for myself and Paul, obviously. Aunt Tee produced baby Violetta a year ago, and Uncle Mark's son Reed is the product of a one-night-stand. Uncle Mark and Reed aren't here yet though.

The Summers clan is my dad's side. We have Nana Magnesium and Granddad Jonathon, divorced. From eldest to youngest again, it's Jamathanian, my dad Robertius and Paulanderus.

James has three kids, Lisa Marie, Sean and Luke. Dad has me and Paul (isn't he lucky?) and Uncle Paul has Jenna Lyn and Bridget, my two nemesis'. I wouldn't dislike them so much if they were a little less…pink, maybe?

We order our food and I relax in my chair, taking in the faces of my family I haven't seen in so long. I examine my cousins first. Rory's sons have gotten not-so-puke-looking. Violetta is adorable, a tuft of bright red hair on her head showing she'll look like her mother and not her black-haired dad. Lisa Marie, at twenty one like Paul, is beautiful, the typical blonde babe. Sean, at nineteen, towers over his mother and sister and his seventeen year old brother Luke shows promise of the same Summers height. I grudgingly admit in my mind, where it hurts my pride less, that Jenna and Bridge are both quite pretty, with shiny brown hair and bright eyes.

Half-way through our starter, we're distracted by loud footsteps on the stairs. Two muscular men are coming up. Uncle Mark has a big smile on his face, while Reed is glaring and stamping as hard as he can on each step. I'd be mad too if I saw my dad twice every second month and was forced to spend my time with him at the wedding of a cousin I see twice a year. At fourteen, the boy has issues.

'Good evening all!' Mark calls, smiling widely. 'How are all of you beautiful people?'

I try not to roll my eyes. Uncle Mark is very annoying. At thirty seven years old, he acts like he's hot stuff. He makes cheesy jokes and doesn't brush his hair or tuck in his shirt or polish his shoes and he goes out almost every night and he overdoes everything and he's just so immature!

So there you have my family. Well, the immediate ones anyway. There are dozens of second cousins and great aunts that will show up tomorrow. Dinner goes off without a hitch and Dad denies dessert off the waiter. The adults pay and we leave to meet the Potters and Ashton's at the ice-cream parlour in the town centre. It's safe to say the girl behind the counter gets a bit of a fright when she sees us all coming. We go in to order in groups.

'This isn't even all of them,' I smirk at Maddie.

Her eyes are wide as she stares at Oliver and Colm. 'Are the rest as fit as these?'

I frown. 'I wouldn't call them fit.'

She tuts dismissively. 'That's just because they're your relatives.'

'You can go in now,' Luke says, coming out the door of the small shop with a cone of chocolate ice cream. 'Be warned, you have to pay extra for sprinkles.'

'_Fuck_,' Maddie breathes, turning around so she can watch him walk away. 'What's his name?'

'Luke,' I tell her, dragging her by the arm into the shop. 'But he's seventeen and he has a girlfriend so there's no hope.'

'I am definitely coming to your house for Christmas!'

I roll my eyes at her obvious drooling and stand at the counter beside Remus. 'You have a big family,' he notes as Reed and Brian knock over the metre high ice cream cone statue outside the door. It falls with a loud bang that makes us wince.

'Someone was bound to break something eventually,' I mutter resignedly. 'One scoop of caramel please,' I add to the girl behind the corner. 'Remus?'

'Vanilla please,' he says politely. 'Are these all your cousins?'

I snort. 'You wish. These are just my first cousins.'

'You're lucky they're all around your age.'

I shrug. 'The ones still in school go to a school France.'

'Fancy,' he murmurs, taking our ice creams from the girl. He hands me mine. 'It looks like your mum's got her hands full.'

'She's considerably greyer than she was before summer, but,' I shrug. 'She can buy a bottle of hair dye once tomorrow is over.'

'Hear, hear. I think you're mum wants you,' he adds, pointing to my mum.

'What?' I ask her.

'It's eight now sweetheart, your dad is about to go and collect Lily. You're going with him, aren't you?'

'Oh, yeah! Right! I'll see you tomorrow I suppose Remus. I'm going straight back to the house with Lily to help her settle.'

He nods and says goodbye, tuning into Sirius and Maddie's discussion. Sirius winks at me when he sees me watching him. I stick my tongue out in return and go with my dad to get Lily.

!

Well, meeting Lily's family was an experience. Her dad is a funny man that got along with my dad brilliantly. Her mum is quite possibly the sweetest woman I've ever met and she must be patient if she's a primary school teacher. I am convinced her cat is a dope addict and she has a gerbil that just sits in its cage and stares at the wall. Her bedroom's walls are cream with deep violet flowers painted all around them. Her entire house smells like baking and her sister is quite strange. When we arrived in the sitting room via flooing and stumbled out of their fireplace, Petunia gave a little gasp-scream and ran from the room. She didn't reappear, even when Lily was leaving. She's a very strange girl, and I find myself worrying slightly for her mental health.

I open the door to the attic on the fifth floor and help Lily carry her suitcase inside. 'Dad fixed the pipes, don't worry,' I assure her.

She smiles. 'From your description, I was bracing myself for cobwebs and rats and possibly chains on the walls. This is fine,' she exclaims. We push the suitcase up onto the bed near to the door. She pulls her wand out of her pocket and puts it on the beside table. 'We've got windows and everything.' She gestures to the three long, narrow windows set in the roof on the right side of the room, above the bed that I'll be sleeping in.

I shrug and dump my own bag on my bed. The attic isn't much, not a room my mum spent a whole lot of time decorating with antique clocks and vintage rugs. It's simple with pale green walls, a wooden floor, two single beds about a metre apart and a bedside table in between them. There's a small bathroom through a door on the left wall and two chests of drawers against the same wall, one on either side of the door. All the boxes of stuff have been cleared to the edges of the room, leaving a relatively open space for us.

'It's alright up here, nothing fancy. We'll be sleeping here for a while though, so mum cleared it up a bit,' I say absent-mindedly, searching for my pyjamas. 'We're to hang our dresses up there.' I motion to the coat stand by the door. 'Leave it in the bag, of course,' I add in case she's stupid. 'Just to be safe.'

She carefully pulls a white dress bag out of her suitcase. 'Have you seen my dress?'

'Oooh show me!' I say eagerly, sitting on her bed. She unzips it and pulls out a lilac dress with off-the-shoulder straps and a cinched waist. 'That is gorgeous. You're going to look beautiful. May might just have to ask you to leave!' I tease.

She blushes prettily. 'You'll look better and you know it,' she mumbles, but she's smiling happily as she encloses the dress again.

'Well, Lil, I'm going to bed. We have a wedding to attend tomorrow.'

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked! :) xoxo **

**REVIEW! **


	14. The Day Of

**Hello beautiful readers **** sorry for such a long update wait, I was away for a while and then I was trying to decide the best way to go about this chapter. Thanks to Scandalous Intentions for her help **

**And now to all those who messaged me about how they want this story to go: Wow. Thank you. I have so many more readers than I thought! I love every one of ye! I can't say for sure which direction I'm taking yet, but I'll let ye know when it becomes obvious. **

**Lyrics '**_**I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless,' courtesy of the amazing singer/songwriter Taylor Swift. **_

**To all the readers who don't review, please do this chapter! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy **

'Oh fucking shit!' I drop the spray to the ground. It hits the floor of the attic with a clatter and starts to roll away from me. I stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. 'How the _fuck_ did this happen?' I cry. 'Lily!'

There's a heavy thud from the bedroom and Lily swears. '_What?'_

'_You said it was for fair skin!_'

There's a shuffle and then Lily's back appears in the doorway. She hops on her left foot as she tries to fasten the strap of her cream stiletto on her other foot. She topples over, into the doorframe. She grabs onto the wall to balance herself, and then spins around impatiently. 'What is the ma- OH MY _GOD!_' She clamps her hand over her mouth, eyes wide, as she stares at me. 'What have you _done_?'

'What? You're the one who gave me this bottle of crap!' I accuse.

'You must have left it on too long!'

'Lily, look at me! I'm ORANGE!' I point to my shoulders, my neck, and my arms, which are all the colour of tangy cheese.

Lily nods. 'I can see that,' she says shakily. 'It's hard to miss,' she adds. I groan and cover my face hopelessly. 'At least you didn't do your legs,' she says weakly. I glare through my fingers at her. 'There must be something on the bottle about taking it off,' she says determinedly. 'Where is the bottle?'

I wave my hand vaguely towards the toilet. 'It rolled over there somewhere.'

'Ok, I'll look at it. You just… do your make up, yeah?'

'No, Luce is doing it, and I can't have her coming up here with my looking like a great bloody pumpkin! She'll tell mum or May and everyone will start to freak out! Mum will kill me,' I whine.

Lily emerges from behind the towel stand with the bottle of evil. She inspects the back of it. 'Ok, did you spray it directly and evenly in regular motions about 40cm from the skin…blah blah blah, once everyday-'

'_Once everyday?_ I thought it said once every _hour!_' I exclaim.

'No, it says let it dry and don't make contact with water for an hour!' she yelps back. 'Have you been putting this on since eight this morning?' she demands disbelievingly.

'_Yes!_ I thought that's what I was supposed to do!' I moan helplessly. 'How am I going to get it off now?' Lily bites her lip and her cheeks redden. I scowl dangerously at her. 'Lily Evans, if you laugh, I will give that lovely cherry thong you have to James,' I warn her.

She covers her mouth with both her hands and turns her back to me, so she facing the door. 'I'm sorry,' she says breathlessly. 'It's just…you look like an alien, or something!'

'I look like a bloody tramp!' I snap angrily.

'Oh my God, you're red cheeks look ridiculous with the orange!' She sits on the toilet and takes deep breaths, clutching her sides. 'But I will not laugh.'

'You're no help at all,' I huff, making for the door. I stand on something cold and cylinder. It rolls back beneath my weight and I fall back. I flail my arms out to catch myself, grabbing onto the edge of a towel that gets pulled off a shelf and lands on top of my head.

I lie on the cold tiles of the bathroom on the fifth floor of my house and wonder as Lily finally explodes and her guffaws fill the small room, why these terrible things happen to me. Have I been marked since conception to be destined for a life of clumsiness and pain?

Aaaaaagh, my head hurts. I'm just going to stay here and die slowly. Why has life done this to me? I'm not a bad person. I've never done anything seriously wrong. Ok, I kicked a cat once, but come on, it had nine lives! Unless that was its last life… then it's dead.

I groan and clutch my head. All this thinking is making me feel worse. Thinking is quite obviously very evil, if it makes me feel like this. I am never thinking ever again! Unless this counts as thinking, 'cause then… I don't know.

Lily gasps and falls off the toilet. I feel her land in a heap next to me. She's still laughing. I blow out the air in my cheeks, irritated. It causes the towel to flutter up and then fall back onto my face. Wonder if she'll still be laughing when I slip James that thong…I wasn't bluffing.

'And if you don't shut up right now, Lily, I'm going to give him the matching bra,' I add aloud, satisfied with my cleverness.

'It was just so…you just _fell_…and the towel just…and you're _orange!_' she gasps out between chortles.

'AMY FELICITY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?'

I struggle to my feet quickly, pulling Lily up with me by the sleeve of her (damn her) pretty lavender tea dress. 'We're not doing anything mum!' I call hurriedly, throwing the towel behind the toilet. 'Lily's just having a spot of bother with her shoe!'

'Do you want me to come and help you with anything?'

I panic as I run to close the bedroom door, just as I hear her footsteps on the stairs. 'NO! We're fine mum, really!' she appears on the top step. I shuffle and stick my head out through a tiny gap. 'No help needed here!' I say brightly. 'Everything's fine.'

'Except that you're orange,' Lily adds under her breath with a giggle. Still smiling at mum, I reach over and snatch the light pink fabric adorned with dark red from the ground and stuff it in the pocket of my sweatpants. James is so getting these now. With any luck, they'll be worn too!

'Look at your hair!' mum tuts. 'It's gotten all static-y! What have you been doing? Here, I'll fix it for you.'

'No, I don't need you to,' I insist.

She folds her arms. 'Amy, open the door.'

'But-'

'Now, please.'

With a groan, I pull the door wide, letting her see my tangoed state. She sighs heavily before pulling her wand out of her robes. 'You could have just told me. Honestly, do you think you're the first witch to try your hand at muggle fake tan and fail miserably?'

!

'The cars are here!' Mum yells up the stairs. Lily and I stand up from the beds where we were pointlessly sitting and waiting. Turns out, with a bit of help from mum, a quick scourgify was all it took to get that orange crap off me. Sun-kissed skin my butt! And then, with a bit more of mum's help, my curls were twisted into a loose, artful bun at nape of my neck, with my side fringe and a couple of strands staying free. Then Luce appeared and did my make up- whatever she did, my eyes have never looked bigger, even when Tessie did them. And she put some kind of glitter powder on my face that looks really cool.

I fix my dress down and check my reflection one last time. Everything is right, from my hair and gold stilettos, to my pale skin. I guess it's safer that I go natural from now on- or at least on such important days.

We take the stairs slowly and carefully in our high heels until we get to the second floor, where everyone is gathered. Everyone except May.

'Ok, here's the seating arrangement. May and the bridesmaids are in the last car in the drive. Mathilda and I are in the first car. Lily, the other girls have already been picked up and are waiting now in the middle car with the flower girl. You can go ahead and join them now. Is everyone ready?' mum asks, excitement radiating off of her, from her perfectly rolled brown hair to her turquoise heels. I grin at her. 'Let's go then!' she squeals, sounding like a little girl.

'May is in your room,' Mathilda, May's mother, tells me. 'You'll need to help her down- the train is too long for her to manage it herself.'

'Yeah, no problem,' I assure her. I head up the stairs again, to the fourth floor. I feel altogether mellower now that I don't look like a walking tangerine. I knock on my bedroom door before opening it. 'Is the bride ready?' I call into the room, grinning.

When I see May, I gasp. She is standing in front of my full length mirror in her wedding dress. The sleeves are off the shoulder, and the dress is plain other than three simple flowers under her bust. The pure white silk falls in a waterfall of light material, giving the impression of ripples on water, when she turns to face me. Her short sandy hair is loose and wavy, brushing her shoulders. It looks soft in the morning sunshine coming from my round window. She bites her lip and wrings her hands out in front of her.

'What do you think?'

'Wow,' I whisper. 'You're absolutely beautiful.'

She blushes lightly and smiles. 'Thank you. So are you. Luce did a great job on the make up.'

I shake my head. 'Today isn't about me,' I remind her. 'It's about you.'

She laughs softly. 'Don't quite know how I feel about that,' she murmurs, turning back to the mirror. 'I feel like a child.'

This girl has been like my sister for the last five years. She's advised me on friendship and boys. She's come over on days when she knew Paul wasn't here, just to help me sort though my wardrobe or paint my nails. We've had sleepovers and she's let me give her a haircut! My heart tightens painfully and I throw my arms around her, careful not to brush my make-up covered face off her dress. 'You look stunning,' I assure her, squeezing her.

She takes my hand as we stand in front of the mirror. Then she reaches for something on the window seat. A pink Barbie camera. I laugh. 'I just want one picture,' she says as she turns it on. 'Of me and my sister.' Then she holds the camera up to the mirror and presses the button down. She plays the picture back. I'm a few centimetres taller than her, which make us giggle. I smile at the sight of our laughing faces.

Two copies of the picture zoom out of the camera and land on my windowsill. 'I like it,' I confirm. 'Now come on, Ms Sherwood. It's time to make you a Summers. I hope you're ready for the dark side!'

!

The organ starts to play, and it's all beginning. May's little cousin skips down the aisle, sprinkling flowers violently as she goes. I smile as her petals land on Colm and Oliver, who frown and flick them off, because they are obviously much too manly to enjoy rose petals.

Then Janie starts down the aisle, followed shortly by Luce. Time seems to speed up because then it's my turn. I know as I take my first step that I don't look as graceful or skilled as the other two, but I don't seem to be falling, so it's ok. Dad winks at me and mum nods encouragingly from the front row. Lots of flashes are going off. Maybe I should smile for the camera? No, I'll just concentrate on not falling. I feel everyone watching me and keep my posture confident and relaxed. I seem to have become an expert at lying through my body language.

Around the time when I reach the middle of the aisle, there's an almost simultaneous shift as everyone turns to watch May and her dad Peter come down. And like that, I'm forgotten about. Trying to be inconspicuous, I pick up the pace a bit, wanting to reach the alter so I don't look like such an attention hogger.

I line up beside Luce and glance toward May. She looks like a princess. Then I look at Paul. My brother. He only has eyes for her. He watches her almost hungrily as she comes towards him. His eyes are glued to her and I feel like I'm intruding on their moment, but I can't look away. When did this happen? When did I lose him? As Paul takes May's hand and the Priest begins to speak, my mind goes back to the days when it was just me and Paul.

'_Paul, stop it! Stop! I'm telling daddy!' the six year old girl cries as her raft floats further away from the shore. _

'_You're not even more than a foot away from me!' the boy points out. 'You're not _scared_ are you?' _

'_No,' the little girl yelps. 'I'm not scared of anything!' It's true. She's six! How can the water scare her? But it looks cold and deep and dark…_

'_I think you _are _scared. I think you're afraid of the water. Only babies are afraid of the water.'_

_Amy juts her lip out and stamps her foot. 'I'm not a baby!' Her brother continues to taunt her. 'I'm NOT!' She stomps both her feet this time. The homemade raft topples backwards and the little blonde girl disappears under the water. _

'_Oh, shoot!' Paul hurries into the water after her. Even though, as he__ pointed out to her, his sister hadn't even ventured past the depth of Paul's shins, and was obviously not in any real danger, the worrier in him came out as he caught her arms and lifted her out of the water, onto his back. She clings to his neck and splutters. 'I'm sorry, MeeMee, are you ok?' He lets her down on the sand. _

_The little girl looks around for a moment, then back to her saviour. She frowns at him, looks back at the raft, down at her sopping pink dress and gasps. Mummy just bought her this new dress! She's going to be in trouble! But it wasn't her fault! 'You made me fall in! I'm telling daddy!' she exclaims. She runs past her brother as fast as she can, making the most of her head start. _

_He chases after her. _

I take my seat at the side of the alter along with the others. The priest starts talking again. I smooth down my dress over my knees and watch Paul rub the back of his neck.

'_I'm never speaking to you ever again!' the eight year old screams as she bangs the back door. _

'_Amy, I'm sorry.' _

'_No you're not! You're mean Paulanderus! You dropped it on purpose!' she accuses the young teen following her into the kitchen. Amy sniffs greatly and blinks. She will not cry. 'And now it's ruined.' She sets the drenched book onto the kitchen table and opens it for emphasis. The pages stick to eachother and when she turns one, it comes out. 'See what you did! Mummy just got me it and I wanted it for ages and you went and ruined it!' she cries. _

'_I didn't mean to, I was looking at it and I dropped it, I swear,' Paul insists. _

'_Fix it!' Amy demands. _

'_I can't,' the boy says blankly. _

'_Use your wand!' she whispers. _

'_Mum took it after I charmed Cailin's fur,' he mutters dejectedly. _

'_Well then there's no hope!' she whines. _

'_It wasn't even a very good book, Amy,' Paul says in an attempt to make her feel better._

'_Well I won't know now, will I, you horrible brother!' she's shaking with anger and as she leaves the room running, Paul finds himself being beaten on the back of his neck with his mother's rolling pin._

_With a sigh__ and grumbling about how his sister's uncontrolled magic was dangerous, Paul Summers ascends the stairs to his own room. He goes to his moneybox, picks out the necessary amount of sickles, and when his fathers gets home from work, the two men floo to Flourish and Blotts and buy a new copy of _Rowena Ravenclaw: A Hogwarts Founder.

Everyone kneels down and I follow their example sluggishly. The priest speaks about love and how brilliant it is that Paul and May have found love together.

_Paul steps through the door and beckons to someone behind him to follow. Slowly, a foot appears in the kitchen, followed by another one, followed by the body of a girl. Paul clears his throat. The pre-teen at the table glances up from her Charms book, eyebrows furrowed. 'What?' _

'_Amy, this is May.'_

'_Hello, Amy, how are you?' the girl, _May_, asks. _

_The eleven year old stares at her, not answering. 'Fine,' she says at last. Then she goes back to the four thick books laid out on various pages in front of her. She doesn't see what the big deal is, it's just another of Paul's friend. She's met Sam and Deeter, and this girl can't be so different. Though, granted, she is the first_ girl_._

'_Amy, May is my girlfriend.' _

_Amy's head shoots up, honey coloured hair whipping back. 'Your girlfriend?'_

'_Yeah,' Paul says unflinchingly. He stares back at his sister, willing her to show interest, to like May, to show some emotion. She doesn't usually care about things like this, but he hopes that for this once, she will. _

_Ametha Felicity looks at the girl with a new interest. She's not very tall, much shorter than her brother. But she has shiny hair and wide eyes, and her nails are painted a lovely red colour. Amy remembers how Daniel McAvoy said his favourite colour was red. Maybe…this girl could help her paint her nails like hers. It would certainly be a lot easier than charming her hair scarlet._

'_Nice to meet you,' Amy chirps, standing and offering her hand. When May places her hand in Amy's, Amy examines her nails. 'You're very good at painting nails. My friend Maddie can't paint nails at all. You didn't get any paint on your fingers at all! Will you help me do mine?' _

_Sixteen year old Paul grins and begins to clear the table of all the books his sister had- for some reason- brought home for her Christmas holidays. 'You'll need a workspace,' he explains to Amy, who looks slightly affronted that he's touching her precious books. 'I'll keep these safe for you, alright?'_

'_Alright.'_

I didn't think they'd be getting married, that's for sure. Who marries their first girlfriend? Who finds love the first time? The lucky ones I suppose. For the rest of the ceremony, I watch them. The two lucky ones. And after communion, I say my special prayer.

_Keep them together God,_ I say in my head as I kneel beside Luce. _They deserve eachother. _

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

The whole church erupts into applause and stands as May and Paul's lips connect. A huge smile takes over my face and my tummy feels like it's going to explode. Wolf-whistles float from a few rows behind me. I turn and laugh loudly. Who else could it be but the Marauders? Sirius winks at me as James puts two fingers in his mouth and does an especially loud whistle. Then his father oh-so-subtly hits him up the back of his head, which causes me to laugh even more.

Hand-in-hand, Paul and May start down the aisle. Right before they reach the doors, Paul turns and for the first time meets my eyes. They say everything.

!

'All together now, boys! One, two, three!' Colm, Dean, Sean and Jenna Lyn point their wands at the hundreds of fairy lights and together mutter, 'Wingardium Leviosa.' The strings of lights rise into the air. 'Put them everywhere,' I command. 'I want every inch of the roof I see to be filled with them.'

'Who put you in charge?' Colm demands.

'I am sister of the groom! I'm in charge of lights,' I say firmly. 'Now hurry up, or the sun will have risen and no one will have gotten to see them!'

'We're doing it, stop bossing us!' Jenna snaps. 'And I'm not a boy!'

'Less chat-y, more light-y! Ah, Paulanderus, good of you to join us!' I exclaim.

'Amy, are you nearly finished?' he asks. 'Mum's getting twitchy.'

'Just one second- Dean! Don't put them there! Put them _above _the tables, not _on_ them!' I yelp.

'Alright, sorry,' Dean says good-naturedly.

'That's better,' I say, satisfied with the hundreds of lights twinkling around the roof of the second gazebo. There are two huge tent/gazebo/marquee things that are taking up most of our back garden. They're currently separated by a fabric wall, while I set up this one. Everyone ate dinner in the first one, and after that my of-age cousins and I headed in here to the second one to set up the dance floor.

'Have you fixed up the other one?' I ask Paul.

'Yeah, Sam and I set up the tables like you wanted, around the edges. This looks great Amy,' he says appreciatively. He puts an arm around my shoulder. 'I love how the floor lights up every time you take a step.' He takes two steps forward, two steps back, for emphasis, Every time his foot touches the floor, a square around it lights up, pink, yellow, blue, red. 'Really clever.'

'Well, this lot did all the work,' I admit. 'I just came up with the idea.'

'It was a group effort,' Sean chips in, straightening a chair. 'And it paid off. The place looks great. I'll go in and turn on the other lights,' Sean adds. We cleverly put the lights up in the other tent earlier this afternoon and kept them off so no one would notice.

'Perfect Sean, thanks. Now all that's left is to get rid of this,' I nod to the separating wall of sheet.

Hundreds of little glimmers appear on the other side of said sheet, letting me know that everything is now ready. I give Max, the lead singer of the band (The Potioneers) the signal to set take to the stage. With a last glance around at all the tables and chairs at the side of the huge tent-y thing and the cool light-up dance floor, I turn to Paul.

'Care to do the honour, Mr. Summers?' I ask, gesturing to the sheet.

He grins and grips one corner of it. 'Together, Ms Summers. On the count of three. One, two, three-'

'HIT IT BOYS!' I yell as we rip the sheet away. Paul and I make eye contact as everyone claps and The Potioneers begin to play just as the sheet touches the floor. 'Now that,' I begin.

'Was totally,' he continues.

'_Smooth,_' we both finish with a high five.

'Go on then, beautiful,' I chuckle. 'Go have your first dance.'

Paul kisses the top of my head and then takes May's hand grandly. There isn't a spotlight, but there are hundreds of little star-like twinkles, and I think that is just as good. Paul spins her round the floor, each step lighting up different colours. He whispers in her ear and she giggles and it's all very romantic. Then the slow song ends and the fun begins.

I sneak around to the side of the small stage and yank on the bass guitarist's leg. He looks down at me. I crook a finger and he bends down. 'Play 'I don't need your Pewter Cauldron',' I whisper in his ear. 'Please.' He winks at me and nods. I make a quick escape just as the banging, crashing, punk song's intro comes on. Mum looks horrified, but Paul is grinning like a loon as he sweeps me up from behind and spins me around.

Then, together, like the two freaks we are, Paul and I jump around the dance floor, swinging our hips and whipping our hair.

'_I don't need your Pewter Cauldron,_

_To make me a love potion!_

_I can make it in any Size Two,_

_If it's quite alright with you!'_

All the younger guests sing along and join us in our wild, uncontained dancing, while the oldies that have no idea what this is are nodding along good-naturedly and laughing at some of our stranger moves.

I spot Tessie and Maddie across the floor and go over to them, leaving Paul to continue air guitar with Sam and Dean, the best men.

'Ye look lovely!'

'What?' they yell.

'I said, ye look lovely!'

'WHAT?'

'NOTHING!'

We continue busting out our amazing dance moves until a new, calmer song comes on. We shuffle to the edge of the floor, out of all the dancers' way. We claim a table and plop down, exhausted. All that crazy exercise is not good for such lazy sods. Especially lazy sods in stilettos.

'Doesn't someone look gorgeous,' Tessie drawls, smirking at me.

'You know how I do,' I grin.

Maddie barks out a laugh, choking a bit on her butterbeer. 'What?' I ask, confused.

'I wasn't actually talking about you, stunning as you look, Ametha,' Tessie laughs.

I turn in my chair. 'Who were you- oh. Yeah, I guess he does look quite nice.'

They laugh. 'You never did tell us what happened between you two,' Maddie says, looking at Sirius across the room, jumping manically with Remus, even though the song isn't as punk as the last one.

'_I need a bezoar, _

_Get me a bezoar,_

_I need a bezoar, bezoar, to bring me back to life.'_

'Well, we might be getting back together,' I say in an off-hand way. Tessie gasps and claps excitedly. Maddie whoops triumphantly.

'Where is Lily?'

'I don't know-'

'She owes me three galleons! I've won the bet! Oh, where is she?' Maddie leaves the table hurriedly, bumping into Auntie Tee. 'Sorry!' she calls back behind her.

I shake my head, amused by her antics. 'Amy?'

'Yes Tee?'

'Will to go inside and up to your room and get me Violetta's do-dee, please sweetheart? I forgot it and I don't want to be without it,' she says.

'Yeah, sure,' I nod. 'Come on Tessie.'

We go inside and tackle the stairs as best we can in our high heels. They weren't this high earlier, were they? I don't remember having this much difficulty this morning…

'So how are you and Andrew getting on?' I ask Tessie.

'Fine. He's gone to France for the rest of the summer. He's doing some exchange thing,' she tells me.

'That's cool,' I say. 'Have ye…'

'No,' she answers curtly. 'We haven't.'

I frown. 'What's the matter? What happened?' I ask as we reach my door.

Suddenly Tessie throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly. I stumble under her weight and fall onto the bed. 'I've missed you!' she exclaims.

I laugh. 'I missed you too for the three days you haven't been mooching around my house!'

She laughs and sits up. 'I hardly see you anymore, with these stupid missions! We haven't had a girl talk in forever!'

'Well, let's have a quickie now, shall we?'

'That sounds so wrong,' she giggles.

'Forget that,' I say impatiently. 'What's with you and Andrew?'

'Oh Amy,' she moans, flopping backwards. 'It was terrible.'

'What, the sex?'

'No, no, no, we haven't done it I told you,' she mutters. Her face reddens. 'But we were about to…'

'And…' I prompt.

'_And_ I completely flipped out! I couldn't do it. I was too scared. I made him put it away and we played chess for the rest of the afternoon.'

I stare at her, mouth gaping. 'Oh my God. Was he angry?'

'No, of course not. He was embarrassed though. Ugh, of course he was! He was…y'know…_ready_, and I said no.' she covers her face with her hands.

'If it didn't feel right, you did the best thing,' I assure her.

'But that's it, isn't it? I don't know if was right or wrong, I panicked!'

'Tessie, if it's right, it'll feel right,' I say surely.

She nods gratefully. 'I suppose yeah. Better to wish you'd done it than to wish you hadn't, right?'

I hide a frown. 'Of course.' How would I know?

'We'd better get back to the party. Is that the do-dee there?' she points to my dressing table.

'Yeah, that's it.' I check my appearance in the full-length mirror. I look the same as earlier, no differences. Tessie smoothes down her blue dress. Then we go back to the tent, Tessie seeming much happier and freer than before.

Maddie meets us at the door to the tent. 'The Potioneers are taking requests. The oldies keep asking for 'Elvis'. Who's he anyway?' she asks as Lily appears behind her.

'He's a muggle singer.'

'Oh there you are! Decided to stop hiding from me, have you?' she demands.

'I wasn't hiding from _you_, I was hiding from Potter. You didn't say anything about my knickers, did you Amy?'

I shake my head. 'No. Not yet, anyway,' I add devishly.

'Don't you dare!' she says warningly.

'Don't you dare what?'

'Gah!' Maddie exclaims, jumping. 'Don't sneak up on us like that, you big dolt!' she scolds. 'Where've you been anyway?'

'I was talking to Shawn and Matthew actually,' she says, looking at me.

My insides clench up. 'They're not here are they?'

'They're talking to your dad round the side.' She points to the back of the tent.

'I have to get inside!' I exclaim. 'Can't let him see me! Have to hide!' they all give me funny looks. 'HELP ME!' I whisper scream.

Maddie and Tessie exchange a look and then both grab an arm. They pull me round the front of the house and sit me down on the bench. 'What happened between you two?' Maddie demands, arms crossed.

I groan and drop my head into my arms. 'We kissed.' It was all that kiss' fault! That led to all of this! It led to all of the other kisses and it confusion and UGH!

'When?'

'Like…two weeks ago?'

They express sounds of surprise mingled with irritation. 'Why didn't you tell us?' Lily asks.

'I forgot.' I say weakly.

'So are you a couple now or something?' Jelly asks.

Tessie turns to Jelly. 'You didn't know?' she asks.

Jelly shrugs. 'No…'

'Oh,' she frowns.

'We're not a couple…not really. But we kissed again and then after Malfoy's wedding I told him I didn't really want to, but he thought I just meant at the time,' I explain.

'And did you mean you didn't want to kiss _then_ or _ever_?' Lily asks.

I moan. 'I don't know. And then Sirius asked me to get back with him and I said I would but then I remembered Matthew and now…poopie. Everything's fallen to poopie! Sirius keeps asking when I'm going to tell him but he doesn't get that…there's more to it than just telling Matthew!'

'That sucks Amy,' Maddie says, and I'm not sure if she's talking about my predicament or what I did.

'You poor thing,' Tessie say sympathetically, sitting next to me and giving me a hug.

'It'll be ok, we just need to lay out your options,' Lily says logically.

Jelly sighs. 'Personally, I knew it was going to happen at some stage.'

Tessie tuts. 'You said you didn't about it,' she accuses.

'I didn't know it had already happened, but I knew it would,' she says calmly.

'What do you mean?' I ask, confused.

'Amy, Matthew has been after you from the start. He's always been there. At some point you were going to get curious about your feelings for him.'

'She's right,' Lily sighs, folding her legs gracefully as she perches on the windowsill. 'But what do you do now, is the question.'

'It's obvious,' Jelly continues. 'You have to give Matthew a fair chance. He deserves it. Sirius already had his go; you need to give Matthew a try.'

'Can you say that once more please?' I ask. She repeats it. 'Damn you,' I grumble. 'That sounds sensible. But it's not that easy when it comes to feelings!'

Jelly looks at me. 'I know.'

'But…' I stop with a sigh. 'This is going to sound so totally selfish and weak and stupid, but here it goes; I don't want to miss out on this chance with Sirius.' I shut my eyes tight and prepare for the onslaught of abuse. It doesn't come. I peak open one eye.

'That makes sense,' Maddie says.

'Sirius Black is hot stuff,' Tessie says thoughtfully. 'You saw every girl jumped on his when ye broke up. The poor guy just can't get a break.'

'And now he wants _you_,' Lily adds. 'For the second time.'

'But that's just it!' Jelly insists. 'The _second time._ It didn't work out, move onto someone else!'

Tessie looks at her, a calculating expression on her smooth face. 'Jelly…why are you so insistent on Matthew?' she asks neutrally.

'I'm not,' she says quickly. 'I'm just trying to be the practical one here!'

'Did Shawn ask you to put a word in for him or something?'

She blushes. 'No,' she mumbles.

I shake my head. 'Let's not start fighting over it guys. It's all ridiculous anyway. I was stupid. I shouldn't have rushed into things with Matthew when I wasn't completely over Sirius.' I sigh. 'Ye guys go back to the party, I'll be right there.'

'If you're sure you want to be alone…' Tessie says hesitatingly.

I nod. 'Completely. I'll just be a minute. Can you give this to my Aunt Tee?'

They leave with the do-dee. I slouch back in the bench, letting the cool late evening air wash over me. The sun is beginning to set. It's pretty. To love Sirius, or not to love Sirius, that is the question…

To love Matthew, or not to love Matthew, that could also be the question.

Wait a minute…what if I love them _both_?

Do I sense the beginnings of a plan? I could tell Sirius I talked to Matthew and be his girlfriend, and then I could _not_ talk to Matthew and be _his _girlfriend too! It would be perfect, it would be genius, and it would be-

Cheating.

Ok, so that plan is out. I could become a lesbian…

'Whoa, please don't do that!' a male voice chuckles. 'It'd ruin my life!'

My heart clenches and I blush. Did I seriously say that out loud? 'Matthew,' I mumble. 'Hi.' He sits next to me. He's wearing jeans and a red polo t-shirt. He obviously wasn't invited to the wedding. 'What brings you here?' I ask.

'Just checking details for the next mission on Tuesday,' he answers.

'Oh yeah, that Ball thing,' I mutter. 'At the Carrow's place, right?'

'Mmm,' he hums. 'You know it's themed, don't you?'

'Wha- no, I didn't know that,' I frown. 'What's the theme?'

'Sex in the City,' he smirks.

'What the hell is that?'

He laughs openly. 'I'm joking. The theme is black,' he says honestly.

'Eew,' I make a face.

'You'll look stunning in anything,' he assures me. 'Just like right now. You look amazing.' He leans in, putting his face close to mine. His lips are getting closer to mine…Gah, gah, gah-

'A-CHOO!' I fling my hand up to cover my mouth, just as he gets closer.

'Oh, fuck, ow,' he exclaims, covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

I gasp, mortified. 'Matthew, I'm so sorry, are you ok?'

He nods. 'Mmm, I'm fine. You got me pretty good there,' he says rubbing his nose. 'Do you have hay fever or something?'

'Um…yes, yes I do,' I say quickly. 'That's exactly what I have! Hay fever! Mm-Hm.' I nod.

He frowns and looks at me strangely. 'Oh.'

'Matthew, we're going,' Shawn says, popping his head around the corner of my house. 'Kiss the girl goodbye and get your arse home, now.' He winks at me and disappears again.

Matthew looks at me for a second before standing up. 'I'll see you Tuesday then,' he says before nodding unsurely at me.

'Matthew, I really am sorry for hitting you-' He's already gone. I feel terrible. Could I really have not just let him kiss me? Did I have to go with force on him?

'You don't have hay fever. You just didn't want to kiss him.'

Can the day get any more draining? First, I get up early and put bad tan on. Then I have to get the tan off and go to a wedding where my brother officially leaves me. then I have to supervise a four dummies while they string up fairy lights. Then I have to assure my best friend that it's ok she didn't want to lose her virginity yet. THEN I have to explain my problems with two certain someone's to my friends. THEN I run into one of those someone's and smack him in the gob.

And now Sirius is here and he's apparently heard the whole thing.

Can you _see _why I'm tired?

'Shut up Sirius,' I grumble moodily.

'Why didn't you just tell him you didn't want to snog him instead of showing him your right hook?' he asks happily, a satisfied look on his face.

'Maybe I just amn't in a kissing mood,' I retort.

He lounges next to me. 'Bet you'd kiss me,' he says confidently.

'D'you know, I don't think I would,' I say lightly.

'You know you would.'

'Why would I do that?' I ask, pretending to be curiously.

'Because you think I'm sexy. Especially in my new red robes.' I inspect his clothes. He's wearing dark red-black robes of a material that looks so soft. The shirt underneath is black and hugs his body, in a very hot way. His hair, newly trimmed, frames his face elegantly and instead of skimming the base of his neck, reaches his ears. It looks like black silk, soft and shiny.

'You cut your hair,' I murmur, reaching up to touch it and stopping immediately. No, he is not sexy! He is not sexy!

He smirks at me. 'Yeah I did. And I conditioned this morning. Want to feel it?'

I gulp. 'N-no.'

He shrugs. 'Ok, suit yourself.' Then he runs his hand through it, slow and steady.

I feel myself shudder. I wrap my arms around myself, trying to keep myself together. I'm just so filled with…_lust_. Ugh, it sounds like a dirty word even in my mind! But I will not give in, because he is not sexy. He is not sexy!

'Amy,' he chuckles. 'You look like you're about to combust! Bloody hell, just kiss me!'

'N-' I'm cut off by his lips on mine. They move against mine slowly. Oh, mama! I reach up and tangle my fingers in his hair. Oh my God it's so soft! He holds my waist and pulls me closer. But, damn, our knees are in the way! I never noticed before how difficult it is to kiss sitting down on a bench!

I slide my hands out of his hair and to his forearms. Standing up, I pull him with me, not breaking our kiss. He backs me up against the wall of the house, pressing up against me. Thanking my lucky stars everyone is out the back and there's so many people here that no one will notice me gone, I slip my tongue into his mouth. He skims his hands down my sides to rest on my hips.

'This is a very pretty dress,' he whispers into my ear.

'Mmm, thanks,' I mutter as bury my head in the crook of his neck. Suddenly, curiosity strikes me. Sirius has kissed my neck and so has Matthew… what's so great about kissing people's necks? I want to try it.

I press an open-mouthed kiss to Sirius' pulse point. The effect is immediate. His body tenses, then seems to melt into mine as his head falls forward onto my shoulder. A rush of power surges through me and give him another kiss higher up this time, letting my tongue flick out. He exhales loudly as his hands fold around my lower back. A continue leaving kisses on his skin until I reach his ear. Experimentally, I kiss his earlobe. He breathes in slowly. I nip it to see what happens and find that he…giggles. Which of course makes me giggle because the thought of Sirius Black, my hunky, manly, tough, sexy (yes, admit you were thinking he's sexy the whole time) Sirius, giggling is absolutely hilarious.

'You've gone and distracted me,' he breathes to my ear. 'I was trying to say something and you made me completely lose it. Shame on you.'

I hum as he rubs circles into my back. 'I'm evil.'

'I was trying to say that as pretty as the dress is, it's nothing compared to the girl wearing it.'

I smile hug him tightly. 'You're robes are very nice too, but they'd be absolutely nothing without this sexy lad in them,' I say teasingly.

He laughs loudly and swings me around. When he sets me down, he winks at me. 'You best go that way and I'll go this way,' he says, gesturing to the right side of my house and giving me a little shove towards the left.

I laugh. 'Why?'

'It will look less suspicious.'

I roll my eyes. 'Alright. You'd swear you were the spy in this partnership,' I mutter.

'It's not a partnership yet,' he says. I stare at him. 'Not until you set Jones straight. I think you gave him a pretty good hint today when you punched him- for the second time in as many months, may I add! I don't blame you though, who does he think he is, kissing you? You need to say it straight out. And when you do, I'm going to make a sign to stick to your back saying, 'Sirius' girl- stay the fuck away'. Sounds good right?'

I shake my head. 'You've already got it designed, don't you?'

'I've told Wormtail exactly how I want it, colour scheme and all- Pete's very good at that sort of thing, you know. He's the, uh, 'creative type'. Apparently,' he adds impishly.

I grin back at him and walk backwards towards my designated side of the house. 'Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you around then, Mr Black.'

'Yes, yes you will.'

I round the corner and walk along the path. I can see the tent, taking up the huge garden. Shadows of the people dancing light the walls and I grin. It's nearly always like this after I've been with Sirius. I'm left feeling light and free and happy!

'_I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head-first, fearless_!' I sing under my breath as I start to skip towards the tent. But someone blocks my way. It's Jelly. Oh God, please let her not have seen-

'If he makes you feel this way,' Jelly says softly. 'You should definitely choose him.'

'I thought you thought Matthew…'

She smiles. 'Mates before dates, Amy. If he makes you skip and sing like that…he's the one.'

I grin at her and throw my arms around her. 'Thanks Jel.'

She laughs. 'Ok. Now come on, your mum's been asking for you. Something about a brother/sister dance.'

I link her arm. 'Come on then, girlfriend. Let's get back to my brother's wedding!'

**Hope ye liked the chapter, review with your opinions and any ideas/question ye have! **** I REALLY want to hear from ye! **

**Xoxo Blue**


	15. Getting Darker

**I have the feeling you're going to like this one. **** very much. I know some of ye like to look at the dresses and I didn't go into detail here, but here are the links so you can have a look at them.**

**Amy's dress**

. **Jelly's dress**

**Hope ye all enjoy the chapter, please REVIEW! Tell me what ye think of the outcome! And by the way to my English readers, I hope none of you were effected by the London Riots. They're terrible and I hope things get sorted out for you all soon xx**

'Amy, must you really do that?'

I continue banging on the xylophone. 'Yes.'

'Where did you even find that? I thought I threw it out ages ago,' mum mutters.

'It was in a box in the attic,' I answer her vaguely.

'Hmm…and why are you playing it?' she asks casually.

'The question, mother, is why do May and Paul get to go to Egypt while I have to stay here with you and dad,' I huff.

She sighs wearily, turning the page of the Auror report and snuggling further into the flowery couch. 'We've been over this, they're on their honeymoon. And you have commitments and responsibilities here- like the Ball tonight,' she reminds me.

I groan and dump the ancient instrument on the couch beside me. 'When is Lily going to come out of the shower? She's been in there for ages.'

'She's only been ten minutes- you take much longer,' Mum says as she reads.

'When is Angie coming by with the dress?' I ask.

'Six.'

'Mum, you wouldn't by any chance want me to leave, would you?'

'Was I obvious?'

I gasp. 'You're horrible!'

'And you're just about a foot away from the door.'

'Fine, if that's what you really want,' I say haughtily as I stand, 'I'll be on my way.'

'Trust me, if you leaving means I can actually get some work done that is what I really want.'

I leave the room with an insulted 'hmph' and stalk into the kitchen. I pull a packet of Jaffa Cakes from the press and stuff one into my mouth. I hop up onto the counter and let my legs dangle. Just as a handsome brown owl flies in the window, Lily trots into the room.

'Well well, someone finally decided to come out, did they?' I drawl, taking the envelope from the owl and giving it a biscuit.

'I wasn't that long. And I had to dry my hair,' she says defensively.

'Whatevs.' I open the envelope and unfold the letter.

_Amy and Lily,_

_We're coming over. Do hope you look presentable. Have food ready._

_Xoxo, James and Sirius (who is much cooler and hotter than Prongs!)' _

I stifle a laugh as I look up at Lily, who is dressed in sweatpants and a low white tank top, like me. 'Lils, I'm going up to change,' I tell her, hopping down from my perch.

'I thought we were just going to go down to the beach today?' she asks.

'We are,' I assure her as I pass. 'With James and Sirius,' I add hurriedly.

'WHAT?'

'They're coming by,' I say carefully.

'Potter is coming?' she repeats.

I nod hesitatingly. 'Yes.'

She looks down at herself, then back up with wide emerald eyes. 'I have to change!' she yelps, running down the hall and storming up the stairs to my bedroom. All the guests left yesterday evening and Lily and I moved back into my room. Dad transfigured my double bed into two singles so we could share comfortably. Lily said she didn't mind having a room on her own but I wanted to share. I don't know why, but I feel like I should keep Lily close to me. I love all my friends to death, but I feel bad for Lily sometimes. It really seems like she can't get into the flow of things sometimes. She hasn't got a boyfriend to hang out with or a magical fireplace to get to our houses anytime she wants. It must be kind of lonely for her…

I open up my wardrobe as Lily tears through her suitcase. 'Lily,' I say slyly. 'Why are you so riled up? It's just Potter,' I purposefully use his last name, like she does.

She pulls a denim skirt out and holds it up. 'I'm not riled up,' she scoffs. 'That tank top was just far too low for comfort around Ja-Potter. That's all,' she says.

I smile to myself as I sift through my clothes. 'Mm-hm…' I catch a sundress in a boho pattern, red and blue on the brown background. Teamed with my red trainers, this will do fine. I discard my tracksuit in the corner and put on the short dress.

'Oh, that's cute!' Lily says. 'I have absolutely nothing to wear- not that it matters,' she adds quickly.

'You're welcome to look through my stuff,' I say brightly, amused.

'Thanks.'

Lily picks out a black sundress with white butterflies on it that I never knew I had- (trust me, if I'd known, I'd have worn it by now. It is seriously cute!) We both put on a bit of mascara and eyeliner, and just as I'm braiding Lily's hair, there's a knock on the front door.

'Hello boys! I wasn't expecting you!' mum exclaims cheerfully. 'Come in! The girls are upstairs; did they know you're coming?'

'We sent an owl, Mrs Summers, but it was at a bit of short notice,' James' voice drifts upstairs. 'We don't mean to disturb or intrude.'

'Oh, don't worry, you're not! The girls have nothing to do today,' she assures him. Gee, mum, thanks! Way to make us sound cool! 'Now that the wedding's out of the way, things have been very quiet for them. Ye can go on up to them, they're in Amy's room, on the fourth floor.'

'Thanks Mrs Summers!'

'See you later, Siobhan!'

Why does my boyfriend flirt with my mother?

'Good morning ladies!' James greets as he saunters into my room. 'How are you beautiful creatures this fine day?'

I roll my eyes as I fasten Lily's hair with a flower hair band. 'Where do you get these lines, Bullshitter's Guide to the Universe?' I wonder as I run my hands through her short layers to make them look messy.

James' eyes follow my fingers as they move through Lily's hair. He seems a little preoccupied watching Lily's hair become sexified, so Sirius answers. 'No, Pulling for Dummies, actually. It's a great read, I'll let you borrow it sometime,' he grins.

'That's perfect, actually just what I've needed,' I retort, finishing up with Lily's hair and moving to the dressing table to tidy up the spilled make up. In the mirror I see James join Lily on the bed. She peeks at him from the corner of her eye and blushes when she sees him looking at her. Aw, they're so cute!

And that is promptly ruined when Sirius flops down in between them. 'Right, what's on the agenda for today then?' he asks.

'Well, before you two needy prats showed up, Lily and I were planning on going to the beach for a while. And we're not breaking our plans just for ye,' I warn them.

James grins. 'Sounds perfect. It's been lashing in England for the last week, but it's warm here.'

'It's pretty hot in here too,' Sirius smirks, looking Lily up and down. 'I do believe this is the first time I've seen your legs, Evans.'

'Come on then,' James snaps, standing up from the bed. 'Show me where this beach is, Evans. Padfoot swears it's the best he's ever been to.' He grabs Lily's hand and hauls her off the bed.

'Why don't we wait and we can all go together?' Lily suggests breathlessly as he drags her to the door.

I catch Sirius' eye and try to contain my grin. 'No no, Lily, ye go ahead. We'll be right there; I just have to clean up this mess.'

'Perfect,' James grumbles, glaring at Sirius while Lily sends me a pleading look. 'I'll take care of Lily, don't you worry, Summers,' he adds less angrily to me. And with that he leaves the room, Lily trailing nervously behind him.

'You really pissed him off,' I smirk, wiping the surface. 'What kind of sick sense of humour do you have?'

'A clever one- I got rid of them,' he says slyly, lounging back on my bed with his hands behind his head.

'And why would you want to be alone with me?' I wonder. 'My legs aren't nearly as nice as Lily's,' I say sadly.

'Ah, Evans has nice enough legs, but they're nothing above average. Now you, on the other hand, you have the longest legs out of all the birds I've ever been with,' he states matter-of-factly. 'And I pride myself in being a leg man.'

I look down at me legs with raised eyebrows. 'Glad I meet your requirements,' I say acidly.

He catches me around the waist as I move past the bed to the bathroom. I squeal as he pulls me down onto the bed next to him. 'This is assault!' I accuse as his lips trail down my jaw.

'How is it?' he asks curiously, fingertips resting ever-so-lightly on my knee. He draws patterns on my skin, making me shiver.

'My mother is downstairs,' I warn him as his fingers wander higher up my leg.

'Your mother loves me,' he says nonchalantly. 'It's the smile, gets them every time.' He raises his head and kisses me on the lips.

'She won't love you if she catches you with your tongue down my throat and your hand up my skirt,' I warn, catching his hand and pressing it into his chest. He laces our fingers together and lowers them into his lap. Then he kisses me again, harder. I respond happily, matching his speed and rubbing the soft skin of his hand with my thumb. Sirius pulls away with a groan.

'What's wrong?' I ask, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

'This feels wrong.'

I blink and sit up, pulling my hand out of Sirius'. I stare at him. 'Are you being serious?' I ask.

He sits up too and moves closer to me but I push him back. 'Amy, I don't mean being with you feels wrong,' he assures me quickly. 'This,' he gestures between us, 'feels like the best thing in the world- the universe.'

I frown. 'Then what's the problem?'

'I feel like I'm helping you…cheat on Jones,' he admits, rubbing his forehead.

'Matthew and I aren't in a relationship, we're not official, he's not my…boyfriend or anything,' I stutter. 'And you seemed to know that when you asked me to get back with you,' I add.

Sirius sighs. 'I know, I know. I just feel like this isn't real until Jones is completely out of the picture. You really need to tell him.'

'I know, I'm going to,' I say tiredly.

'Tonight,' he presses.

I swallow uncomfortably, remembering the weird look in his eyes brown eyes before he left. 'I don't think that would be a good idea,' I mumble.

He raises an eyebrow, irritation stirring in his eyes. 'Why not?'

'I don't want to upset him during the mission. We need everything to go smoothly. Me breaking up with him won't help that, it'll just ruin his focus,' I mumble, not knowing if it's the real reason.

'Amy,' he groans, running a hand through his hair.

I feel a rush of emotion flood me. Without warning, I throw my arms around Sirius and knock him back into the pillows. 'I'm sorry,' I whisper wretchedly in his ear. I tangle a hand in his hair and kiss his cheek repeatedly. 'I'm sorry,' I say again.

He wraps his arms around my waist and rolls over so I'm pinned beneath him. 'What are you sorry for?' he asks, confused.

I close my eyes. 'For making you wait, for not having a clue what I'm doing. Ugh, this is all my fault! If I'd thought before I acted for once in my bloody life-'

'Hey, calm down. It's not your fault. You can't help the way you feel,' he says dejectedly.

'I don't know how I feel. Again!' I complain.

'What do you mean?'

'Why does this always happen? Why does he always come in between us?' I demand of the Heavens.

'Because he knows what he's doing.'

I frown. 'Go on, I'm intrigued.'

'Matthew Jones is a big boy. He's nearly eighteen. He knows about girls. He knows what they want and how they act and react and what gets them worked up. He's not the vulnerable, trusting boy you treat him as, Amy. He knows what he's doing to you, to us, and he's doing it on purpose.'

'He's not out to make us miserable, Sirius,' I roll my eyes.

'He's not out to make _you_ miserable, you mean,' he mutters darkly. 'He absolutely hates me, always has. I've gone through this shit before.'

'What?' I ask, completely lost.

'He did this with Hazel too,' he shrugs, rolling off me.

'Hazel Jerks? What the hell? You need to explain that,' I say tightly, not liking the mention of Sirius' ex. I sit up and glare down at him.

'When I got with Hazel, he didn't like it. He started competing with me for her, tried to 'subtly' steal her away. If it had been anyone else, I'd have let him have her, she was a right pain. But I didn't like the way he thought he was the business and anything he wanted could be his. So I made sure to stick with her, not let him get her.'

I glare harder. 'That's disgusting, treating her like she's a quaffle or something to hold onto and score with like that!' Slapper or not, she's still a woman.

'I didn't mean anything like that by it!' Sirius protests. 'And anyway, don't think she minded too much. She was in her element with two lads competing for her. She had a grand old time, teasing us and pushing us away only to reel us back in again. Fucking bitch,' he adds sourly.

'But ye broke up for good when I came and Matthew didn't go after her,' I point out.

Sirius gives me a pointed look. 'There was something better around then.'

I clench my fists and grind my teeth, not liking being thought of as a piece of meat. 'You better not be referring to me, Sirius Bloody Black,' I hiss. 'What's your point anyway? That Matthew doesn't really care about me and just wants to get one up on you?' I run over his protests. 'That's nice, really classy. You are the most self absorbed pig I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!' I give him a shove off the bed.

'Amy, I didn't mean to offend you! I'm trying to protect you!' he says desperately.

'By making me feel like shit? Like I'm just something to flaunt in Matthew's face, or in yours? Like all I am is a battle to win or a point to prove in your stupid little rivalry?' I shout angrily.

He scrambles around the bed to me. I hop up and back away. 'Of course not, I would never-'

I scoff. 'You would never?' I shake my head as my eyes burn with tears I am determined to not let fall. I train my gaze on the glass on my big round window. 'Yes you would,' I whisper. 'Of course you would.'

'Amy, look at me.' I don't. He tilts my face up to his. 'I would not,' he growls. 'I wouldn't be able to use you like that. And you talk about me using you as if it's even remotely possible. You are not the kind of woman I'd like to attempt to use,' he smiles weakly. 'You'd castrate me.'

Well, that last bit is true. Last year I brewed a potion that would make the penis useless and unable for sex. It is in my bathroom in a secret place that shall not be revealed and only upon dire circumstances shall it be used.

'I am an insensitive dolt who is absolutely shite when it comes to words, and I definitely did not mean to sound like we were using you. Either of us,' he says meaningfully. 'Jones…I just meant that I know his tactics and I'm used to them, is all. I don't think he's trying to use you. There are many adjectives I can think of to put under his name, but suicidal isn't on the list. If you didn't get him, I'd kill him in his sleep. Ok?'

I nod and smile, relieved. I guess I believe him. But he's right about being an insensitive dolt who is shite with words. 'We'll need to work on your communication skills,' I murmur as he hesitantly laces out fingers together. 'Because I don't want to fight with you every time you try to converse with me.'

He chuckles and nods, bending down close so his breath flutters across my cheek. 'I'll get lessons from Remus. He's brilliant with all that conversation crap, makes the ladies melt every time.'

I giggle and lean against the door of the bathroom. 'I'm sorry I jumped all over you,' I sigh. 'I'm just a bit stressed out.'

'Hey, you can jump me any time,' he whispers huskily. Then he clears his throat and shakes his head. 'Not any time actually. Any time after you break up with Jones. How does that sound?'

'Like it should be soon,' I mumble, staring down at my fingernails, bitten and rough. I guess it's time to just do it.

!

The Carrow's mansion is like the Potters, but darker and quieter. There are no flowers in the garden or a swimming pool out back. Huge stone statues line the walk to the front door, tall and leering. One particularly nasty one of a snake feels like it's watching me as I walk by Matthew's side. Instinctively, I try to put distance between myself and the creepy thing. Matthew rests his hand on the small of my back.

'Relax,' he murmurs as we reach the doorway. 'Evening Gibbon,' he says smoothly.

Gibbon looks outraged. 'I'm working the bloody door and you're attending the party? How the fuck did you manage that?' he demands.

'I'm classier than you- I look better in black too,' he says smoothly. 'Makes sense I'd be inside.'

'Ah, fuck you. And you're late anyway. What kept you? Did little Summers have to spend ages fixing her hair?' he laughs down at me. I glare at him. 'Don't smile anyway, gorgeous,' Gibbon says dryly. He fingers a blonde curl that isn't in my low bun. I slap his hand away.

'Don't touch me,' I growl.

Gibbon looks at Matthew. 'You're girlfriend has friendliness issues,' he informs him. 'No one likes a crab, Ametha,' he adds seriously to me. I give him a falsely sweet smile. 'Better,' he says approvingly. 'But it should come from in here,' he sighs. He reaches a hand out towards me.

Matthew catches his hand and twists it.

'Ow, what was that for?'

'Don't touch her,' Matthew says calmly. 'Are we the last in?'

'Pretty much,' he mutters, casting a look inside, then beckons for us to come in. I step inside out of the cold night air gladly. 'Malfoy's not coming- he's on honeymoon. Stupid asshole, if you ask me.'

'No one did ask you,' a deep rough voice says from behind us. Gibbon's eyes widen and he straightens up immediately, throwing his shoulders back and standing rigidly. The air seems to grow heavier and the atmosphere tenser. The two men that have appeared are dressed in all black, their cloak hoods pulled up. They lower them when they step into the foyer. They're both in their mid or late twenties.

'Mulciber,' he says tightly, nodding his head.

'No one else is to come, Gibbon. You can leave the door now,' he says coldly. The man behind him sneers at Gibbon. 'And what makes you so late, Jones?' He turns his attention on Matthew, who is considerably more rigid, but not as panicky as Gibbon.

'You know girls, always have to look their best,' he says with a smile.

'And who is this?' He surveys me from my black open-toed heels to my neat hair.

'Amy Summers,' I say.

'A Summers, eh?' the second man murmurs. 'Who do you belong to then?'

'Excuse me?'

'Robert is her father,' Matthew tells them. 'Dolohov, where is Karkaroff?' he asks quickly, shifting the attention off me.

The second man grunts. 'Don't know where he is half the time these days,' he grumbles in a raspy voice. 'Bloody pansy anyway, no good. I'm sick of dragging him around everywhere.'

Mulciber cuts him a look. 'Orders are orders, so shut up,' he says sternly.

'Where have you been until now?' Gibbon asks hesitantly.

Mulciber flicks his eyes to me meaningfully. Matthew clears his throat. 'Amy, you go in, love. I'll be there in a minute.' He gives me a nudge. Reluctantly, I walk across the marble floors to the double doors leading into the ballroom. I hesitate at the door, glancing back at Matthew. The four are deep in conversation. With a sigh, I go into the packed room. Music is playing and people are dancing. Two if them people being Shawn and Jelly.

I hurry around the outskirts of the floor and tap Shawn's shoulder when I pass them. They leave the floor and follow me to a table. 'What's up? Why were you late?' Jelly asks.

'My dad was late coming home from work and I couldn't go and leave my mum alone,' I tell her.

'Where's Matthew?' Shawn asks.

'He's out there talking to Gibbon, Mulciber and Dolohov. They're two creepy dudes and who is Karkaroff- and he's gone,' I sigh as Shawn leaves the table and makes for the door.

'Get used to it,' Jelly grumbles as she watches her new boyfriend exit the hall. 'He does it all the time.' We sit in silence for a while and just take in the scene. Bellatrix is here, with Rudolphus and another ginger man. Her black dress is drape-y and makes her look very intimidating. 'Amy…'

I look at Jelly. 'Yeah?'

'I have a bad feeling about tonight,' she whispers, watching Gibbon slip back into the room.

I swallow the lump in my throat and fold my hands together in my lap. 'Me too,' I say quietly as Mulciber and Dolohov walk grandly into the room and sit with Bellatrix and Rudolf. 'I've had it for a while. Something doesn't feel right,' I mutter, scanning the room.

'What do you think it is?'

I shake my head. 'I don't know.' Shawn and Matthew enter the room and walk quickly over to us.

'Care to dance?' Shawn offers Jelly his hand. She frowns but takes it. Matthew pulls me from my seat and waltzes me around the floor quickly. As we pass the door he slips us off the floor and outside into the foyer.

'Come on,' he mutters, pulling me down the hall and into the kitchen. The house elves look up from their work and watch us nervously as we pass through and leave through the back door. The cold air washes over me again and I curse whoever picked out my strapless gown.

'What's wrong?' I demand.

'We're leaving now.'

'And where are we going might I ask?'

'The ministry,' he answers casually.

I nod my head calmly. 'Why?'

'Because that is, apparently, where Caradoc Dearborn is,' he mutters, pulling off his cloak and draping it around my shivering form.

I splutter in disbelief. 'The man who's missing?'

'Mmhm,' he holds his hand out to me. 'We're apparating.'

'Matthew, explain what's happening to me,' I command.

He sighs and wraps his arms around my waist. 'Try to calm down,' he advises.

'Matthew Jones don't you dare appar-'

Yeah, he apparated.

Prick.

!

Oh my God, this is just too weird. This feels unreal. As in, like it's not real. This is unbelievable. As in, I don't believe it. I can't possibly be really walking through the ministry with Matthew wearing a ball gown. This is crazy!

The floor-length dress brushes the polished wooden floor as I walk, and I can see my reflection in the shining surface. Fireplaces line the walls on each side of the walkway, empty and not being used. The huge fountain of the Magical Brethren stands in the centre of the atrium, spouting water quietly. The golden gates beyond are closed and the keeper is gone.

'So Mulciber and Dolohov left him in the tunnels?'

'Yeah, that's what they said. But it might not even be him, they didn't know the name, but the description fits. We just have to hope it is him.'

I shake my head. 'That's barbaric. Torturing someone to the brink of death and then leaving them barely alive under the ministry. It's not even human,' I say fiercely.

'That's Mulciber for you,' he mutters as we approach the gates. 'Now, I've alerted dad, so the gates should be open so we can get through.'

'Does my dad know?' I ask him as he pushes on the metal. They open without difficulty and he closes them after us quickly.

'I'd say so,' he murmurs vaguely as he examines all the lifts. He looks down at the map that he pulled from his cloak earlier. It shows all the secret passages and entryways into the ministry. He got it from the head of the Knights. 'Right, we're to be going to the tenth floor,' he mutters, stepping into the lift for the ninth. 'Get in.'

I raise an eyebrow. 'Matthew, call me crazy, but I would expect _tunnels_ to be underground. Why are you bringing us up the way?'

'There's a way to get to the tunnels from the tenth floor, they've closed off all the passages downstairs. Now come on, because we can't get separated,' he says impatiently. I step in with him, exasperated. With a great jangling and clattering the lift stars to ascend.

'I like your dress,' Matthew says hesitantly.

I smile awkwardly. 'Thank you.'

We stand in silence again. It's been awkward all night. Damnit, I really couldn't have just kissed him, could I? And now I'm supposed to break up with him… aw man. I'm in for an exciting night that's for sure.

'Amy, I wanted to talk to you about the other day, at your brother's wedding.'

I cringe. 'What about it?'

Matthew sighs as the doors let out, a woman's voice announcing, 'Ninth Floor, Department of Mysteries.' There's a single door directly opposite the lift entrance. It looks cold and foreboding. But that's stupid, it's just a door. Matthew starts up the steps to the next floor immediately. 'I think you know what I'm talking about.'

I swallow, make a face and then follow him up the steps. 'No…I don't.' Better to lie, I think.

'When I tried to kiss you.'

'Oh yeah, then. I'm really sorry for hitting you Matthew. I just needed to sneeze and what would you have preferred a whack or a face full of snot?' I laugh weakly.

'Amy, I think you just didn't want to kiss me.'

I grip the banister tighter and say nothing.

'This isn't going to work if we're not honest Amy. How can we be partners, parabati, when we don't trust eachother?'

'What are parabati?' I ask curiously.

'Fighting partners. Brothers in some cases, like mine and Shawn's, but in our case just good friends. They watch each other's backs and take care of each other during battle. I think it comes from the Greek legends…or maybe the Roman…'

'So we're Parabati?' I grin. 'That sounds so cool.'

'Yeah, it is pretty cool,' he agrees.

'Good friend Parabati,' I repeat.

'Mmhm,' he hums, reaching the top of the stairs. 'This is the courtrooms,' he tells me. 'Down these corridors. Of course, one of them leads to the tunnels. So we need to find that one,' he mutters to himself. 'This way.' He leads me left.

I know I should be quiet, let him concentrate, but I have to ask him. 'And is that what I am to you? A good friend?'

He glances at me over his shoulder with an exasperated look. 'Is it what I am to you?'

I look down at my feet as I walk through the cold corridor after him, grateful for his gentlemanly upbringing as I pull his cloak tighter around me. 'Sirius told me about the whole Hazel business.'

His back stiffens as he walks. He turns sharply to his right. 'What did he say?'

'He said that you-'

'Shh!' He presses his ear up against the wall. I frown. 'I think it's this way.' He turns left.

'Did the wall tell you that?' I ask, smirking behind his back.

'Shut up. And continue with whatever Black said.'

'He said you tried to take Hazel away from him.' Cut to the chase.

'She was my good friend. She could have found better than him,' he says.

'He said you liked her. As more than just a friend.'

We reach a dead end and Matthew turns abruptly, frustrated. 'Wrong way,' he mutters under his breath, consulting the map again.

I examine the wall and frown. I move closer and crouch down. One of the stones in the wall is jutting out a bit too far. I run my hands over it, then around it. I reach up into my dress and pull my wand out of its sheath. I tap the wall. 'Revelio.'

'Amy, this is the Ministry of Magic, a simple revealing spell isn't going to- oh.'

The hip high door swings out the way, and a cold gust of air rustles my hair. I stick my head through along with my lighted wand and see a dingy passage stretching out. 'Looks like this is the way,' I say. 'There's a drop of a few feet.' I pull my head back in and grin up at Matthew. 'Good thing I knew a revealing spell, eh?'

He rolls his eyes. 'That was quite clever, I suppose,' he admits. 'I'll go first, in case there's anything dangerous.' I roll my eyes now at his heroics but humour him. He grips the top ledge of the door and then swings his legs through. He drops himself down. There's a splash as he hit the ground. 'Ugh! The place is flooded! And the drop is pretty high; you're not going to be able to land the jump in your heels.'

With a glance out the door, I kick off my shoes. 'Here, catch them,' I call down to him. I drop them down. Then I take off the cloak and let it fall.

'I've got everything. Be careful,' he calls up.

I take a deep breath and grip the ledge like Matthew did. I lower myself out as much as I can before shutting my eyes and letting go. I land in a crouch, bracing my hands against the slippery tiled floor. When I stand up, the water is to my ankles. 'Ugh,' I mirror Matthew's disgust. 'My dress is going to be ruined,' I whine.

I hear Matthew scoff. I turn to glare at him, but I can only make out his silhouette in the dark. 'You're such a girl.'

'Well spotted,' I retort. 'This is just going to slow me down,' I mutter. I feel Matthew move, and his shadow grows shorter as he bends down.

'Light your wand,' he commands.

'Lumos,' I mutter. The blue light emits from my wand tip. I point it down to see what he's doing. He takes my brand new black satin heels and snaps the three inches off of them. I gasp in horror. 'No,' I moan. 'I just got them.' Then he hands them to me. I slip them on my feet sadly. 'They were so young.'

Then Matthew takes the bottom of my gown in his hands and rips a good foot of material off from the bottom the whole way around. I squeak in protest. Then he tears more off of my beautiful gown until it brushes the back of my knees. I run my hands over the dress from the waist down. The layer of lace that hung over the satin is uneven at the bottom. 'Matthew,' I whisper. 'You killed it.'

'It's just a dress, I'll buy you a new one,' he laughs. Laughs! He just ruined the best thing in my life and he _laughs! _

'I hate you,' I grumble, starting down the narrow passage. The water makes a sick sloshing noise as I move. Matthew chuckles and follows me. We walk in single file and in silence for a while.

'So…'

'What?' I'm still annoyed about the dress.

'Now would be a good time to talk about our relationship.'

I stop and stare at him as he reaches my side. 'No it wouldn't.'

'Look, Amy, I've been thinking, and I'm not sure we go very well together.'

I blink. Is this real? 'Are you serious?'

'Yes.'

'You don't want to have a romantic relationship any more?' I check.

'I think you're absolutely brilliant Amy and I love you, but I don't love you in that way…I think you're too young. I've really been thinking about it and you've got so much growing and learning to do, and you deserve to be with someone who can grow and learn along side you, not someone who's already been through it. We're at different stages age-wise. We're interested in different things. Do you understand?' he asks gently.

I think my grin could light up this whole dark, wet, smelly tunnel. 'Perfectly, Matthew Jones. Thank you,' I laugh. I hug him tightly.

'Wow…you take break-ups well,' he remarks as I let him go.

'Matthew,' I giggle. 'I was going to break up with you too!'

He snorts. 'Wow.'

'And can I just say, you have the worst possible timing in the world? What if I had taken it badly? You'd have had a crying wreck on your hands right now,' I point out as we continue to move down the tunnel.

'Yeah,' he mutters. 'That's actually true…'

I laugh at him and bump him with my hip. I feel so light and free inside. Like all this confusion and heaviness has suddenly just disappeared and everything from here on is clear. 1. Be with Sirius Black. 2. Spend time with my friends. 3. Try to bring down evil alongside one of my newest best friends Matthew Jones and not have to worry about hurting him. Oh, and 4. Get ahead in herbology for September.

The tunnel lightens up ahead. We move faster and reach the source of the brightness. The tunnel forks off in different directions. 'Which one?' I murmur.

'I have no idea,' he answers.

'Well that's helpful.' I point my light into the tunnel nearest me. It's similar to the main one. Matthew lights up the other one. 'Maybe we should split up?' I suggest.

'Let me think. Mulciber and Dolohov didn't come in from this way. They came in from an entrance on the street. I'd say it was a manhole.'

'A what?'

'A sewage tunnel,' he explains impatiently. 'So, if you walk a little way down that tunnel, I'll go down this one a bit, and I'll talk to you. If you can't hear me, come back. We'll both keep walking until we hear noise from the street, ok? Whoever can hear the noise we'll know it's their tunnel.'

'Ok, sounds good,' I nod. I touch my knuckles off of his.

'Be careful,' he says.

'_You_ be careful,' I mutter.

I walk down the tunnel slowly, flinching as the thick with dirt water moves against my legs. 'This is disgusting.'

'I agree,' Matthew's voice echoes around from my right. 'How'd these tunnels even get here?'

'I'd say they've been here as long as the ministry itself has,' I say. My voice bounces back off the walls of the tunnel.

'Probably. Do you see anything yet?'

'No. There's just the sound of the water too. How about you?' I ask.

'Nada.'

I keep moving, trailing my hand along the wet slimy wall. 'I hope Jelly and Shawn are alright.'

'Shawn knows how to act and what to say. He'll keep our cover. Hope he doesn't forget about watching his own back though, Greene tends to distract him.'

'He really likes her.'

'I'd say he loves her. Sharing a dorm with him was torture after he broke things off with her- don't think I slept for a good three weeks. If he wasn't sniffling her name, he was moaning it.'

I smile. 'Jelly was just as bad.'

'So how's Black?'

'He's fine, yeah.'

'Are you going to get back with him?'

I decide I can be honest with Matthew. 'Yeah.'

'You really like him.'

'Mmhm.'

'Do you…love him?'

I hesitate. 'You sure you don't have any romantic feelings left for me?' I check.

'Yeah, I'm sure. I see you as my best friend now. I suppose I just forgot that for a while. Typical me really, getting confused by a pretty girl. Not the first time it's happened.'

'Are you talking about with Hazel?' I guess.

'I am blushing right now. Yes.'

'Are you over her?'

'Oh God yes! Definitely! She was a bitch.'

I laugh. 'I thought so too.' I stop moving and stay still. I can hear faint shuffling above me, lots of it. Like footsteps. 'Matthew, I can hear people walking.'

'Keep going forward then, you might see something. Take your wand out, I'm going back to follow you in. There's nothing but darkness in my tunnel.'

I agree with him and keep walking, lighting my wand tip again. The tunnel is rounded and made of brick. Like a sewage tunnel… I hear a scurrying and spin around, pointing my wand out in front of me. Rats are running along the edges of the tunnel. I shiver and gulp, moving backwards in order to watch the rodents and make sure they don't come near me. I hate rats with a passion. They creep me out to no end. They're horrible and dirty and-

'Ah!' I trip over something and fall backwards, dropping my wand. The water sprays up all around me as I land and drenches me. My hair comes out of its delicate twist and cascades down my back. The water is warm, and that's disgusting. I feel around the ground under me, looking for my wand. My hand grips something strong and solid, and I start. My eyes travel up to land on the face of a man.

'MATTHEW!' I scream, scrambling backwards, away from the corpse as fast as I can. 'MATTHEW!' I cry again. Tears form in my eyes and rush down my cheeks. '_Matthew_, oh God! Oh my God!' My flailing hand slips on something that rolls underneath it and I shout out in terror again. It's my wand. I pick it up and grasp it so tightly my knuckles ache.

The man's blue eyes are wide and staring. Blood sticks to the side of his face, to his brown hair. Other than that he looks unharmed. But he's dead. He's dead!

There's a splashing further down the tunnel and I crawl back, trying to get away from whoever it is. A bright blue light appears and Matthew comes into view. He's running but stops when he sees the scene, me in the water and Caradoc Dearborn propped up against the wall of the tunnel.

Matthew snaps back into action after his moment of shock. He crouches next to me. 'Are you alright?'

I stare at the body. 'H-h-h-he's d-d-dead,' I whisper brokenly.

'Expecto Patronum,' Matthew says clearly. A wisp of white light emerges from his wand and quickly takes the form of an owl. 'Simon Jones and Robert Summers,' he tells it gravely. The owl beats its wings in the air. 'We're under the ministry; we've found Dearborn's body. Come and get Amy. Suspects are Dolohov and Mulciber.' The owl disappears.

'Are you getting my daddy Matthew?' I whisper to him.

Matthew looks down at me and studies me. Then he wraps me up into a warm hug, pulling me out of the dirty water. 'Yeah sweetheart, your daddy's coming,' he assures me. He takes the black cloak from earlier out of his pocket and wraps it around me. 'Here you go,' he murmurs. He points his wand at the ledge and all the rats scatter. He guides me over and sits me down on it. Then he turns and goes closer to the body.

'No Matthew!' I cry. 'Don't touch him.'

'Shh, it's ok. He can't do anything to us, Amy. He's dead,' he says softly.

I watch Matthew as he inspects Caradoc Dearborn's body. The man doesn't look older than twenty five. How could his life be over already? Did he have a girlfriend? Or children maybe? How could he have been left here in this horrible place to die?

'This isn't right. How can this be right?' I whisper as lots of light appears at the end of the tunnel along with lots of splashing. 'This can't be right.' As Dad grabs me and holds me tight, I start to sob, because the thought that someone could think this is ok, acceptable, _right_, is truly a sad thing.

Dad and I land on the front step of our house a few minutes later. He was very quick to get me out of there before it turned into a crime scene. Matthew was staying to help. He kissed my cheek before I left, but not in a romantic way. In a reassuring way.

Dad hesitates before opening the door. 'Sweetheart, the whole order is in here. I understand that you're tired and you want to sleep-'

'I'll do whatever you need me to daddy,' I mumble. 'It's my job. Mulciber and Dolohov have to be caught. And if I can help you do that, of course I will.' My voice cracks and I sniff greatly to stop more tears.

Dad kisses my forehead and puts his arm around my shoulders. 'You've been so brave.'

He leads me down the hall and into the kitchen. My friends are seated at the table, Cailin lying across Lily's feet. The Marauders are there too. They all stare at me. Jelly bites her lip and her eyes well up. I'm too tired to blush, though I feel embarrassed for my drenched and torn state. Sirius' eyes are wide.

'Come on love,' dad says, gesturing to the dining room. I nod to my friends and enter. The whole long table is full and people line the walls of the huge ballroom. Dumbledore watches me with a grave expression. Mum jumps up and hugs tightly.

'Take a seat Ms Summers.'

With a weary sigh, I sink gratefully down into a chair, with the feeling that things are only going to get darker from here.

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! XOXOXOXOX**

**I think if I don't get six reviews this time, I'm not going to update for aaaages! So come on! Just a couple words! **


	16. Lending a Hand

**So I got six reviews! That made me happy. I hope you're all happy with this chapter. This one may or may not be important to the overall Amy story, I haven't decided yet : )**

**I've been doing a little daydreaming lately, and if you want to see a couple of actors that I think would make a good Amy, Lily, Matthew ect then go to my profile and have a look. **

**Hope you enjoy and REVIEW please. To all those shy little readers out there, I'm begging! **

They think I don't know what they're doing. But I do.

Do they think I'm stupid? Do they think I don't know why Matthew hasn't been around, why meetings aren't held at home any more? Do they think I don't know why Lily has extended her stay with us and why my friends are always around? Do they think I haven't noticed that I haven't been getting missions for the last two weeks?

They're discharging me. Slowly.

They can't do this to me! After all the work I put into the order! All the time I spent working for them, all the time I missed out on with my friends! It's not fair! I haven't even done anything wrong! Maybe if I'd messed up or failed, I'd see why I'm not needed. But I completed the mission! I found Dearborn! He was dead, yes, but still!

I bang my head against the wardrobe door hopelessly. 'Why are they doing this to me?' I whisper. I hear laughter from outside my window. I sigh. They're back again. I'm just finished brushing the wild waves people call 'hair' when they tumble loudly into my room.

'Alright Amy?' Maddie chirps.

'Top of the morning to you,' Tessie grins, bowing grandly.

I glare at them moodily. 'What do ye want now?'

Maddie gasps playfully, though her jade eyes narrow a tiny bit. 'What way is that to talk to your best friends?'

'Come on then, what has my mother asked you to do with me today?' I demand impatiently. 'Are we going into the city to visit Paul, apparating to Dublin, visiting the animal shelter? What distraction are we to provide me today?'

Tessie sighs as she sits beside me on Lily's bed, nearest the door. 'Amy, come on.' She puts her arm around my shoulders. 'We're your best friends; we just want to make sure you're alright.'

'I don't need you to come over every single day just to make sure I'm not sneaking off to kick death eater booty! I know mum's asked you to keep me occupied and you're just doing what you're told, but I don't need you to!' I moan.

Maddie folds her arms. 'You think we'd like to babysit you? We have boyfriends, you know. We have other things we could be doing. But we're here because we want to be. Because we haven't done anything proper with you all summer. If it hasn't been missions, it's been the wedding, if it hasn't been that it's been Sirius bloody Black! Where have all our plans gone? We said in May we were going to make this summer the best ever. And now you finally have some time off and we're trying to make the most of it and you totally won't let us. Are you deliberately trying to be a bitch, or am I getting the wrong impression?' She finished dramatically with raised eyebrows, leaving me speechless and with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Lily and Jelly come into the room at that moment, looking a bit uncomfortable. 'Way to be gentle, Mad,' Jelly mutters as she throws herself down into a beanbag.

'Well?' Maddie asks of me. 'What's the verdict? Are you going to cop yourself on or do you really want us to go?'

I shake my head. 'I don't want ye to go,' I mumble. 'I'm sorry. I just haven't been on a mission in nearly two weeks and I don't know why! You,' I nod to Jelly, 'have been on one. I'm just getting nervous. I'm sorry,' I repeat sincerely.

Maddie nods. 'Apology accepted. Now that that's sorted, what're we up to today?'

Lily claps her hands excitedly. 'There's this horse ranch on the other side of the county, I thought we could go there! They need volunteers and after we've helped a bit we can ride the horses!' she says excitedly.

I plaster a smile on my face. 'Sounds brilliant, Lil.' Have I mentioned Lily Evans is the next animal saint? She's obsessed, I mean it. She's the one that dragged us into the dog shelter and made us play with the 'puppies' (some of them were right vicious feckers). She's forever going on about animal rights and how we have a duty to protect them and all that.

So, I changed out of my super cute turquoise mini sundress and into my oldest pair of jeans. The denim, faded from the beginning, is so worn the blue looks nearly white on the knees and not much better on the thighs. I pair them with my converse and a deep blue hoody over a baggy plain white t shirt.

'This is going to be so much fun!' Lily gushes as we trudge down the stairs to meet the girls by the fireplace (they had to go home to change into appropriate clothes). 'I absolutely love horses!'

'Lily,' I say dryly as I plop onto the couch. 'Tell me an animal you don't like.'

Lily thinks about it. 'Skunks are disgust- oh; actually, that one in Bambi is so cute. Um…'

I roll my eyes. Once again, I have no idea what Lily is referring to. Bambi? Huh?

Mum pops her head round the door. 'Hiya girls, the others not back yet?'

'No, Maddie's probably trying to find a pair of jeans that make her hips look sexy and yet aren't too good for shovelling horse shi- manure,' I amend hastily.

Mum raises her eyebrows at my near slip-up, but ignores it otherwise. 'Well, come out to the kitchen and say hello to our visitors.'

I sigh, thinking nana Maggie will probably launch into some great tale of her youthful days and encounters with some rare magical creature that reminds her vaguely of a horse. Lily and I leave the sitting room, me moodily and Lily brightly. God, who knew a couple of oversized cows could make someone so happy.

'Hello girls,' Mrs Potter, the apparent visitor, says cheerfully, appearing in the kitchen doorway before we can go in. 'I'm just popping out to the loo.'

'Hi Mrs Potter,' Lily exclaims warmly. For a girl who hates the boy, she sure loves the mother.

'Don't you both look…?'

'We're going to a horse farm,' I tell her sombrely.

'Well, that'll be lovely, I'm sure. Please excuse me,' she says hurriedly, moving swiftly past us and ducking into the toilet under the stairs.

'Come on,' I say to Lily. 'Odds are there'll be biscuits and I'm starving.'

'We just had breakfast.'

'Leave me alone.' I stroll into the kitchen and head straight for the press, knowing that's where I will find the custard creams that mum never opens.

'Oh…hi.'

I laugh. 'Lily, who are you being so rude to?' I turn around and understand immediately. 'Oh. Morning boys,' I say, just as enthusiastically to the Marauders. My cheeks heat as Sirius' eyes travel over my too-big hoody, raggy jeans and scruffy trainers. After two weeks of Sirius being in France with the Potters, when I saw him again, I imagined it to be in a very romantic place with my hair tamed and my legs showing. Not in a ponytail and farmer gear. I avoid his eyes embarrassedly.

'Where are you two off to?' James asks, biting into a cookie.

Lily sighs. 'We're going to a horse ranch on the other side of the county for the day, if that's alright with you.'

'Whose idea was that?' Remus asks as he slaps Peter's hand away from the nearly empty biscuit packet and takes one himself.

'Lily's, she's a real saint,' I tell them as I open the packet of biscuits. 'She's all for helping the needy.'

Lily grins. 'Amy pretends to be unpleasant and unimpressed, but I know she's excited inside.'

I give her a dubious look and lean on the counter. 'Yes Lily, this is all an act.'

'Here Jane, this is the new coat I bought- oh, Amy you sniffed those out, did you?'

'Yes mum, I did find these. You weren't trying to hide them from me, were you?' I ask innocently.

'Of course not, darling. Where's Jane gone?'

'Right here Siobhan,' Mrs Potter says smoothly, entering behind my mother. 'Oh, that's beautiful,' she gasps. 'How much was that?'

'Well, it was reduced. It was-'

There's a crash in the sitting room. 'That'll be Maddie,' I mutter, straightening up to help her out of the fireplace. She's always dizzy after flooing.

'Oh, Amy, make sure she hasn't broken anything,' mum says anxiously, no doubt recalling the last time Maddie dropped by via floo network. Mum really loved that vase.

After retrieving the girls (and performing a quick reparo- I figure fixing that coffee table counts as an emergency) I call for dad. 'We're ready!' I shout up to him.

He comes down the stairs rubbing his eyes and massaging the back of his neck. 'Ok love, please don't shout so loudly,' he appeals.

I glare at him. 'Late night? Were you on a mission?'

He nods. 'I was, yeah.'

'I wouldn't know,' I say pointedly. He sighs and shakes his head, ignoring my surly attitude. I know it's my dad that's made the cut down on my involvement with the Order.

'All set girls?' he asks my friends cheerfully. Oh yeah, play the good guy. You asshole.

'Yep,' Lily says excitedly, jumping up from her seat next to Sirius at the table and clapping her hands together. 'Let's go!' she squeals, grabbing Maddie's arm and pulling her to the back door. 'This is going to be so much fun!'

James raises his eyebrows, watching the backdoor close behind the redhead thoughtfully. 'She's into horses, so?'

I scoff. 'She's into anything that smells and can't talk,' I mutter darkly. I drag my feet reluctantly over the tiles to my mother's perch at the counter. I peck her cheek. 'See you later.'

'Be careful, sweetheart. Love you.'

'Bye Amy,' Sirius says with a wink.

I grin at him as my cheeks heat. 'Are you going to be around later?'

He nods. 'Probably.'

'I'll see you soon then,' I mumble shyly.

As I walk through the utility to the backdoor with Tessie and Jelly, I hear James mutter, 'I could get into horses.' I roll my eyes and gather with the others around dad. 'Do we not have to pass the borders?' I ask as he holds out his arms.

He shakes his head. 'I've taken them down.'

I stare at him, shocked. 'Why?'

'We don't need them anymore. Meetings are going to be held at the Knights' Headquarters for a while.'

'Why, so I can't hear?' I ask frostily. The girls shift uncomfortably, sensing a confrontation. But dad ignores me.

'Everyone holding on?' dad asks. Angrily, I grab his shoulder just as he spins and apparates. We land with a stumble, me stepping on Jelly's foot, causing her to flick me in the ear. We're right outside the gates to the ranch. Beyond the handsome entrance is a gravel path surrounded by trees on both sides. It stretches uphill, and a building can be seen farther up.

'Have a lovely time girls,' dad says, patting Tessie's head and kissing my cheek. I glare at the ground until he disappears again. Then, with aggravated determination, I moodily start the trek up the drive behind a bouncy Lily.

'What was that about then?' Tessie asks calmly.

'He's told Dumbledore not to give me missions. He won't say anything about it to me and he won't answer my questions. He's treating me like a baby and I'm sick of it! He's been like this from the start! If he won't treat me like a real member, why'd he even let me join? I suppose they needed my help at the time and then as soon as I'd done what they needed me to he's cutting me off! It's not fair!' I rant, kicking at the stones.

'He's just trying to protect you Amy,' Tessie sighs.

'From what?' I snap.

Tessie laughs incredously. '_From what? _Uh, maybe from the bad people that will try to hurt you if they find out what you've been doing? He's trying to make sure you don't wind up in trouble or danger! After you found that man's body…Amy, you were really weird for a couple days after that. It was enough to scare anyone.'

'Is it a crime to be sad someone's been murdered now?' I demand.

'No, but you weren't yourself. At fifteen, your dad just doesn't want to be going through that,' she says obviously.

'Going through what?'

'Oh, y'know, the whole crawl-through-ministry-tunnels-find-dead-body thing. It tends to have an effect on people. Teenage girls in particular.'

I frown at my feet. 'Well…'

'He's giving you a chance to relax, Amy. Have fun, be a normal teenager for a while. Stop being mean to him and enjoy it! Of course you'll get another mission! The Order _needs _you. You're the one who brought them and the Knights together, and since then, things have really been picking up. Why would they fire you?'

I smile slightly. 'D'you think?'

'Of course. Now come on, chin up. Lily has that million dollar smile on her face- you know, the beautiful one- and we need to keep up or they'll have her on a pedestal and us shovelling poopie.'

I laugh and follow her through the door of the office. Lily is at the desk, talking to the receptionist with a bright, friendly smile on her face. With that smile, she could make anyone like her. Even in a pair of jeans that could rival mine in the age department and a grey long sleeve top, she's gorgeous. Her red hair is loose down her back and has a subtle wave to it. As she turns around and beckons us to follow the receptionist, her startling emerald eyes sparkle. It's easy to see what's keeping James Potter so captivated.

The lady leads us outside. She's young, early twenties and very pretty with dark skin. 'Just keep on this path and you'll get to the stables in about five minutes,' she tells us. She smiles warmly. 'Thanks ever so much for doing this girls. We really need the help.'

'It's no problem Emer,' Lily assures her.

'Come back up to the canteen when you're hungry, we'll get you some lunch,' Emer says before wishing us good luck and ushering us off.

'All the horses here are rescue horses, from abusive owners. They're nursed back to health and treated like royalty. They do nothing but play for the rest of their lives! It's such a brilliant idea-' Lily babbles in my ear as we walk down the sloping path. It's a cool day, apparently perfect for working.

I feel guilty for giving dad the cold shoulder now. Why can I never see the practical side to things? Tessie's right, he probably is just doing me a favour. And I had to act like a real brat. I'll make it up to him. I'll get him Kestrel tickets.

The stables come into view, a modest size. A group of boys, about our age, are outside, holding buckets and rakes and talking. When they hear our approach, the start working quickly again, only to stop when they see it's just a few girls.

'Alright?' a tall brown haired one asks, eyeing Maddie up.

'We're here to help.' Lily turns on the charming smile again. All the boys' attention turns to her.

'Alright, we can group up,' he says. 'You, Red, can come with me and the other ginger Rod, and so can you,' he nods to Jelly. 'I'm Daniel,' he smiles in a friendly way and hands them each a bucket. Lily accepts it brightly and winks at us before heading down another path towards a field with Jelly on her heal, holding her tool as far away from her as she can.

'I'm Michael,' another tall boy says shyly to Tessie. Tessie smiles at him and introduces us all.

'I'm Tessie McKenzie, this is Maddie Ashton and that's Amy Summers,' she nods to me where I stand farthest away.

'I'm Jack Malone and this is Deeter Murphy,' the only blonde boy says, gesturing to himself and a very cute boy with dark mocha skin. They both look at us as if it's weird we told them our last names and I get the feeling they're teasing us.

'Nice to meet you,' I grin at Maddie, who's staring at the blonde consideringly.

'We're grooming the horses,' Jack tells us, bringing us inside the stables. 'We were just halfway through washing them. So, we'll wash and you can brush them, ok?'

We accept the task and are assigned a horse each. 'You,' Deeter murmurs as he fiddles with the latch on one of the stalls' door, 'are going to be working with Elton.'

I grin. 'Elton as in John?' One of the very, very few muggle artists I know, and one Lily is very fond of playing in the dorm.

'Yeah,' he laughs. 'You like him?'

'He's ok, I guess. Do you?'

'He's alright, yeah. I'm more a Beatles fan, myself.'

I stare at him as he finally gets the door open, the top half followed by the bottom. 'What fan?'

He looks at me strangely. 'The Beatles? You know, the band?'

'Oh…right.' No.

He motions for me to go through. I frown. 'Where is Elton as in John?'

'He's out the back. You'll have to bring him in.' He gestures to the door on the other end of the stall. I cross the quite large space and look out the top of the door.

'Which one is he?' I ask, scanning the horses in the field.

'The chestnut one.' There are about six horses in the field, a black one, two grey ones, a sandy coloured one and two brown ones, one a deeper shade than the other. 'The bigger brown one,' he adds. I see the one he means easily. Definitely the biggest horse in the field, Elton stands at about 6 foot.

'Um, Deeter…'

'Yes?'

I bite my lip. 'I don't have that much experience with horses. Can I, like, start…_small_?'

He chuckles. 'Amy, don't worry. Elton is really very quiet.'

'That's great, he sounds like just the kind of horse Maddie would be interested in.'

'You're the tallest girl; you're best suited for him. And if it makes you feel better, you see that black one?' Deeter stands beside me and points to the second biggest horse, which is hoofing the ground roughly. 'That's Green Paddy. Maddie's working with him.'

I grin so wide it hurts. 'That makes me feel much better,' I announce. 'As long as you're close enough to hear me scream.'

'I'll just be outside washing Queen Bee,' he assures me. 'And Mikey is next door with Data.'

I nod. 'Ok. So do I just…ask him to come in?'

He laughs loudly and opens the bottom of the door, giving me a push out. He has a nice laugh. 'Get the bucket of oats and use them to coax him in. Stay to the edge though, or they'll all come for a look.' He hands me a metal bucket.

'Will he respond to his name?'

'Elton will, he knows. He's a smart one. Good luck.' He leaves me outside with the bucket of oats.

I rub the back of my neck. 'Ok, come on Amy,' I mutter to myself as I walk across the yard to the fenced field. 'It's just a horse.' I shouldn't be scared. I've rode a hippogriff over the English Channel! This is just a horse. I whistle through my teeth. 'Here Elton,' I call. I shake the bucket with the oats and whistle again. His ears prick and he watches me. 'Come on boy. Over here,' I call, sticking a hand full of oats through the gap in the fence. He takes a step out from under the shade of the oak tree. Then another and keeps going until he's about a metre and a half away from the fence.

I fling the oats onto the ground in front of him. He bends and sniffs, then gobbles them up quickly. I throw another handful, a little bit away from him. He moves forward to get them. I keep throwing them closer to my side of the fence until finally, Elton John is standing right in front of me, waiting expectantly for his treat. Up close his eyes are deep brown and soft. He's huge, but he has a gentle, soothing air about him.

'Hello Elton,' I whisper as I hold out another hand of oats. He ducks his head and sniffs my palm. Then he pokes his tongue out and takes them into his mouth. While he's working on my palm, I put the bucket down as quietly as I can and reach up slowly to his neck. I touch him hesitantly, not wanting him to turn on me and eat me. He doesn't pay me any heed, bending down to nudge the bucket with his nose.

'You want more?' I pick the bucket up and walk slowly down the fence, towards the gate. 'Come on then,' I coax, dropping oats on the ground ahead of him to get him to keep moving. We reach the gate quickly, what with Elton being so eager for food. I pause with my hand on the rough wood. What if he runs away when I open it?

Jack looks out of the stall he's working in, shirt sopping wet and a sponge in hand. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing,' I answer quickly.

'Is the gate stuck again? It does that a lot.'

I pull on the gate and it opens after a bit of effort. 'It's fine. Do I just walk him back in?'

'Uh huh. He should follow you easily if you keep up with the food,' he tells me as a grey horse's head appears next to his. She huffs in his ear, blowing his hair. 'Alright, Sunny, I'm coming,' he laughs. He rolls his eyes at me. 'Women.'

I smile and plunge my hand into the bucket again. 'Come on Elton.' I leave a trail of oats for him behind me. I keep looking over my shoulder to make sure he's coming and that he's not, y'know…about to eat me.

I back into the stall and he follows, head bent and mouth crunching. I edge around him cautiously and close the bottom half of the door. His head is buried in the nearly empty bucket. I look outside for Deeter.

'Alright?'

I jump, startled and reach into my pocket for my wand. Seeing it's only Deeter at the other door, I glare playfully at him. 'Don't do that.'

He grins. 'Do what?'

'Try to scare me.'

'What do you mean _try_?'

I raise an eyebrow. 'I was not scared.'

He shakes his head. 'Oh no.'

I pull my jumper over my head. 'I wasn't,' I insist as I drape it over the half door. 'So can I brush him now?'

Deeter nods and plucks a big brush off a hook on the wall. 'You can use this one.' He hands it to me. I slip my hand through the strap and flex my fingers around it. Then I stroke Elton's back with it. He shakes out his body but doesn't try to escape. 'He likes that,' Deeter murmurs as I continue to brush Elton in long stokes. 'Looks like you got over your fear of him.'

I pat Elton's head. 'He's just a big softie.' I move down to his side. Elton's ear twitches lazily. 'How old is he?'

'About four years.'

'He's just a baby,' I smile as I rub above his nose and brush down his thick neck. His breath rustles my fringe. He nuzzles my face with his nose.

'That means he likes you,' Deeter laughs as I try to push Elton and his friendly nose away.

'Can he like me without snotting all over me?' I laugh.

'Elton don't waste your affections on her, she doesn't appreciate it,' Deeter sniffs.

'Shouldn't you be working?' I ask with raised eyebrows.

'I am working. I'm taking care of the rookie.'

'I am a natural with this brush,' I retort. 'And with Elton. He loves me. Don't you?' I coo, stroking his forehead. 'So do you work here or are you just volunteering?'

'Well, my parents own this place so I have no choice but to work here.'

'Really? So the girl at reception…'

'Is my sister.'

'She's nice,' I say.

'Mmm.' He watches me brush down Elton's leg with a weird expression. 'What?' I ask self consciously.

He shakes his head. 'Nothing. It's just kind of weird seeing a girl like you brushing down a beast like Elton,' he smiles.

'Elton's not a beast,' I gasp. 'Shame on you. And what do you mean a girl like me?' I demand.

'Y'know, blonde hair, blue eyes, supermodel looks,' he says casually, taking the tack brush from me and replacing it with a large comb. 'This is for the tail and mane.'

I work through Elton's tail carefully. 'I don't know about supermodel looks,' I scoff.

'Believe me, you have them,' he says nonchalantly, closing the bottom half of the main door and hopping up on it. 'But I bet your boyfriend tells you that all the time.'

I laugh. 'Oh yes, I hear it quite a lot,' I answer with an eye roll.

'So there _is _a boyfriend?'

I grin at him. 'Yes, there is. Is there a girlfriend?'

'Indeed there is,' he confirms, swinging his legs.

'And is she the supermodel type?' I ask conversationally as I try to get rid of a knot as gently as I can.

'More than is healthy. She's never been here before in the year and a half we've been dating. She thinks horses- animals of all sorts- are disgusting and sincerely hopes I won't be doing this for the rest of my life.'

I snort. 'She sounds charming.'

'Ah, she's not bad, I swear. She's just more a people person than an animal person,' he replies.

'What's her name?' I ask as I continue to work, glad for the company seeing as my so called friends have fucked off.

'Lena. What about your boyfriend?'

I smile as I think of Sirius and how I'll be seeing him soon, for the first time in ages. I haven't had a chance to tell him about Matthew. Tonight should be fun. 'He's great.'

'What's his name?'

I laugh. 'Sirius.'

'Really, what's his name?'

I laugh again and Elton nuzzles me. 'Seriously, his name is Sirius.'

'Are his parents hippies or gypsies or something?' he asks curiously.

I shake my head with an amused smile, not taking my eyes from my work. 'Far from it.'

'So what brought you here today?'

'Lily is an animal lover. This was her idea,' I tell him.

'Which one is Lily?'

'The red haired one,' I point out the window to the four figures that are standing on top of the hill.

'She's another supermodel lookalike,' he says thoughtfully.

I raise an eyebrow. 'Are you always so open and forward with your thoughts?'

He shrugs. 'Pretty much.'

There's a crash from another stall and Maddie wrenches the door Deeter is sitting on open and runs into the stall to stand on the other side of Elton. 'That horse is mad!' she announces. 'You can get Tessie to deal with it because I'm not doing it anymore!'

Deeter smirks. 'Could you not handle ole Paddy?'

'Don't try and make a joke out of this, this is serious! The thing is demented!' she says seriously. 'I'll be staying in here with Summers and working with this nice quiet horse, and you can brush Paddy because he won't let me,' she finishes irritably.

I laugh and hand the comb to Maddie. 'Start on Elton's mane.'

'I'll go take care of Paddy then,' Deeter says easily, jumping down from his perch. 'When you two are done there, let me know.'

'He's really hot,' Maddie says as soon as he's out of sight.

'How's Conor?' I tease.

She reaches over Elton's back to flick me. 'Not for me,' she says impatiently.

'For who then?' I brush through his mane with another brush.

'Lily,' she says obviously. 'Though he seems to have taken a shine to you,' she adds slyly.

I roll me eyes. 'Maddie, never in my life have I met someone so obsessed with boys.'

'Do you like him?' she demands.

I snort. 'Definitely not. He's lovely, but I am quite happy with Sirius, thanks very much.'

'Mmm, I would be too.'

I fire an oat at her. 'Stop fantasising about my boyfriend!'

'I have my own boyfriend, thanks for your concern! But you can't blame me for noticing that Sirius Black is one sexy lad.'

I shake my head, trying to hide my amusement. 'Back off sister, I'm warning you.'

'Whatever. God, this place stinks.'

I frown. 'I hadn't noticed.'

'Yeah, well, you were too busy chatting to Mr Lush to notice- enough the oats!' she cries, brushing one out of her hair.

'Enough with the 'Mr Lush',' I retort. 'I'm telling Sirius about Matthew and me being friends tonight,' I add excitedly.

Maddie raises her eyes to the heavens. 'Hallelujah, she's finally made up her mind.'

'Shut up,' I say half heartedly, to happy to really care. This horse is really mellowing me out.

'This is boring,' Maddie sighs,

'I think it's relaxing,' I murmur back, running my fingers through Elton's newly unknotted mane. Suddenly Elton drops down a good three foot. He lies with his legs tucked under him.

'Is he ok?' Maddie asks, panicking.

'Yeah, he's just tired is all.' We both jump and I grab my wand inside my jeans. 'Relax. God,' Tessie mutters, jumping the other door into the stall and joining us beside Elton. 'What if I'd been a muggle Amy? Jeez, calm down with the wand,' she says quietly.

'Right,' I mutter, letting go of the sturdy wood. 'Are you finished with your horse?'

'Yup. Is this your horse or Maddie's?' she asks, dropping to her knees beside Elton and stroking his head.

'Mine,' I answer, joining her on the hay covered floor. Maddie follows reluctantly. 'His name's Elton John.'

Tessie laughs softly and kisses Elton's neck. 'He looks like my horse Nutmeg. Way bigger though.' She takes three pieces of Elton's long, thick mane and starts to braid it. 'Come on,' she says to us. 'Help me prettify him.'

We join her in her 'prettifying'. 'These horses really are treated like kings,' Maddie chuckles. 'Look at him; he's got three beauties grooming him.'

I smile softly. 'How could anyone want to abuse him?' I wonder.

'He's a racing horse,' Tessie notes. 'They probably rode him into the ground.'

'Like you _didn't_ do to Andrew?' Maddie teases.

'Shut up,' Tessie moans, hiding her face in Elton's neck. 'You said you were gonna stop bringing that up, Maddie!'

'That one was just too good to miss, ok?'

'Amy, tell her!' Tessie appeals.

'Tell her what?'

'That she's an idiot.'

I turn to Maddie. 'You're an idiot,' I tell her sombrely.

'And you're a virgin too, so I don't know what you're on about,' Tessie adds indignantly.

'That's true,' I hum. 'Oi, what am I supposed to secure this what?' I ask, gesturing to my finished braid.

'Ask Deeter does he have ribbon or something,' Tessie says vaguely.

'Yes Amy,' Maddie calls as I stand up. 'Ask Mr Lush does he have anything to do the job.'

I pick a handful of oats out of the abandoned bucket and throw them at her. 'Shut up.'

As soon as I step out of the stall I walk into Mr Lush himself. And he's smirking. This means he's heard at least the end of our conversation. I blush and really hope I'm just paranoid.

'Ribbon's in that basket over there.'

My cheeks redden even more and pick at the hem of my t shirt. 'Uh…k.' I turn my back on him quickly and take the basket he indicated off a shelf. Then I go as fast as possible back into the stall.

'Shh,' I hiss over Maddie and Tessie's bickering. 'Shut up, he heard you,' I whisper.

'He heard me say Tessie McKenzie is a virgin, did he?' Maddie says loudly, earning her a smack on the back of her head.

'Guys, seriously, he thinks we're cracked, shut up,' I beg quietly. Maddie opens her mouth, a dangerous twinkle in her eye, so I shove a handful of red satin into her big gob to keep her quiet. She splutters and Tessie cackles.

We tie Elton's many little braids with the pretty ribbon, it takes about ten minutes and then we're finished. 'Pegs not calling Deeter!'

'Pegs not calling him!'

'Pegs not- fuck ye,' Tessie grumbles. Maddie and I snicker as she leads the way out of the stall. Elton watches us as we leave. 'See you later babe,' I blow him a kiss.

'Uh…Deeter?'

'In here.' His reply comes from a stall at the end.

'We're finished…oh my gosh!' Tessie opens the bottom half of the door and slips into the apparently crowded stall. 'He is so cute!'

Maddie and I jostle against eachother to get a look into the not so spacey room. I end up jammed into the doorframe as she nudges her way in. I huff and step up onto an upturned bucket to see over Tessie's head. Lying on the floor of the stall is a light brown mare and standing beside her is a dark brown foal with a white lightening bolt on his forehead.

'It's a girl. We haven't thought of a name yet,' Jack says as he rubs the foal's head.

'When was she born?'

'Last night. She's the fourth foal Winter Night has had.'

The foal takes a shaky step, then another. She ducks around Maddie and stands right in front of me. She watches me with sparkling brown eyes. Is it going to make you worry for my mental health if I say she looks…interested?

She steps closer and nudges my hands with her soft and wet nose. I smile down at her and stroke her forehead.

'How about,' Deeter says softly. I look up at him and find everyone watching me and the foal. 'Summer Model?'

I blush. 'That's-'

'Actually really good,' Jack says enthusiastically.

'I like it,' Tessie agrees.

Maddie grins at me with raised eyebrows. 'Lurve it.'

'What d you think Summers?' Deeter asks with a mischievous glint in his bright green eyes. 'You like?'

I look down at Summer Model. She looks back at me expectantly. 'She does look like the model type,' I concede. 'She's lovely. And she was born in the summer… yeah, I like.'

!

Later we all meet up again for a lunch very late lunch. By half four, we're out of the canteen and are about to follow another trail, this time atop horses.

I eye Elton dubiously. 'I don't think so.'

'Go on,' Deeter urges. 'Just put your foot in here, I'll give you a boost and you're up.'

'The getting up doesn't worry me,' I tell him. 'It's the staying up I am having trouble imagining.' Did I mention earlier I fell off that hippogriff? Yup, right into the freezing cold November Ocean.

'We'll be riding beside you,' Jack calls as he helps Maddie onto the tamer sandy horse. He mounts the other brown horse then.

I sigh. 'Might as well just do it,' I grumble, putting my foot in the loop. 'Can't be worse than the bloody hippogriff.'

'Than the what?'

'Nothing Deeter.'

He pushes my other leg up and I swing it over the saddle. 'Ok, I'm up,' I mutter. I hold onto the reins. 'And I'm pretty high off the ground.'

'At least you're not over the English Channel,' Maddie points out.

Jelly groans. 'Please don't remind me of that.'

The boys look confused but let our banter go. Deeter hops up onto Paddy and we set off. Elton, sensing a first timer, takes it slow, moving at a steady pace. The mid July sun isn't very warm, but it's there enough for me to be able to wear my t shirt. I have to say, in my riding boots and faded jeans, I feel like something out of those stupid shows Paul watches. There's a light breeze and it rustles my hair.

There are green fields on both sides of the trail that Deeter says the ranch own. My clutch on the reign loosens after a few minutes, and I stop fearing for my life and start relaxing. There's something immensely calming about the steady trot of Elton, and his relaxed, gentle aura soothes my nerves. Everything with the order and the magical world seems very far away right now with these muggle boys and my best friends around me. And Elton John of course.

I wish Sirius was here.

Six o clock comes all too soon. Daniel helps me down from Elton's back. I walk alongside Lily and her horse, reign in hand as the sun shines down. We make our way to the stables, mooching along behind everyone else.

'So….'

'So….' I mimic.

'Did you have fun?' she asks calmly.

I smile, knowing what she's building up to. 'Yes Lily. I did have fun.'

She grins hugely and shakes her hips. 'I knew you would! Oh my God, it was brilliant! Michael and Rob showed us all around the different trails, and he showed us the other stables further down. This place is huge! And they have this big pond and-'

Once again I tune Lily's excited babbling out. We bring the horses back into their stalls. I retrieve my jumper and pull it on. Elton goes to his water and laps some up, then looks back at me. I feel a sudden rush of affection for him and wrap my arms around his neck. I plant a kiss above his nose. 'See you later babe,' I murmur, stroking his neck.

'You know…you can always come back.'

I look up at Deeter and then back down at Elton. I smile softly. 'Don't be surprised if I show up in the reception again soon. This big softie's got me hooked.' I laugh quietly when Elton snorts and his ear twitches. 'And he knows it too!' I give him another kiss and whisper quietly in his ear, 'Thanks for mellowing me out, Elton.' Then I join Deeter on the other side of the stall door.

'You two really bonded,' he muses as we exit the stables. The others are walking ahead of us, back to the main building.

'He's a big sweetheart,' I say affectionately.

'And you didn't think you'd get along,' he teases. We laugh and catch up to the others.

'So, we'll see you later then,' Michael says as they stop outside the door to the reception.

Emer comes outside. 'Thank you so much girls! We really, really appreciate it. You all did such a great job and you're always welcome back. We'd love to see you all coming!'

Lily makes eye contact with all of us and then says, somewhat smugly, 'I think you'll be seeing us again.' The four of us roll our eyes at her smug attitude.

'Come on, before Saint Lily gets a little too full of herself,' Maddie mutters to me, linking my arm.

'See you around then,' Deeter says to me. He nods to Maddie.

I smile. 'Bye Deeter. Nice meeting you.'

We walk back down the hill to the entrance, Lily's happy chatter allowing us all to stay silent. It's a bit of a surprise to see who's waiting for us outside.

'Conor!' Maddie exclaims, running ahead and launching herself at him. He laughs and kisses her. Tessie takes a more serene approach to Andrew. She hugs him and then breaks away.

'Run along then,' Lily sighs dramatically.

I grin at her, kiss her cheek sloppily and entwine my fingers with Sirius'. He seems surprised at the contact, a first in front of my friends, but returns the pressure. James greets Lily a bit shyly, and Remus says hello to Jelly and nothing else. Peter stares at her like he can't believe he's standing that close to a pretty girl.

'Alright, break it up Ashton!' Maddie blushes bright red and wipes her mouth, avoiding Paul's amused eyes. I can't believe she _still_ hasn't got over that crush!

'We have come to escort the fair ladies back to their palace,' he announces grandly, offering me his arm. I grin and squeeze his middle. 'Oi, I wasn't gone that long, was I?'

'You left me for nearly three weeks!' I say accusingly.

'At least you got a break,' May says dryly. I release Paul and hug her. 'Ok, come on. Girls with me, boys with Paul. Hold on,' she commands. We all grip various parts of her body as she apparates. We land clumsily in the back garden.

'Amy, coming for a walk?' Sirius asks, holding his hand out.

'I just need to do something real quick,' I tell him. 'I'll be less than two minutes,' I promise. I run into the house, up the four flights of stairs and into the attic.

'Oh for the love of- _shite_.'

'Dad?' I kneel down next to him on the bathroom floor.

'Yes love?' he asks distractedly, flipping through a thick book. 'If she'd just bought the one I'd wanted,' he mutters under his breath.

'I'm sorry for being such a brat and I understand now you were just trying to help me by giving me a break and I love you and I think you're the best dad in the world and I really am really sorry.' I wrap my arms around him tightly.

'I knew you'd come around. I love you too sweetheart,' he says, kissing my head.

'I know.' I stand up, relieved I've apologised. 'I'm just walking down to the beach, ok?'

'Uh huh. Send Paul, will you?'

'Uh huh. See you later.'

'Come back before it gets dark!'

'I will!' I skip down the stairs all over again and tell mum where I'm going. She winks at me, causing me to blush. It's scary when your mum wants you to be going places with a boy. Mrs Potter grins knowingly. Paul and May are sitting together on the swings.

'Dad wants you,' I tell him as I pass.

'Even when I'm married I'm treated as his apprentice!'

Sirius is sitting with all the other teenagers on the patio. I tap his shoulder. 'All set?' He nods and stands up. Maddie waggles her eyebrows at me suggestively and I ignore her. In the past three years, I've found that's the best way to deal with her.

We walk through the fields in a companionable silence. The evening is warm, the sun orange and low in the sky, glowing lazily and about to set. I hop all the walls independently, thanks to my denims. Though Sirius looks a little disappointed at that. He'll be smiling soon.

We descend the old steps slowly, me setting the pace. I think Elton is catching up with me, 'cause my butt burns like hell. I take Sirius' hand and lead him down to the water. I watch the sun as it moves lower and lower, until it looks like it's sitting on the ocean.

'How was your horse retreat?' Sirius' asks lightly.

'It was actually really cool. I'd really like to go back. In fact, next time you could come with us,' I say enthusiastically.

'Sure.'

'We could make it a date even…'

He looks at me sideways. 'What are you trying to work up to?'

I smile at him. 'Oh y'know…'

'No, I can't say I do…'

'Well, Matthew broke up with me.'

He raises his eyebrows. '_He _broke up with _you_?' he repeats.

'He apparently had an epiphany and decided I'm too young for him.' I drag my foot across the sand.

'And how do you feel about that?'

'Gutted.'

'Heart broken?' His face gets closer to mine.

'Devastated.'

'Permanently scarred?' It's still coming.

'I'll never be able to look at another man in my life.'

'Close your eyes then.' And his lips are on mine, moving in a way that is familiar and very welcome. I loop my arms around his neck and respond easily. Everything with Sirius is easy as breathing. He holds me to him, gripping my hip with one hand and taking down my ponytail with the other. My hair falls down onto my shoulders and into my eyes. Sirius holds my waist with both hands and lifts me up. I break away from his lips breathlessly and unconsciously wrap my legs around him as he starts to move. He sits back against a rock, me on his lap, my folded legs sandwiching his on both sides.

'So I guess I'm going to need that sign now,' he murmurs as he tucks an annoying curl behind my ear.

I grin and catch his hand, lacing it with mine. 'If you try to get me to wear it in public, I will not be wasting any time in telling you where you can stick it,' I warn.

He laughs freely. 'I love it when you get all sassy.'

'Just letting you know how it is,' I rely brightly, folding my arms around his shoulders.

'Alright, make you a deal. You don't have to wear it in front of anyone…'

I raise my eyebrows. 'If…?'

'If when we're alone…that's all you wear- _ow_! Fine, I'm sorry.' He looks dreamily over my shoulder at the water. 'Ah crap…' He leans his head back against the rock.

'What's wrong?' I ask, checking him up and down.

'That just got me fantasising- please, keep your eyes up here,' he adds hastily, catching my chin and holding it up.

My cheeks darken as I begin to understand. 'Oh…ok.' I start to move off his lap, because Sirius' body reacting to me in this way…well, that's something I'm _not_ so familiar with. Don't get me wrong, it's sort of satisfying and empowering, but it's also incredibly awkward when the guy you like to no ends gets a…_y'know_, around you for the first time.

'No, no, don't go. I've got it under control,' he assures me. 'Just… please don't move so much,' he whispers, his head falling forward to rest on my shoulder, only to jerk back up quickly. 'Wow, you smell really nice.' He shakes his head. 'You know, I hope you're taking this as a twisted sort of compliment,' he adds darkly.

I giggle despite my embarrassment and ruffle his hair. 'You look like you're in pain,' I tell him as he clenches his teeth. I stand up and move away from him, disregarding his protests. 'I'll leave you to pull yourself together,' I tease. I climb up onto the rock he's leaning against and sit on it, waiting patiently for him. I dangle my left leg and nudge his head with my foot. 'Don't take all night.'

He springs up and spins around, catching my foot and tugging on it, making me slide down the rock so I'm closer to him. 'I'm good,' he sighs before kissing me softly. His hands creep up my legs and rest on my thighs, though he ends the kiss shortly afterwards. 'So,' he says determinedly as I pout, 'are you, Amy Summers, now my official girlfriend for all the world to know?'

I roll my eyes but smile widely. 'You can put it that way.'

'Good, I'm going to have Pete add that onto your sign,' he informs me before lifting me down off the rock and leading me back to the steps.

'I'm not wearing that sign.'

'You'll wear it.'

'No I won't.'

'Yes you will.'

'Shut up.'

'The only way I'll stop talking is if you make me.'

And so, I silence him with a kiss. Because how else have I ever been able to shut Sirius Black up?

**Thanks for reading, ****REVIEW! **


	17. Under the Desk and in the Cave

**So I hope ye all enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! : ) I'm going back to school tomorrow and it's my Junior Cert year, so updates will probably be a bit slower. I'll try to keep on top of it as best I can : ) xx**

'No no no no no, Amy, you're not wearing that!'

'But mum,' I protest, 'it's proper spy gear!'

She shakes her head and tuts. 'Robert, will you please explain to her that she cannot possibly wear head to toe black going into the ministry?'

Dad takes my outfit in, from the black knit hat on my head to the (extremely cute) black laced up boots on my feet. He rolls his eyes at the turtle neck and sighs at the black cargo trousers. 'Amy, you're supposed to be inconspicuous. Turning up dressed like, what's her name- Kitten Girl-'

'Cat Woman,' Lily corrects.

'Right. Well, that's going to draw attention to you. You're supposed to get in, get out quickly. Everyone will be suspicious of a girl in all black. Whereas a girl in,' he holds up the baby pink robes, 'normal wizard teen attire, will go completely unnoticed.'

'Dad, you said you didn't mind me wearing muggle clothes,' I argue.

'I don't, but for this mission, you should wear the best camouflage. And these will make you blend in,' he explains.

I make a face at the hideous robes. 'Do they have to be _pink_?' I whine.

Dad points his wand at them and they flash cerise before turning a soft red. 'Better?'

I sigh heavily and take them from him. 'I'm wearing them over these pants,' I warn. 'And I'm not wearing the shoes.' I shoot the curled toe abominations a filthy look. 'They're just pathetic.'

'I can deal with that. But keep in mind, sweetheart, that if it comes to running, _those_,' he raises his eyebrows at my paten beauties, 'will be worse than an Unforgivable. Now hurry up and get changed, Jones will be here in fifteen minutes.'

I scoop the more tolerably coloured robes into my arms and carry them up the stairs with Lily behind me. 'I really don't see what's wrong with what I'm wearing,' I sniff.

'You look ridiculous,' she scoffs.

I give her an outraged look. 'You said this is what spies wear!'

'Yes in the films! No one in real life wears that,' she says obviously. 'Duh.'

I pull the hat off my head and fling it on the bed. 'Well how was I to know that?' I shuck off the, admittedly, itchy jumper and swap it for a purple tank top. Then I fish my ancient combat booties out from under my bed and stuff my feet into them.

'Wow, you look like some badass assassin or something,' Lily remarks.

I grin at her, immensely pleased. 'Thank you!'

She laughs. 'I think you're one of a very small group of girls who aim to look like a secret agent. And probably the only one who really is!'

I tie the laces and then slip on the red robes over my ass-kicking gear. Want to know the really great thing about these pants? They have a really deep pocket above my knee, great for storing my wand. Buh-bye thigh sheath! I am going to tell mum to ask whichever order member picked out these pants to get me some more. Lots more! They are much more ideal than ball gowns. If only I'd had these in the tunnels.

'Matthew is here Amy!' Mum calls up the stairs.

I roll my shoulders and tie my hair up, high and tight. Can't have it getting in the way when I'm trying to bust into Dolohov's office, can I?

'I'll see you later Lil,' I say as I hug her. 'Don't get into trouble and don't let Maddie get into my wardrobe,' I instruct her.

'That's a bit impossible,' she grins.

'Die trying! I still haven't found that denim jacket!'

'Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on what you're doing and watch your back,' she says seriously. 'Be careful.'

'What's the worst that could happen?' I sing lightly as I start down the stairs. 'I'm an expert at this spy stuff now.'

She snorts. 'Whatever.'

Matthew is waiting in the kitchen, sitting slightly awkwardly at the table. He looks relieved when I come in, getting to his feet quickly. 'All set?'

I nod. 'Ready to go.' I turn to mum. 'See you later.'

'Watch yourselves and take care of eachother!'

'We will,' I assure her, following dad to the door. 'Come along Matthew.'

'I'll watch her, Mrs Summers. Don't worry,' he says quietly before closing the door behind us, leaving mum alone in the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand.

'She's such a worrier,' I complain as I pull up the hood of my robes. London is busy and crowded and it's drizzling. A man in a suit with a briefcase knocks shoulders with dad as he passes, holding something to his ear and shouting at no one. Dad frowns at the obviously crazy man but keeps going. He leads us down a deserted side street and then another. He opens the door of a red cubical and looks at us expectantly.

'What?' I ask, confused.

'Mr Summers…it's a telephone box,' Matthew says hesitatingly, obviously unsure about questioning my father.

'It's the visitor's way of getting into the Ministry,' dad counters. 'And today it's the fastest way we're going to get in, so come on, chop chop.' Dad waves Matthew inside, then me.

It's a tight squeeze with the three of us in the very small and smelly box. I end up pressed against Matthew's back as dad presses buttons on the wall. There's a jolt beneath our feet and we begin to descend. We step out in the lobby, full of people on a Thursday afternoon, coming and going. They hurry around with wet cloaks and muddy shoes. We join the cue at the gates, hand in our wands, then proceed into the lift area.

'Morning Robertius,' a tall man with thin red hair says.

'Alright Arthur?' Dad greets warmly. They shake hands. 'How are Molly and the boys?'

'Bill and Charlie are healthy and hyper and Molly is…well, she's ready to be done with her pregnancy,' he chuckles.

'When is she due?' dad asks as we file into a lift.

'Oh, less than a month now. The healer said the middle of August.' The lift starts to move and I grip the bar to stop myself toppling over. The two men continue to talk about family matters, dad introducing me and Matthew. Arthur gets out before us, needing to speak to some wizard working on the Muggle-worthy Excuse Committee.

'That's Arthur Weasley,' Dad tells us once the lift starts again. 'A good friend of our family.'

'Another friend I've never met?' I sigh as the lift stops. The lady announces we've reached Level 4 - Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. 'This is where his office is?'

Dad nods. 'It's in the Beast Division. That's down the hall to your left. Move quickly, keep to the sides, and anything that looks or seems important, take.' We nod and step out. As the door closes behind us, dad says, 'Come down when you're finished and someone will take you home.'

The hall is deserted. 'Everyone must be on lunch break,' Matthew says into the quiet.

'Perfect, let's go.' I set off down the hall, walking briskly. I don't want to waste any time. We follow the corridor left and find a short hall with four rooms. 'Which one is his?' I murmur, examining a door with a handsome gold knob.

Matthew looks through the peephole of the door. 'This one has a pink rug, and I doubt somehow that's his style.' He moves to the next door and crouches down to see.

'Well, that one manly enough for you?' I ask as I lean against the wall.

'I don't know, it looks normal. I'll check the other ones too.' I wait patiently for him to decide on an office. 'D'you know what, why don't I take one office and you take another?' he suggests. 'It's the quickest way.'

I push off the wall and retie my laces. 'Deal.' I open the door of the office he declared 'normal' and go inside, closing the door behind me. It really is a rather dull work space, with just a desk, a file cabinet and a window portraying a snowstorm. I pull open the desk drawer and look around inside. There's a notebook with the words _Property of Benjy Fenwick. _ I flick through it and find only detailed diagrams of various small creatures, from a pixie to a redcap.

I put the book back and pop my head into the room next door. Matthew is bent over a drawer of the file cabinet. 'Matthew do you know a Benjy Fenwick?' I ask.

'Yeah, he's in the order. Why, is that his office?'

'It must be; I've found a book of his in the desk drawer. I'll move onto the other room. Have you found anything?'

Matthew holds up a frilly scrap of canary yellow material. 'You mean other than a Mr. Lupin's wife's thong?' He shakes his head. 'No.'

My eyes widen. 'Jonathon Lupin?'

He checks a file. 'Yup.'

I snort. 'Put them away and help me with the other office, we don't need to worry about this guy,' I laugh.

He follows me out and into the other manly office. This one is cluttered and dusty and there's junk everywhere. It's also noticeably larger than the other offices. I immediately move to examine all the parchment and folders atop the desk in the corner. There's a couple of reports on werewolves and something on a goblin family. I flip open a thick black folder, filled with pages on the correct way to spot a werewolf and control centaurs.

'This is his office.'

I look up at Matthew. 'What did you find?' I move to stand beside him at the filing cabinet. He's holding a black cloak and a skeletal mask in one hand, a scrap of parchment with scribbled writing in the other.

_Thursday, 22__nd__ July: Lestrange and Black._

_Saturday, 24__th__ July: Rowle and Yaxley._

_Monday, 26__th__ July: Mulciber and Alecto Carrow. _

_Wednesday, 28__th__ July: Dolohov and Karkaroff. _

'It's the timetable for who's running the training session on what days,' Matthew explains. 'See today, Bellatrix and Rabastan are doing it.'

'What time is the session?' I ask, taking the creepy mask from him to study it. I slip it into my bag after confirming that it's like the mask Matthew and Shawn wore on the last day of school.

'He's going to notice it's missing,' Matthew mutters.

'Dad says if it looks important or evidential, take it. I'm taking this,' I answer, returning to the desk. 'So what time does your training start?' I ask again, rifling through the first drawer.

'Seven.'

'Until what time?' I press.

'Nine thirty.'

I shove the drawer back in and move onto the next one. 'I think I'll try to convince dad to let me go.'

Matthew pauses and looks over his shoulder, a wry expression on his face. 'Dream on princess.'

I glare at him. 'Shut up.' I pick up a piece of crumpled paper and throw it at his head, earning a reprimanding. 'Shh,' I cut him off abruptly. I abandon the drawer and move around the desk. 'Do you hear that scratching noise?' I whisper a moment later.

He nods and stands beside me, watching the door intently. He locks eyes with me and reaches his hand to rest on the door handle. I move to stand to the side of the door, out of sight, automatically gripping my wand inside my pocket, ready to attack. Swiftly, in one quick motion, he turns the knob and swings the door open.

A single paper plane zooms into the office.

I relax my hold on my wand and pluck the messenger out of the air. I unfold it and read over the words. '_Shit.'_

'What?' Matthew grabs the note out of my hands. 'No shit!' he exclaims. He checks his watch. 'Oh hell, shit for sure.'

'They're both coming here!' I gasp. '_Now_. We don't have time to leave, they'll catch us.'

He rubs his forehead. 'I know!' Loud voices sound, not in our hall but close. 'Fuck it, get under the table.'

I throw him a shocked look. 'Excuse me? They'll see me!'

'They won't, just do it!' he snaps. With an irritated huff I drop to my hands and knees and crawl under the low table. There's a foot of space between the ground and the top of the underside of the desk. I curl my legs under me and duck down so I can see out. I tuck my bag into my stomach. Matthew wrenches open a tall trunk in the shadows by the door and climbs inside it. 'Just stay quiet,' he says in a low, tight voice before he lowers the lid of the trunk, his eyes peeping out of a gap barely two centimeters wide.

Less than two long, tense minutes later, the door opens and in strolls Mulciber and Malfoy. 'He's not here,' Malfoy says, looking around the office distastefully.

Mulciber sighs in a fed up manner. 'I saw that for myself, thank you Lucius.' He leafs through a thick book lying on the window sill. 'Give him a couple of minutes; he must still be on break.'

Malfoy leans against the wall next to a bookshelf. 'Just like him to forget we're coming.'

'Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, he'll be here.'

Malfoy scowls at Mulciber's turned back, but remains silent. The scene outside calms to a soft snowfall, flakes sticking to the glass. Malfoy runs his fingers along the spines of the books on the shelf in a bored manner. He snorts disgustedly when he withdraws his hand. 'Is he so busy with Karkaroff these days he can't even get a bloody elf in here?'

Mulciber looks over his shoulder at him coldly. 'He's been doing more than you.'

Malfoy straightens up and looks indignant. 'I was getting married!'

'Oh don't give me that story again,' Mulciber laughs sarcastically. 'I think we all know it off by heart at this stage.'

Malfoy glares. 'Well, the Dark Lord seems to find it perfectly-'

'Shut up.' Dolohov closes the door behind him briskly and locks it with a silent wave of us wand. 'Honestly, you can't have been in here ten minutes and you're going at it already.'

My heart beats double time as Dolohov sits on corner of the desk, his leisurely crossed feet a breath away from my face. I bite my lip and move closer to the wall, trying to stay out of sight. Matthew's eyes flit from me, up presumably to Dolohov's face, across the room to Malfoy and then beyond me to Mulciber.

'Lucius was just pondering over why your office isn't as lovely as his.'

Malfoy sneers at him. 'Really, I thought I was wondering how you can be so-'

'Enough,' Dolohov cuts in, sounding exasperated. 'Honestly. We have much more important matters to discuss.'

'That's true,' Malfoy says pleasantly. 'Like how Dearborn's body was gone when I went down with Crabbe to get it.' Neither of the other men says anything. 'He's not pleased you know. He's really, not pleased.'

The silence is heavy and tense. Finally, Dolohov speaks and his voice is thick with shame. 'What did he say?'

Malfoys snorts delicately. 'I daresay you'll hear his opinions for yourselves quite soon.'

Mulciber's feet shuffle forward. He sits on the opposite corner of the desk. The two pairs of polished leather shoes cross at the same time, one by my head and one by feet. My muscles tighten. One too loud breath, one escaped nervous squeak, and I could get our asses busted. No pressure then.

'The meeting tonight, will he be attending?' Mulciber asks.

I can hear the smirk in Malfoy's voice. 'How would I know, I apparently haven't been doing my job as of late.'

Mulciber emits a frustrated growl. 'Malfoy,' he says in a threatening voice.

'Yes?' he responds innocently.

'Answer.'

Malfoy seems to realize it's two against one and sighs. 'Bellatrix says he will be there.'

'And she was right before, so he probably will be,' Dolohov mutters, one expensive shoe clad foot scuffing the brown carpet.

'What I'd like to know,' Malfoy starts, 'is how on _earth_ you thought it would be a good idea to leave his body under the ministry.'

'Well what I'd like to know is why the Dark Lord didn't give the task to _you._ Oh that's right, you weren't here, were you?' Mulciber snarls forcefully.

'And where were you the night we were to free Rookwood?' Malfoy demands. He takes a step away from the wall. A step closer to the desk. Matthew's chocolate orbs follow every move he makes. 'When the Aurors were upon us the moment we set foot in the place?'

'That,' Mulciber replies coolly, 'was no concern of ours.'

'You have a duty to your fellow-'

'We have no duty to fools who get too caught up in their own previous accomplishments. And who was it who worked to get him freed after?' Mulciber waits for a response. 'Exactly. I didn't have to, don't forget that.'

Dolohov swings his foot back. He stops the movement inches from my face, bringing it forward, swinging it back again. His foot brushes the carpet, stirring up dust. It drifts up my nose and I have to pinch the bridge tightly with my thumb and forefinger to prevent a sneeze. I meet Matthew's eyes as Dolohov (the bloody fucking prick) continues his ministrations. I give him a look of exasperated irritation and he rolls his eyes.

'I think,' the annoying berk muses, 'we should be trying to find out who found Dearborn's body, not arguing over Augustus.'

'Well that is obvious,' Mulciber snaps, turning his irritation of Malfoy on his friend. 'Who else could it be other than someone working for Dumbledore?'

'That isn't known for certain.'

'You think someone from the Apparition Office was wandering around the tunnels for an evening stroll, do you?' Malfoy's voice drips mean sarcasm. 'Even I have to agree with him on that, Ant. It was definitely one of Dumbledore's people.'

'The Dark Lord will have theories for it,' Dolohov says confidently. 'As long as no one suspects-'

His foot kicks the dust from the ugly carpet right up into my nose. I throw my hand over my mouth and try to stop it, but the gasp from the stopped sneeze comes out. All three men pause and Matthew squeezes his eyes shut.

'What was that?' Malfoy breathes.

Dolohov stands up. 'It was probably that idiot Fenwick next door. He's always bringing things into his office to examine.' He moves to the door and pokes his head out into the hall. Matthew's trunk is shut fully now. 'You two had better go anyway, Ashton will be around soon. I don't need him watching me any more closely than he already is.'

'Potter is stuck to me like glue these days,' Mulciber grumbles as he drags his feet across the carpet to the exit, Malfoy behind him. 'And Rodolphus says he can't shake that young Summers auror off him. You know the one that married the Sherwood girl?'

Malfoys makes a sound of recognition. 'I remember him from school, your typical daddy's boy. Perfect grades, perfect friends, Quidditch captain- bet it completed his life when he got Head Boy. The only thing wrong with his last year was his sister's absence.'

'What happened to her anyway? That was her with Jones, wasn't it?' Mulciber asks as the three of them step into the hallway.

'I heard she was sent to Hungary for-'

The door shuts, cutting off the three gossiping Death Eaters' conversation from us.

I daren't move, sure that Dolohov will be back. Matthew's eyes reappear. He rises to chin level out of the trunk and whispers 'Are you ok?'

I nod. 'We need to get out of here.'

He nods back. 'I know. I'll try-'

He ducks back into the trunk quickly as the door opens and Dolohov reenters, followed closely by Maddie's dad. Dolohov's face is set tight. He rummages around the desk, his feet right in front of mine. I try desperately to get John's attention. I wave my arms as wildly as I can in my tiny space. John glances down, back up, and down again in shock. I give him a desperate look.

'Here's the report Ashton,' Dolohov says as he holds out a few pages of parchment stuck together at the corner. John avoids looking at me. He flicks through the pages. 'Was there anything else?' Dolohov asks pointedly.

John clears his throat. 'No, that's it. Though…I believe you're wanted in the Being Division.'

Dolohov grunts. 'Fine.' He goes to the door and, very obviously, waits for John to leave first. Reluctantly, John steps through the door into the hall. Dolohov sends the spot he was standing in a filthy look and follows him, shutting the door firmly behind him.

'Best wait a minute before we leave,' Matthew breathes, emerging from the trunk once again enough to rest his elbows on the edge. 'That was close; I thought we'd be stuck here all day.'

I breathe out slowly. 'We almost were,' I mutter, stretching my legs out. All the joints pop in a way that makes me wince and my back protests when I try to stretch it too.

'Well that was interesting,' he says conversationally.

'Very,' I agree just as lightly. 'We now know they were the ones who put him there.'

'We knew that before,' he points out.

'Well we now know they're anxious that it was found. And they expect Professor Dumbledore is involved.'

Matthew hums in agreement. 'There'll be a meeting for both sides tonight, that's for sure.'

I rest my head on my arm. 'Which will you go to?'

'I'm never invited to the important death eater meetings,' he answers dismissively. 'I'm not that high up in the ranks yet. So I'll be at our meeting.'

I scoff darkly. '_Our_ meeting. If that were the case, I'd actually be allowed attend. But no.'

Matthew smiles at me. 'One day, little cricket. One day.'

I frown. 'Little cricket?'

He tosses one leg over the side of the trunk, then the other. He groans when his legs make a cracking noise. He glares at the trunk as he closes it. 'Never again. Next time you're in the bloody crate.'

I tut indignantly. 'My spot wasn't any better,' I protest as I wiggle out from under the desk. I whack my head off the corner hard, earning a hissed profanity. 'I thought he was going to kick me in the face! And look at my clothes!' I exclaim. 'I'm filthy. Malfoy was right; would it kill him to get a duster in here?'

Matthew smirks. 'Why does it always come back to the state of your outfit?' he asks amusedly as he checks the hall outside and then pulls me from the room.

'Because,' I grumble darkly as we hurry back down to the lift so we can get the hell out of here, 'somehow they always seem to get fucked up.'

!

I drag myself through the gates of my house and go straight around the side. Whose parents have a barbeque when their daughter is hiding under some goon's desk? Oh yes, mine do! Some of the Order is outside in the quiet and warm evening, sitting around the dining room table on the patio. Next to them, around a smaller table, my friends and the Marauders are finishing up their dinner. My stomach grumbles and I glare.

I shove the patio door open roughly and march inside. My stomach is empty, my head is pounding and my back and legs are screaming. I shrug off the stupid red robes and cry out as they stick to the bloody cut I'd gotten when my bicep got caught on a stray nail in Dolohov's desk. I try to peel the grimy fabric away from the open wound as gently and painlessly as I can. Once it's detached, the thin scab that'd formed is gone and bloody is lazily dripping down my arm.

As much as any good spy loathes admitting defeat, any good spy should be able to.

I stick my head out the door. 'Mum?'

'Come sit sweetheart, I've kept you some food.'

'No, I need your help.'

Her eyebrows scrunch up worriedly. 'What's wrong?'

'Just got a scrape and you know I'm no good at that sort of thing,' I say casually.

She stands up and comes around the table. 'Ok, but as soon as you're fixed up you're eating and telling us how it went.'

So after mum cleans up the cut, brings down the size of the lump on my forehead and eases out my muscles with a sweet tasting potion, I change into a pair of cotton shorts and troop back out into the garden and accept the loaded plate of food. 'Eat first, talk after,' she concedes, allowing me to sit with my friends. My back and legs stiff from whatever potion she gave me, I ease myself down into a chair next to Lily.

'What happened? You look rough,' Maddie says.

I load up a fork of rice. 'Eat first, talk later,' I echo before stuffing it into my mouth. I wash it down with a gulp pumpkin juice. 'Give me that cushion, Tess,' I say, pointing to the one on the windowsill. She passes it over and I tuck it behind my lower back. 'Oh,' I sigh, 'better.' I resume eating quickly, eager to consume as much as I can. When I clear my plate, I slump back and rest my feet on the arm of Lily's chair.

'Go on then, fill us in,' Jelly prods. 'What did you find?'

'Wait; start with where you were,' James corrects.

I groan and rest my arms over my raised knees. 'I'm tired,' I complain. They all give me unsympathetic looks, including my boyfriend! Hmph! 'Ok, Matthew and I were supposed to sneak into Dolohov's office and look around for clues.'

'And?' Tessie says impatiently as our dishes disappear off the table.

'_And_ we found his office after a bit of looking,' I try not to smirk at the thought of Remus' parents having fun in the office, 'and we found Dolohov's death eater robes and mask. Then we had to hide because Malfoy and Mulciber were coming. I had to stay under the desk and Matthew had to go into a trunk. It was torture, the place was filthy.'

'What did they say Amy?' dad asks.

'It was definitely them that killed Dearborn. Voldemort is angry, and they're scared. There's a meeting tonight and Malfoy said that Bellatrix believes he'll be there. They suspect Professor Dumbledore is involved with the body being found.' plates of ice cream and cake appear in front of everyone and I dig in, believing the conversation to be over.

'And how long did you have to stay under the table?'

I groan after swallowing. 'Bloody ages! And then Dolohov nearly kicked me in the face and he kept making the dust go up my nose and I sneezed and they heard. But they thought it was Benjy Fenwick next door, so they left. Then John helped get Dolohov to leave- thanks for that, by the way,' I add gratefully to him. 'We thought we'd be spending another hour in there!'

'No problem. I didn't know you were supposed to be in today,' he says. 'Gave me quite a shock,' he adds with a chuckle.

After dessert, the kids are told to hit the road. 'We have important things to discuss, and they are not for children's ears,' Rebecca says sternly.

'We're not children,' Tessie protests.

'Go on down to the beach,' mum suggests. 'It's still quite warm.'

So the nine of us trek through the fields and down the steps, onto the sand. We kick off our shoes slowly and lazily. Some of us (ahem, me) are aching and want to move slowly and carefully down to the waters edge. But others, as in the assholes (ahem, Sirius) want to pick the ones in pain up and carry them down to the water and drop them in.

So now I sit on a rock that's slimy and the water reaches halfway up it, and it's hard and cold and scratchy, but Sirius can't kiss me from up here, so I sure as hell am staying.

'Amy,' the monster himself whines, 'come down.'

'No,' I stay stubbornly. 'I'm soaked thanks to you!'

He smirks. 'Well come down here and let me dry you up a bit then.'

I glare. 'Take two steps back please, Black.'

'How about two steps up?' he counters. He grabs Peter's arm suddenly and throws him down into the water. He lands on his hands and knees, cursing and trying to get up. Sirius, without as much as batting eyelid, steps up onto his back. He grins, level with me.

'That was one step.'

Sirius sighs. 'You're so hard to please.' He clambers up and sits beside me. Peter throws seaweed at him, which is of course neatly avoided. 'Jesus, did you purposely pick the most uncomfortable rock?'

'Christ Evans, that's cold!' James screeches. Lily is shoulders deep in the water and she's pulling him in after her.

'Man up Potter!' she laughs.

'I'm manly!'

'Prove it!'

'Fine so!' He catches her around the waist and swings her around in a circle. She screams and splashes.

'Wow. That is…'

'Weird?' Sirius provides. 'Unexpected? Strange? A bit unnatural?'

'That better not be my mate you're calling unnatural,' I warn.

He wraps his arm around my waist and nuzzles his face into mine. 'Of course it is babe.'

I push him away but laugh, getting a sudden brilliant idea. I shift around on the lopsided rock to face his back. Wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, I let my nose skim down his bare neck and shoulder. He tips his head back and rests it on my shoulder. It's hard to let my grip on his well defined torso go, but I do it.

I give him a good hard shove and he topples into the water.

I chortle uncontrollably at the sight of him splashing wildly. I look around for someone to share my mirth with, but Tessie and Maddie are sitting up on the sand, Jelly and Remus are trying to teach Peter to do the backstroke and Lily is off entertaining with Potter. When I go back to enjoying the scene myself, I can't spot Sirius anywhere in the water.

'Sirius?' I call. No answer. I try again. There are not so much as bubbles coming up from where he was. 'Oh mother of fuck, I've killed him!' I don't waste a moment in jumping off the rock to look for him. I hit the water with a loud splash and it takes me a second to right myself. We're in deeper than I thought, but I can still stand with my head above. I duck down into the water and feel around below me for a body.

I come up for air and wipe my eyes. I've killed my boyfriend less than a week after I've got with him! I scan the surface again before taking a deep breath to dive in again. I come up with nothing. I look around wildly for help.

'Amy, what _are _you doing?'

There's leaning against the rock, water dripping from everywhere, is Sirius, with his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised in amusement and a smirk on his face.

'Eh, well, I was looking for you. But it seems that's not needed anymore…' I trail off. 'How did you…why are you not…' I gasp in outrage. 'You just wanted to see me caring!' I accuse.

'Well yes, obviously,' he shrugs carelessly.

I glare at him. My hair is heavy and the salty water is making my cut burn. I blow on it. 'You bum.'

He grins and sidles up beside me. He bends down, disappearing under the water. I feel his hands on my thighs, pushing my legs open. My eyes widen in terror and I hit his head. 'What are you doing? Stop!'

There's a bit of stirring under the water and then all of a sudden I'm rising out of the water and I'm on Sirius' back. I nearly plummet backwards until I fold my arms around his neck. He wraps my legs around his waist and holds onto my calves as he walks lazily through the water.

'Is this your way of proving your manliness?' I whisper in his ear. I let my chin dip and sit in the curve of neck.

He chuckles. 'I've proved my manliness to you plenty of times.'

'Where are you taking me?' I mean for it to be a firm demand, but it just comes out softly.

'Somewhere I can have my way with you.'

'Oh.' I don't say anything else, too pleased with where we're going. He ducks into a little cave hidden in the base of the cliff. I look around wordlessly, reminiscing of all the days I'd spent here with Cailin when Paul was at school. 'How did you find this?' I ask.

'I was just looking around one of the days you were gone and spotted it. It's pretty handy. These were left in the corner.' He nods to a pile of blankets and teddies and a box with a china set in it. I blush. 'I thought I'd lost those,' I mutter, toeing through a book on dragons.

He raises his eyebrows. 'They're yours?'

I nod. 'Mm hmm,' I hum. I kneel down and pull the blankets apart. 'They're a bit damp, Sirius.'

'Use your wand.'

I click my tongue. 'How is that necessary magic?'

'It is necessary,' he argues. 'Unless you want to lie on the floor.'

I sigh and take my want out of my shorts. 'Diringo,' I say clearly. The dampness disappears, although the blankets are left a little burned. Yeah, my charms needs a little bit of work.

Sirius spreads them out to the side of the entrance, out of view of the others and flops down. 'They're warm,' he sighs happily. 'Sit,' he commands.

I lay down beside him. The warmth makes me shiver in my wet state. 'We should dry our clothes.'

'Nah, I quite like yours wet,' he responds lightly.

Despite his wishes, I sit up and use the spell on my tank top and shorts and then on his. 'I don't want to try to use it on your skin, I might burn you,' I tell him. 'Sorry.'

'That's ok. Help me dry off?' he asks innocently.

I roll my eyes. 'Get better lines Sirius, these are pathetic,' I answer, moving closer to him.

'My lines are perfectly acceptable, thanks very much. The ladies love the charm.' He sits up and slides over to meet. 'Here, I'll show you.' He leans down and kisses me, swallowing up my grin and replacing it with his lips and tongue. I let him push me back onto the quilts happily; the heat of them and his body combined giving me amazing sensations in my tummy. He runs his hand up and down my thigh slowly, making the Goosebumps appear and my heart race. I twist his hair around my fingers, revelling in the silky feeling of it.

He kisses along my jaw and down my neck and I let my body relax. 'Easy,' I reprimand when his tongue gets a bit too eager on my pulse point. 'My dad will kill us both if I come home with a hickey.'

He laughs huskily. 'Fair enough.' He blows the spot and kisses it lightly. 'There, no mark,' he assures me.

Before I can reply Maddie runs into the cave. 'Guys, get up and come home quickly!'

'Maddie, what's wrong?' I ask, not moving from underneath Sirius even though I'm embarrassed to be caught in the act of snogging. 'What did you break this time?' I sigh tiredly.

'No Amy, something's happened,' she says frantically, grabbing Sirius by the shoulders and pulling him off me. She takes my hand and drags me up to my feet. 'Something's happened to Matthew.'

I sprint the whole way home.

**Oooh…reviews helps us find out what's wrong with Matthew…; )**


	18. Stepping Up

**I feel ashamed. Over two months of no updates. I am so sorry. School took me by complete surprise and I got a bit overwhelmed. But hopefully things will pick up now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

I hate waiting for news. It makes me imagine all the terrible things that could be happening before I find out. I can't bare waiting outside a hospital room, not knowing whether the person inside is getting worse, if they're going to be ok, not knowing what even happened in the first place. Dad would only tell me that Matthew was hurt during training. I haven't even been allowed to see him yet, and I've been sitting out here for three hours.

St Mungo's is fairly deserted. Only the odd healer comes out of a door further down the hall. In the beginning they paused and narrowed their eyes at me, the girl sitting on the floor in a pair of crinkled sweatpants and her brother's hoody, her hair in a knotty ponytail. But they didn't say anything because Dad gave them the auror look, the one that says 'yeah we're here, so what?' Now they ignore us.

I sigh and lay my head on my arms, folded on my knees. I'm tired and I want to sleep but not until I know what's going on with Matthew. Dad's chair squeaks. I look up at him. His face is relaxed and still in sleep, the shadows under his eyes pronounced and his skin pale. The auror office has been working him too hard.

I close my eyes and try to hear what's going on in Matthew's room. I only hear a distant hooting from the patient on the floor above us, who Arthur Weasley said swallowed his owl. I think vaguely that that was a rather stupid thing to do. Owls aren't meant to be eaten, they're meant to fly. With that thought dozens of owls appear, all swooping and diving in front of me. They fly over my head and around me. I turn around to see where they're going. They're heading for Hogwarts. To the owlery, I suspect. I see Camelot rising above the others. He swerves around a spire and speeds into the window of the Gryffindor girls' dorm. Lily must be in there.

I should get an owl. I could do with one. Everyone else has one. Why don't I have one? That's awfully stupid of me, not to have one…

James appears. He's pointing and laughing at me.

'Ha ha, you don't have an owl. Ha ha.'

'Shut up Potter. She doesn't need an owl.' Lily elbows James out of her way. She puts her arm around my shoulders. 'She can use Cailin to deliver her post.'

Remus appears behind James, wearing a philosopher's expression. 'It really is extremely impractical of you, Ametha, to not have an owl in your possession.'

Peter tumbles down the hill, landing on his fat ass beside the lake. 'When did I get here?' he squeaks. 'I was having a bath with Professor McGonagall…'

'That's a lie!' someone yells in my ear. I jump in surprise and rub my ear with my shoulder as Tessie stomps over to Peter. 'You couldn't possibly have been having a bath with her! _I _was having a bath with her!'

'Dudes,' Maddie monotones from a perch on a big rock. 'Chill the flow.'

'That is incorrect speech,' Jelly exclaims crossly. 'Were you raised in a field?'

'How dare you!'

All my friends start bickering and arguing. 'If you ask me out once more I swear I'll-' 'You're not smarter than me Greene!' 'Peter, you little sneak, those are my trousers!'

'Jeez, who poisoned their pumpkin juice?' Sirius drawls lazily, leaning against a tree, hands in pockets. 'What's got them started this time?'

I blink. 'I don't have an owl.'

Sirius' eyebrows scrunch together. 'You don't?' I shake my head. 'Well then, I'm sorry Amy, but I can't date a person who doesn't own an owl. Owls are sacred in my religion and the fact that you don't have one…well…'

'I have an owl Sirius,' Hazel Jerks purrs. And then Sirius scoops her up bridal style and carries her away into the sunset.

'No Sirius!' I call. 'Come back! I can change! I'll get an owl! I'll get one! Come back!'

'Amy, wake up.'

I jolt upright, clipping my head off dad's chair. 'Oh, flip,' I grunt, clutching my temple. 'Would ye all just shut up for God's sake?' I snap.

But it's only me and dad in the hall.

'You fell asleep, love. You're exhausted. Come on,' dad sighs, taking my arm and pulling me to my feet. 'We're not getting any news tonight. You need to get to bed and have a good night's sleep.'

I try to protest, striking up an argument that is interrupted when Matthew's father, Simon, opens the door and exits Matthew's room. He rubs his eyes under his glasses and looks surprised to see us.

'Blimey Robert, if we'd known you were still here- I just assumed you'd left- were you sitting out here- I'm sorry,' he finally sighs.

'It's nothing Simon. How is he?' dad asks.

Simon shakes his head. 'I actually just came out here intending to send you a message. There's to be a meeting at my house in an hour. About what we're doing now that Matt is…well, in his current position.'

'And what is that position?' I demand. 'Is he going to be ok?' my voice cracks.

Simon looks down at me, bright green eyes dimmed and tired. 'You should get to bed missy,' is all he says before speaking to dad again. 'Will you let your side know Robert?'

'Of course,' dad agrees. 'Who do you need?'

'Yourself, John, Paul, Angie and Mad-Eye if he has the time. I just…I don't think Matthew is going to be able to continue in the programme. At least not for a while. He needs to rest.'

Walking down the empty London streets to the spot Paul is waiting for us, I can't stop thinking about what Simon had said. Matthew not doing the programme anymore? Is his father pulling him out of the Order/Knight mission altogether? Am I going to have to work alone or get a new partner? Or…would they pull me out too? And Jelly? On account of how dangerous this whole mission is proving to be. Dead bodies in secret tunnels and elite murderers. This entire thing is turning out more serious than I thought it was going to be. This whole summer is not what I had planned.

Paul apparates us home, because dad is shattered and doesn't want to risk splinching. Mum fusses over us as soon as we get in the door. Well, she fusses over me, commanding me to go up the stairs 'this instance!' put on my 'jammies' and go to sleep straight away.

Too consumed in my thoughts to argue, I pull myself up the stairs with the banister. I hear mum and dad talking in low voices in the kitchen. I breathe out heavily and continue my journey to my room and sneak in the door. Lily is asleep, hair spread across the pillow and her arm falling off the bed. I creep past her and collapse (quietly) onto my bed. Not even bothering with my pyjamas, I kick off my trainers and socks and roll onto my side. It's 1:27 am.

My eyes droop half-closed but I don't sleep. I listen to Lily breathing and mum ascending the stairs. I expect her to stop at her room, but she keeps coming to my floor. The door opens. I'm too tired to give her a greeting or even a sign that I'm awake. She assumes I'm asleep and the door closes again.

It's a bright night. The sky is full of stars. I wonder if Matthew is awake. I hear a hoot in the distance and my lips twitch at the memory of my freaky dream. I don't remember it all, but I do recall quite clearly owls.

It occurs to me I don't have an owl. I should get one because it'd be handy and they seem to be in fashion. In first year everyone had toads. I had one called Ribbet because I liked frogs better than toads. I lost him on the train ride home for Christmas. Never missed him terribly really.

When the Harpies tell me its 1:43am, I hear the front door open, close. My eyes finally close. It starts to rain and before all thoughts leave me, I wonder if Matthew is listening to the rain.

!

When I wake, Lily's bed is empty and neatly made. It's a dull day with an overcast sky and humidity. I sigh and press my hand to my forehead in an attempt to shove the throbbing to the back of my mind. Should I shower and get myself looking presentable now, or see if there's been any news on Matthew yet? I'm somehow doubtful, and I have a feeling today is going to be slow.

I use a refreshing spray on my hair in the end and braid it down my shoulder. Then I pull on jeans and a big grey zip up hoody over a purple vest. On the stairs I smell cooking and hear the radio playing. Mum is hopping from the fridge to the cooker quickly.

'Good morning love, how are you feeling?' she asks as she separates an egg.

'I'm ok,' I respond, sitting next to Lily at the table. 'Any news?'

'Paul and May got a puppy,' she says cheerfully. 'A little westie terrier. They're still deciding on names but it seems it's between Larry and rasher.'

I wish she'd turn around so I could see her expression, read her eyes. Because this news is so obviously unimportant and obviously not what I was asking for. 'Those are terrible names.'

'Paul finds them highly amusing.'

'Was Paul here or something?' I ask as a carton of orange juice lands on the table in front of me then pours two glasses itself.

'He stopped by on his way home this morning.'

'Is dad home?'

'He got home around four and left again at ten,' she answers.

'Jesus,' I mutter. 'How long did the meeting go on for?'

'It's still on, they just took a break,' mum sighs wearily.

'What are they discussing?' I wonder. I stare out the window. Cailin is running in circles in the garden, in pursuit of that pesky bugger she just can't seem to shake. Her tail. What I wouldn't give to know what's going on in the meeting. What circumstances could possibly require a meeting so long? What conclusions are they coming to?

Mum breaks my reverie. 'After breakfast, you two should do something nice. Have a girly day. It's been ages since ye've had a bit of time off, hasn't it?'

'That sounds great,' Lily agrees enthusiastically. 'If you're sure you don't need us around here.'

Mum grins guiltily. 'I won't be around myself. Mathilda and I are going out for the day, up to Dublin for some shopping. I wanted to take the two of you along, but in case something happens and someone is needed around I think you should stay.'

I nod. 'That's fine. We'll probably just walk into town for a while.'

'Bring jackets,' mum warns. 'It's supposed to rain heavily.'

She sets plates of eggs and toast in front of us and then goes to change her clothes. We eat quietly, me stuck in thoughts of the meeting and Lily…I don't know what's going on in her mind. And that annoys me. I should have some idea what my best friend thinks about!

'Should we ask the others to come over?' Lily asks, clearing away our dishes.

'No,' I say firmly. She looks puzzled. 'It's just you and me today. I've missed you.'

Her face softens. 'I've missed you too.'

We brush our teeth and then head off on the long walk into town. The heavy air makes my stomach feel crampy, so I'm extra slow on the walk. Lily chatters about different things like James' new broom, James' haircut, James' ability to pick up football quickly.

'I really didn't expect him to understand so quickly. Remus was a nightmare- he kept picking up the ball. Sirius was completely unbothered, and that meant of course that Peter was unbothered too-or at least he tried to be. But when he saw James and Remus heading the ball back and forth, I could tell he wished he'd played. I really don't know why he follows Sirius around. James says it's because Sirius is unimpressed by him, so Peter falls over himself trying to change his opinion-'

'Lily,' I interrupt, a sly smile on my lips, 'when did James say all this, might I ask?'

'Um, well, you know…'

I shake my head. 'I don't.'

'Well, I've been having quite a bit of spare time recently while you're on missions and…sometimes the boys come over and we…hang out.'

I nod slowly. 'I see.'

She glares at me. 'It's not the way you think. James and I- we're not- I don't…you know.'

'Don't tell me you still loathe him,' I warn.

'I don't _loathe_ him. Nearly everything he does annoys me but I can laugh about it now. What he does…it seems more innocent than before. Like his motives aren't as selfish.'

'Are you considering…?'

Lily looks affronted. 'No. No of course not! There is none of those kinds of feelings. I just want to be friends…if that even works. We'll be lucky if that works to be honest.'

'Maybe after you've gotten used to eachother you could try it,' I suggest.

Lily kicks a stone. 'Amy, I said no.'

I stifle a sigh. 'Fine.' So damn stubborn!

We reach the town and wander through the streets slowly. It's the end of July and all the kids are out, not wanting to miss a single minute of freedom. Charlotte Mulkurrens, a friend from infant school that I vaguely remember and met once before in town while with Sirius and James, is with a gang perched on a railing outside a park. She's draped around a tall and spotty brunette guy that watches Lily and I as we pass.

Lily and I fall into easy conversation as we stroll. 'I really want a couple of light dresses,' she says enthusiastically. 'We're meant to be having a heat wave back home for all of August, so I'll need them. You should ask your parents if you can come home with me!' she squeals. 'Until school begins again! It would be so much fun!'

'Really?' I ask. I'd never considered staying with Lily. I didn't think she did either.

'We could go to the cinema and you could see what it's like! Or an amusement park or funfair! There's this brilliant one that comes mid-August to the outskirts of the city and it has everything! There's this huge rollercoaster and they have a big wheel that lights up at night and you have a brilliant view of the sea.'

'Sounds amazing,' I grin. 'I bet mum wouldn't mind me going,' I say excitedly.

We continue planning the rest of our summer as we dip in and out of shops, looking for light clothes for our month in the heat. I imagine Lily and I skipping around by the sea, on a beach that people actually go to and is alive. Or sitting in a cinema. Whatever that is…

'What do you think of this?' I ask her, offering a turquoise off the shoulder dress.

'It's a pretty colour,' she murmurs, holding it up. 'Looks a bit short though.'

'What?' I smooth it out over a rack to judge. 'No it's not,' I scoff. 'A little above the knee, but so? Let the world see your joints, would you?'

So Lily buys the dress after a little more coaxing, aswell as a white denim jacket. We spend hours trying on weird combinations of clothes and buying little bits that don't match together but on their own are very cute. Around half three we can't ignore our hunger any longer. We find a window seat in a bright café in the square and order cakes and muggle drinks Lily assures me are nice. I'm a bit speculative when the glass full of ugly brown fizzy stuff arrives, but I take a sip. It's sweet and makes my stomach clench before dying down. I like it.

'You could wear that green top with my white skirt if you like,' I tell Lily. 'Give James a glance at your thighs.'

Lily rolls her eyes and chews. 'You'd be happy then, wouldn't you?'

'Ecstatic. You might even get a bit of a tan, you'd never know,' I tease.

Lily smiles. 'Speak for yourself. And you know the white crop top you got?'

'Yeah?'

She smirks a bit before take a sip of her drink. She plays with the straw before saying casually, 'I'm sure Sirius will like it.' I raise an eyebrow at her. 'Even if your dad doesn't.'

I burst out laughing and she joins in. 'Lily Evans what have you become?' I demand, fishing around a bag for the mentioned top. The white lace beauty emerges and I spread it across my lap lovingly. 'Isn't it just the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen?'

Lily hums. 'It is quite chic. And it covers your naval…barely.'

I shoot her a playful look. 'That's enough out of you. And you can't say much with those pink shorts,' I add.

She grins and unfolds them. The studs on the belt of the hotpants glint in the light. 'You're just jealous they were the last size.'

'Lies.' Truth.

We finish our snacks while reflecting over everything we bought. Which is quite a bit. Lily says over half of her money is gone and I'm not sure I have much left in my piggy bank either. But the crop top and my crochet lilac jumper and my new aqua converse and my flowery headband and my grey minidress were worth it. '

At least, they are in my mind. Dad's? Maybe not…

After a couple more small stores (in which we both purchased elegant below the knee dress) we walk arm in arm home, laughing happily and planning our immediate futures. Which includes dinner, the beach and…another spree. 'We should ask May will she bring us to Dublin! Then you can look for heels to match that green dress,' I suggest brightly.

'Would she mind?' Lily wonders, eyes bright.

'Why would she? She loves shopping with other people. Likes to offer them style tips. She knows about the latest fashions,' I tell her. 'She reads all those muggle magazines.'

'My sister reads them,' Lily says as we round the corner up my road. She swings her bags forwards. 'Religiously. It's a bit scary to be honest. All her friends come round and they lie on the bed with crap music on and read the agony aunt columns.'

'Are they in pain?' I frown.

Lily laughs. 'No. An agony aunt is the person in the magazine that you write to with your problems, and she offers advice and possible solutions.'

I sigh. 'I need an agony aunt. My own personal one to tell me what to do. And if she has kung-fu, that would really help! Actually, I think I'm going to write an ad for the Prophet. _Agony Aunt needed. Should be able to solve all my problems for me, bake, carry me everywhere, kick ass and is ideally good with hair removal spells._'

'Amy, you lazy sod, shave your own legs!'

'It's not my legs I'm talking about.'

'That is disgusting.'

'How do you know?'

Lily shakes her head. 'Not going to respond.'

'You just did.'

'Shut it.'

We battle with eachother and our bags to see who can get in the front door first. Lily steps on my toe and stumbles through in front of me. I poke her in the tailbone and she groans.

'Amy? Lily? Can you come through here?'

'We're just going to leave our stuff upstairs first,' I answer to Paul. We struggle up the four flights of stairs with all our bags to my room. I drop mine onto my bed, relieved to be free of the weight. 'We can look through my wardrobe after dinner,' I tell Lily. 'I'd say May came over to cook for us and Paul followed like a puppy.'

Downstairs, I get a surprise to see not only Paul and May around the table, (an empty one at that) but mum and dad aswell. Dad looks exhausted and I wonder when he got home. Mum looks burdened and there's something troubled in her gaze on me.

'What's up?' I ask, looking from face to face. They all show weariness.

'Sit down,' dad sighs. We do. 'Amy, it's become apparent that Matthew is going to be out of the field for a while. He's not fit for any missions or the training programme in his current state. Which is, obviously, quite serious. He's going to be out for a while on recovery, four or five weeks probably. But during this time, we can't afford to miss out on the work he gets done. Matthew plays a key role in keeping up with Voldemort and his supporters, a role that we can't leave unfilled.' He looks at me expectantly.

I don't know what to say. Matthew must be hurt so badly, bad enough to be suspended from the field. He must be in so much pain, and also frustrated that he can't help anymore. I can imagine his anger and irritation as his mother fusses over him.

'So Amy, because of how important it is we have someone in that position, the order has decided on the person to fill it.'

'Who?' Am I going to have a new partner? Have to train in a rookie? Could it possibly be Maddie or Tessie or James or Remus?

'The person we deem most suitable and capable is you.'

Silence.

Me?

As in…me? Me, Ametha Felicity Magnesium Summers who used to have a lisp and is deathly afraid of rats and snakes? Who went through a punk stage in the middle of second year where I wanted to dye my hair electric blue? Who was first the smallest in the class, then the tallest? Me who is so not skilled enough to take on Matthew's role.

'You can say no, of course sweetheart,' mum says softly. 'No one will blame you or judge you. You have already given so much to the order and its cause; you can draw this line and keep your boundaries.'

I can draw a line. I can put up boundaries, markings to show clearly how far I will go for the order, and where I stop. What risks I will take, and where I take myself into account. But you can be sure as hell that Voldemort isn't putting up boundaries. He isn't sitting at home in his armchair by the fire with his notebook in his hand saying, 'Ok, I'll make people who interfere disappear, but that's it. I'll leave everyone else alone.' Yeah, as if. He's planning to annihilate everyone he thinks is beneath him. Muggleborns like Lily. Half-blood's like Matthew. Half breeds like Remus. Ballsy people like Sirius who has the nerve to defy the ancient customs and ideas. Blood traitors like my family. No one I care about is safe if everyone who can help make a difference sits by, just because they've already sacrificed a bit. If I sit by now and watch the order struggle I will never forgive myself. When news comes that Remus won't be coming back to Hogwarts because he's dead, I will never forgive myself.

'I have to do it.'

'No you don't!' mum shouts suddenly. She drops her head into her arms and starts crying. 'You don't.'

May rubs her back and Paul murmurs about making tea. Dad meets my eyes. We have the same eyes, dad and I. Paul has always resemble mum, all brown and tan and long limbs. But dad and I share the same different shades of blonde hair and dark blue eyes, pale skin and strong stature. We're alike in personality too, I suppose. Both of us feel so strongly about something we'd do anything to see it through. Both of us are, I have to admit, sort of bad-ass-y. If we say we're in, we're in till the end. I said I'd find Matt with Tessie, and I did. Dad said he'd put Starkmouth the werewolf away for passing on the disease purposefully. He did. I've always wanted to please him and make him proud. I know he would do it if it were him.

'I'll do it dad. I will.'

Dad nods. 'Great. Paul put on the kettle.'

'Robert, don't encourage her!' mum exclaims.

'I'm not! She decided herself. She wants to do it,' dad says calmly.

'Because she thinks it's what you expect!' mum snaps.

'Amy knows I don't expect anything like this from her!'

'Amy knows this is what you would do! And she wants to follow in your footsteps!' Mum slaps the table. 'And of course she thinks that when you've never acted otherwise!'

'Mum,' I interrupt desperately. Lily looks mighty uncomfortable beside me. 'I want to do this because it's what's right. Everyone has to step up at some point and go to the extreme, and it's my turn now. It's for a month, Matthew is sure to be fine by then,' I try to soothe her. 'I'll be fine. The Order needs me and I'm more than ready to step to plate. If I wasn't prepared to go to the highest measures to protect people, I wouldn't have joined in the beginning mum.'

Mum shoves back from the table, shaking her head. 'Only fifteen and already talking like you Robertius.' Then she leaves the room.

The tea is not drunk. May and Paul back to their home. Dad goes to the attic, to the study, without a word to anyone. Mum's bedroom door is closed tightly. It's obvious no one has any intention of cooking here. I want to get out of the house get some fresh air and a clear head. I knock on mum's door. No response. She's probably in the bath. That's what she does to relax.

'Mum, Lily and I are going to go get something to eat. We'll be back by ten.' No answer but out of nowhere a couple of galleons appear my head. 'Thank you.' I pause. 'I love you mum.'

Lily is sitting at the table awkwardly when I come back down. 'Is everything ok?' she asks timidly.

'They'll reconcile,' I assure her weakly. 'Let's get out of here.' I stop in the middle of the kitchen, contemplating. Then, out of nowhere, I ask, 'Do you want to go to the Potter's?'

**Hope ye all enjoyed : ) please please please review with what ye thought! And btw, anyone read the Hunger Games? ; ) xoxo**


	19. Low Expectations

**I'M SORRY! I have exams in June and my mocks were in February, so I had so much study to do around Christmas and leading up to those, and then I had to work on getting my social life back together in March, so that's why there hasn't been updates. I really am so sorry! Oh and by the way, I'm now fifteen :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please REVIEW! x**

After tumbling out of the Potter's fireplace, a mildly awkward and unexpectedly warm hug (depending on which end of it you were on) was exchanged between Mrs Potter and Lily and I. She told us that she and Mr Potter were going out for dinner in a few minutes, but to help ourselves to the food in the kitchen. Without wanting an explanation from us, she shooed us up the stairs with the instructions to continue to the attic, where the two hooligans were. I could hear them before I even got to the door, laughing loudly and wolf whistling.

After our hesitant entrance, Lily was whisked away to the library by a very eager James, and Sirius forced me up onto the roof to talk about the 'bad vibes' emitting from his 'babe'.

So now I'm sitting beside him and it's cold and my vest top is leaving too much skin out in the chilly air. And I have a grass stain on the knee of my jeans, which is embarrassing because Mrs Potter will probably think I'm a dirty girl. A dirty girl with no hygiene. One that rolls around on the ground in her spare time. Oh the horror of having that reputation.

'So come on then,' Sirius says, closing the window. 'What's got ya down?'

'What makes you ask?'

'Why else would you show up with no reason and no parents looking all frazzled and tired?' He lies back on the roof and hands me his jumper. I put it on and sniff it as discreetly as I can. Oh the smell. I join him, looking up at the orange sky, streaked with pink and purple. It's beautiful. I have to wonder, now that I'm in even deeper, how many more of these skies I'll see. Sirius laces our fingers together, and my heart hurts as I wonder how many more of these moments I'll have. I close my eyes and breathe it in for a few minutes. It's quiet and peaceful.

'Matthew's hurt really badly,' I whisper, trying to keep the ugly words quiet so the perfect moment won't hear them. 'So badly that he's going to be out of the programme for at least the rest of summer. The Order wants me to substitute for him. I've said I will. But my mom doesn't want me to and my dad does and they argued.'

Sirius sighs. 'It was only a matter of time before they sucked you in completely. Don't worry about your parents, they'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you. How do you feel about being the Order's bitch full-time now?'

'Sirius,' I groan. 'Why? Why would you phrase it like that?'

'Because that's the way it is,' he laughs easily.

'You can be such a pig, you know that?' I throw at him, sitting up and folding my arms.

'Aw, come on baby! I was kidding!' I don't answer. He sits up and smoothes down my hair. 'Amy?' I try to avoid his eyes, but he's pretty insistent with his fingers, combing through my curls and gathering them over one shoulder. 'Talk to me,' he whispers.

I sniff. 'I'm scared,' I admit. 'I'm in so deep, I'm afraid sooner or later, I won't be able to get out. That I'll be trapped in the Order and their ideas forever.'

'You won't be,' he murmurs, rubbing circles into my shoulder. 'And you share the Order's ideas.'

'I know,' I moan. 'I know I do. And I want to save people and I want to help people and I want to be brave because that's what everyone I've ever known does! My whole family are sacrificing everything for the cause! I have to as well. I can't sit back and watch them,' I say desperately.

'I know, because you care too much. That's just who you are, don't be afraid of what's going to happen because of that. If you think you're losing it, or you think you'll never escape all the craziness of it, come to me. I'll protect you and remind you why you're putting yourself through all this,' he assures me softly, stroking my cheek. '_I_'ll be your escape,' he promises.

I feel like crying, but I push it away. Sirius is always so good at easing my worries and making me feel better. I let his promise shoo away the anxiety inside me and kiss him.

'Amy,' he sighs, squeezing my sides.

'Mm?' He smells like vanilla.

'Let's go inside, babe, its cold out here. And it's not very comfortable.'

'How far do you think you're going to get?' I giggle teasingly.

He smirks a bit. 'Further than I'd like that cow to see.' He flicks his head to the field behind the house and I follow his gaze. A herd of cows are lying in the grass, an especially big one's head looking in this direction. I scoff. He hops through the window first, landing easily. I slide through it after and he catches me around the waist.

'I can handle myself fine thanks,' I say dryly. 'Put me down.'

He grins and wraps my legs around him. I make a noise of protest as he carries me this way out the door and down one flight of stairs. He pushes open a bedroom door and drops me onto the bed. He turns around to shut it.

'Dream on Sirius, I'm not snogging you on James' bed. Whatever weird dreams you have about this sort of thing, I'm not feeling up to fulfilling them.'

'Please,' he rolls his eyes. 'I wouldn't do snogging more serious than on the roof on a bed that James _wanks_ in. I do have a _bit _of class. Nope,' he says happily, kicking off his shoes and flinging himself down beside me. 'This is my own room.'

I laugh and then ask, 'You have your own room here?'

'They saw it practical, seeing as I'm here for nearly all of summer and most other holidays, to have somewhere to keep the stuff I leave behind,' he chuckles.

'A drawer in James' room would have sufficed as storage for your thongs,' I point out. I stand up, ignoring his disappointed protests, and wander around the room. There's a poster of the British Quidditch team and a Gryffindor scarf on the wall.

There are photos on the back of the door: one of the Marauders outside Honeydukes. The Marauders in their dorm. James and Sirius giving thumbs up beside a relatively happy looking goblin. A stag and a huge black dog sprinting past the Black Lake. It seems every photo is one of the Marauders, until I come across one in the very middle of the door, surrounded by the rest of the fifty off moving photographs. It's a picture of me, sitting across from Sirius at a table in the library, our heads bent close together. He's whispering something and I roll my eyes, but I laugh too. I don't remember the exact moment, but I'm sure it was near the end of the school year because outside the window the Hufflepuff seeker is circling the empty stadium and the sun is shining.

There's another one of the two of us beside it. We're in our Quidditch robes and it's lashing rain and Sirius is spinning me around while I kick out my legs. I remember it as the day before the match against Ravenclaw, the House Cup final. We'd been sure we'd win. We ended up losing.

The one next to it is of me on James' shoulders, who was on Sirius' back and Sirius was bracing himself against a big tree. I'm reaching up into the leaves. I smile victoriously and pull out a satchel. I remember it being Emmeline Vance's, thrown up there by Avery.

There a couple more photos featuring me- one of Lily and I in the common room with Remus, the photo taken on the steps of my beach, the close up of mine Sirius' faces. There's the Gryffindor Team photo, me in the front, Sirius and Henry Wood holding beater bats either side of me.

'Is this some kind of shrine or something?' I joke.

He rolls his eyes. 'Yeah. I worship your picture every night in the hopes of getting a good feel up the next day.'

I sit back beside him. 'Don't be embarrassed,' I laugh as he avoids my eyes. 'I think it's sweet.'

His lips twitch. 'That I want to fondle your-'

'Don't ruin it,' I warn him. He smiles and nods. I push him back into the pillows and sit on him. Sirius has proven to be a bit of keeper today, with his sweet promises and cute (and a bit creepy) shrine. I'm going to give him a bit of a treat. And who knows when we'll get some alone time again!

I kiss him, slowly first, then pick up the pace. We kiss with tongues and varying pressure for a couple of minutes. His hands move from my waist to my hips, down to my bum. He hesitates for a second, seeing if it's ok. I smile against his lips and twist his hair around my fingers. He squeezes my bum through my jeans. I nearly laugh. This must seem like such an accomplishment to the poor fellow.

I break away for breath, burying my head in the crook of his neck. 'Do you think…'

'What?' I ask him dazedly, perfectly content all cozied up to him.

'Nothing,' he mutters.

'Sirius, just ask me,' I tell him.

'Do you think we're going to be like this in a year's time? Just you and me, chilling in my room, being together with no complications.'

I smile against his skin, wrap my arms around his neck. 'I hope so.'

!

The two weeks following my romantic and deep evening with Sirius are anything but. The Order has me in five hour training sessions, six days a week. I get up at seven in the morning, I dress and eat and then at half eight I go to the Order Headquarters, a mansion in the Scottish hills with an invisible outdoor training arena. Only the best for the Order. It has no roof.

I train with Jelly in duelling, practising and learning jinxes and curses. At eleven we break for half an hour to cool down and eat. At twelve it's back in the arena for physical exercise. That means running around a course full of obstacles while Sean fires semi harmful spells at us. We're meant to dodge. I didn't get that the first time he sent the jelly leg jinx at me. I should have got a warning.

Then it's out by two o clock. I'm showered and in for a, depending on the circumstances, long or short meeting. Then I go home, eat dinner, have a bath and collapse on my bed. I usually fall asleep.

I'm living every teenage girl's Summer Dream, that's for sure.

I have blisters on my feet, my nails are bitten down to stubs, I permanently smell like the fourteen year old Paul and my hair is broken from my permanent ponytail.

I never see my friends besides Jelly. Lily's gone to stay with Maddie for the rest of summer because there's no point in her being at my house on her own. I got a letter from Sirius yesterday.

_Amy,_

_How are things? Has working for the Order become fun yet? I'm kidding, I'm kidding, don't scowl at the page. I was just thinking that we probably won't see eachother again until school, but instead of not talking, we should write. I'm using James' owl Turtle, but I'll be going home next week for the rest of the summer, so I'll steal Regulus' owl then. _

_So yeah. Write me back. _

_Sirius xx_

Very heroic isn't he? A real saviour. I wouldn't have survived if he hadn't sent me that insensitive and uninteresting paragraph. Pft. I've yet to write him back.

No, I'm sorry. I'm boring you. It's just I'm in a really bad mood. I'm tired and my whole body aches. I just got home from training and mums still at Paul's and Dad's still at work. They're still not getting on great.

I check to see if the bath is full and hot yet. It's full of bright orange bubbles and when I dip my toe in, it's scalding. Perfect. I ease myself down into the torturous temperature of water and close my eyes, fighting the urge to add cool water. This will be better in a minute. Maybe two. At least it'll help in the long run. Hopefully.

There's only two weeks left of summer. As it turns out, stepping into Matthew's place didn't really happen. It became apparent pretty soon that I needed to be prepped and prepared first. And once they started on that, it became obvious it was going to take a while. So Sean is doing double the work and everyone else has had to step up too.

Poor Matthew is at home being babied by his mother and going out of his mind. On Sundays, my day off (sweet Jesus I sound like a middle aged office worker!) I visit him and we hang out. Him with his cracked ribs and torn tissues. As you've probably guessed, we have a ball.

I'm sorry, I'm doing it again! Being a bitch, that is. I'll stop.

Finally the bath becomes relaxing and soothing. I close my eyes and let it smooth out my tense muscles. It reminds me of the time we played Slytherin in my third year, when I was still in Ravenclaw, and I took a bludger to the hip and fell from my broom, right into the Gryffindor stands. I ached something fierce for a good three days after that.

I'm just drifting off when a shrill tone sounds downstairs. I ignore it, but it's a persistent cunt. I sink lower into the water, determined not to give in to the God-damn muggle invention. It stops, giving me a moment of blissful silence, before starting up again.

Get up and stop the pain in the ass, but lose the warmth and relaxation of my bath, or lie here until the water goes cold with the ringing in my ears?

I pull the stopper, knowing I won't be back in time for the bath to still be hot and welcoming. I dry myself hastily with a towel and then shrug on my robe. I run down the stairs, stubbing my toe on a step. I enter the kitchen hopping and cursing, grab the receiver angrily and snap, 'What?'

'Ametha, its Simon. Is this a bad time?'

I grit my teeth. 'I'm sorry Mr Jones, I was distracted. How can I help you?'

'You're dad still at work sweetheart?'

'Yes sir.'

'Well, there's a bit of an emergency meeting at the arena, something about a mission.' My body tightens at the mention of an assignment. 'You're needed quite urgently. Someone's coming to get you.'

'I need a few minutes to get ready sir,' I reply, already grabbing my clean, freshly ironed cargo pants from the pile of clean laundry on the counter, along with some underwear. I trap the receiver between my ear and shoulder and slip on the clothes.

'That's fine, be as quick as you can,' he says.

'What about my parents?'

'We'll have a message sent,' he assures me. 'I'm needed now, but I'll see you shortly.' The connection clicks, then buzzes. He's gone. I throw the receiver down carelessly and sprint back upstairs, my feet moving too quickly to get caught on the steps. I pull on a tight white t-shirt that Sirius once said makes me look sexy, simply because it's the first thing that I touch. I tie my converse and shrug on my bright red zip up hoody. I tie my hair as I jog back down the stairs.

'Ready to go?' Sean asks, perched on the window sill.

'Sure…how'd you get in?'

'I've been getting briefed on the order's wards this week, learning to identify them and pass through them,' he answers, taking an apple form the bowl on the table and opening the back door.

'Oh yeah?' I ask. 'And what, can just anyone learn how to do this? What about spies or traitors?'

'All the official agents have signed the agreement, no one is stupid enough to betray us.'

'Why, because wrote down their name and promised they'd be good?' I scoff.

'Because the constitution they signed, if broken, is very thorough. They'd drop down as soon as they've done the act, the alarm would go off and we would be in action, clearing up after whatever mess the person's made. And when we get a hold of them…it wouldn't be worth it.'

I think about that. 'Harsh.'

'Effective,' Sean counters. He holds out his arm and we apparate to a spot about a mile outside headquarters' wards. We traipse up the hill in silence, because it's a steep slope that doesn't really allow wasting breath on talking. It's close to twilight.

Sean stops us at the top of the hill. 'See the ripple in the air, all around here?' Sean points up above our heads at where the sky looks waxy and transparent. 'This is the wards' weakest spot, in the middle. It stretches about 50 feet into the sky, and ten feet under the earth.' I take it in, impressed.

Sean reaches his hand out as if to touch the ward. It ripples all around his fingertips and starts to spark and flash. 'Now, if you don't know what you're doing, this would be the time that you'd get scared and retract your hand, because this is starting to sting like a bitch, and that's when the wards know you're not one of us and they explode…or whatever it is they do, I haven't actually seen it yet.'

'Ok, and what do you do? Because Sean…your hand is turning purple!' I notify him as calmly as I can.

'Wait for it,' he whispers. The ward flashes brilliant violet and for a second I can see the fifty foot wall that stretches for a good three miles both left and right, winding around in a circle. 'Quick, now!' Sean shouts, grabbing me and hurling me into the ward. I brace myself, expecting to hit the solid wall or get thrown backwards or catch fire or something excruciatingly painful, but I pass right through as if it was water, licking at my skin like a cool breeze.

'See? Easy,' Sean grins as he steadies me by my elbow. He moves ahead and starts walking across the field the ward cuts in half.

'Easy,' I repeat, before following him through the long grass.

Finally the gothic grey mansion is in sight, sitting in between two hills. Its spires and towers stand taller than the trees that hide its face. We hop the stone wall of the field and continue on the road that leads to the grounds.

'This path is long, not meant to be walked on foot, but we took the shortcut through the ward back there. If we'd wanted to catch a carriage or pick up brooms from the ward keeper at the official point of entry, we'd have had further to walk to get there. This was faster in the circumstances,' Sean says, walking briskly, almost at a jogging pace.

'What are the circumstances?' I ask. 'Is it a big mission?'

Sean shrugs. 'Don't know.'

We finally reach the fifteen foot tall black gates with the phoenix lock. Sean takes out his wand and touches the tip to the phoenix's beak. The gates open and we pass through. We walk down the long pathway, up the steps to the front door and don't even have to pause as it swings open on its own and allows us through.

Inside it's loud and chaotic. People are scurrying across the foyer, some doors lining the hall stand ajar, while others are shut tight and just scream 'I dare you to try my handle.' The grand staircase is dark, as is upstairs. As far as I know, it's not used for anything except sleeping.

Sean goes into a room down the hall. I stand in the doorway for a moment and try to decide where to go. The foyer is a big tiled area that greets you as soon as you enter. In the middle is the staircase, on the right the main conference room's double mahogany doors and further down is the kitchen. On the left is a long hall with about fifteen doors. Inside some of them are planning centers, files and information offices and check-in spots.

I poke my head into the conference room. Dad is in there, bent over maps with Mad-eye. Simon looks up and smiles at me. 'That was fast. You got here in one piece then?'

'Of course,' I reply. 'We went through the fields.'

Mad-eye looks up and curses. 'I told the boy to stop going through that feckin' glitch in the ward! Wearin' it down so he is! If we were under attack, they'd get through no bloody problem!' He storms out of the room, looking for Sean.

'Well Amy, suit up. This one is yours,' Angie says, handing me an envelope. 'Jelly's down in the arena already, getting prepared. Hurry up, you've only got two hours, you leave at midnight.'

I open the envelope as I leave the mansion through the door in the kitchen. The grounds are huge, acres of pure green grass stretch out the back of the house. Steps have been constructed in the slope of the land, leading to the arena about a five minutes' walk from the house. Inside there's a map of what looks like some kind of compound, with lots of rooms and lots of floors. I examine it best I can until I give up and put it back in the envelope. I enter the arena through the door set into the curved wall and head to the back rooms. 'Jelly?'

'In here,' she calls from the combat room. She's firing jinxes at moving dummies. She stops and drops her wand onto the mat and flops down beside it. 'See you got your map.'

I nod to the envelope sitting on her jumper on the floor. 'See you got yours. Made any sense of it, 'cause I sure haven't.'

'It's the map of the death eater training headquarters,' she tells me tiredly.

'Oh,' I say, picking up the sheet with new-found interest. 'What's it to do with our mission?'

'It _is _our mission,' she says dryly.

'I'm lost,' I laugh. 'Can you spell it out for me, we're not all Scottish bred genius'!'

'It doesn't take much brains to do what ye have to,' Mad-eye says, entering the room with dad and John Ashton. 'Just blow it up.'

I blink, stare at him. 'Come again?'

'That's your mission; blow it up.'

'Excuse me?'

'What?'

'Are you serious?'

'Do you really think I have the mental capacity for that?' I ask in disbelief.

'It's not so hard Ametha,' Mad-eye grumbles. 'Get in, reduce it to smithereens, get out, don't get caught. And try not to die.'

They don't expect a lot, do they?


End file.
